Sus Ojos
by Blueskys
Summary: UA/AH/OoC. Edward y Bella, mirando a travéz de los ojos del otro, conocieron el amor que curó las heridas del pasado. Ahora su corazón late por el de ella pues la decisión ya fue tomada -.- Capítulo Final -.-
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Prologo**_

_**Tiempo presente**_

Al fin se encontraba solo. Lo dejaron ahí, era su momento. Sólo de él y sólo de ella.

Sólo la miraba, como la miraba todos los días desde el momento que la conoció. Con ojos de amor.

Pero ella no le devolvía la mirada, no respondía a sus caricias y menos le decía que lo amaba.

Ya habían pasado quince amargos años de aquel fatídico día. Pero hoy, él debía tomar una decisión…

.

.

.

_Hola:_

_Espero que se tomen un tiempo para leer el siguiente mensaje._

_Como vieron al comienzo, esta historia no me pertenece y solo me dedico a modificarla. La historia original lleva el mismo nombre y fue realizada para el anime-manga Sailor Moon, publicado para esta página._

_Sé que hay muchas chicas (chicos también) que leen aquí y en Sailor Moon y quizás ya lo hallan leído, (espero no me maten la historia antes de tiempo) y es por esto, también que quisiera recalcar que la autora, Usako_ Suyi, me ha dado el permiso y la autorización para realizar esta adaptación. Para aquellos que quieran ver el original aquí les dejo el link:_

_.net/s/3515345/1/Sus_Ojos_

_La autora me ha pedido de forma especial, que si alguno de los lectores quisiera hacer un comentario, también lo podría hacer en la historia original, dejando sus reviews allí. A ella le interesa muchísimo conocer sus opiniones al respecto._

_A lo anterior debo añadir que a mi también me gustaría mucho saber que opinan de la historia, si les gusta o no, si creen esa una horrorosa historia, o si simplemente me apoyan._

_Espero se den tiempo de seguir la historia ya que es muy hermosa y si no supiera que lo es no me hubiera atrevido a publicarla aquí. Mi intensión es sólo acercarles a ustedes esta linda historia pero con nuestros personajes favoritos. _

_Esperando su compresión se despide blueskys._


	2. Capítulo 1

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**El comienzo de mi amor**_

_**20 años antes **_

Era primavera, su hermano no podía haber elegido mejor día para casarse. Sí, su pequeño hermano de 18 años se casaba con la mujer de su vida.

Si bien él no comprendía el apuro de contraer nupcias, algo no podía negar, su hermano Emmett, se había convertido en hombre el día que conoció a Rosalie.

La ceremonia fue sencilla pero llena de sentimiento, la novia se veía radiante, y en sus ojos brillaba el amor. Un amor que él en sus 26 años nunca había conocido.

Ya en la recepción, Edward observó a un grupo de niñas, que para él no superaban los 20 años. Y así era, las mejores amigas de su ahora cuñada, festejaban y cantaban en la mesa junto a Rosalie y Emmett, quienes no paraban de abrazarse y besarse.

Llegó el momento de vals, los novios comenzaron a bailar y luego se unieron los invitados. En ese momento la vio, ahí entre medio de la gente, era la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

Por fin sus ojos se encontraron, por un instante el mundo se paralizó, ya no importaba la fiesta, ni su hermano, ya no le importaba ni su vida, sólo quería quedarse así, mirándola. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como el chocolate y su pelo de un hermoso color castaño, ella sólo le sonrió, y se marchó.

Desesperado Edward corrió tras ella, hasta que la alcanzó en el jardín. Si ya era bella con la luz artificial, a la luz de la luna parecía una diosa. Se acercó a ella y suavemente la besó. Ella le respondió con una calida sonrisa, y miró sus ojos, realmente eran más profundos y hermosos.

-Mi nombre es Bella-, le dijo dulcemente a la oído, -pero ahora debo partir, es tarde y mañana voy a estar cansada, no querrás que tu cita se vea trasnochada- se acercó a él y lo besó, esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa.

Él sólo la observaba maravillado, -Edward, ese en mi nombre, creo que tampoco querrás que tu cita de mañana sea un desconocido. Nos encontramos en el restaurante Bordeaux Cellar a las 20, te espero.

Así llegó la noche, un muy nervioso Edward esperaba a esa mujer que en 10 minutos había cambiado su vida, él estaba seguro que por primera vez estaba… ¿enamorado?

Isabella llegó exactamente a las 20, ni un segundo antes, ni un segundo después. Vio a Edward, se acercó y tímidamente lo besó.

La cena fue más de lo que pudieron soñar, los dos parecían conocerse de toda la vida, Edward quedó sorprendido al saber la edad de Bella, tenía 18 al igual que su hermano. Durante la cena olvidó la diferencia de edad, ella era muy madura, aunque lo escondía tras una inocencia infantil que enamoraba más al joven doctor.

La cita terminó como empezó con un beso, pero esta vez no era un beso robado, o un beso tímido. Ese beso, era su primer beso de pareja.

Sus labios se rozaron lentamente, podían sentir su calidez. El vino que había acompañado su comida, no podía saber mejor que en los labios de Edward. No podían separarse, sus labios necesitaban encontrarse una y otra vez, y la pasión comenzó a aumentar. Ya no sólo deseaban besarse, Edward quería sentirla suya, amarla, recorrer centímetro a centímetro su piel.

Bella se separó dulcemente, le sonrió y lo volvió a besar. Había algo en el aire que hacia que él se extasiara con su perfume. No dejaban de observarse, para Edward ella era su diosa, y no lograba entender porque Bella hacia que él sintiera así. Pero comprendió, renunció a la delicia de amarla esa noche, ya tendrían otras noches y llegaría ese momento.

Trascurridos quince días de la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, el joven matrimonio volvió a clases. Eso ero lo prometido a sus familiares y a las monjas del Colegio.

Todo el mundo comentaba en los pasillos lo feliz que se veía la pareja y la envidia no paraba de circular. Las clases habían sido tranquilas, de no ser por la insistencia de Lauren y Ángela para saber en detalle la Luna de Miel.

Mientras que por otro lado era Emmett quién recibía miles de preguntas por parte de sus amigos.

Así que Rosalie decidió que si la tortura iba a existir, que fuera rápida.

-A ver, que es lo que realmente quieren saber, porque nos conocemos todas y sabemos que ya ninguna llegará virgen al matrimonio.

-Rosalie, no era necesario echarnos en cara esa realidad. Pero, si es por amor, no importa pecar antes de tiempo. Dijo Ángela muy seria

-Si es verdad, nosotras decidimos amar a pesar que en esta escuela, hasta respirar sea pecado. Bromeó Lauren.

-Eso, sí la única que se mantiene pura es Bella, porque jamás conoció hombre. Y cada vez que le preguntamos sobre el tema, lo elude. Parece que le da vergüenza.

-Alice ¿yo qué?- Para desgracia de Alice, Bella había escuchado las últimas palabras de la castaña.

-Nada Bella, que aquí hablábamos de la Luna de Miel de Rosalie. ¡El romance está en el aire! Decía una muy enamorada Lauren. Su noviazgo con Tyler era perfecto, no podía pedir a alguien más cariñoso o adorable.

-O sea que hablaban de sexo y de mi virginidad, o falta de ella.- Bella reía mientras sus amigas se escondían, ella era muy clara con respecto a eso, no quería que nadie le preguntara.

-Pero que no hablemos de mí, no quiere decir que no podamos hablar de la Señora Cullen. Y no se guarde ningún detalle, que eso es de mala amiga.

La tarde siguió su curso, a Rosalie se le había ido la vergüenza y contaba cada día, y cada noche con lujo de detalle. A los que sus amigas respondían con sugerencias para poner en práctica en la cama, como si de eximias amantes se trataran.

Y Bella sólo reía, se revolcaba de la risa por las técnica "secretas" y posiciones que sus amigas recomendaban. -Todas bajo la etiqueta de prueba, algún día me agradecerás.- Decía muy contenta Lauren.

Ya eran las 19.30 hrs. Emmet, que había pasado el mismo interrogatorio que su flamante esposa, se dirigía acompañado de sus amigos al encuentro con las féminas.

Como todos los días a la misma hora, la sesión de besos había comenzado. Rosalie y Emmett, Ángela y Ben, Lauren y Tyler, Alice con Jasper. Este último llegaba al horario de la salida para verse con su novia. Y por supuesto los únicos apenados espectadores eran Mike y Bella.

Si algo que no podía decirse de Mike, era que no había intentado por todos los medios de enamorar a Bella. Desde la llegada de la chica, dos años atrás, para el joven sólo existía su diosa Isabella y muy lejos el resto de la mortales. Mike era el único hombre que había visto las diferentes caras de Bella, bueno, no todas pero si más de lo que los demás veían.

Con él, ella era diferente, dejaba de lado su mascara de niña y le mostraba su faceta de mujer. Una mujer independiente que lo quería, pero que nunca lo amaría. Y era mediante su calidez y su frialdad que hacía que Mike se enamorara más.

Aunque Bella rompió el corazón de Mike muchas veces, él no la dejaba, pues creía que a través de su amistad, algún día correspondería sus sentimientos.

Los besos seguían y ya Bella y Mike estaban al borde del suicidio, y de pronto una bocina sonó. Todos voltearon a ver el esplendido Ferrari azul que se encontraba en la puerta del colegio religioso. Pero nadie imaginó lo que seguiría.

-Amigas, me retiro, me vinieron a buscar. Pero a las 22.00 estoy en la casa de Emmett, hoy es noche de juegos, verdad.- y salió corriendo a donde se encontraba el auto estacionado, subió a el y se marcho.

Todos quedaron estupefactos, sólo pudieron responder a la castaña con un movimiento de cabeza. No podían creer que su amiga se marchara con "alguien", y encima que no hubiera dicho quien era. Pero era viernes y como había dicho Bella era noche de juegos en la casa Cullen…


	3. Capítulo 2

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**De novios, amantes y fiestas**_

Ya eran las 22.00 y todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Bella, era la primera vez que iría con un novio, o eso creían.

Mike no quiso quedarse atrás, si su Bells se encontraba con alguien, él no podía ser menos. La realidad era que él si estaba saliendo con una chica, hacia ya un tiempo, pero no perdía la esperanza de conquistar a Bella.

Definitivamente esa noche iba a ser para recordar. Todos esperaban con curiosidad la llegada de la chica.

El ruido del imponente Ferrari se escuchó y todos salieron corriendo a las ventanas. Bella bajó del auto con una gran sonrisa. No perdió mucho tiempo y dio la vuelta, de golpe sólo se perdió de la vista de sus amigos.

-Yo conozco esa sonrisa, nuestra amiguita estuvo de pícara. ¡Hasta tal vez haya deshojado margaritas!- Los ojos de Lauren tenían un brillo especial. No sólo por el hecho de que tal vez su mejor amiga se había convertido en mujer. Sino que además este hombre era para ella, y sus amigas el clavo perfecto para sacar a otro clavo, Mike, de al lado de Bella.

-Si, seguro ahora están besándose apasionadamente. Tal vez lo hayan hecho en el Ferrari. Debe ser muy excitante, ese auto despierta pasiones, que mejor forma que bautizarlo, ¿no creen?- Ben no podía más que observar a su novia, el sabía que tenía una imaginación voraz. Pero nunca imaginó que lo hablara tan suelta delante de sus amigas y amigos.

-En ese caso deberíamos suponer que el carro fue muy bautizado, eso sí, si nos hizo caso alguna vez en la vida, no la pudo haber pasado mal.-

-Rosalie, tú crees que nos va a hacer caso. Déjala que busque su experiencia solita. Y cuando nos lo confiese, zaz, ahí le caemos con el verdadero arsenal de truquitos.-

-Y yo espero que ese arsenal de truquitos que estás nombrando así de tranquilita me los muestres hoy a la noche.-

-Jasper, te enseño todo lo que quieras mientras esté bien borracha.-

-Entonces que salga la primera ronda de tragos, mi amada novia no puede sentir sed en toda la noche.-

El ambiente era propicio para el juego, la más sorprendida de todos era la pobre Jessica siendo la nueva esa noche iba a conocerlos muy bien. Y ellos a ella.

-Oigan, el beso sigue, amigas la pequeña niña que subió hoy a ese auto, ya es una mujer. Lo conseguimos la hemos pervertido.- Las lagrimas corrían en abundancia por las mejillas de Lauren, mientras todos reían, todos menos uno.

-Lauren eso es grosero y fuera de lugar. No puedo creer que te de orgullo una cosa así, siempre pensando mal de la gente. Que tú actúes de esa manera, no quiere decir que los demás sean igual a ti. Tranquilamente pueden estar hablando y ser sólo un amigo. No hay necesidad de que sea el novio, además en ese caso yo lo sabría.- Lauren y el resto se quedaron observando a Mike, con una frase había creado una tensión que arruinó el ambiente. Pero nadie era capaz de derrotar a la auto proclamada diosa del amor, y de eso todos estaban seguros.

-¡Si!, seguro un amigo. Y yo soy la Reina Isabel, eso aunque te moleste es un beso. Y de los de verdad, de total entrega y pasión. No como los que te dio a ti en las prendas de nuestros juegos. Además no te hagas el súper amigo de Bella, porque tú sabes tanto de ella como nosotros. Y no veo que hayas podido saber "el secreto de Bella, y tampoco quién es el del relicario". Con amigos como tú prefiero quedarme con el del Ferrari.- Lauren estaba muerta de la risa, sabía como tratar a su amigo, pero sabía también que su novio luego la iba a retar por ser "mala" con su partner.

No sabían que momento, pero el coche ya había desaparecido. Y el ruido de la puerta se escuchó. Bella entró a la casa, al parecer todo se encontraba, la comida era exquisita, la risa de los jóvenes y la música inundaba cada sala de la casona de los Cullen.

La regla de los viernes era una y absoluta "Estaba prohibido consumir cualquier bebida no espirituosa". Regla sancionada por la angelical Ángela y, aunque asombrados, aceptada por todos.

-¡Ah!, basta yo ya no aguanto más. Todas estas risas y frases alegres, pero fingidas. Es inaudito. Gritaba una Lauren totalmente desquiciada. -¿Quién es?, ¿dónde vive?, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?, ¿cómo besa? Ya te pidió la prueba de amor…

-Lauren, déjate de tonterías, ya te dije que puede que sea un amigo. Además si Bells tuviera novio, me digo nos hubiera contado. Mike no sacaba la mirada de Bella, como esperando que su suposición fuera la correcta y no la de Lauren.

-¡Quién quiere un poco de Merlot, les juro que está delicioso! Todos miraron a Bella, con una simple frase había dejado claro, nuevamente que no hablaría del tema.

Luego del pequeño incidente, la noche siguió como debería, ya se encontraban todos alegres. Y sólo eran las 12 de la noche, realmente el Merlot estaba en su punto justo.

Llegó así la "hora" de los juegos, era una especie de Verdad – Consecuencia. Las preguntas y los retos ya estaban impresas en cartones y dentro de 2 cajitas estaban los nombres de los participantes. Valía todo, y podían negarse a las preguntas o los retos, pero por ellos restaban puntos. Cada verdad valía 5 puntos y cada reto 10, restándose 15 puntos por las verdades sin contestar y 20 por los retos no realizados. Los ganadores eran los primeros en llegar a 195 puntos, una excentricidad de parte de Alice ya que según ella "los números redondos estaban fuera de moda".

Esa noche era la primera vez que eran número impar, siempre jugaban en pareja y por lógica Bella y Mike eran un equipo. Pero esta vez Mike venía acompañado de Jessica, para felicidad de Bella, él al fin seguía adelante. No tenía que preocuparse más de las largas charlas con Mike, que le gustaban y le hacían bien, pero siempre terminaban con la declaración de amor por parte del joven y posterior rechazo de ella.

Bella rechazó jugar y le cedió su puesto a Jessica, la cuál un poco asustada aceptó el reto. Mientras todos acomodaban las fichas y escribían en papel sus nombres, para depositarlos en las cajas, Bella salió del living.

Tantas veces había recorrido la casona de los Cullen, pero era la primera vez que miraba el hogar de su "novio", se sorprendió a si misma cuando al pensar en él rozó con sus dedos sus labios. Edward Cullen había cambiado su mundo por completo, para ella el sol salía de nuevo, sólo porque él le sonreía y los momentos que estaba con él, cortos, pero intensos, le daba una nueva razón para creer que podía volver a ser feliz.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a un pequeño balcón que daba al jardín de la casa observando en cielo estrellado. Ya no podía negarlo, él le cambió la vida en 15 días, a ella que se había prometido ya no amar. Y estaba ahí con sus pensamientos, que eran sólo de él, sus mañanas, sus tardes y sus noches le pertenecían. ¿Cuándo había perdido su libertad, cuándo le había entregado su corazón y cuánto le iba a doler?

Con su último pensamiento una lágrima cruzó su rostro, aquel hombre todavía era dueño de su alma, no importaba cuanto se alejara, él estaba con ella, estaba en ella. Tomó fuertemente el relicario que pendía de su cuello, lo besó, y lo volvió a colocar cerca de su corazón. Ahí debía estar, como estaba él su único amor, su hombre.

Un suave roce de labios sobre su cuello, la sacó de su transe, -Sabes, realmente este vino sabe mejor con carne roja.- Lentamente se dio vuelta y se encontró con una copa de vino. Edward ya la besaba sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, sus labios eran más dulces que cualquier golosina, y ella no podía perderse el gusto de sentirlo y embriagarse con esa mezcla perfecta.

-Nos van a ver, por favor Edward.- decía Bella sin despegarse de su novio.

–No amor, me mandaron a buscarte, ya son pares y quieren que vayas a jugar. Pero si quieres, podemos ir a mi cuarto y seguir el juego solos.-

-¡Cullen, que propuesta es esa!, nos esperan y no sería cortés desaparecer. Además con lo locos que son darían vuelta la casa para encontrarnos, y no quiero que nadie te vea en la cama si no soy yo.-

Ante el último comentario Edward la miró asombrado, la verdad es que no esperaba esa respuesta, se acerco a ella más y hasta pegar sus cuerpos, la joven se enrojeció al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su novio.

-En el momento que yo esté en la cama, cariño, me gustaría que te estuvieras a mi lado, si no fuera mucha molestia. Pero, mejor dejémoslo para cuando me entreguen mi casa. Mientras imagina con las noches que vendrán, porque después ya no te vas a poder ir de mí.- Y seductoramente unió sus labios a los de su joven amada.

Hubiera sido el momento perfecto, hasta que se escuchó desde casa un grito que los llamaba, el juego iba a comenzar.

En el living Emmett esperaba fascinado, era la primera vez en años que su hermano accedía a participar en sus reuniones. Los dos se adoraban, pero los estudios de Edward y su posterior residencia hacían imposible, en parte, su vida social.

-Hermano de mi vida, se que es tarde pero gracias por jugar con nosotros. Ya vez que tu compañera de juego es de lo más atractiva… Pero no te vayas a enamorar, porque hay cola para llegar a esta belleza.- Le decía mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-En todo caso amigo, tendrías que convertirte en un príncipe azul, porque el camino al corazón de Bella está lleno de espinas.- Exclamó de lo más divertido Ben.

-Que pasa, hoy se comieron un payaso, o es la noche de péguenle a Bella.-

-No te enojes Bells, mira todo el lío que hizo Emmett para que jugaras. Edward hoy se fue por la madrugada a trabajar, piensa que está muy cansado e igual se queda con nosotros, hazlo por mi marido, ¿Sí?- Rosalie le hablaba al oído mientras todos miraban expectantes. Sabía que contándole del cansancio de su cuñado Bella no se iba a negar

-Bueno, pero como Edward va a ser mi pareja de juego, no vamos a poder cumplir con las verdades de pareja.-

-No te hagas problema Bells, cuando les toque verdad, uno de los dos cuenta una anécdota personal y se acabó, no hay problema. Como hacíamos cuando jugabas con Mike- Jasper era sin duda el maestro de ceremonias del juego. Todos acataban sus órdenes por ser el mayor, él era el mejor amigo de Edward. Pero desde hacía ya 1 año era el novio de Alice y por ende había caído en los viernes de juegos.

-Y además, las conquistas de Edward son legendarias entre los jóvenes que crecimos a su sombra, ¿no es verdad chicos?- Al instante que Tyler dejó de hablar Emmett, Ben, Mike, Jasper y él mismo se abalanzaban sobre Edward llenándolo de besos y abrazos. Según ellos imitando a las cientos de miles admiradoras que el doctor tenía.

Luego de reponerse del ataque de risa de las chicas, se acercaron a la mesa. Como siempre se encontraban las fichas de juego, la caja negra, las cervezas para los chicos, los daiquiris para las chicas y para Bella su acostumbrada botella de Merlot.

El juego comenzó, los primeros en caer fue la pareja de recién casados.

-¿Verdad o consecuencia?- Preguntó Alice.

-Verdad, empecemos mejor con algo tranquilo, ¿no crees amor?

-Si Rose, mejor algo tranquilo para empezar. Aunque no creo que podamos relajarnos.- Emmett rió al terminar su frase, pero en ese momento comprendió que no solo confesaría secretos a sus amigos, sino que también a su hermano mayor. Eso sí lo puso nervioso.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que viste parte de la anatomía de tu pareja?, no es justo, esta es una pregunta muy fácil y luego a mí me va a tocar una de alto contenido erótico. ¡Por Dios que suerte que tienen algunos!- Alice estaba de lo más indignada.

-¡7 de marzo, de hace 2 años!- gritaron los dos a la vez, cosa que hizo reír a todos, siempre es difícil ser el primero.

-Ay, que difícil ellos, bueno, ahora nosotros Tyler. Ya van a ver a esta diosa en acción.-

-A lo que asumo que tu respuesta es consecuencia, ¿no, Lauren?-

-Ben, yo no tengo miedo a nada.-

-Si Lauren, pero de vez en cuando, acuérdate que soy tu novio, ¿podría ser?- Los ojos de Tyler expresaban el pavor que sentía, si bien su novia era demostrativa, el no podía relajarse tanto como ella. Al menos no, sólo con 5 vasos de cerveza bebidos, 4 o 5 más sería lo ideal.

-Bueno, tienen que tomar ropa de la caja negra y recrear la famosa escena de Bajos Instintos. Y Lauren, no es necesario que te quites la ropa interior.- Ante este comentario todos rieron, sabían lo apasionada de que era la joven, y hubiese resultado un gran espectáculo.

Luego de unos instantes, la puesta en escena fue realizada. Lauren no dejaba nada a la imaginación, en ese minúsculo vestido blanco. Y Tyler disfrutaba de su rol pasivo de Michel Douglas.

-Bravo Lauren, tu interpretación fue espectacular.- Ángela no podía creer el descaro de su amiga durante toda la actuación. Realmente no tenía pudor. Y sabía que su cuerpo atraía las miradas de los hombres y lo utilizaba hasta en un juego.

-Bueno, ahora ¿a quién le toca?-

-Edward, por desgracia nos toca a nosotros. Pero por favor, que alguna vez nos toque alguna pregunta no tan comprometedora.-

-Tranquilo Jasper, nada de lo pueda preguntar estas cartas, es peor a que yo hable.-

-Así que tienes mucho que ocultar amor. Los calladitos siempre son los peores.-

Mientras la charla continuaba, Jessica no pudo dejar de observar que Bella y Edward compartían la misma copa de vino. Y además siempre posaban sus labios en la marca que había dejado el lápiz labial de Bella. Pero, prefirió ignorar ese comportamiento por lo menos por ese momento.

-Bella mira, es perfecta para ellos, ¿verdad?- Edward no paraba de reír, sabía que iba a disfrutar la de expresión de su amigo cuando le dijera.

-Si, es perfecta, pero doctor deje que sea yo quién haga la pregunta.- Él asintió. -Alice, la pregunta es clara, sencilla y muy específica.- Alice y Jasper sudaban, Edward y Bella parecían disfrutar de la tortura que le causaban a la pareja.

-Alice, ¿cuánto rinde Jasper por noche?- un fenómeno extraño ocurrió en la pareja, primero quedaron blancos como un papel. Y luego se tornaron rojos como tomates.

-Eh, bueno, tal vez, no sé. Creo que lo importante es la calidad y no la cantidad, ¿no?-

-Alice diciendo eso, sólo lo hundes más. Pero, la verdad, no imaginé que tu bomboncito fuera tan flojito.-

-¡¡Ángela!! Para que sepas el número mágico de Jasper es 4.-

-¡Ese sí es mi hermano!, Emmett ten en cuenta eso. Mis expectativas contigo hermanito siguen siendo altas.-

El living se llenó de risas, la cara más sorprendida era sin duda la de Emmett. Si bien con su hermano no tenía secretos, lo que le estaba diciendo era algo que no esperaba. Además Edward parecía demasiado feliz y relajado, obviamente alguien había raptado a su hermano y lo reemplazaron con un alíen.

-Entonces Doctor, quiere decir que al menos hoy usted va a ser extremadamente generoso conmigo. Al menos unas 5 o 6 veces, si eso que dice es verdad.-

-Eso sin dudarlo princesa, esta noche y las que quiera, tiene las puertas de mi habitación y por ende mi cama abierta para lo que usted desee.-

.

.

.

_Hola lectores:_

_Decidí actualizar pronto para ver si se enganchan de la historia._

_Por el momento esto va lento, pero una vez comiencen a conocerse algunos secretos se pone muy interesante._

_A los que dejaron sus reviews muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo._

_Me fijé que hubo una buena cantidad de personas que leyeron y no dejaron sus reviews, ojala pudieran dejar sus comentarios y saber que les parece._

_Espero que con este capítulo puedan comprender la personalidad de Bella…_

_Nos leemos próximamente._

_Adiós Blueskys _


	4. Capítulo 3

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Compartiendo tus Secretos**_

Edward y Bella se encontraban con sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. Todas las risas se habían apaciguado, sólo miraban sorprendidos a Bella. Como ella se atrevía a decir algo así, y como Edward le seguía el juego.

Podía decirse que era un tanto excitante, jamás habían escuchado ese tono de voz en la morena. Ella era una mujer realmente hermosa.

-Entonces es verdad. Ustedes dos se conocen.-

La voz de Jessica rompió con la tensión creada por Bella y Edward, imposible no notar que esta no era de incomodidad o molestia. Las miradas de ambos estaban fijadas en el otro. Nuevamente el mundo se había detenido y se habían perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos.

-Un momento, ¿cómo que ya se conocen?. Que yo sepa Bells no conoce a Edward. Por lo cual me parece un poco fuera de lugar la forma en la que le habló a Bella.-

-Mike, en realidad, el comentario fue primero de Bella y no de Edward. Además se nota que se conocen y tienen confianza porque están compartiendo sus secretos.- Ante el último comentario de Jessica los dos amantes se vieron obligados a volver al mundo real. No podían perder un segundo más o los descubrirían y realmente mantener su relación en las sombras lo hacía más excitante.

-Nuestros secretos, bueno, en sí estamos compartiendo todos nuestros secretos. Sólo que con la Srta. Swan,- besando caballerosamente su mano.- tengo que jugar a ser su pareja. Y no me parece que el comentario de ella hacia mí haya sido fuera de lugar, si no, que fue acorde con el juego que estamos jugando.-

-Es verdad, es parte del juego. Y para tranquilidad de todos al Sr. Cullen lo conocí en el matrimonio de Rosalie. Cuando todos bailaban el vals me tuve que ir y tuve la desgracia de cruzarme con él cuando esperaba el taxi que me iba llevar a casa.-

-Y siendo tan desagradable como soy, le ofrecí alcanzarla. Y sí Mike, ella aceptó, luego de saber quién era. Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que necesito de la ayuda de mi hermanito para conseguir una mujer hermosa.- Dijo en vos alta y meditando cada palabra.

-Te estás poniendo viejo Edward, no tienes una apariencia tan jovial como la mía. Fíjate, salgo con una belleza de 18 años y tengo tu edad.- Jasper reía mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Si, los dos son eternamente jóvenes, mientras el único feliz soy yo recién casadito.- Emmett besaba tiernamente a su esposa mientras todos sonreían por la ternura de sus palabras.

Nuevamente todos reían el momento de alarma había pasado, Bella y Edward volvían a su copa de vino.

-Momento, todo lo entendí, menos lo que dijo Jessica ¿cómo que están compartiendo sus secretos? Si yo no vi que se dirigieran la palabra desde que empezamos a jugar, o lo hicieron cuando yo me fui a cambiar. No es justo que me perdiera la prenda de Bella, Tyler que lo repitan ¿sí?-

-Lauren quédate tranquila que todavía no nos tocó a nosotros, no te perdiste nada y realmente no sabemos que quiso decir Jessica con eso.-

Los ojos de todos se posaban en la nueva invitada, en ese momento se odió a si misma, porque diablos había abierto la boca. Ya sabía que esa noche Mike iba a retarla. Llevaban ya más de 6 meses saliendo, pero no podía lograr que él dejara de querer a su amiga. Pero estaba decidida, lo amaba y sabía que él la iba a amar, sólo debía esperar que Isabella al fin encontrara a alguien. Y el mayor de los Cullen no era un mal candidato, tenía que reconocer que en todo caso Edward era un espécimen exquisito y si Bella realmente salía con él no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

-Ya me explico, en muchos países corre una antigua leyenda, que cuenta que si una joven pareja comparte la misma copa mientras beben se crea un vínculo único. Y por el sólo hecho de beber y unir sus labios sobre la misma marca de lápiz labial ellos comparten los secretos más íntimos. Los que sólo se comparte cuando dos almas se unen. Ya sé, talvez es una tontería creer en esa historia, pero es tierno pensar que dos personas pueden conocerse besándose por primera vez a través de un vidrio. Por eso dije que ellos ya comparten sus secretos, desde que comenzamos el juego me llamó la atención que compartieran su copa. Espero no haberlos incomodado-

-Dime hermosa, porqué tenemos que enojarnos, sólo notaste algo que para todos pasó inadvertido.- Jessica se ruborizó al sentir las palabras de Edward tan cerca suyo, y más colorada quedó cuando el joven depositó en su mejilla un suave beso. –No fue nada, es más, ahora estoy más interesado en seguir compartiendo el vino con Bella. Si voy a conocer sus secretos, quiero conocer todos.- Miró a Jessica con un gesto de complicidad.

-Te advierto que si sigues coqueteando con otras mujeres, no vas a llegar a conocer ni mi segundo nombre, así que ven y siéntate a mi lado. Hoy soy enteramente tuya y tu eres mío, mío y de nadie más.- Bella golpeó el sillón que estaba a su lado y a Edward no le alcanzaron las piernas para correr a su lado. Cualquiera que no los conociera y los viera diría que eran la pareja perfecta. Pero sus amigos sabían que era un juego, y que el corazón de Bella era algo casi imposible de alcanzar.

- Ben, ahora les toca a ustedes. Lauren cielo, puedes sentarte y alcánzame las fichas. ¿Ángela, verdad o consecuencia?-

-Sabes que nuestra respuesta es verdad. La única loca acá, es tu novia.-

-Voy a ignorar lo último que dijiste, por eso espero que la pregunta sea muy comprometedora. Ya decía yo, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.- Los ojos de Lauren brillaban con un dejo de maldad y picardía, esta era de seguro la pregunta que sus amigos merecían. –Ángela, cuando fue la primera vez que Ben te llevó al… bueno ya sabes, cielo, infinito, calorcito, profundito, al más grande de los placeres, o sea orgasmo.- Al decir lo último una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la cara de Lauren, sabía que ninguno contestaría y por eso perderían sus puntos. Pero…

-Bueno, la verdad, yo preferiría no contestar esa pregunta. Pero si no lo hago pierdo el juego y no pienso dejar que nadie me gane. La respuesta es sencilla. No fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Porque no creo que ninguna de las presente en su primera vez haya tenido uno, sino que fue como la segunda o tercera vez que lo hicimos. Ben se esfuerza al máximo par lograr llevarme al cielo y te aseguro que lo logra y con creces Lauren.-

Ah!, si hubiese estado sola Ángela las preguntas abrían caído de los labios de sus amigas, que era "eso" tan espectacular que "hacía o tenía" Ben para dejarla tan relajada. Sí, definitivamente cuando quedaran a solas Lauren no perdería un segundo para saber ese gran misterio. Pero mientras esperaba se regodeaba sabiendo que Ángela ya presentía que no tenía forma de escarpar de su próximo interrogatorio.

-Bueno, mejor cambiemos el tema, antes que las dos se maten. Lo raro es que yo no estoy implicada en la pelea. Se nota que maduré mucho desde mi boda.

-Basta por Dios, sabemos que se casaron, estuvimos ahí. Comimos, bebimos y bailamos todos juntos. ¡Argh¡ Me tienes podrida recalcando las maravillas de tu matrimonio! Podemos pasar a otra cosa.- Rosalie estaba a punto de gritarle un par de verdades a Alice cuando la morocha nuevamente la interrumpió. –Realmente te felicito lograste pasar la prueba, eres una mujer nueva.-

Todos trataron de taparse la boca y no reír, la furia de Rosalie podía ser tremenda. Todos, menos uno que ya no le importaba nada de lo que pensara su cuñada. Edward empezó a reírse a los gritos, la cara de Rosalie valía cada insulto que iba a escuchar por la mañana, pero no podía resistir. Además el esfuerzo de todos por contener la risa, hacia que su tentada se incrementara, y no pudo más. Su "pancita" (como decía él) no resistiría más la risa, estaba completamente doblado tomado de su cuerpo y buscó refugio en el cuerpo de Bella, se aferró de su vientre con fuerza. Mientras ella en busca de esconder su carcajada se abrazó a Edward como si su vida dependiera de ello, y realmente dependía. Si el cuerpo del joven no hubiera servido de mordaza, Bella no abría podido contener su risa.

-Voy a ignorar la cuestión, por ahora cuñado.- Edward no volteó a verla, recién notaba que estaba prendido de su novia. No iba peder la oportunidad de sentirla por ver a su queridísima cuñada, no, eso no en su mundo. ¡Jamás!. Además si su cerebro no fallaba había sentido el cuerpo de su amada sobre el de él, lo doloroso era que ahora sentía sólo sus manos.

-Te ignoro Edward, pero despégate de mi amiga porque la pobre ya no sabe que hacer, lo único que falta es que te haga masajes. Eres un confianzudo Cullen.- No sabía porque pero de alguna forma se imaginó lo que se venía. Edward ya no se encontraba sobre las piernas de su amiga boca a bajo. Sino que en un rápido movimiento el joven quedó muy recostado y usando las piernas de Bella como almohada. Y para hacerla enojar más tomó la mano de la castaña, la colocó sobre su pecho y la empezó a acariciar.

Esa noche ya dejaba dolor de cabeza, pero lo más extraño, para sus amigos, era que Bella no decía absolutamente nada sobre las actitudes de Edward para con ella, parecía más que cómoda a los tratos del doctor. Ella definitivamente no era así, ya la pregunta era cuando ella iba a explotar, nadie sabía exactamente cuando. Pero Bella tenía que explotar.

-Mike y Jessica ¿verdad o consecuencia?- Preguntó intrigada Rosalie.

-Verdad.- Respondió rápidamente Jessica, como queriendo apurar su condena.

-Deben contar que experiencia no volvería a repetir. Y sólo cuentan aquellas en que los dos hayan estado desnudos.-

-Bueno Mike ahora sólo tienes que confesar algún oscuro secreto, como que eres mujer o algo así para que nos sorprendamos.- Edward se reía por la pregunta que le había tocado al joven. Pero además le divertía las miradas de odio que le dirigía Newton sólo por encontrarse acostado sobre las piernas de Bella y tomando sus manos. Le gustaba sentir que su mujer era el objeto codiciado de la noche, ella era de él y nadie lo sospechaba.

- Una experiencia que no volvería a repetir, mmm…- Mike miraba a Jessica, la pobre era un manojo de nervios. Su primera vez había sido pocos meses atrás y en los brazos de su novio, pero según ella seguía siendo una inexperta en el arte de amar. Aunque Mike le dijera lo contrario. Tal vez hablaría de su primera vez y de algún detalle que la dejara mal parada delante de sus amigos ¿podía ser él capaz de algo así? No, Mike no, él la amaba aunque no lo aceptara, ella lo sabía sólo faltaba que se animara a decirlo.

-Creo que mi princesa- Hablaba mientras besaba las manos de de su novia.- y yo nunca olvidaremos que no hay nada mejor que un colchón de verdad y no de agua. ¡Nunca, nunca jamás voy a volver a un colchón de agua! Ni que me arrastren, Dios es los más horrible que pueda haber. ¡¡Como lo odio!!-

-Okay, me perdí. Pero me parece que algo me quedó claro Mike, te gustan los colchones de agua.- ¡Ah! Si, molestarlo se iba a convertir en su pasatiempo favorito si no lo detenían. En realidad si ella no lo detenía y un pequeño pellizco de Bella fue lo necesario para callarlo y para comprobar que no soñaba, seguía recostado en su regazo mientras todos lo envidiaban. Ese era el poder que le daba el calor de su amada y él se sentía Cesar entre laureles.

- La verdad que fue una experiencia horrible, con estábamos ahí, los dos con el espíritu y el cuerpo dispuestos. ¡Pero ese maldito colchón!- Mike no pudo seguir realmente estaba indignado, hasta que Jessica prosiguió.

-Lo que pasó fue que el maldito colchón, no sólo era frío, incomodo y poco relleno de agua. Si no que además se atrevió a pincharse cuando los dos habíamos dejado de pensar en todo el malestar y sólo queríamos… bueno, no es necesario especificar.-

-¡No, acá se especifica TODO! Ya no puedes echarte atrás.-

-Lauren no es necesario los detalles. Lo importante que cuando logramos vestirnos teníamos a todo el hotel en nuestra habitación. Mirándonos como si fuéramos pervertidos o que hubiésemos hecho algo monstruoso. Debo reconocer que a más de uno le vendría bien una buena co…-

-¡Mike, por favor! No seas tan grosero.- Jessica logró que todos rieran. Estaba tirada sobre su novio sólo para tratar de taparle la boca y no dijera insultos. No parecía la joven dulce que todos creían. Tenía un perfecto control sobre el cuerpo de Mike. Al ver como todos miraban a su novia no pudo contenerse y decir. -¡Si! Es un infierno en la cama, como lo están pensando.- Logrando que la pobre se sonrojara como un tomate.

-Bueno basta de nosotros. Es la hora de Bella, que quieren ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?-

-¿Señorita Swan se anima a las consecuencias?- Edward seguía recostado sobre Bella y jugaba con sus manos.

-Edward, por favor mejor comencemos con la verdad. Y el reto lo dejamos para otra ocasión. Tenemos tanta suerte que nos va a tocar revolcarnos delante de todos.-

-Aunque eso preciosura, sería una clase magistral.- Mientras depositaba un suave beso en la palma de la mano de la chica.

-Bueno, ya entendimos, ja, ja, ja muy gracioso. La pregunta es…

-Mike, me dejas a mi ¿si?- Sin más Jessica le sacó la carta con las preguntas a Mike. –¡Ah!, no van a poder hacerla. Aunque es muy fácil, que pena. Pero no importa, Amor dame otra.-

-No, no. Jessica dinos que es porque ahora quiero saber. Por qué a mi me tocó responder sobre mis orgasmos con Ben y a ella le toca una fácil y no la puede responder.- Definitivamente Ángela seguía molesta por la pregunta que le había tocado, pero no iba a dejar de divertirse a costa de los demás. Todos debían sentir la misma vergüenza que ella.

-La pregunta dice: Cuente con lujo de detalles su primer beso. Pero ellos no pueden, y no van a fantasear para lograr los puntos.-

-Eso se arregla fácil.- En ese momento Edward se incorporó, se acercó a Bella y delante de todos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la estaba besando.

Estaban petrificados, no comprendían que estaba pasando. Bueno, si lo comprendían era un beso. Y el beso era suave, pero a la vez intenso. Si, Edward sabía besar y sin dudar su fama de amante la tenía bien ganada.

-Edward, que demonios estás haciendo.- Mike estaba embravecido.

Pero a Edward no le importó, estaba besándola y ella le correspondía, qué le interesaban las estúpidas frases de celos de Mike. Al fin después de más de 1 hora besaba a su novia, no le importaba nada. Sólo los labios de Bella y su calido aliento.

Finalmente Bella se alejó, lo miró a los ojos y le pegó una cachetada, para luego retirarse del salón. Todos miraban atónitos la situación. ¡Sí!, el beso los había tomado por sorpresa, pero la reacción de su amiga era lo que habían esperado desde mucho antes. Como podía haber tardado tanto, seguro que ella también estaba en estado de shock.

La furia se apoderó por un instante de Edward ¿cómo lo había abofeteado? Su enojo pudo más y sin perder un segundo empezó a caminar a donde se encontraba su novia.

-Déjala Edward- Mike lo detuvo del brazo.-Bella no quiere verte, en realidad, no creo que quiera verte. Con esto pasaste el límite y lo sabes.- Su enojo era evidente, de haber estado solos le hubiese caído a golpes.

-Mike, mejor córrete. Hermano, la prenda la ganamos. Ustedes vieron con lujo de detalles el beso. Es más no fue sólo una simple descripción, sino que fue perfecta. Sigan jugando que yo busco a Bella y vuelvo.-

-Edward, no todo es juego. La besaste delante de todos, eso para una chica no es juego.- Alice se atrevió a hablar a pesar de la mirada de pocos amigos del joven.

-Además no para una chica como Bella, Edward ella es muy especial. ¿No lo notaste?- ¿Qué era lo que Rosalie le trataba de decir, qué era eso?.

Su novia que tenía de especial. ¡Dios! lo tenía todo, belleza, simpatía, luz y calor, que no era cualquier calor. Era su calor, desde que salía sólo hacía 15 días, pero ya quería sentir su piel bajo la suya y no dejarla ir más. Que fuera siempre suya. Pero eso no era lo que rondaba la mente de sus amigas.

Por fin se escuchó el golpe de una puerta, Bella estaba encerrada en la biblioteca. Ahí debía ir Edward, pero justo ahora todos lo interrumpían. No podía aguantar, estaba enojado por la cachetada, pero más enojado porque quería saber si había lastimado a esa mujer, su mujer.

-Edward, no te diste cuenta. Bella no es como todas nosotras.-

-¿Histéricas y maniáticas, enfermas con su figura?-

-No te pases de listo. Edward, Bella es…- Rosalie se detuvo, sabía que lo que iba a decir tal vez causara más problemas. Pero debía proteger a su amiga de ese depredador que era Edward. O al menos lo veía así.

-¿Qué Rosalie? ¿qué es Bella, acaso es hombre?, porque fue un simple beso.- Ya su enojo tenía nuevo título de propiedad, su cuñada lo estaba cansando.

De pronto Jasper se levantó y se acercó a su amigo. Lo abrazó como lo hacía siempre que quería que él no reaccionara y matara a alguien. Rosalie ahora sí tomó coraje y pronunció esas palabras.

-¡Edward, Bella es virgen!

-¡Qué!

.

.

.

_Hola Lectores:_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos._

_Subo un nuevo capítulo y a sí seguirá siendo cada miércoles._

_Nadie ha preguntado nada todavía, no han prestado atención…¿Qué tiene el relicario que sostiene Bella junto a su corazón?_

_¿Y que tal si les dejo un adelanto para el siguiente capítulo?… si no le gusta esta idea me lo dicen, por lo menos a mí me encantan._

_Pues aquí va…_

…-Cielo... disculpa... que... te... haya... pegado...- Su frase se veía interrumpida por los suaves besos …-Es que me tomaste por sorpresa y no sabía que hacer. No quiero que sepan que estamos juntos, no todavía. Quiero tenerte en secreto un poco más.-…

.

…-Te deseo más de lo que deseé a nadie en mi vida. Cuando estés preparada para dar ese paso, yo voy a estar acá para amarte. Mientras tanto, por mi salud física y mental dejemos de lado las superficies horizontales. ¿Te parece?...

_._

_Ojalá les guste este capitulo…Espero sus comentarios._

_Adiós, Blueskys._


	5. Capítulo 4

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Mi "GRAN" secreto**_

-¿Qué dijiste, Bella es virgen?- Edward se encontraba un tanto desorientado, no porque la confesión pudiera modificar lo que sentía por ella. O porque no podía imaginar que ella no conocía el amor de un hombre. Era joven y en ningún lado hay un manual, o regla que diga a que edad una mujer tenía que dejar de ser virgen. Obviamente quería yacer a su lado, pero sabía que la tenía que esperar. No sólo porque la respetaba, sino también porque la quería. Lo que realmente lo había dejado helado era escuchar la confesión por boca de un extraño.

-Y si eso es verdad, quién carajo son ustedes para andar contando por ahí las intimidades de ella.- Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando escuchó como le gritaba a los demás. De golpe esa imagen llegó a su mente, y se concentró para no dejarla entrar, no era el momento.

-Edward no es para tanto, sólo queríamos que entendieras que ella es muy especial. Nosotros ya no tenemos arreglo. Pero ella es lo único puro que nos queda, es nuestra inocencia.- Lauren, un poco en serio, un poco en broma trató de calmar la situación, y al parecer dio resultados.

Edward, un tanto más tranquilo, se acercó a Lauren la tomó por los hombros, inclinó su cuerpo para quedar a su altura y tiernamente le dijo.

-Se que Bella es muy importante para ustedes, ahora mismo voy a ir a pedirle disculpas, porque no fui muy cortés con ella. Se lo importante que es un beso, porque yo no beso a cualquiera, pero ella es muy tierna y yo aproveché mi oportunidad. ¡Si!, soy un poco maligno, pero ahora que sé por qué estaban tan alteradas con respecto a ella y las comprendo. Pero igual los puntos nos pertenecen, así que sigan jugando mientras que voy por Bella. Por el golpe en la puerta debe estar en la biblioteca. Así que a jugar… y Jasper, si tocas mi vino te mato.- Al instante el rubio dejó la copa en la mesa. Cuando Edward se enojaba tenía ojos hasta en la nuca, y sus venganzas no eran muy divertidas.

Salió raudamente por el comedor mientras todos trataban de reponerse a la situación.

-Jajaja, vieron como Bella le partió la cara a mi hermano. Yo creí que me moría ahí mismo. Fue genial, lo que daría por tener una filmación de esa escena.-

-Emmett, toda mi vida estuve esperando el momento en que una mujer rechazara a tu hermano. Fue de antología, lo voy a llevar grabado a fuego en mis retinas y en mi corazón.- Jasper fingía llorar y el ambiente poco a poco se fue relajando.

El juego volvió a comenzar, pero como no sabían cuanto iban a tardar, apostaron. Si tardaban más de 10 minutos en volver y estaban peleados, perdían todos los puntos. Si tardaban más de 20 y se habían arreglado le sumaban 100 puntos. Si tardaban más de 40 les sumaban 185 puntos, los que le permitían llegar a la final. Más que nada les regalaron los puntos para divertirse, estaban seguros que Bella no iba a volver, y que el juego de ellos había terminado. Aunque la apuesta real fue la de Jasper, si el ganaba todos debía pagarle veinte dólares, sino Jasper debía pagar al grupo. Él estaba seguro que Edward volvía con Bella en sus brazos.

Edward sentía las risas de su hermano y su mejor amigo cuando avanzaba por el pasillo. Al fin se permitió pensar en lo que había sucedido. Le habían dicho que Bella era virgen, y realmente no le importaba. Pero en su mente de hombre de las cavernas imaginó a su novia permitiéndole ser el primero, al fin dejó que la imagen de Bella desnuda y llena de su transpiración apareciera en su mente. Ahí, bajo su cuerpo arqueándose, mientras la hacía suya, sintiendo lentamente…

No, no podía pensar eso en ese momento. No se lo iba a permitir. Tenía que hablar con su novia y no decirle que ya sabía de su falta de experiencia. Ella ya se lo confesaría cuando llegara el momento.

-¡Ey! Cálmate varón, o te juro que te mato, vas a esperar y te vas a tener que contentar con lo que sea. Puedes calmarte, no podemos ver a Bella en este estado, mejor un poco de agua fría o pensar en la abuela. Si ya se, como puedo pensar en la abuela ahora. Ya amigo, ya vas a tener tu momento de gloria.- Se dijo así mismo casi en susurros.

Tomó coraje, verificó si el sur de su cuerpo estaba presentable. Suspiró y entró a la biblioteca. Estaba ahí mirando por la ventana, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna permitía una visión perfecta de la misma. Y una visión más perfecta de ella, si que era hermosa.

Al sentir unas manos en los hombros volteó, lo miró a los ojos y rápidamente comenzó a besarle la cara en el lugar donde lo había golpeado.

-Cariño... disculpa... que... te... haya... pegado...- Su frase se veía interrumpida por los suaves besos que le daba por su rostro, quería redimirse por lastimarlo. Y esa le parecía la mejor opción. -Es que me tomaste por sorpresa y no sabía que hacer. No quiero que sepan que estamos juntos, no todavía. Quiero tenerte en secreto un poco más.-

-Bella, no te voy a mentir, al principio te quería matar, pero luego quise matar a los demás por meterse. Al final me di cuenta que si hacía lo primero me quedaba solito, y si hacía lo segundo liberaba a la humanidad de mi hermano y compañía. Pero eventualmente caería preso.- Edward estaba demasiado entretenido por los besos que le daba su novia, pero quería de alguna forma molestarla, sólo por diversión.

Se acercó a su boca, comenzó a rozarla con sus labios y cada vez que Bella trataba de besarlo, él retrocedía. Era angustiante estar a pasos de su boca y no poder sentirla. Ya se empezaba a enojar, deseaba besarlo y sentir la fuerza de sus labios, comenzó a empujarlo. Poco a poco el juego se fue convirtiendo en una lucha de poderes. Quién podía más, ella o él.

Edward aprovechaba la diferencia de altura, sólo levantaba el rostro cuando ella intentaba besarlo. Poco a poco la angustia dio paso a la urgencia, Bella saltaba alrededor de Edward y no llegaba a alcanzarlo, por más que saltara o se colgara de sus hombros o cuello. Era más alto y en eso le ganaba.

Pero era la pasividad con la que actuaba que hacía que se desesperara. Como podía disfrutar de eso, si le había comido la boca delante de sus amigos. Acaso necesitaba espectadores para darle un mísero beso. ¡No!, quién vencía a Edward Cullen, esa era la verdadera pelea. Estaba jugando de tirano para castigarla por el golpe. Pero ella podía ser más maligna que él.

Sin dudarlo dos segundos Bella escaló el cuerpo de Edward, quedando sujeta a la cintura de él con sus sensuales piernas y permitiéndose enterrar en su cobrizo cabello sus delicados dedos. Al fin lo tuvo a su merced, aspiró la gloria en su calido aliento y lo beso. Con intensidad, con deseo, con pasión, con absoluta entrega. Había vencido y estaba satisfecha.

Pero Edward no se había esperado esa reacción, Bella tenía un control absoluto sobre su bello cuerpo, y lograba que él perdiera su control. Esa posición. Sólo pensar tener sus piernas prendidas a su cintura. No, no podía tocarla. Si lo hacía, comprobaría que ella sí estaba en esa posición y que su entrega era detenida por… ¿cuanto, 1 centímetro de tela?

Pero la carne es débil y cuando sintió ese beso desbordante de Bella comprendió que ya había perdido la cabeza. Sin dudarlo la tomó por la nuca para profundizar la unión de sus bocas y la otra mamo la apoyó suavemente en donde la espalda pierde su buen nombre. Dio gracias a Dios por tener un sofá romano, la recostó y se tendió sobre ella. No podía sacar sus manos de su cuerpo, quería recorrerlo y Bella le estaba dando vía libre, sus dulces manos recorrían su espalda. Si no lo detenía iba a hacerla suya en ese instante.

Y de repente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ella era virgen y no podía tomarla ahí. No, tenía que ser especial. Algo que siempre recordara, ser él primero. Pero ella respondía con tal devoción a sus besos y sus caricias que no podía ponerle fin.

Tomando fuerza, de quién sabe donde, se apartó de ella. La dejó recostada sobre el sofá, mientras él se sentó en el suelo. A Bella no le hizo ninguna gracia y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, Edward se acercó a ella y la miró con esos ojos verdes profundo que la absorbían.

-Te deseo más de lo que deseé a nadie en mi vida. Cuando estés preparada para dar este paso, yo voy a estar acá para amarte. Mientras tanto, por mi salud física y mental dejemos de lado las superficies horizontales. ¿Te parece?- Bella asintió con la cabeza, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y luego le acarició el rostro. No podía ser más dulce en ese momento, ahí sentado en la oscuridad de la biblioteca, todavía podía escuchar la agitación de la respiración de ambos y sentir sobre su pecho como le latía fuertemente el corazón. Él tenía razón, debían espera, estar juntos por primera vez en esa habitación y con todos sus amigos afuera no era la mejor opción. Pero él la revivía, la descontrolaba, la apasionaba.

-Mejor volvemos al juego, ya se deben haber matado o, deben ir por el final.- Edward comenzó a acomodarse la ropa y luego le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. –Uno para el camino, si no, te extraño demasiado.-

.

**-.-**

.

-Al fin volvieron ¡Paren los relojes! ¿Cuánto tardaron?- Jasper estaba expectante, Bella volvía del brazo de Edward, ahora faltaba controlar la hora.

-¡Desgraciado!, hermano me hiciste perder $20, no podías volver antes, o no arreglarte con Bella. 45 minutos exactos, Jasper te odio.- Emmett y los demás estaban tan enojados, estúpida manera de perder dinero. Como no iba a ganar él, si lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-Bueno, a llorar a la iglesia chicos. Y poniendo estaba la gansa_._*_- _Ese triunfo era más que personal, además había ganado $180, bueno $160, a su novia pensaba cobrarle en especias.

-¿Entonces como va el juego?- Decía Bella mientras se sentaba junto a Edward.

-El marcador dice que van ganando Lauren y Tyler con 175 puntos. Pero como somos muy buenos les regalamos puntos. 185 para ser exactos, más los 5 que ganaron por el... bueno que ganaron.- No había que traer más agua bajo el puente. - Tiene 190, o sea que si responden esta y lo hacen bien, ganan.-

-Okay Tyler, que tenemos que responder para ganar.- Edward invitó a Bella a sentarse a su lado, le extendió su mano para acompañarla y con un dulce gesto ella aceptó.

-Bueno, Edward o Bella. Tienen que contar uno de los momentos que más raros o molestos de su vida, sexualmente hablando.- Emmett miró a su hermano tratando de leer en sus ojos que se le pasaba por la mente. Hasta que al fin Edward habló.

-Es decir, si es lo suficientemente bueno y raro o molesto como para que ganemos, o sea, para ganar los 185 puntos que necesitamos.-

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien.- Suspiró. -Mi primera novia era y es hermosa. Se llama Tanya Denali. ¿Se acuerdan de ella?- Preguntó a su hermano y su mejor amigo.

-Acordarme, todavía la sufro, se que con esto me gano el odio de Alice. Pero era ¡Dios!, que mujer, tenía nuestra edad y el cuerpo de una diosa. Lo peor que sólo tenía ojos para Edward. Me volví loco el día que se pusieron a salir, estaba muy enamorado de ella.- Jasper miró a su novia, el infierno se reflejaba en sus ojos. Esa noche no iba a dormir bien.

-Yo me descubrí hombre con ella. Perdón hermano, era tu novia, pero cuando tuve edad, la hice mía mentalmente. Encima se paseaba con poca ropa por la casa y yo que era muy joven, me moría. Y la tortura no terminó cuando se separaron. No, el señorito y Tanya terminaron como mejores amigos. La última vez que la vi, estaba corriendo por la casa, en un bikini que no era apta para cardíacos. Y encima terminó durmiendo con Edward, en su cuarto. Y de eso sólo dos años, que noche larga aquella.- Emmett tenía la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-Dos años Emmett,- la ira tenía nombre de mujer, Rosalie. -ya estábamos juntos, es más ya habíamos estado juntos, y me dices tan tranquilo que te volvió loco esa mujer.-

-Rosalie, cálmate. Espera, que te muestro la foto de Tanya y vas a ver, es imposible no quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo de Emmett es natural, es un hombre joven, bien cargado de libido. Mira, dime si no es hermosa.-

Edward tomó un porta retrato de la mesa familiar. Allí donde la familia Cullen guardaba celosamente sus recuerdos, había una foto de ella. Se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Edward. Sí, era hermosa.

-Mira esta es de hace un año. Estuvimos juntos en India, fue un viaje hermoso. Es mi mejor amiga, cuando me necesita voy y cuando la necesito viene.-

En la foto de la India parecían una pareja. Tanya se encontraba en los brazos de Edward. Ella le daba un beso a él en la mejilla y el ponía cara de asco, y en el fondo, el Taj Majal.

-¿Una foto digna del templo del amor verdad? Me imagino que ya van contando las confesiones de los demás, Ben.- Edward sin que se dieran cuenta logró comprometer a su hermano y su amigo. Era un manipulador, lo sabía y había logrado parte de su objetivo. –Pero tengo que contar una experiencia mía, así que ahí va.- Tomó lo que quedaba de vino en su copa, pidiendo fuerzas al alcohol para contar su penoso secreto.

-El sillón en el que están sentados los mariditos.- Todos clavaron la vista. –Bueno, ahí tuve mi primera vez.- Emmett y Rosalie salieron proyectados del sillón, Edward rió y prosiguió. –Bueno, van a salir corriendo o quieren saber que es lo que pasó.-

-Te juro, te juro que tienes toda mi atención Edward. No pares, sigue.-

Lauren estaba emocionada, además de algo borracha, lo que causo que Edward se distendiera más y se acercara a la rubia. Cuando la tuvo bien cerquita, le dijo algo al oído y Lauren se convirtió en un tomate.

-No, no pienso gritar eso. ¡A lo sumo más! ¡Sí más!- Tyler se enfureció al escuchar los gemidos de su novia, Edward no podía afectar así a todas las mujeres, no era justo. Edward miró a Tyler y le guiñó el ojo.

-No te enojes Tyler fue un chiste, le dije a Lauren que me dijera eso para hacerte enojar.- Tyler sonrió sin muchas ganas, pero no tenía sentido enojarse por un chiste.

-Bueno, pero esto nos está desviando del tema. Queremos saber que pasó.-

-Al fin habló la señorita Swan, ya pensé que no me prestabas atención y me sentía abandonado.- Se acercó nuevamente a Bella y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que...-

.

.

.

_* __Frase típica cuando uno tiene que pagar algo._

_._

_Hola:_

_Como están queridos lectores. Como cada miércoles actualizo Sus Ojos._

_Para el capítulo pasado no recibí ningún comentario, si lo leyeron, pero nada de reviews… Es bastante triste y desalentador. Espero que con cada capítulo se prendan algo más de la historia._

_Espero sus comentarios, si les gusta o no, incluso si quieren que modifique el formato (dentro de lo que pueda, soy nueva en esto, no conozco todos los trucos aún jaja). Sus opiniones son importantes para mí y para Suyay…_

_Igual que en el capítulo anterior les dejo un adelanto…_

_._

Sus amigas se quedaron mirándola hasta que se escuchó el ruido de una bocina.

-Bueno niñas, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. Pórtese bien.-

-Se fue.- Alcanzó a decir Ángela. -Si el de la Ferrari se entera la mata.-

-Por lo menos ya probó la gloria en los labios de mi cuñado... Que descripción de los hechos- Las cuatro amigas suspiraron y vieron como se alejaba el automóvil.

_._

_Ojala que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

_Nos leemos el próximo miércoles._

_Blueskyes._


	6. Capítulo 5

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi._

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Lunes y un mes…**_

.

-Que noche la del viernes, no puedo creer lo que pasó. Todavía estoy así impactada, jajaja. No me imaginé que Edward se animara a contar eso. Yo quiero comprobar si es verdad.-

-Si, pero mejor no le digas a Tyler de tu nueva investigación, porque te mata.-

-No Rose, ya medio que se dio cuenta. Digamos que la noche no fue muy tranquila, una con un par de copas se desinhibe y bueno, también piensa cosas que jamás le diría a su pareja.-

Lauren, Rosalie, Alice y Ángela reían, las 4 sabían exactamente de que hablaba Lauren. Se conocían desde hacía tanto que no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse. Pero a veces esas palabras salían para subrayar lo obvio.

Las cuatro suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Quien pudiera pasar la noche con ese hombre, no sólo por la fama.- Las cuatro rieron cómplices ante las palabras de Alice. -Si no que todo en él es sexy, esa confianza, esa forma de moverse y esa habilidad para romper con las barreras de comodidad personales. Cuando se acerca se te pega, hasta se puede sentir el calor de su piel. Es un maldito, sabe que eso provoca él en las mujeres y le encanta.-

-Rosalie ¿cómo pasaste en fin de semana?-

-Fue una tortura, además Edward se la pasó en la casa semidesnudo y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Cuando estuve en la cama con Emmett pensé que tal vez Edward sea igual en la cama que su hermano. Digo, hay tantas cosas que hacen igual, por ahí en eso se parecen. Que vergüenza, Emmett dejó de "moverse" y me preguntó en que pensaba, si me molestaba que él estuviera haciéndome el amor y si pensaba colaborar. Me sentí como si lo hubiese traicionado. No sabía que hacer, empecé a besarlo y a decirle que lo amaba, que me perdonara que mi mente se había ido a otro lado. Pero que lo amaba y que no había nada en el mundo que me gustara más que hacerle el amor. Lo que siguió después, bueno ya saben, pero me di cuenta que no quiero a otro hombre en mi cama, que no sea mi marido.-

Luego de la confesión de Rosalie las chicas reían, ese viernes había sido la primera vez que habían pasado tiempo con Edward, nunca habían pasado de un hola y un chao. Pero él enseguida se sintió cómodo con ellas, les hacía chiste, coqueteaba con ellas y por su puesto molestaba a Rosalie. Algo que también resultó extraño, porque él nunca le había prestado mucha atención.

Rosalie además les contó que Edward estaba de paso en la casa de Los Cullen, ya que él tenía su propia casa en las afueras de Chicago, a una hora en auto y la estaba remodelando. Según lo que su marido le había contado, la casa que Edward ocupaba era la antigua y primera casona de los Cullen, su abuela le había dejado esa casa a él y a Emmett la casa en donde vivían actualmente. Pero los días de su cuñado en la casa estaban contados porque pronto terminaría la reforma.

-La que se sacrificó el viernes fue la pobre de Bella. Literalmente le comió la boca y la señorita no se negó ni un poquito.- Ángela volvió a sacar el tema, aunque nunca habían dejado de hablar de Edward.

-La suerte de fea, la linda la desea.-

-¡Lauren!, no creo que ese dicho se refiera a Bella o a mí, bueno aunque por otra parte reconociste que soy linda.- Dijo Ángela enojada y se abrazó a su amiga.

-Es que desde que golpeó a Edward se convirtió en una bruja para mí. ¡Cómo la odio!-

De golpe una vocecita familiar las interrumpió. -¿Quién es bruja y por qué la odias?- Preguntó inocentemente Bella.

-¡Tú traidora!- Sí, Lauren estaba dando todo un espectáculo. -Lo besaste y después te dignaste a abofetearlo. ¡Acaso no te enseñamos nada! Tres, tres años enseñándote a ser una mujer, para que vayas y lo tires por la borda.- La ira de Lauren poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un sollozo, y las chicas observaban a Lauren en plena actuación magistral. -¡Fue tan triste! ver como te quedabas ahí sin hacer nada ¿acaso no corre un poco de sangre por tus venas?-

¿Qué no le corría sangre por la venas?, si supiera que casi perdía la decencia con Edward en la biblioteca no pensaría lo mismo. ¡Sangre!, eso era lo que le sobraba, casi 20 días de novia con él y ya no sabía cuanto más iba a pasar hasta estar en su cama. Pero definitivamente a Lauren no le podía a decir eso.

-¡Bueno, bueno no lloren!- sobando la espalda de Lauren. -Yo no quería, no pueden obligarme a nada.-

-Al menos cuéntanos como fue, si fue un beso robado, pero un beso al fin.- Ángela se puso colorada, lo peor es que no sabía porque.

-Mmm... está bien, pero para que no molesten más. La verdad es que tiene labios muy suaves, su aliento era cálido, dulce y con un dejo de vino. Cuando me besó primero fue fuerte, porque me tomó por sorpresa. Pero después se volvió tierno y delicado, además tenía su mano en mi cintura ¿lo notaron?- Las cuatro asintieron en silencio, no querían interrumpir el relato, la voz de su amiga era suave, parecía plena y muy seductora. Bella se sonrió al notar que tenía toda la atención de sus amigas y continuó. - Bueno, lo que ustedes no vieron era que mientras me tomaba por la cintura, sus dedos recorrían mi espalda, okay no recorrió mucho pero si me acarició bastante. Además él estar tan cerca me dejó sentir ese calor y la presión de sus brazos... Definitivamente la mujer que esté a su lado está segura mientras la estreche contra sí. Pero, que bese bien no es motivo para hacerlo sin mi permiso.-

Sus amigas se quedaron mirándola hasta que se escuchó el ruido de una bocina.

-Bueno niñas, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. Pórtese bien.-

-Se fue.- Alcanzó a decir Ángela. -Si el de la Ferrari se entera, la mata.-

-Por lo menos ya probó la gloria en los labios de Edward... Que descripción de los hechos- Las cuatro amigas suspiraron y vieron como se alejaba el automóvil.

-Un momento.- Ángela interrumpió el silencio. –Bella se fue de tu matrimonio con Edward, o eso dijeron, pero todavía no sabemos por qué se fue tan rápido.-

-Chicas, igual si le preguntáramos, la respuesta va a ser siempre la misma. El silencio, o va a cambiar de tema. A veces me pregunto que es lo que le pasó, sólo se le ilumina el rostro cuando viene el del Ferrari, sólo ahí le vuelve la calidez. Es como si estuviera dormida por dentro.- Alice se angustió por su amiga.

-Ya son tres años.- Suspiró Lauren. -Aunque se abrió a nosotras y sabemos de su familia y de su niñez en Seattle, no sabemos porque se vino. La primera vez que la vimos sonreír fue a los seis meses de conocerla. El día que a Tyler se le rompieron los pantalones en clase de gimnasia. ¡Chicas!- La tristeza y la angustia tomaron fuerza en la voz de la joven. –Si pudiera la zamarrearía hasta que se le salga la angustia. Me gustaría borrar el dolor que se ve en sus ojos, no es justo, no es justo.-

-Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir estando a su lado, apoyarla y poco a poco nos va a contar que fue lo que pasó. Bella no es la misma que hace tres años, y nosotras tampoco. Al principio ni hablaba, hoy nos cuenta todo, menos lo referido a su corazón. Yo quiero tomar todo lo que me de, sin presionarla, las cuatro juntas vamos a lograr que vuelva a brillar el sol en sus ojos. ¿No chicas?- Rosalie las miró con esperanza.

Si las cuatro iban a apoyar a Bella como siempre, ellas se habían convertido en sus defensoras y protectoras, nadie iba a lastimar a la castaña nunca más. Juntas eran invencibles, si su amistad había hecho el pequeño milagro de ganar su confianza, otro milagro más borraría el dolor.

Lo que no sabía, era que ese milagro tenía hermosos ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo…

.

-.-

.

-¡Mami, Papi ya llegué! ¿Dónde están?-

-Bebé, en la cocina tomando un café con papá.- Respondió Esme a su hijo.

-Tiene 26 años y todavía nos llama papi y mami, este sí que no crece más. Si nos sigue llamando así y no nos presenta una novia en los próximos meses, empieza a olvidarte de los nietos y piensa en el nuevo hijo que vamos a tener… por lo menos no te vas a pelear con tu nuera, Esme.- Carlisle abrazando a su mujer se reía de pensar que su hijo mayor y su posible "amigo". Reía y bromeaba sabiendo lo imposible de sus palabras. Edward era hijo de tigre, faltaba sólo que encontrara su tigresa y llenarían la casa de nietos.

- ¡Carlisle, basta con eso! Mira prefiero que Edward nos llame así, antes que como nos llama Terremoto.- Los dos se empezaron a reír, sus hijos eran lo más preciado de sus vidas, y como buenos hermanos eran el día y la noche. Mientras Edward era tranquilo, reservado y paciente; Emmett era inquieto, extrovertido e inoportuno. Cuando Edward lo apodó terremoto no se confundió.

-A ver ¿cómo que mi mamá está con un hombre en la cocina?, tú eres mía, mía, mía.- Abrazando a su mamá y llenando la de besos.

-Pollerudo.- Le dijo su padre.

–Más bien mamero, papá.- Los dos hombres se acercaron y se abrazaron.

-Como estuvo tu día hijo, salvaste a alguna hermosa dama y ahora ella quiere casarse contigo y darme la tranquilidad que necesito como padre.-

Carlisle se sentó frente a su hijo, ambos se observaron. Edward agradeció a su madre por la taza de café, lo probó y tranquilamente le dijo a su padre.

-No, pero estoy empezando a notar que me gustan más los enfermeros que las enfermeras, así que papá tus sospechas ya no son mal fundadas. Debo ser gay.-

Carlisle escupió todo el café que tenía en la boca y Esme se reía junto a Edward.

-Deja de decir que soy gay papá, un día me lo voy a creer y me voy a caer con algún hombre y ya sabemos que ese es un camino de ida.-

-Edward, mira, mejor me callo.-

-Si pá, cállate que tengo anuncios importantísimos. 1º mañana me entregan la casa, así que mi estancia acá se termina. No te pongas así Esme, ven.- Edward tomó a su madre y la sentó en su regazo, la abrazó y limpió las lágrimas que empezaban asomarse por sus ojos. –Mamá, sabes que me iba a ir, no hagamos esto difícil, todavía siento tristeza por la despedida de hace 3 años atrás. Vamos sonríe que tengo más noticias.- Su madre lo miró y le sonrió, como negarle algo a su chiquito. – A ver donde quedé en la cuenta, a sí. 2º El fin de semana se vienen los dos con terremoto y Etna a comer para la reinauguración de la casona Cullen.-

-Terremoto es tu hermano, Etna…- Preguntó su padre sin querer saber la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que Rosalie, por cualquier cosa se pone como loca, es definitivamente más peligrosa que un volcán.- Sus padres no pudieron pensar en mejor comparación. –Bueno sigamos, 3º Se les cumplió el sueño, y tal vez la conozcan el sábado, eso sí, si llegan antes que el peque.-

-Hijo, no me digas...- Los ojos de su madre brillaban.

-Si mamá, la encontré, pero primero tengo que hablar con ella y decirle que quiero presentarle a mis padres. Por ahora dependemos de que mi novia se sienta preparada para el encuentro. Por eso no les prometo nada, pero nunca se sabe.-

-Querido escuchaste, novia, dijo la palabra mi y novia juntos. Desde hace años que no lo escuchamos decir esa palabra. Ya había perdido las esperanzas.- Su madre lo abrazaba, seguía sentada en sus piernas pero tenía ganas de saltar, había notado un cambio en Edward, juraba que lo veía más feliz. Pensaba que salía con una chica, pero que tuviera novia, era un cambio muy grande.

Su padre se levantó y estrecho fuerte su mano. –Hijo te felicito, espero que seas feliz. ¿Tienes algún plan serio, a futuro con esa chica?-

-Señor, todos los planes, hace poco que estamos juntos. Diría que un mes, pero siento que la conozco de toda la vida. Es perfecta, maravillosa. ¡Estoy tan enamorado de ella, que ni yo puedo creerlo!-

-Un mes es poco hijo, no hagas nada tonto. Creo que hablo por tu madre y por mí cuando digo que después de 26 años de conducta intachable, estamos más que seguros de que sabes que haces. Ahora que encontraste a una chica por la cual estás loco, no nos vamos a preocupar. Si la conocemos el sábado bien, si no, esperaremos al momento propicio.- Ambos padres miraban con regocijo a su primogénito. Era feliz y sólo eso importaba.

-Antes que me olvide, una cosa más. Ni una palabra al Em, porque va a empezar a perseguirme, y esta vez si lo aplasto con el auto. Con Tanya no le pasé con la moto por encima porque tenía 8 años, pero esta vez no me contengo.- Edward hablaba con la seriedad de un Jefe de Estado, mientras que su madre seguía sentada en su regazo y su padre lo despeinaba.

Esme levantó su mano derecha al aire. –Está bien, te lo prometemos solemnemente.-

Mientras los 3 reían en la cocina un ruido de puerta se escuchó.

-Gordo, Gorda, ya llegamos. Buenas noticias hoy cocina Rose, así que espero que tengan el testamento en fecha.- Emmett recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza por sus palabras, al hablar así de la comida de su esposa. Ya comenzaba a ser un mal marido.

-Que bueno que hoy no estoy. Heredo todo.- Dijo Edward muy contento, aunque tuvo que correr para no recibir el golpe por parte de Rosalie.

-Me puedes llevar… Digo ¿a dónde vas esta noche?- Preguntó Emmett intrigado y adolorido por el golpe propinado por su esposa.

-Bueno hermanito, menos averigua Dios y perdona, así que no te digo nada. Es un secreto.-

-Mejor que cantes Edward porque si no, hablo del viernes y de lo que hiciste.- Sus padres miraron a los dos jóvenes intrigados, sabían que pronto se armaría la guerra. Esme puso un manto frió, antes que tuviera que contar los caídos.

-Edward, hijo, cuéntame que vas a hacer esta noche, a mi sí me lo puedes contar ¿verdad?- Claro como si pudiera resistirse a los ojos de súplica y manipulación que ponía su madre.

-Bueno, pero con la condición que hoy en toda la noche no se acerquen a mi habitación.- Edward miró a todos con una mirada pícara. –Sí, si escuchan gritos y gemidos, no se acercan, si me lo arruinan los mato.- Dijo amenazante.

-Para Hombre ¿con quién piensas dormir?- Indagó nuevamente Emmett.

-No pienso dormir, voy a pasar la noche en vela observándola.-

-Te estás ganando un golpe hermano, habla.- Emmett ya estaba cansado de las vueltas de su hermano.

-Está bien, voy a cenar con Tanya…

.

.

.

_Hola Lectores._

_Les subo un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste mucho._

_Me fijé que la historia tuvo muchas visitas. Bueno agradezco a Suyay (la autora) y a Issis Yanet por sus comentarios. _

_Y gracias a Suyay me di cuenta que tenia bloqueado la opción para dejar reviews anónimos. Ahora ya está disponible esa opción…_

_De verdad espero sus comentarios con ansias… Aunque cambios no prometo mucho, ya casi lo tengo terminado y pronto no habrá tiempo para variaciones…_

_Y como siempre el adelanto…_

_._

-Mmmm.-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor, no me digas que estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo, porque me muero-

_._

_A ver si con eso se animan para el próximo cap._

_Adiós Blueskys_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

_**Leer nota al final.**_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Tanya**_

-Así que piensas acostarte con ella. Al menos ten la decencia de no decirlo delante de mamá. Se un poco más pudoroso.-

-No te metas Emmett, cuando los grandes hablan los nenes se callan.- Y le propinó un golpe.

Ajenos a toda la pelea los padres de Edward salieron de la cocina, él podía notar que algo los había entristecido y no sabía bien que era.

Volvió a darle un golpe a su hermano en la nuca y salió de la cocina siguiendo a sus progenitores.

-Tanya volvió, ¿no los pone contentos?- Indagó

-Edward, nosotros estamos contentos, pero… ¿tu novia?- Preguntó angustiosamente su madre.

-Mami, no te miento… no había pensado en cuanto la extrañaba y cuantas ganas tengo de verla. Y mi novia no va a tener problema. Confía en mi, ¿sí?- Poniendo cara de perrito lastimero. ¡Manipulador! y eso lo había heredado de su padre.

-¿La sigues queriendo?- Era el turno de hablar de su padre y como había sido siempre, fue directo a la duda que les azotaba.

-No, siempre la voy a amar y ella a mí. Lo sabemos y por eso nos hace bien estar juntos. No me miren así, nuestro amor es distinto a el amor que tienen un hombre y una mujer. Nos amamos y somos parte uno del otro, sabemos que siempre vamos a estar juntos. Pero no es amor de pareja, así que respiren. Ya encontré a la mujer que les va a dar nietos, es hermosas y la van a amar. No necesité más de un mes para darme cuenta que ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.-

-Hijo, esa es una gran confesión.- Los ojitos de Esme brillaban al pensar al fin en los nietos que Edward le daría. Era su más grande sueño, y al parecer estaban demasiado cerca.

-Si, ya sé, ahora felicítenme y cambien esa cara de velorio, les conté algo de mi vida sin que me interroguen, jajaja.-

Su padre lo codeó en un gesto de complicidad y su madre le pellizcó las mejillas. El grito de dolor por ambos mimos se escuchó por toda la casa, pero al final los tres rieron.

Ya por las 8 de la noche Edward terminó de bañarse, se estaba secando su cuerpo cuando el celular sonó.

-Doctor Cullen ¿quién habla?-

-¿Como estás vestido?-

-Mmm… por Dios como quería escuchar tu voz, en realidad estaba fantaseando con tenerte en la ducha conmigo ¿contesto con eso tu pregunta?-

-Si, pero cuéntame, dale ¿que tienes puesto?-

-Absolutamente nada, me estoy secando con la toalla. ¿Y tú?-

-Ahora estoy en la bañera, vestida sólo con agua, esencia de rosas y espuma. ¿Quieres venir?-

-Sí, mi amor dime donde estás y te voy a buscar.-

-Te vas a poner algo o vas a recorrer la ciudad así, todo desnudo. Me imagino que debe ser un espectáculo.-

-Te puedo hacer un show privado si quieres, contigo no me molesta sacarme la ropa. Te necesito de espectadora, y con eso me arreglo.-

-Mmm.-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor, no me digas que estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo, porque me muero-

-A que hora es la cena.-

-A las 9.30, pero no me cambies de tema-

-Que te vas a poner, el traje gris oscuro me encantó como te quedaba el otro día.-

-Si, con la camisa blanca y la corbata color plata. ¿Te gusta?-

-Creo que me gusta más como estás vestido ahora.-

-Hablando de eso ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Disfruto ¿por?-

-Isabella, por favor…-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 8, que tiene que ver.-

-Es horario de protección al menor, no puedo contártelo ahora, llámame después de las 10 y te cuento. Que comas rico.-

-No me cuelgues.-

-Hasta mañana cariño.-

-Bella, no…- Pero ya había colgado, y dejado su impronta en el cuerpo de Edward.

-Esta va a ser una espera larga y pesada.- Sin más volvió a la muy frustrante tarea de apaciguar sus impulsos y vestirse.

.

-.-

.

El ambiente era propicio para una noche de amor, las luces eran tenues y las velas ardían. El salón era iluminado por arañas de cristal. El restaurante Gira Sole estaba en el mismo hotel donde se hospedaba ella.

Él sabía como le gustaban las cosas, las velas eran color rosa pálido posadas en un pequeño candelabro de plata. En el centro de la mesa 5 jazmines, rodeados por 103 fresias. Él sabía que nunca las contaría pero amaba sus manías y podía, y quería, complacerla en todo. Había obligado a cambiar el mantel por uno nuevo de seda china bordada. La mesa parecía un tributo al blanco y negro, pero las mariposas color plata y blanco eran maravillosas. Las servilletas eran blancas y con sus iniciales grabadas.

Plato de sitio, cubiertos y panera de plata, vajilla de porcelana con el dibujo de una mariposa en el borde y copas con pie de 12 cm. Todo preparado para ella, para que se sintiera la reina que era, por lo menos ante sus ojos.

Miró su reloj nuevamente eran 09.50 y tendría que llegar, siempre llevaba tarde y lo hacía temblar de la anticipación y de deseos de verla. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía como hacerlo desear.

-Por qué no dejamos todo esto, te ato a la cama y no te dejo salir… digamos por las próximas 48 hrs.- Susurró a su oído, sus labios rozaran el lóbulo de su oreja produciéndole escalofríos.

Tomó su mano, la llevó a su boca y besó su muñeca. –Si puedo hacer que tiembles cuando te beso imagínate lo que serían 48 hrs. rendida bajo mi cuerpo.-

-Mis planes eran atarte a la cama, pero no me molesta nada rendirme a ese cuerpo.- Con su mano libre recorrió el pecho del joven deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su cinturón.

Sin perder un instante Edward se levantó de la mesa y beso a Tanya dulcemente, cuando sus labios se separaron se sonrieron cómplices.

-Llegas tarde, como de costumbre.- dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Y tú mandaste a arreglar para que todo sea perfecto, como de costumbre. ¿Hay 103 fresias?- Indagó molestando a su sensual acompañante.

-Si no me crees cuéntalas. Pero no creo que seas tan valerosa.-

-No, la verdad prefiero guardar valor para otras cosas, por ejemplo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Es hermoso, es un lugar maravilloso Edward.- dijo observando el lugar donde pasarían la velada. -Hace tanto que no estamos solos, que me parece una eternidad.- Acercándose suavemente a su lado. – ¿Me extrañaste?-

-¡Extrañarte!, me volví loco en tu ausencia, que mala eres. Me dejaste solito tanto tiempo que pensé que me habías cambiado por un modelo mejorado de mí.- Edward la miró haciendo carita de puchero.

-¡Qué tonto!, eso jamás, no hay otro bomboncito de chocolate con fresas que pueda quitarte del trono de rey.- Rió Tanya abrazando a Edward.

-Uno, sería bueno si nos sentamos- Dejando de abrazar a la rubia. –Dos. El tapado, ¿te lo tengo que sacar con cirugía?… porque dejé el equipo en mi otro traje.-

-No, tonto, estoy esperando que me pongas las manos encima y me lo quites tú.- Tanya se dio vuelta.

Edward se acercó y muy despacio le quitó el abrigo que traía puesto, a medida que bajaba con los dedos recorría la piel desnuda que dejaba el vestido de su acompañante. Sabía que la vista desde adelante debía ser tan espectacular como la de atrás, ya que todos los hombres estaban mirando embobados a Tanya y las mujeres la miraban con admiración, y un poco de envidia también.

Delante de los mortales se encontraba Tanya Denali, la supermodelo americana con medidas perfectas, reconocida a nivel mundial. Rompía todos los cánones de belleza con ropa o sin ella y Edward sabía bien que era todavía más hermosa cuando estaba en la cama agitada sin poses o maquillaje. Sólo su cuerpo, su sudor haciéndola brilla más y él había ayudado mucho a conseguir esa imagen. Si tenía que elegir un momento de Tanya para guardar en su memoria, ese era el instante en que llegaba al clímax. Definitivamente su imagen favorita.

Rió al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, y cuando menos lo notó su arduo trabajo de despojar a la rubia fresa de su abrigo, había concluido dejando a más de uno acalorado por la vestimenta de la joven. Llevaba un vestido negro con un gran escote en la espalda, y al darla vuelta comprobó que el vestido se adaptaba a su cuerpo y tenía un generoso escote sobre el busto.

La cena siguió como si nada hubiese pasado, sólo dos amantes reencontrándose luego de mucho tiempo, constantemente se tocaban, se echaban miradas cómplices, sonreían y coqueteaban.

-Y bueno, al fin la pregunta de rigor. No se por qué la voy a hacer, porque sé que la respuesta la voy a odiar.- Edward reía al escuchar a su amiga. – ¿Quién ocupa mi lugar en tú corazoncito?-

-Tu lugar no lo ocupa nadie, pero si preguntas de quien es dueño mi amor, te respondo que de una chiquita de 18 años.-

Tanya casi se atraganta y señalándolo con el tenedor le gritó. –Roba cunas ¿no te van a meter preso por eso?-

-No tonta, ya es mayor legalmente.- Edward quitó de las manos de la modelo el tenedor incriminatorio y le hizo una carita de puchero.

-Está bien, no me hagas esa cara que sabes que no puedo luchar contra ella, jajaja. Bueno, cuéntame todo de esa criatura.-

Y Edward le contó todo.

-Así que además de menor, es virgen. Te la buscaste apropósito así ¿eres tan macho que no puedes soportar que tu futura esposa haya conocido varón?- Le encantaba molestarlo.

-No seas tonta, ese no es el problema. El problema es otro.-

-¿Cuál? porque, por lo que yo recuerdo eres muy "gentil" en la cama.-

-Si ya se, pero…Tanya, ¿te acuerdas que pasó cuando decidimos hacerlo la primera vez?-

-Si que me acuerdo y no… Aaaa, ya sé a lo que te refieres. Vas a ver que no hay problema, no te tortures antes de tiempo. Además eso que pasó, también pasó porque los dos estábamos nerviosos y éramos inexpertos-

-Si, pero igual me preocupo, y además lo sabe. Bueno en realidad lo sabe ella, mi hermano y mucha gente más.-

-¿Cómo?- Tanya estaba roja de la punta del pelo a los pies. Y a Edward no le quedó más remedio que contarle sucedido esa noche de viernes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos terminó la cena, aunque el tema recurrente era el mismo.

-Jajaja, igual todavía no puedo creer que lo contaras ¿tu hermano que dijo?-

Edward dejó la pregunta en el aire ya que se acercó a ponerle el tapado a Tanya, y se dirigían a la puerta. Cuando estaban por salir una hermosa pareja se detuvo delante de ellos.

-Señorita Tanya, que delicia encontrarla en este lugar. ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó un hombre muy elegante.

-Señor Black, estoy maravillosamente bien. Chicago es mi lugar en el mundo y gracias a usted puedo volver a casa y dedicarme a mi trabajo sin problema.-

-No fue gracias a mí, ya te lo dije, fue gracias a mi hija, ella tomó la decisión. Espero que dentro de poco se conozcan, se que se harán grandes amigas.-

-Yo también espero a conocer a su hija pronto, ah pero que mal educada soy. Señor Black le presento a mi acompañante el Doctor Edward Cullen.- Tanya arrastró a Edward en la entrada del salón.

-Mucho gusto joven, veo que lleva a la mujer más bonita del restaurante. Obvio que después de mi esposa.- Un bella mujer se acercó.

-Y después de la mujer de tu hijo, hola Tanya.- La mujer se acercó y la beso en mejilla. –Yo le digo a nuestra hija que debería ser modelo, pero no me hace caso. Tal vez después puedas convencerla.-

-Voy a hacer lo que pueda, lo prometo. Es un gusto haberlos visto, pero ya nos tenemos que retirar, Edward mañana tiene consultas y yo quiero sacarme estos zapatos.-

-Querida no te hagas problema, nosotros ya no estamos yendo. Tenemos que volver a casa a Seattle, si no me vuelvo ¡loca!- El Sr. y la Sra. Black se despidieron.

-Bueno, me ibas a contar lo de tu hermano.-

-Ah! Sí ¡te juro que los ojos se le abrieron como dos huevos fritos! Fue muy gracioso. Lo malo es que la princesa estaba ahí, toda hermosa y virginal. Con lo que conté ya no me va a dejar tocarla.-

-No creo, después de lo de la biblioteca, yo digo que lo hacen antes de los 2 meses.-

-No sé, cuando terminé de contarlo todas las chicas miraban con curiosidad y ella ni se inmutó. Como si no hubiese escuchado nada.-

-Ah ahí está el problema, tu ego de nene grande se sintió herido. Jajaja.-

-Cállate y súbete al auto.-

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó mientras subían al auto.

-A casa, a la cama. ¿Con quién pensabas dormir?-

-Estaba deseando que me lo pidieras.-

-No te lo iba a pedir, ya lo daba por hecho. Te voy a tener en mi camita.- le dijo muy cerca del oído.

-Mmm y ¿vamos a dormir en cucharita?-

-Eso si te dejo dormir.-

La promesa de una apasionada noche se reflejó en los ojos de la pareja, y rápidamente separaron las distancias con un beso.

.

.

.

_Hola Lectores._

_Pobre Bella, no le quedarán muy lindos los cuernos. Y Edward ¿no estaba tan enamorado? Pamplinas, jajaja._

_Que tal, como han estado? espero que bien. Sí, hoy no es miércoles pero me di cuenta que voy a tener que empezar a actualizar más seguido si quiero terminar el fic dentro de mis tiempos propuestos. No se asusten, aún falta muuucho._

_Hoy nuevamente estoy triste, solo tres reviews y eso que hasta hoy el último capitulo tuvo más de 50 visitas. ¿Que pasa? De verdad es poco motivante…:(_

_A las personas que no tengan cuenta y se apiaden de mí y quieran dejar sus comentarios, les pido que dejen su mail para responderles personalmente. No olviden dejarlo espaciado!!_

_Tenía pensado pedir un mínimo de reviews para subir el próximo capitulo, así que, que tal 10, no es mucho comparado con las visitas._

_Y como siempre el adelanto de lo que viene…_

_._

_._

-Es que te voy a extrañar.- Comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de la joven dándole suaves besos en los lugares que mencionaba. –Voy a extrañar tu boca, tu cuello, tus senos, tu abdomen, tu vientre, tus muslos, tus rodillas, tus tobillos, tus pies. Ah! Y sin olvidar de…- La tomó por los tobillos, a esta altura estaba fuera de la cama sólo vestido por su ropa interior, y la tumbó mirando el colchón. Volvió a su cuello mientras con una mano marcaba su camino. –Tu nuca es sexy.- ella rió. -Tu espalada, tu cinturita y por último, pero no menos importante tu colita.-

_._

_._

-¡Vamos a tener un bebé!.- Dijo Tanya rebosando de felicidad.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi._

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Amanecí en tus brazos…**_

.

_Las hojas secas caerán… Y cuando llegue Abril  
Mi alma tocarás… Te acercarás... vendrás por mí  
Después de tanta soledad, Yo volveré a sentir  
Encontraré mi paz en ti…_

.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, una joven posaba sus ojos en el curso de agua que pasaba bajo ella. Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a aquel hombre.

Sentía como si hiciera una vida desde la última vez que lo había visto, y sólo habían pasado escasas 10 horas. Y eso se le hacía más incomodo, no era dependiente de nadie. Pero Edward la había cambiado, y no sabía cuanto o que profundo era ese cambio.

.

_Cuando se duerma la ciudad, Y se despinte el sol  
Te buscaré otra vez Hasta alcanzar esta ilusión  
Te encontraré... y me amarás así..._

.

-Hola.-Interrumpió la joven sus pensamientos al ver su silueta reflejada en el agua.

-Hola, que raro que andes de noche por la calle.-contestó amablemente estrechándola en sus brazos.

-Que raro tú que no estás con Jessica, ¿dónde la dejaste? –

-En su casa, recién. Ahora Bells te toca contestar. ¿Que haces caminando a las 12 de la noche por la calle?.-

-Me quería despejar, caminar un poco, pensar… Mike ¿estás enamorado de Jessica?-

-Bueno, no es algo que pensé hablar contigo, pero sí me enamoré de ella. Toda mi obsesión por ti la pasé a ella. ¿No estás más contenta?.-

-Es tan evidente, me saqué 80 kilos de peso. Pero ¿por qué no me contaste? Porque es más que obvio que están juntos desde hace un tiempo.-

-Perdóname, lo que pasó fue que…- Mike arrastraba las últimas palabras dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

-¡Mike!-Lo apuró expectante.

-Bella… la verdad es, esto me da vergüenza contarlo.- tan colorado como un tomate.

-¿Eres el mismo hombre que me decía que me amaba cada 10 minutos cuando estábamos solos? Lo hacías con el único propósito de escucharme decir que no me interesaba tener una relación de pareja contigo.-

-Mea culpa Bella, soy culpable de ese cargo. Pero me da vergüenza contarte porqué no presenté a Jessica hasta hace 15 días.-

-Te estoy por pegar, habla o te tiro por el puente. Y acuérdate que soy la única que sabe que no sabes nadar.-

-Tranquila Bells, pero dejémoslo para la próxima. Es de noche y no quiero que vuelvas tarde a tu casa. Te prometo que cuando tengamos un momento libre lo hablamos con calma.-

-Está bien, además en la cama me espera un hombre que murió por mi amor y volvió a la vida sólo para reencontrarnos. ¡Eso sí que es amor!-

-Teología ¿verdad?-

-Jajaja, me cachaste. Acompáñame a casa así no camino sola ¿sí?-

-Con su permiso joven dama.- muy tiernamente tomó su mano y la estrechó en la suya.

-Muy atento caballero.-Bella le sonrió y emprendieron su regreso.

Mientras marchaban rumbo al hogar de la joven el celular de Bella sonó, ella se apartó de Mike para que no escuchara la conversación.

.

_Y escucharé en el silencio la voz del corazón  
Y la tormenta se calmará en tus brazos  
Vale la pena esperar por tu amor  
Porque un día llegará_

_Te encontraré... y me amarás así..._

.

**-.-**

.

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación, se despertó y la vio entre sus brazos, era hermosa, dormía abrazada a él y no quería despertarla.

¿Cuando se iba a repetir esa noche?, la quería con él todas las noches. Nuevamente se sorprendió al imaginar el futuro a su lado. Despertar y sentir el aroma de su piel impregnada en él. Miró como su pecho chocaba contra el suyo y como las sábanas contorneaban su figura. Le gustaba toda, de la cabeza a los pies.

Se quedó embrujado por el lento movimiento de su respiración en su pecho, la observaba, estaba cautivo de esa magia que desprendía su piel iluminada por el sol y la sensación de tener sus piernas entrelazadas.

.

_Y escucharé en el silencio la voz del corazón  
Y la tormenta se calmara en tus brazos  
Vale la pena esperar por tu amor el mañana_

.

-Te atrapé espiando.- sonrió y para él el sol brilló más.

-Hola amor, buenos días. Tenía que mirarte un poco más, quien sabe cuando esto se vuelve a repetir.-

-Espero que pronto.- lo besó tiernamente. –Pero que tanto mirabas, estabas tan concentrado que no te diste cuenta que me había despertado.-

-Admiraba tu cuerpo, pero para ser sincero, en especial tus senos, son hermosos.-

-Jajaja, ayer hiciste más que admirarlos.-

-¡Sí!.- escondió su cabeza en su pecho. –No sólo son hermosos, sino que además son suaves, tiernos, cada vez que me acerco se estremecen de anticipación. Me encanta sentir como tu cuerpo se prepara para mi, y tus pechos son los primeros en darme el visto bueno.-

-Bueno, que quieres de mi cuerpito, si te la pasaste sobre mi toda la noche. Encima cuando me despierto me encuentro con un lobo feroz que me quiere devorar, más que con un príncipe de ensueño.-

-Es que te voy a extrañar.- Comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de la joven dándole suaves besos en los lugares que mencionaba. –Voy a extrañar tu boca, tu cuello, tus senos, tu abdomen, tu vientre, tus muslos, tus rodillas, tus tobillos, tus pies. Ah! Y sin olvidar de…- La tomó por los tobillos, a esta altura estaba fuera de la cama sólo vestido por su ropa interior, y la tumbó mirando el colchón. Volvió a su cuello mientras con una mano marcaba su camino. –Tu nuca es sexy.- ella rió. -Tu espalada, tu cinturita y por último, pero no menos importante tu colita.-

-Jajaja, eres un tontito, ¿qué hora es?- Se dio vuelta para quedar bajo el cuerpo de él nuevamente.

-Son 6.30 la panadería no abre hasta dentro de media hora, así que pone piquito de patito así te como a besos.-

-Sus deseos son órdenes.-

.

.

_En Black Agency…_

.

-Yo creo que la Srta. Denali es la mejor para el puesto.-

-Está un poco mayor no creen, pero para lo que la contratamos sirve.-

-Desgraciados, sean sinceros. Yo no los puedo ver desde el teléfono, pero cuantos de ustedes tuvieron una erección al verla. Si esa mujer es vieja y no sirve, el resto de las mortales debemos matarnos.- irrumpió la voz de la esposa del presidente de Black Agency.

-Si la Boss aceptara ser la modelo no tendríamos la necesidad de ponerla a la Srta. Denali como carnada.- una de las directivas habló.

-¡Vivan los derechos femeninos!- Todos los presentes rieron. -Señores se cierra la sesión, la Srta. Denali es la adecuada para el trabajo y no pienso perder más tiempo en esta discusión. Fue un placer hablar con ustedes, a trabajar.-

-César, los soldados que van a morir te saludan.- Gritó firmemente una de las directivas.

-Te escuché Kahler, no eres graciosa.-

-Sorry Boss.- Sonrió coqueta.

.

**-.-**

.

-¡Hola chiquitín! Felicitaciones, te casaste, ven que te doy un besito-Tanya entró en la cocina y se abalanzó sobre Emmett.

-Tanya, ¿qué haces acá? ¡Y así!- El joven estaba sorprendido por la hermosa joven que se arrojaba a sus brazos.

-Dormí con tu hermano ¿qué querías que estuviera vestida?- Respondió divertida, lo ponía nervioso y a ella le encantaba molestarlo.

-No, si… lo que digo, es que si no te podrías, no sé, poner algo de ropa antes que te vea Rose. Ella no te conoce y bueno, no es una buena forma de conocerte. Con tan… poca ¿ropa?- Estaba rojo de la cabeza a los pies, si su mujer se despertaba y la veía así, y encima en sus brazos, iba a ser hombre muerto.

-Nos seas tonto, si ya no es misterio su cuerpo ¿acaso nunca se vio desnuda?-

-Pero Tanya, ¡por favor!- Llorando como niño de 5 años, era el epítome del bebito malcriado, no le gustaba nada que no hicieran su voluntad.

-¡Buenos días preciosa!, estás hermosa.- La arrancó de los brazos de su hermano y la besó.

Ella le sonrió al terminar el beso, era bueno despertarse así. Se dirigió a él y lo señaló como queriendo reprenderlo.

-Cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas en la cama. Me quise meter en el baño, pero no pude.-Se quedó mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como esperando su respuesta, y exigiéndole que sea una respuesta valida.

-Perdón, la dejé cerrada, pero si me hubieses dicho que te querías bañar conmigo te hubiese arrastrado desde la cama.- Le sonrió pícaramente.

-Tonto.-Lo golpeó.

-Y… ¿ya le dijiste?- Emmett pasó de ser un mueble de la cocina a ser el centro de la conversación.

-¡Ahhh! Así que te hice hombre y ¿nunca me dijiste? Si lo hubieras hecho, te habría echado una mano.- Rió descaradamente Tanya, el doble sentido era más que claro.

-Edward, como le contaste eso. Te voy a matar.- Se abalanzó sobre su hermano, con el único propósito de darle muerte. De golpe se quedó estático.

-Que gritos.- Interrumpió Rosalie, aunque al ver a Tanya se quedó helada. -Buen día.- Dijo fríamente la rubia. Imposible no hacer comparación.

Ella iba vestida con su ropa de cama para desayunar -realmente dormía desnuda, pero así no se puede desayunar en familia- una camiseta grande color negra y nos pantalones de algodón también 2 o 3 talles más grandes.

Pero Tanya, vestía una camisa de seda negra de Edward, sus piernas largas y torneadas desafiaban la genética ¿por qué no podía tener aunque sea celulitis?. La camisa la cubría hasta las nalgas, un poquito más y mostraría partes que sólo pocos elegidos podían poseer. Se sorprendió al reír por su último pensamiento, maldita Lauren y sus novelas para mujeres, ya parecía escritora de estas.

Y sus pechos también se veían bonitos, altos y por lo que dejaba ver en su escote. Estaba exhibiendo la mercadería para gusto de Edward y por desgracia también de su marido.

-Hola, soy Tanya, mucho gusto. Así que tú eres Rosalie. Te felicito chiquito es hermosa- Le extendió la mano para saludarla formalmente.

-¡Ehhh! Si, mucho gusto.-Contestó nerviosa, la intimidaba. Su cuerpo, la naturalidad y comodidad con la que se movía por la casa desnuda era sorprendente. Estaba muy consiente de su belleza, y en vez de ser altiva y altanera se mostraba así, casi sin ropa, despojada de maquillaje y agradable. Si no le molestara que fuera el centro de atención de su marido y cuñado, seguro serían amigas.

-Casado, ¡Nunca pensé que pudieras hacerlo antes que yo!- Se acercó con mucha confianza a Emmett.

-Bueno, parece que sólo faltaba encontrarme.-Rosalie fue rápida en su respuesta.

Tanya la miró y le sonrió como mostrándole sus respetos. Ambas con ese simple gesto reconocieron sus lugares de dominio. Rosalie también notó el alivio en los ojos de ella. ¿Realmente tenía miedo que ella fuera a lastimar a Emmett? Otra vez pensó que podían ser amigas, no se sentía amenazada por ella. Comprendió que la mujer quería a su marido y se preocupaba por él. Tenía que seguir en contacto con ella, no sabía porque, pero ya habían creado un vínculo.

Luego de esa marca territorial femenina, Edward se acercó a Tanya, la tomó entre sus brazos y ante la mirada desconcertada de Rosalie, él desabrochó los botones que se encontraban a la altura del vientre de la rubia.

Cuanto se encontró desabrochado, introdujo su mano dentro para luego dirigirle una mirada de reprobación a Tanya, dirigiéndose a ella con una orden directa.

-Siéntate y come.-

-¿Qué, a ti?- Preguntó con humor, para encontrarse con la mirada de Edward que de apoco se suavizó.

-No, comida, después a mí.- La acercó a la mesa sirvió café con leche para los dos y luego la sentó sobre sus piernas para desayunar juntos.

Mientras se producía la escena, los sus padres entraron a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días! Esto me gusta, mis hijos y sus mujeres.-Carlisle se acercó sonriendo y llevando del brazo a su mujer.

-Mmm… me tengo que conformar con el hijo, aunque al que quisiera es al padre.-Tanya le sonrió coqueta a Carlsile.

-¡Yo desearía que te vistieras!- Dijo Esme fingiendo enfado.

-Esme, la mayoría están acostumbrados a verme con menos ropa, yo diría que estoy muy tapada.- Respondió la rubia riendo.

-Si pero Rosalie no está acostumbrada.-le dijo al oído, para luego dirigirle a su hijo mayor una llamada de atención. -Edward, además de esos pantalones, ¿piensas ponerte algo arriba?.-

-Si, a Tanya… no, mejor yo arriba… Pero eso no deberías escucharlo, jajaja.- Dijo mientras recibía el beso de buenos días, pero además de eso recibió un golpe. –Auch… Además Tanya tiene noticias maravillosas.-

-¿Cuáles?- Preguntó Emmett celoso por los tratos que recibía su hermano.

-¡Vamos a tener un bebé!.- Dijo Tanya rebosando de felicidad.

.

_Te abrazaré en el silencio  
Toda la vida esperé por tu amor  
Y ese día llega se que vendrás a mí_

.

.

.

_Hola queridos (malvados) Lectores:_

_Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, espero les guste._

_Para el cap. pasado pedí review y me fue horrible, solo fueron 3. Por cierto gracias a las chicas que _Si_ dejan sus comentarios._

_Visitas si hubieron, ¿pero que pasó? Bueno mejor no me lamento y le dejo el adelanto…_

.

.

-¿Estás enamorada de él?-

-No, no sé, no creo. Pero lo quiero mucho, es difícil definir lo que realmente siento. Pero es muy importante para mí.-

.

.

-Estoy de 5.- Dijo Tanya sonriendo.

.

.

_Bueno, a ver si se entusiasman con esto. _

_Adiós, Blueskys._


	9. Capítulo 8

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi._

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**No hay peor ciego…**_

.

-Vamos a ser Papás ¿no están felices?- Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Esme, Carlisle. Va a ser abuelos ¿no están contentos?-

-Yo… Yo…- Carlisle estaba absorto.

-Hijo…- Esme no tenía palabras.

-Hermano…- Emmett lo miraba con ojos de huevo.

-Edward…- Rosalie estaba lívida.

-Tanya…- Imitó Edward gracioso.

-Edward…- Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Hija… ¿de cuanto estás?- Preguntó Eme todavía sin salir de su asombro.

.

.

En Black Agency…

.

-Kahler ¿viste las nuevas propuestas?- La detuvo un hombre.

-¡Si!, Boss va a estar feliz, tomó una gran decisión al contratar a Tanya. Las nuevas ideas para la campaña van a ser lo que tenía pensado. Un gran líder merece el mejor equipo de trabajo.- Dijo feliz Zafrina Kahler una de las más jóvenes directivas de la planta ejecutiva de la empresa.

-Sí, un líder desde las sombras. Pero bueno, mientras el viejo Black esté feliz y page mi sueldo, no me importa nada.-

-Que bueno Tompkins.-Al ser Zafrina una de las más importantes figuras de la empresa no le gustaba que nadie hablara mal ni de Black y menos de Boss.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó antipáticamente el hombre.

-Que apruebes las decisiones del Jefe y de Black.- Sostuvo sin ningún tipo de amabilidad.

.

**-.-**

.

-Ángela ya no puedo más, esto de la Teología me está matando.-Bella estaba completamente harta de estudiar.

-Bueno, por lo menos te dieron un tiempo de veda y ya te comiste todos los libros. ¿Cómo hiciste para leer 3 libros en un día?- Preguntó su amiga mientras se paraba para estirar el cuerpo.

-Digamos que tenía una buena motivación.-

-¡Y esas ojeras son muestras del desvelo de anoche?.- Le dijo con un tono pícaro.

-Digamos que tenía cuestiones por la cuales no podía dormir y no era el estudio.-

-¿Por?-

-Nada, tonterías. Ángela ¿alguna vez pensaste que Ben te podría engañar?-

-Bells ¿de qué hablas?- Se preocupó al instante.

-Fuera alarmas Ángela, no hablo de él, sólo lo puse de ejemplo.-

-Bueno sigue, no interrumpo.-

-Sólo que estaba pensando en eso. ¿Hasta que punto uno puede confiar en el otro?-

-La confianza es algo difícil de conseguir y muy fácil de perder, eso creo yo. Esa confidencia que uno deposita en su pareja es un lazo muy fuerte. Al igual que el amor y uno genera el otro. Vuelvo a repetir que es lo que pienso. ¿Acaso la persona con la que estás no te genera confianza?- Por primera vez hablaba con Bella de un tema tan importante, su amiga le estaba confiando sus inquietudes y no quería que se sintiera sola.

-¡No!, nada que ver. Es un ángel, me cuenta todo. Estoy 100 por ciento segura de que jamás me engañaría. Pero ayer por la noche me quedé pensando. Sé que él actuaría igual en mi situación. No es desconfianza, creo que es miedo a perderlo.-

-¿Estás enamorada de él?-

-No, no sé, no creo. Pero lo quiero mucho, es difícil definir lo que realmente siento. Pero es muy importante para mí.-

Ángela notó que por un instante la voz de Bella se hacía más ahogada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Ya soltaste mucha información de tu vida sentimental y privada por hoy. Mejor volvamos a los libros.-Le indicó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, eres una gran amiga.- Le sonrió.

-Bella, siempre puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea. No tengas miedo de hablar de cualquier cosa o tema. Somos tus amigas.-

Notó que Bella volvía a cerrarse, pero de a poco se iba liberando más y eso era un gran paso.

-Mucho de mí. Volvamos a Dios, o se va a poner celoso.- sonriendo y abrazándola. –Te quiero Ángela.-

-Te quiero Bella.- Respondiendo a su abrazo.

Fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó la pelinegra.

-La chica más hermosa del mundo.-

-Bella, pasa ¿qué necesitabas?.- Ángela reía frente a la cara de indignación de la recién llegada.

-Ángela, yo soy la chica más bonita del mundo, además sospecho que Bella está toda operada.-Toda seria y enojada.

-¡Hola Lauren!- Sonó una vocecita familiar, haciendo saltar a Lauren.

-¡Ahhh!, siempre me pasa lo mismo, boca para que te tengo…-

-Lo que pasa es que hablas de más.- La sentenció Bella.

-Si, ya se, pero mira que era mentira lo que dije.-

-Ya se linda, es tu ego el que habla. Perdón por se la otra chica linda del grupo. Bueno, una tenía que ser la bonita y otra la inteligente. ¡No podíamos pedir las dos cualidades en una sola!-Replicó rápidamente.

-¿Pensé que la inteligente era yo?-

-La inteligencia de las lindas es distinta Ángela, gobernamos al mundo sólo moviendo las melenas o pestañando, jajaja.-

-Pestañéale a otro cerca de Tyler y vas a terminar siendo azotada en la plaza principal por pecadora.- Le dijo jocosa Ángela.

-¿Y desde cuando somos musulmanas?- Ya Bella se había perdido.

-Desde que Lauren se puso completamente loca- Le explicó la morena.

-Aunque creo que a los hombres cualquier excusa le viene bien para castigar a su mujer.-Sentenció Lauren muy enojada.

-En la cama son neandertales, así que sí, opino lo mismo que Lauren. Adoptan cualquier religión, período histórico, herencia animal, etc. y la hacen suya. Jajaja.- Las dos chicas asintieron a Ángela.

-Pero que bueno son cuando se hacen los malos en la cama.-

-¡Isabella!, estás cada vez más descocada.-

-Seee, soy una perdida y es por su culpa, jajaja.-

-La semana que viene vamos a ver que pervertida te tenemos Bellita.-

-¿Qué, qué hacemos la semana que viene?- Todas sus alarmas se despertaron.

-Es el cumple de Jazz, Alice reservó un Club de Striptease. ¡Tenemos que hacer el show nosotros!- Dijo emocionada Lauren.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si, y cuando digo nosotros hablo de todos, hombre incluidos. ¿No Lauren?-

-¡SIP!-

-Me muero de la risa ¿quiénes van?-Preguntó Bella.

-Alice y Jazz.-

-¡Dahh! No me digas Lauren que ellos van.-

-Yo, Tyler, Ben, Ángela, Em, Rosalie, Mike, Jessica, Edward y tú.- Lauren siguió ignorando a Bella.

-Mira tú ¿Y yo cuando dije que iba a ir?-

-¡Dale Bella! Hasta yo lo convencí a Ben de ir.-

-Si, si voy, pero no me miren más con esos ojos de huevo. Me pregunto ¿qué tenemos que llevar?-

-El viernes lo arreglamos, pero no sabemos si en casa o la antigua casa de los Cullen.- Dijo Lauren.

-¿Antigua casa Cullen?-

-Si, la casa de Edward, Emmett no arregló todavía, pero dijo que el mismo viernes nos avisa a donde vamos.-

.

**-.-**

.

-Estoy de 5.- Dijo Tanya sonriendo.

-¿Espero que meses y no de quintillizos?- Carlisle trató de animar la situación.

-No, minutos jajaja.- Todo se quedaron más pálidos.

-Por Dios tienen que verse las caras, es genial. Tanya te debo $50.- Edward se descostillaba de la risa.

-Hijo eres tremendo, por amor al cielo, casi nos da un infarto.- Esme golpeaba a su hijo con un pan.

-Mamá, si hubiese estado embarazada de Edward ya tu nieto tendría al menos 7 meses. Además como pueden pensar que él y yo íbamos a tener una criatura si los dos estamos con otras personas.- Planteó la rubia.

Al escuchar lo último la mirada de Emmett se chocó con la de su hermano.

-¿Eso es verdad Edward?- Preguntó curioso.

-No bebé, no te metas en asuntos de grandes y sigue comiendo tus medialunas.-

-Entonces fue todo un chiste.- Preguntó Rosalie que había recuperado el color.

-Si, somos medio malos con Edward, pero cuando escuché que tú y Em estaban casados y se me ocurrió hacer esto para molestarlos. ¿A qué no salió bien?- Le guiñó el ojo a Rosalie y esta le respondió.

-Lo malo es que realmente yo creí que habían sorpresas y buenas noticias.- Carlisle estaba decepcionado, otra vez tenía que esperar para ser abuelo.

-Bueno, en realidad si a dos buenas noticias, por las cuales volví de Francia. La primera es que me contrataron de Black Agency, o sea que soy su modelo exclusiva y por ende me quedo a vivir en Chicago. Y la segunda es que me voy a casar.- Los ojos de ella reflejaron tanta alegría que tanto Esme como Rosalie se tiraron encima de la fémina y comenzaron a felicitarla.

-Te felicito Tanya, al fin vas a ser una mujer decente.- Emmett recibió golpes de toda su familia al terminar la frase. –Era chiste.-

-Tanya es maravilloso, yo conozco una tienda donde podemos comprar la corsetería para ponerte en la noche de bodas.-

-Rosalie eso es algo de lo que no me quiero enterar, menos imaginar.- Edward se tapó los oídos para no escuchar los insultos de su cuñada.

-Entonces tenemos una cita.- Dijo Tanya mientras le pegaba a su ex por mañoso.

-Si, además.- Le dijo en secreto a la Tanya y a Esme. -podemos decirles a mis amigas ya que todas tenemos que comprarnos ropitas para el cumpleaños de Jasper. Vamos a un Club de Striptease y hay que comprar prendas para el asunto.- Las mujeres se reían mientras que los hombres de la casa se desesperaban por saber que se tramaban.

-No perdamos más tiempo y vamos a cambiarnos, tenemos que ir de compras.- Rosalie se levantó y se fue.

-¿Qué te dijo Rose?-Preguntó Edward al oído de su ex.

–Que hoy voy a pasar la tarde con tu noviecita…-Le besó la punta de la nariz y salió de la cocina ante la mirada alarmada de Edward.

_._

_._

_._

_Hola queridos Lectores:_

_Hoy no es miércoles pero si no subía ahora no lo haría hasta dentro de dos semanas. Estoy hasta el cuello con pruebas y el próximo fin de semana es Fiestas Patrias acá en Chile y me voy a mi casa para que me regaloneen._

_Y vieron Tanya no estaba embarazada. Jajajaja, apuesto a que se asustaron y creyeron que Edward iba a ser papi. _

_Y que pasó con mis reviews??? Chicas malas. _

_De todas formas gracias a las chicas que siempre dejan sus comentarios: Isis Janet, Gaby di2, Prinss y lady blue vampire. Besos para ustedes._

_Y… mmm…se merecen adelanto… no sé…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bueno ya._

_._

_._

La joven se encontraba inclinada con medio cuerpo dentro del auto, pero lo que siguió fue peor. Bella empezó a alejarse del auto y cuando estuvo por salir el conductor le dio un beso en la boca. Eso era inaudito, como su novia se besaba con otro.

_._

La siguió hasta la bañera con cuidado, entraron. La escuchó susurrar –Venganza…

_._

_._

_._

_Chan!!_

_Eso sería, no olviden dejar sus reviews, los necesito si no muero de penita :(_

_Me despido después de pelear con Word, que no sé que mie… quería._

_Cariños, Blueskys._


	10. Capítulo 9

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Beso a Distancia… Touchè**_

.

Como alma que lleva el diablo Edward tragó su desayuno y corrió a vestirse. Tarea que le resultó difícil al tener que esperar que Tanya se terminara de cambiar. Aunque recién se encontraría con las chicas por la tarde.

Antes de salir inspeccionó su imagen, impecable. Saco y pantalón azul oscuro, camisa blanca y optó por un pañuelo de seda negra más que una corbata. Listo para pasar a ver a su princesa y luego al consultorio.

Cuando estaba por llegar algo le llamó la atención. Un Ferrari estacionado en la puerta de la casa de su novia. El cuadro lo completaban unas largas piernas y un trasero que, aunque escondido bajo una falda, reconocía bien.

La joven se encontraba inclinada con medio cuerpo dentro del auto, pero lo que siguió fue peor. Bella se empezó a alejarse del auto y cuando estuvo por salir el conductor le dio un beso en la boca. Eso era inaudito, como su novia se besaba con otro.

Respiró varias veces para controlar su ira. El también había besado a Tanya. Tal vez era un amigo de Bella, pero cómo se atrevía a besarla. Ya de nuevo estaba fuera de quicio y golpeaba el volante. De un momento a otro el Ferrari desapareció, pudo controlarse y aparcó su Volvo y empezó a caminar a la casa de su novia.

Además, se decía sí mismo, que estaba comprobado que los hombres compraban eso coches caros por dos razones. Uno para impresionar a las mujeres y dos porque debía equiparar sus pequeñas partes. Y además Bella no era una mujer que se dejaba impresionar por detalles como los automóviles.

Y él sabía que en todo caso nada mejor que un auto cómodo para parar en cualquier lado y mimarse como querían, sin necesidad de ser interrumpidos por los chismosos que se acercan a autos como ese Ferrari azul.

Antes de bajar tomó su celular y llamó a su novia para preguntarle si estaba ocupada o si tenía visitantes indeseados. La castaña le dijo que podía pasar, lo esperó en la puerta y lo invitó a entrar a su casa como si de un desconocido se tratase.

Pero cuando la puerta se cerró los dos se tiraron uno encima del otro, para sentir su calor y poder besarse como si el mundo se acabara. Terminaron tirados en el sillón de la sala, acalorados, jadeando y como siempre… frustrados.

-Ya esto me está cansando.- Dijo Edward incorporándose.

-Tú cambiaste las reglas del juego, y ahora te arrepientes.- Se sentó en su regazo.

-No, sabes que no, pero ahora es momento de hablar.-

-Mmm, que serio, no se pero parece que no me va a gustar. ¿Qué hiciste anoche?-

-Cosas malas.-

-Edward.- Lo regañó y se apartó de él.

-Bueno, pero no importa lo de anoche.- La estrechó contra su pecho.

-¿Cómo que no importa?- Se ofendió profundamente.

-Es que de eso tenemos que hablar tranquilos, lo importante ahora es de donde vienes- La miró inquisidor.

-Tonto, hoy fui a estudiar con Ángela. ¿Por?- Lo notó raro.

-¿Volviste sola?- Seguía con la misma actitud.

-No, pero menos averigua Dios y perdona.- Lo besó y de nuevo cayeron sobre el sillón.

Bella se encontraba sobre Edward, se besaban apasionadamente, y de nuevo perdieron el hilo de la conversación. Que importaba el ayer si podía deslizar su mano bajo la falda de su novia, mientras que ella le habría de apoco la camisa.

-¿Te bañaste?-Lo miró con ojitos pícaros.

-Si, hoy a la mañana ¿por?-

-Creo que no me entendiste. ¡¿Te bañaste?!.- Mientras le comía le cuello a besos.

-No, la verdad es que no. Eso fue ayer, que tonto que soy, no se donde tengo la cabeza.- Respondió intrigado a ver que se le ocurriría a su linda novia.

-En este momento, en tus pantalones. Reglas del baño.- Dijo poniendo se de pié.

-Ya me lo venía venir.- Le estaba costando respirar, no le iba a proponer… no!!!, ni en sueños.

-Nada de Ropa.- Vio que le esta costando tragar, lo tenía donde quería.

-Mmm… Me gusta esa regla.- Preguntándose hasta donde los iba a llevar el juego.

-Y está prohibido tocar.-Ya era definitivo, estaba donde lo quería.

-No, no, no me puedes hacer eso, me muero.- Ya no le importaba nada, llegaría tarde al trabajo, pero no lo sacarían de esa casa ni que se prendiera fuego.

-Sólo se permite tocar con algo que actué de intermediario, entre tu piel y la mía.- Dijo muy segura.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?- Hasta donde lo iba a provocar, no podía más.

-Ven y lo vas a averiguar.-

.

.

_En casona Cullen…_

.

.

-Entonces quedamos a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. Genial Ángela, avísale a las chicas que agregamos una parada más a las compras de hoy. Besitos.-Rosalie cortó el teléfono.

-¿Ya quedó todo arreglado? ¿Seguro que no hay problema que vaya con ustedes?- Preguntó Tanya.

-No, quédate tranquila. Además nos viene bien una mirada más adulta, tú tienes más experiencia, por el mundo del modelaje digo.- Se puso colorada de golpe.

-Ahora tú quédate tranquila, sí les puedo ayudar a elegir mejor la ropita que van a usar para el show, lástima que no conozca a sus novios. Así es más fácil saber que se mueren por ver. En tu caso ya está, sólo necesito encontrarlo, Emm fue siempre un chico muy hiperactivo, pero me imagino que en la cama es de dejar hacer a ti las cosas. ¿Me equivoco?- La miró riéndose.

-La verdad es que no.- Seguía más colorada, aunque estaba muy cómoda con ella.

-Así que confía en mí y vas a ver que no te va a poder quitar las manos de encima, vamos a sacar al tigre que está dentro de la jaula.- La abrazó y empezaron a comer la comida rica que había preparado Esme.

-Jajaja. ¿Te puedo hacer un pregunta?-Le dijo Rosalie mientras comenzaba a servir la comida.

-Dispara.-

- ¿Por qué terminaron Edward y tú?, porque parecen uno para el otro.- Estaba apenada por preguntar, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte.

-Seguro que hoy me lo preguntan tus amigas, ¿por qué no esperamos a la tarde y lo hablamos a calzón quitado?. Literalmente vamos a estar en ropa interior así que no voy a poder mentir jajaja.-

-¿Es un trato?-A Rosalie le llamó la atención la naturalidad con la que tomó el tema. Lo bueno es que tenía que esperar un rato para obtener la respuesta.

-Si señora Cullen, me siento un poco rara llamándote así. Toda mi vida de adolescente pensé que iba a llevar ese apellido. Pero me queda mejor Tanya D' Or.-

-Tienes razón, para una mujer como tú el oro queda mejor.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Sí ¿quién habla?- Atendió el teléfono Alice.

-¡Aaahhh!-

-Lauren, me vas a dejar sorda.-Le decía mientras se tapaba el oído.

-¡No! Sorda no, pasmada ¿adivina con quién vamos a comprar lencería erótica hoy?- Parecía niño con chiche nuevo.

-¿Se puede decir lencería erótica por teléfono?-

-Si, que te van a cortar la línea. Es más si alguien está escuchando le va a interesar más. ¡Dale adivina!- No podía más de la emoción.

-No sé… ¿con tu mamá?- Le preguntó divertida.

-Dios santo y bendito borra esa imagen de mi mente. No tonta, vamos con Tanya Denali.-

-La súper modelo.- Ahora Alice era la que saltaba de emoción.

-¡Si!, y además la ex del bombonazo de Edward Cullen. Vamos a poder preguntarle si es verdad lo que contó Edward. ¡Qué emoción!- Las dos saltaban como locas de la alegría.

-Lo que me inquieta un poco es estar en ropa interior delante de una modelo.-

-Ups, eso no lo había pensado.- Toda la algarabía cesó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Los ruidos al otro lado de la línea se interrumpieron.

-No quiero que me vea la celulitis y los rollos, estoy gorda comparada con una modelo. ¡No es justo, no quiero ir!- Empezó a patalear como nena chiquita.

-No seas tonta, lo más seguro que nos ayuda a conseguir ropita sexy para que le hagas un show a Tyler. ¿No te interesa?.-

-Mmm... Soy tonta pero no 5 estrellas, ahora que lo dices voy a sacarle el jugo a esta oportunidad.-

-Sabía que eras una chica inteligente, nos vemos en 2 horas. ¡Besitos chau!-

-Bye.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

El vapor creaba una pantalla de protección a ese mundo perfecto que ella había creado para los dos, se escuchaban el sonido del agua cayendo y llenado la gran bañera que pronto serviría de territorio de lucha.

Lo fue llevando lentamente a esa habitación- Lo tenía planeado desde el principio y a él le encantó. Ya no llevaba su camisa, estaba arruga en el piso de la habitación, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cada vez que se volvía a verlo, lo miraba como si pudiera desnudarlo con la vista. Su mano derecha se encontraba a centímetros de donde él deseaba que estuviera. Lo había llevado desde la sala hasta ahí con su mano tomando su cinturón. Estaba sumergido dentro de las profundidades de los ojos de su diosa.

Se volteó y cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño. Lo abrazó por la espalda y deslizó las manos por su pecho, le sacó la camiseta que tenía y volvió a recorrer esta vez su pecho desnudo, llegó al cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo.

Jamás se animaría a interrumpir tan excitante tarea, pero él quería lo mismo. Tomó sus manos y la hizo moverse hasta quedar frente a él. Su expresión era la viva cara del deseo. Comenzó a besarla, a recorrer son sus manos la espalda de la diosa que lo prendía como fuego. Llegó a la cintura de su falda y comenzó a sacarle la remera que llevaba.

La respiración de ambos cada vez era más pesada, ya no sólo la besa, lamía sus labios, los mordía, exploraba cada rincón de su boca. La tenía para él. Sin darse cuenta las hábiles manos de su novia lo habían despojado de sus pantalones. Estaba casi desnudo frente a ella y podía sentir como amoldaba sus manos para recorrer cada músculo de su espada y pecho Mientras que él estaba conformando sólo con sentir la espalda de esa mujer desnuda.

Quería sacarle la falda, meter sus manos por debajo de ella. Cuando se besaban en el living, había sabido a gloria, pero ahora la quería pegada a él, piel con piel y ese juego del baño era la excusa perfecta. Sintió como caía la tela a sus pies.

Logró dejarla en ropa interior, los dos en iguales condiciones. Pero quería verla y para eso tenía que cortar con la guerra en que se habían convertido sus besos y tampoco quería. Pero ella le leyó el pensamiento. Abrieron los ojos y se encontraron reflejados en sus miradas.

-Es todo tuyo el placer, pero acuérdate que no puedes tocar si no hay algo entre medio de tu piel y la mía.- Se alejó 3 pasos de él, dándole la visión que tanto deseaba. Tenía el pelo suelto, los labios llenos y rojos por sus besos, llevaba un corpiño color rosado de encaje y una pequeña tanguita del mismo color.

Era más de lo que podía soportar, necesitaba poseerla pero no podía, a pesar de lo lujuriosa de todas sus acciones, era virgen y no podía tomarla con la fuerza y la pasión que la necesitaba.

-Regla número 2.- Vio como jugaba el pañuelo de seda negro, que antes tenía puesto, en las manos. –No puedes ver.-

Iba a quejarse pero de pronto sintió deseos de jugar con sus reglas, la última vez él había sido quién mandara. Pero sólo habían pasado pocas horas de ese encuentro, la frustración iba a ser mayor, y la recompensa también.

-¿Se anima a jugar señor Cullen?- le dijo sugerente mientras se acercaba a él.

-Me animo, pero antes de ceder el control.- la acercó con fuerza, la abrazó y la besó con furia, haciendo que gimiera y haciéndolo gemir. Se alejó y dejó que lo vendara. –Soy todo tuyo.- Le vendó los ojos, comenzó a deslizar sus manos siguiendo su cuello, hombros, espalda. Rodeó su cintura, tomó entre sus dedos el elástico de su ropa interior y la bajó hasta dejarlo desnudo.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Le dijo la joven una vez terminada la tarea.

-¿Te dije que él agua es el agente intermediario entre nosotros? Así que vamos a estar prácticamente uno encima del otro.-

-Entonces no es justo que sólo tú puedas ver.- Sólo tenía que mover la manos hacia arriba, para quitarse la venda de los ojos y conseguiría verla desnuda. Sabía que se había alejado para despojarse de la poca tela que le quedaba.

-No, es forma de cobrar, por lo que hiciste ayer a la noche.- Sintió que se acercaba, la sentía muy cerca. Notó las delicadas manos sobre su pecho, el calor de su aliento y luego la escucho decir suavemente. –Perfecto, no podías se más perfecto.-

La siguió hasta la bañera con cuidado, entraron. La escuchó susurrar –Venganza…

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

En la casa de lencería 4 jóvenes interrogaban a una pobre rubia entre corsés y portaligas. Ya estaban eligiendo y se sentían muy a gusto con Tanya dentro de su grupo.

-Bueno, ya hace más de 30 minutos que estamos acá, me prometiste que cuando estuviéramos todas me ibas a decir porque terminaron Edward y tú.- Le dijo Rosalie sin rodeos.

-Si, te lo prometí. Es fácil, una noche, después de hacer el amor nos dimos cuenta que preferíamos hablar. Y ahí está el problema, me atrae más estar horas hablando con Edward que, a que me ponga un dedo encima.- Dijo haciendo caso omiso a las cara de ¡que! que tenían sus nuevas amigas.

-No lo puedo creer, pero de la forma que se tratan…-Dijo Rosalie después de salir de su asombro, había sido testigo del amor que se profesaban en el desayuno.

-Es verdad, cuando estamos juntos nos encanta provocarnos. Besarnos delante de la gente, montar un show. Podría estar desnuda delante de Edward, tratando de excitarlo como sólo yo se hacerlo y a él no le movería un pelo.-

-Si eso es lo que quieres que se mueva.- Dijo Alice sonrojada.

-Ya pasó ese tiempo, la última vez que lo hicimos fue hace como año y medio. Estábamos de viaje en India, los dos solteros, después de recorrer el Taj Majal. Demasiada depresión para dos personas solas. Y lo hicimos sin ningún tipo de cariño. A la mañana siguiente los dos estábamos desnudos desayunando en la cama hablando de que íbamos a recorrer ese día. Estamos acostumbrados a dormir la misma cama. Tenemos Sexo, hace mucho dejó de ser amor.-

-Entonces hoy…- Preguntó Rosalie, mientras las demás seguían mudas.

-Más de lo mismo.-

-¿Como puedes, lo viste ¡Es un Dios! Ya de traje te corta el aliento, si lo imagino desnudo me muero.- Lauren rompió su silencio.

-Lauren, estoy acostumbrada a verlo desnudo, no hay misterio dentro de sus pantalones para mí. Ni la forma en la que gime cuando está haciendo el amor, las cosas sucias que te dice al oído. O la expresión de su rostro cuando está por alcanzar la gloria. Ah, ojalá le hubiese tomado una foto y mostrárselas. El muy desgraciado es un monstruo genético perfecto. Pero no se lo digan, porque se le agranda más el ego.-

Por un momento todas callaron, 4 de las 5 reunidas imaginaban la expresión de cierto hombre que pronto estaría haciendo un striptease delante de ellas. Todas suspiraron al mismo momento y comenzaron a reírse.

-Otra cosa que tengo duda es…-Dijo tomando valor.

-¿Ángela, era tu nombre no? La respuesta es si, es un nene grande.- Tanya hizo una seña.

-¡No!- Gritaron a la vez.

-Ya les dije, un nene grande.-

Siguieron comprando, riendo de las anécdotas de Tanya y Edward, hasta que una vocecita olvidada las encontró.

-Llegué tarde, perdón.- Se excusó Bella.

-Eso me pasaba seguido cuando estaba de novia con Edward, siempre perdía la noción del tiempo. Tú eres Isabella ¿no? Mucho gusto, yo soy Tanya Denali.-

Por un momento se sintió cierta tensión que fue difícil de disimular.

-El placer es mió. Eres una mujer cuya reputación la precede. Aunque no sabía que ibas a estar acá, me sorprende.- Estrechando la mano que le ofrecía la modelo.

-Tengo algunos fans, y parece que a uno se le olvidó avisar de nuestro encuentro.- De pronto se rieron dejando a las demás preguntándose que estaba pasando. –Dale, por qué no buscas algo para la fiesta.-

-¿Me vas a dar tu opinión?- Le preguntó Bella mientras se dirigían a donde se encontraban las prendas.

-No creo que la necesites.-

-Siempre es bien recibida una mano extra.- Se volvieron a sonreír y comenzaron a buscar ropa.

.

.

_Viernes por la Noche_

_._

_._

-Y yo que pensé que íbamos a conocer tú casa Edward, no estás mayor para seguir viviendo con tus padres.- Dijo Mike molestándolo.

-Jessica, cuando quieras conocer un hombre de verdad no dudes en llamarme.- Dijo Edward notando que el joven se molestaba. No estaba Bella cerca, así que podía molestarlo.

A decir verdad hacía ya un día que no veía a su novia. Tanya y él se habían desvelado hablando de ella. Le había contado sus planes, de cómo quería sorprenderla cuando inaugurara su casa, pero de ella no sabía nada.

Sólo le había hablado por teléfono a su celular la noche anterior, y ella de había comentado que no pasaría la noche en casa. Pero seguía molesto desde que se negó a decirle con quién pasaría la noche.

Lo peor de todo fue comprobar por la bocona de Lauren, que Bella había llegado a la escuela con su novio del Ferrari y a la tarde se había vuelto con él. Estaba celoso y odiaba reconocerlo.

Al fin la puerta se abrió y apareció su ángel de ojos chocolate. No pudo contenerse, se levantó de su asiento mientras la observaba, se veía distinta. Mucho mayor de lo que era, tal vez eran los zapatos negros de tacón bajo y clásicos que estaba usando. O la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello, su pelo estaba recogido con un moño alto y rígido.

Pero no le importó, la tomó por los hombros y le dio un beso rápido para sacarse sus estúpidas ideas de la cabeza.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Edward respondió.

-Es mi novia de los viernes, ustedes tienen la suya, así que no me molesten.-

-No dormiste sólo en los últimos días, así que no creo que estés muy desesperado.- Dijo Emmett.

Al instante Bella se tensó, notó como dejaba de mirarlo. En ese momento quería que la tierra lo tragara, y todos notaron como la calidez de Bella se convirtió en frió. Ella se separó de él y se sirvió una copa de vino, que se tomó de tirón.

Una gran tensión apareció en el ambiente. Y nadie sabía de que hablar, Rose quería matar a su marido. Bella había dejado que Edward la besara y le había sonreído en respuesta, algo que no esperaba que hiciera. No era tonta para creer que su cuñado estaba detrás de su amiga, pero tampoco Emmet podía ser tan desubicado como para decir eso.

El silencio fue irrumpido por la melodía de un violín. Nadie sabía de donde procedía el sonido que los estaba encantando, pero calmaba el ambiente. Edward vio como Bella volvía a llenar su copa, para vaciarla en el acto. Luego se acercó hasta su cartera, tomó el celular y los violines cesaron. Notó como su rostro volvía a cambiar, sonreía y parecía coqueta a la llamada que recibía.

Cortó y todos voltearon como si no hubieran estado concentrados en la morena. Bella se acercó a todos.

-Me tengo que ir, así que arreglen lo que sea para el cumple de Jazz, y después me avisan.-

-No Bella, no te vayas. Es más divertido cuando estamos todos.- Tyler estaba algo preocupado, pero no quería llamar mucho la atención, Lauren era increíblemente celosa.

-No se hagan problema, hace 3 años se divertían si mi, pueden vivir una noche más así. Además si no fuera importante, no me iría.- Mientras la chica recuperaba su brillo, Edward no paraba de mirarla.

Que le habían dicho para que de golpe estuviera radiante, además a donde se tenía que ir. No podía preguntarle nada, ya que todos lo observaban. Era su novia y tenía que tratarla como a una conocida.

Se escuchó el ruido de una bocina. Bella dijo adiós y salió corriendo de la casa de los Cullen. Dentro todos especulaban que había sucedido, la única que espiaba por la ventana la salida de su amiga era Lauren. Hasta que gritó.

-Se va con el del Ferrari. Salió, no lo veo bien, pero es la primera vez que veo que la espera fuera del auto. – Todos salieron corriendo a la ventana.

Todos menos uno, que no podía acercarse por miedo a ponerse a gritar que él era el dueño de su princesa.

-Mierda, justo le da el reflector de la calle de atrás y no se le ve la cara.- Dijo Mike enojado.

-Miren.- Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Nunca vi a Bella tan cariñosa.- Dijo Ben sorprendido.

Edward comenzó a respirar agitado, no pudo más y se acercó a la ventana.

-Saltó corriendo en sus brazos.- Ángela estaba incrédula a la reacción de su amiga.

-No**.-** Gritó Rosalie.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y Edward se encontraba en su habitación, la cual parecía destrozada por un huracán, tenía en las manos su teléfono, pero ella no contestaba. No pudo más y cayó al piso. Sus ojos le ardían, comenzó a llorar…

.

.

_**FlashBack**_

5 horas antes…

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana, los amigos de su novia miran como ella le entregaba su cariño al tipo del Ferrari. Los abrazos que eran de él, las caricias en la cara que eran la antesala de sus maravillosos besos.

Como un masoquista vio como los labios de la mujer que amaba se posaban nuevamente en los labios de otro…

_._

_._

_._

_Hola Queridos lectores:_

_Oh! Pobre Edward, si no se portó tan mal como para que lo engañen frente a sus ojos. _

_Y Bella, ¿que pasa con ella? ¿Cuántas verdades esconde? Si supieran, jajaja._

_Que les pareció este cap?? Está bastante tranquilo, bueno hasta el final. Ahora le toca sufrir a él ¿no?_

_Y ahora con la misma cantaleta de cada actualización: Hay muchas personas que leen el fic, pero solo las mismas chicas de siempre dejan sus comentarios (las amo por eso). Si dejar un "te leo", "espero el próximo" o "es horrible" no cuesta nada…Los números de visitas se repiten por lo que creo que hay gente que lo sigue pero al parecer son muy vergonzosos y no dejan su opinión. Oh! De verdad es tan triste…_

_._

_._

_._

_Ok, aquí va el adelanto del próximo capítulo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Extrañaba dormir en tus brazos.- Acurrucándose en ellos.

-Me tienes fuera de tu vida, parece que sólo te sirvo como chofer.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Para eso me sirves, pero también para otras cosas, jajaja. ¿Qué hora es?- Le preguntó Bella.

-Son las 11 de la mañana.-

-¡Qué! Es muy tarde, Edward debe estar buscándome por todos lados. ¿Qué le voy a decir?-

-Dile que dormiste conmigo.-

.

.

.

_Definitivo, Edward es un cornudo._

_Bye, Blueskys._


	11. Capítulo 10

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Estúpida Regla**_

.

El sol entró por la ventana, se extendió por la cama recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de la belleza de cabellos oscuros. Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Bueno días dormilona.- Una voz suave la terminó de despertar.

-¿Cuándo me quedé dormida?- Preguntó Bella.

-La verdad no se, yo también me dormí.-

-Extrañaba dormir en tus brazos.- Acurrucándose en ellos.

-Me tienes fuera de tu vida, parece que sólo te sirvo como chofer.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Para eso me sirves, pero también para otras cosas, jajaja. ¿Qué hora es?- Le preguntó Bella.

-Son las 11 de la mañana.-

-¡Qué! Es muy tarde, Edward debe estar buscándome por todos lados. ¿Qué le voy a decir?-

-Dile que dormiste conmigo.-

-¿Qué tomaste?, no le puedo decir eso a mi novio, no lo entendería.- Le reprochó la castaña. Salió de la cama y se dio cuenta que sólo tenía puesta una camisa. -¿Cuándo me quedé desnuda?-

-Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que te sacara la ropa. Además ¿Desde cuándo duermes vestida?- Le preguntó desde la cama.

-Nunca duermo vestida, ¿pero cuándo me quitaste la ropa?- Sólo recibió un gesto de "que te importa". -Sabes que me gusta quitarme solita la ropa, acuérdate la próxima vez.- Le sonrió coqueta.

-Dejaste ropa la otra vez, báñate y ven a desayunar.-

-No me vas a acompañar a la ducha.- Le dijo Bella mientras se sacaba la camisa.

-¿No estás grande ya como para bañarte acompañada?-

-Sólo quería divertirme, dale prepara el café y me llevas a casa. ¡Ah! Otra cosa, cuanto me cambies el ringtone avisa, encima pusiste violines.- Bella le arrojó la camisa sobre la cara y se fue dando saltitos.

-La próxima pongo La Cucaracha. ¡Que linda colita!- Gritó desde la cama.

-¡Cállate!- Le gritó desde el baño.

-Jajaja.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

La escena se volvía a repetir, su novia estaba inclinada dentro del Ferrari Azul. Se alejó y volvió a ver como la besaba. Pero esta vez esperó que se fuera el auto y se fue a su casa, si llegaba a hablar con Bella en ese momento iba a decirle cosas que de las cuales luego se arrepentiría.

Bella ajena a la visita de su novio estaba preocupada, Edward le había llenado la casilla de mensajes del celular. Y se notaba enojado, no entendía por qué, pero lo estaba. Luego de cambiarse iba a ir a buscarlo donde sea que estuviera.

Después de una sesión de besos, seguro que se le pasaba el enojo. Se acercó al contestador de su casa y había más de 20 mensajes. Todos de Edward, cada vez más enfadado y preguntándole donde se había metido.

Así no se iba a enfrentar a él, no tenía ganas de escuchar planeos tontos de un tonto llevado por los celos. Así que decidió que cuando se calmara iban a hablar.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

El martes se despertó sintiéndose el hombre más infeliz del mundo, esa noche había sido la primera en su casa. Pero que le importaba, si no tenía a Bella. Era un estúpido y no soportaba seguir alejado de ella, ya era el cuarto día. Que importaba un beso, además ella no era capaz de engañarlo, la necesitaba entre sus brazos y la quería ya.

Se levantó de la cama vestía unos pantalones de dormir largos de color negro y el pecho desnudo. Fue al baño se lavó la cara, los dientes y cuando estaba por sacarse los pantalones para meterse en la ducha sonó el timbre de la puerta. Le extrañó y fue abrir.

No estaba preparado para lo que vio por la mirilla, recorrió con la vista el espectáculo que le dejaba ver. Pero como siempre era más rápida que él y estaba de espaldas, pero igual era muy lindo espectáculo.

Una hermosa melena castaña, un uniforme de escuela católica. Camisa blanca, chaleco pegado al cuerpo, una pollera que cubría sólo lo necesario. Y para terminar sus bellas piernas con medias blancas 3/4, terminadas en unos zapatitos negros de taco bajo.

Abrió la puerta con un enojo renovado, ella se dio vuelta y a Edward se le cayó la mandíbula. Estaba chupando un chupetín de una forma non santa.

La tomó del brazo, la metió en la casa, cerró la puerta y la apoyó contra ella para besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Bella se aferró a su cuello, Edward deslizó sus manos por debajo de la falda de su novia y la levantó. Ella comprendió el gesto e inmediatamente entrelazó sus piernas en la cadera de su novio. Se necesitaban tanto...

Despacio separaron sus bocas y se miraron. Él la llenó de suaves besos, primero por la cara y luego por el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

-Dios me estaba muriendo sin ti.-

-Yo también Edward, no podía más. Pero tuve que rendir unos exámenes especiales y no tenía tiempo ni para comer o dormir. Estos días sin ti fueron increíblemente largos, pero por suerte ya terminaron.- Bella aprovechó para disfrutar del calor que emanaba del pecho desnudo de su novio.

-Yo estaba tan enojado contigo. ¡Si hasta tenía un discurso para decirte! Pero ya no importa, dime que puedo confiar en ti y te juro que te creo.- Necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que no lo estaba engañando.

-Confía en mí, no te puedo decir todo ahora. Dame tiempo, pero confía en mí. ¿Yo puedo confiar en ti?-

-Sabes que eres la única mujer a la que quiero.-

-Entonces dame un recorrido por tu nueva casa.- Lo besó y descendió rozando el cuerpo del hombre que todavía la mantenía apoyada sobre la puerta.

-Pero antes dime. ¿Cómo llegaste acá? Yo no te di la dirección.- Le preguntó intrigado, mientras comía con los ojos a Bella que se sacaba el chaleco y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa, justo hasta el nacimiento de los senos. -No más botones Isabella.- Ella lo miró divertida y volvió a su chupetín.

-Llamé a Tanya y se la pedí. No me mires así, me debe una grande y empecé a cobrársela. Además a quién más le podía preguntar, es la única que sabe de nosotros.-

-Está bien, ven que te hago el recorrido por la casa.-

La tomó de la mano y le condujo por toda la casa. Mostrándole el living, el comedor, el salón de baile, la cocina, la sala de estar, la biblioteca y luego la condujo a la planta alta. Le mostró las 5 habitaciones que había, y se dirigieron a la recámara principal.

-Edward, ¿por qué la casa está llena de fotos de Tanya y de tu familia?- Le preguntó con poco humor.

-Porque me gusta sacar fotos y ponerlas por toda la casa, ven entra y mira en la mesita de luz.-

Edward dejó que ella mirara toda la habitación, vio como se sacaba los zapatos y comenzaba a gatear por encima de la cama, regalándole una increíble vista de su cuerpo. Lo estaba provocando con cada movimiento, cuando llegó a la mesita tomó el porta retrato que había en él.

-Es una foto mía.- Le dijo mientras se daba acomodaba en la gran cama.

-Sólo tú puedes entrar en esta habitación, y me gusta mirar tu foto cuando me voy a dormir o cuando me despierto.-

-Ven.- Bella lo llamó con un dedo para que se acercara a la cama.

-No voy a ir, tenemos una regla acerca de las posiciones horizontales.-

-Al diablo con las reglas, son estúpidas y además ya las rompimos todas.-

-Buen punto, háceme lugar amor, desde que llegaste con ese uniforme estoy fantaseando con sacártelo y no voy a para hasta hacerlo.-

-Yo quiero verte igual de la cintura para abajo, que como estás de la cintura para arriba.-

Edward se tiró sobre Bella, comenzaron besarse y él aprovechó para sacarle la camisa a la joven. Cuando estaba seguro de esa vez si iban a hacer el amor, sonó el timbre, pero lo ignoró, volvió a sonar y Bella se incorporó.

-Parece que vamos a tener que dejarlo para la próxima, ¿por qué no atiendes?-

-Dame 3 minutos y echo a cualquiera que esté en la puerta.- Le dijo al ver que ella estaba tan decepcionada como él.

-Por ahí es importante.-

-Esto es importante.- Dijo señalando sus cuerpos casi desnudos.- Le voy a poner una zapatería en el culo al estúpido que esté en la puerta.- Edward se fue insultando al pobre condenado que se había atrevido a llegar a Casa Cullen en ese momento.

Bella se rió divertida de la situación. Se levantó de la cama, se sacó la falda, que era lo único que llevaba de ropa y se puso ropa deportiva de su novio. Pobrecito, se iba a enojar, pero era mejor así.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

No podía dormir, Jasper daba vueltas en la cama. Estaba inquieto, pensaba y trataba de entender que había sucedido esa tarde. No podía dormir, y por desgracia despertó a la mujer que dormía a su lado.

-Bebé, ¿qué te pasa?- Le preguntó la joven a medio despertar.

-Nada, es que, bueno, no sé. No me hagas caso son ideas mías. Vuelve a dormir amor.- La besó y la acunó para tratar de dormirla y tratar de dormirse él.

-Dale amor, dime que no te deja dormir.- Alice aprovechó para besar el pecho de su amado.

-Es Edward, lo noto raro. Me está ocultando algo y lo sé, lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano.-

-¿No estarás paranoico? Por ahí está nervioso por la vuelta de Tanya y su casamiento. Acuérdate como reaccionó el viernes por la noche.-

-No, no es eso Cielo. Edward está más que feliz con que Tanya se case, porque la adora. El problema es otra cosa. Mira, ayer lo fui a buscar a su casa, ya se mudó. Te dije ¿no?-

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

-En general los martes siempre nos vemos porque él tiene guardia a la noche. Es el único día que está en emergencias.-

-Si, ya me habías contado, pero que tiene que ver.-

-Es que ayer fui, pero me dijo que estaba ocupado y no me dejó entrar. Entiendes, Edward no me dejó entrar en su casa. Nunca lo había hecho antes, no importa cuan ocupado esté siempre se toma unos minutos para estar conmigo.- Estaba enfadado y dolido.

-Tal vez tenía algo urgente que no podía dejar.- Trató de justificar Alice.

-No, ni cuando estaba dando los finales de medicina o antes de la muerte de sus abuelos actuó así. Algo está escondiendo y me revienta que no confíe en mí.-

Alice abrazó a su novio y lo llenó de besos, tratando de despejar su mente.

-Quédate tranquilo, no te pongas paranoico con esto. Dale, vamos a dormir y vas a ver que Edward te va a contar que le pasa.-

Jasper miró a su novia y la besó, se quedaron dormidos más rápido de lo que pensaban.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Ya era casi mediodía, en Casa Cullen Bella trataba de concentrarse para estudiar. Pero el maldito teléfono de su novio no paraba de sonar una y otra vez.

-Edward, atiende el condenado teléfono. O te juro que te mato, me tengo que concentrar en esta estúpida materia.- Vio como su novio se reía de su infortunio y contestaba.

Luego de un rato cortó, su rostro durante la conversación había cambiado. Había hablado con una mujer, pero que le habría dicho para que se pusiera melancólico. Edward se acercaba a ella cuando de golpe su estómago hizo ruido. Sacando al joven de su ensimismamiento y provocando que se riera a carcajadas.

-No te rías o te mato, estoy sin comer desde el desayuno y eso fue a las 6 de la mañana. Son las 12 y me muero de hambre.- Le dijo mientras hacia pucherito.

-Tú sigue estudiando, en hora y media tenemos que salir. ¿Quieres comer algo?- Edward seguía tentado, hasta que recibió como respuesta un almohadazo por parte de Bella.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo como comida, o me estás cargando?-

-Te estoy cargando, estás bonita cuando te enojas. Ven que ya tengo preparado el almuerzo.- Se dirigieron a la cocina, Edward había tenido tiempo para preparar la comida. Pero a último momento había decidido cambiar la tarta de verduras por sándwiches de pollo.

-Todo un gourmet, señor.- Bella recibió un codazo por parte de Edward y para no ser menos le devolvió el golpe.

-¿Me vas a decir quién llamó?-

-Alice, está preocupada por que Jasper piensa que le estoy ocultando algo. Me mata tener que mentirle. Cuando ayer lo eché se me partió el alma.-

-Díselo.- Dijo muy tranquila Bella.

-¿Qué?-

-Que le digas, dile de nosotros. Cuéntale, para ti es importante que él lo sepa. No te gusta esconderle cosas y la verdad es que pensé que ibas a decírselo antes.-

-¿Puedo?- La miró y toda la melancolía que tenía desapareció al instante.

-Si tonto, como no vas a poder.- Bella dejó su comida y entrelazó sus manos.

-Ahora por ser tan linda y tan buena voy a tener que darte un premio.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

-¿Un beso tal vez?-

-Mmm... Tal vez dos, sí, me siento generoso hoy.- La tomó en brazos y la besó profundamente.

-Eso fue solo un beso.- Dijo enojada.

-El otro te lo doy como postre.- Le dijo mientras jugaba rozando sus narices.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Esa noche en Emergencias...

-Jasper son las 22.30, ya se que es tarde pero necesito hablar contigo. Llámame.-

-Jazz, son las 23.00, voy a entrar a cirugía de última hora, salgo tipo 00.30 llámame.-

-Jasper, ya salí de cirugía son la 01.00 llámame, se que estás despierto.-

-Jazz, llamé a Alice y me dijo que estabas en el turno de la noche en el restaurante. Puedes llamarme, por favor.-

-Jasper, son las 4.15 acabo de atender 3 ambulancias juntas. Llámame que por un rato la cosa se tranquilizó.-

-Son las 5.00 de la mañana, ya en una hora salgo, ¡me puedes llamar!-

-Jasper atiende el maldito teléfono. ¡Ya es el séptimo mensaje que te dejo!. Tuve 2 lavajes de estómago, 1 herido de bala. 15 catarros, resfríos y gripes y 5 pacientes con conjuntivitis y sabes que no hay cosa que odie más que la conjuntivitis. Puedes, por amor a Dios llamarme. Son las 6.00 en media hora salgo y caigo en el local. Mejor que estés.-

Después de una larga noche en Emergencias el joven doctor salió de su guardia y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amigo. Ya no tenía que hacer esos turnos, pero sentía que por lo menos una noche a la semana ayudaba a más gente y su cansancio lo hacía sentir mejor profesional y mejor persona.

-¡Hola Amor! Me enteré que me llamaste.- Jasper esperaba a Edward sentado en una mesa del restaurante - café, ya había pedido el desayuno para los dos. -Como todas las semanas señor Cullen ya tiene su rico café.-

-Como un estúpido te llamo, paso toda la noche esperando que me llames y ahora te veo todo relajado como si nada. Además no veo mi pastel de chocolate.- Edward se sentó frente a su amigo y al instante uno de los mozos le sirvió café. -Ahora entiendo a la pobre Alice cuando dice que se la pasa esperando para que la llames.-

-A Alice la llamo enseguida, estaba ocupado. Además, no tengo porque rastrearte por todo el país sólo porque me llamaste. Tú me echas de tu casa y yo no te digo nada. Pero si no te llamo cuando quieres actúas peor que una novia celosa.- Jasper estaba disfrutando de molestar a su amigo, además había herido sus sentimientos, era hora que sufriera él.

-No soy una novia celosa, en todo caso si lo soy lo aprendí de ti. Sólo quería hablar, es importante. Te espero hoy a la noche en casa, solo.- Edward sabía que no se iba a negar a ir solo, pero quería contarle de Bella y con Alice no iba a poder hacerlo.

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar o me vas a recibir desde la puerta?-

-Eres peor que una novia celosa, tenemos que hablar en serio, te voy a estar esperando. Toma.- Edward sacó una cajita de su bolsillo.

-Si me vas a pedir que me case contigo, acepto.- Jasper comenzó a reír y Edward no pudo evitar acompañarlo. Las mesas de junto los habían escuchado y los miraban con cara rara, lo que hizo que la tentada sea mayor.

-No tonto, son las llaves de casa, tú no tienes que tocar el timbre. Sólo tienes que entrar.- Ambos sabían Jasper nunca entraría a la casa sin avisar. Pero el hecho de que uno confiara tanto en el otro, era sin duda la mayor muestra de amistad que podía haber.

-Si amor, voy.- Dijo para los curiosos que todavía los espiaban. -A las 7 estoy ahí.-

-A las 8 es mejor. Además te quedas a cenar.- Edward vio como su amigo hacía una seña, que no era para él. Al minuto tenía en su plato su porción de pastel de chocolate. Sin duda su amigo estaba ofendido, pero ya se le había pasado.

-Así que tuviste 5 conjuntivitis.-

Jasper reía, sabía como Edward odia va las infecciones o enfermedades de los ojos, les tenía fobia. Después de molestarlo un rato largo terminaron de desayunar y los dos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares a dormir.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Vilma, ya vine.- La puerta de la Casa Cullen se abrió.

-Pedro estoy en el comedor.-

-Espero que estés usando sólo ropa interior sexy, así te hago cositas.-

-No me puede hacer el cavado. Pero que te parece una cerveza.-

-Cualquier cosa con tal de sacarme la imagen mental que me acabo de hacer.- Dijo Jasper asqueado.

-Tú empezaste.- Le respondió Edward divertido.

-Bueno, además quién se niega a una cerveza.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Yo prefiero el vino y lo sabes.- Le alcanzó la botellita y empezaron a tomar.

-Si Edward, pero es que tú eres aburrido. De que querías hablar.-

-Si que tienes tacto.-

-Me inviste para hablar...-

-Y también a comer.- Lo interrumpió divertido.

-No me tomes el pelo, que me tienes que decir.-

-Eeeeehhh... Bueno es que el otro día te eché de casa y me di cuenta de que había estado mal. Lo que pasa es que, bueno yo...- Tomó un trago de cerveza y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-Me estás ocultando algo y lo sé.- Jasper se tensó. -Sabes que Cullen, hubiese esperado un trato así de cualquiera. Pero nosotros somos hermanos. Jamás me trataste tan mal como el otro día. Ni siquiera me dejaste pasar, me trataste peor que a un desconocido.- Se quedó en silencio.

-Estoydenovioconisabellazwan.- Lo dijo sin respirar.

-¡¿Ah?!, me estás jodiendo.-

-Nop.-

-Bueno, ya el chiste estuvo bueno. Ahora dime la verdad.- Jasper se tomó de una la cerveza que le quedaba.

-Estoy de novio con Isabella Swan.- Repitió esta vez más seguro.

-Ya, no me causa gracia.-

-¿Quieres otra cerveza?-

-Si, ya me hiciste enojar, me ocultas cosas, me traes a tu casa y me tomas el pelo.- Jasper seguía muy enojado hablándole a Edward y no prestó atención a la delicada mano que le acercaba la bebida. -Gracias.-

-De nada Jazz, quieres algo más. Estoy estudiando en la cocina, en 20 minutos pongo la comida en el fuego. ¿Te gustan la carne al vino con papas?-

Jasper estaba en shock y no emitía sonido, sólo miraba a Bella. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de correr y un buzo de Edward.

-Jazz puede comerse una vaca cruda, ¿no?- El joven asintió con la cabeza. -Puedes estudiar o te molestan los ruidos de este nabo.- La tomó de la cintura, la hizo sentarse en su regazo y la besó.

-No estoy bien, pero me hace gracia. Tan mujeriego eres, que tu mejor amigo no te cree capaz de ser el novio fiel de una chica linda.- Bella seguía en las piernas de Edward mirando divertida a Jasper.

-Es verdad, están de novios.- Dijo el rubio recuperado.

-Mira, no voy a revolcarme con ella delante de tuyo para que me creas.-

-No por favor.- respondió su amigo.

-Por eso no te dejé entrar, estábamos discutiendo- En realidad estaban a punto de acostarse, pero Jasper no necesitaba saberlo. -y la verdad, no queríamos que nadie se enterara. Pero tú eres mi hermano y no quería seguir escondiéndote esto. Pero tienes que prometer que no cuentas nada. A nadie me entiendes.-

-Si, prometo no decir nada, mientras no me encuentre en peligro físico o mental.- Jasper alzó la mano como si estuviera jurando en un tribunal.

Luego de los primero minutos de negación, vino la aceptación y Jazz quiso saber todos los detalles de su noviazgo. Después de un rato, Bella los interrumpió.

-Bueno, voy a cocinar. Me imagino que cuando me vaya van a empezar los gritos. ¿Traigo el Playstation?(los hombres siguen jugando con los jueguitos no importa la edad.)

-Te dije que eres la mujer perfecta.- Dijo Edward riendo.

-Queso, papas fritas, aceitunas, fiambre, maníes, ¿algo más?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Es perfecta Ed.

-Si lo sé, y es mía.- Se acercó a Bella y la besó.

.

.

.

_Hola Lectores_

_Que tal? Les ha gustado este cap. Ojala que si_

_Quien es el hombre con el que despertó Bella. Es una niña mala jajaja_

_Mmm…¿Quieren una actualización dentro de esta semana? Pues bien si así lo quieren dejen sus reviews pidiéndolo. Si no lo piden, no sé lo que quieren..jejeje._

_En el próximo capítulo viene la fiesta de Jasper y como van viendo las cosas se ponen un poco mas calientes…_

_Bueno aquí les va el adelanto de Jazz's Party_

_._

_._

_._

-¿Necesitas una excusa para besarme?- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie furiosa.

_._

Bella recostó la cabeza en el hombro del anónimo y este a su vez deslizaba sus manos por las caderas de ella. Lentamente comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón del piloto, mientras ella seguía contoneándose acompañando la melodía y sonriendo.

_._

_._

_._

_Por lo que se ve Bella va a seguir portándose mal._

_Si quieren actualización pronto, denle al botoncito verde!!!_


	12. Capítulo 11

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Jazz's Party**_

.

Y el día llegó, la tan esperada fiesta de Jasper.

-Sorpresa.- Gritaron todos los presentes.

-Alice eres un genio, como se te ocurrió esto.-

-Fácil, no hay nada que te guste más que cuando te hago show. Entonces pensé que sería divertido someternos a todos a esta tortura, jajaja. Además es algo que tranquilamente podría haber pasado un viernes de reunión.-

-Entonces vamos a disfrutar de un gran espectáculo, ¿no chicos?- Digo Mike divertido.

-Lo siento señorito, ahora tenemos que confesarles algo. Ustedes también van a bailar y sacarse la ropita.- Jessica se reía de su novio, las chicas habían guardado el secreto para que ninguno pudiera luego negarse.

-¡Qué!-

-¡Si!, que pensaban, que sólo nosotras vamos a estar con el traste al aire.-

-Pero Ángela, hay gente que no conocemos.- Su novio ponía cara de pollito mojado.

-Si, unas 20 personas. Pero están en el privado. Según me dijeron son de Black Agency, están en una reunión de trabajo.- Respondió Alice.

-Que buen lugar para hablar de negocios.- Jasper, y los demás no tendrían problemas de "hablar" de trabajo ahí.

-La verdad que si, pero me dijeron que no creen que salgan. Hace casi dos horas que están sesionando.- Volvió a interrumpir Alice.

-Te imaginas si nos ven bailar y nos llaman para representarnos. Chicas hagámoslo bien así sacamos provecho.-

-¡Lauren!- Tyler la miraba con cara de total desaprobación.

Los chistes continuaron por un rato y de pronto se vieron interrumpidas por los celulares de Lauren y Emmett.

-Chicas, me acaba de llamar Bella dice que llega tarde.- Lauren fue la primera en sacarlos del misterio.

-Edward tan bien acaba de llamar.- Dijo Emmett. -Tiene como media hora de retrazo, pide disculpas.-

-Entonces empecemos sin ellos, pero momento... ¡que conveniente que lleguen tarde!- Por más que nadie entendiera, Jasper iba a disfrutar de la tardanza de sus amigos. Nada mejor que tener el poder para extorsionar parejitas, y si esos eran, la virginal Bella y el experimentado Edward, mejor.

-¡Chicos que empiecen los tragos!-

Las rondas de alcohol dieron comienzo, los chicos seguía discutiendo con sus novias el asuntito de quietarse la ropa. Los únicos relajados eran Alice y Jasper que por ser los anfitriones sólo disfrutarían de las presentaciones.

-Yo propongo, que al menos suban al escenario y se dejen sacar la ropa mientras nosotras bailamos alrededor de ustedes. Al menos así todos quedamos en paños menores y nos divertimos.-

-Yo se que esto que voy a decir- Interrumpió Ben todo sonrojado.- puede llegar a ser muy extraño, poco frecuente, hasta yo diría inusual. Pero creo que Lauren dio una idea más que interesante y aceptable.-

Todos los presente, incluida la misma Ángela se quedaron de una pieza. ¡No, ellos dos teniendo la misma idea era imposible! Pero la viabilidad de la propuesta era por lejos la más acertada.

Sin decir más Lauren se paró.

-Denme media hora y mucho alcohol, que yo soy la primera en bailar.-

Todos vitorearon a la temeraria Lauren, todos menos uno, que quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

El ambiente ya estaba caldeado, Alice había conseguido que las bailarina habitué del Club hicieran sus bailes sensuales y todos vitoreaban las piruetas que las jóvenes hacían en el caño.

Las luces se apagaron, las bailarinas salieron del escenario, niebla artificial cubrió el piso. Todos estaban expectantes, que iba a pasar. Los primeros acordes de una melodía conocida comenzaron a sonar, una silla se vislumbró en escena. Y de repente todo cerró.

-¡Lauren!-

.

_Baby take off your coat  
Real slow  
Take off your shoes  
I'll take off your shoes  
Baby take off your dress  
Yes, yes, yes__._

.

Como siempre bella, Lauren comenzó su baile. Perfecta como toda una estrella, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o ataduras. Plena como siempre, completamente consiente de su poder sensual y sexual al mover sus caderas.

.

_You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_

.

Lo mejor era la cara de su amor, por un lado muerto de miedo y por otro preocupado por la increíble erección que tenía en su entrepierna, que rápido se había despertado. Lauren seguía paso a paso cada instrucción de la canción.

.

_Go over there, turn on the light  
Hey, all the lights  
Come over here, stand on that chair  
Yeah, that's right  
Raise your arms up in the air  
Now shake 'em__._

.

A Lauren sólo le queda una camisa rosa de seda, y Dios sabía si tenía algo abajo. Estaba bailando sobre Tyler, mientras le sacaba la camisa, luego siguió el turno de los pantalones. Bajó por el cuerpo de su novio rozando cada centímetro de piel y se puso de rodillas a sacarle el cinturón, lo cual hizo con los dientes (obviamente después de desabrocharlo).

.

_You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live_

.

Se vino el gran final, todos gritaban a la rubia, la aplaudían, hasta las mismas bailarinas del Club, iba más allá de la destreza en el baile, era la actitud de comerse el mundo lo que hacía que esa presentación fuera tan explosiva.

.

_Sweet darling, (you can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
Baby, (you can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
(You can leave your hat on)_

.

Al terminar la canción Lauren se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior rosado lleno de encaje. Los aplausos estallaron y Lauren estaba muerta de risa, bajó corriendo del escenario y se tiró sobre Jasper para darle un beso y sacarse una foto.

Todos miraban entretenidos las ocurrencias de la rubia, Tyler estaba un poco molesto por los buenos mimos que estaba recibiendo el homenajeado.

-¡Tyler! Que suerte, tienes a Lauren, es un infierno.-

-¡Jasper!- Dijo Tyler enojado.

-Yo sólo digo lo que veo, te felicito.-

-Gracias, ahora le tengo que pedir que repita el numerito en casita.- Al fin y al cabo era un juego, así que sólo perdía tiempo enojándose.

Mientras la rubia se ponía la camisa de vuelta, única prenda que podía volverse a poner por pedido del grupo masculino. Entre las risas y las felicitaciones llegó uno de los dos ausentes.

-Bella que alegría llegaste.- Alice salió corriendo a abrazarla, ya estaba un poco borracha y sólo había pasado una hora y media del comienzo de la fiesta.

-¡Si! Llegué, perdón, pero estaba muy ocupada.- Bella volteó hasta encontrarse con el cumpleañero. -¡¡¡Jazzy Feliz Cumple!!-

Al oído -¿Qué estabas haciendo con Edward?, ¡eso de llegar tarde me hace pensar mal de ti!-

-Jasper, te voy a matar. ¿Cómo que no llegó? Yo lo dejé hace 3 horas.-

-¡Ups! No importa, ya va a llegar. Mientras disfrutemos de la comida y las bebidas.-

-Que ya empezaste a disfrutar, ¡estás borracho!- Jasper se rió y la llevó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban todos.

El siguiente fue el turno de Ángela y Ben, al ritmo de la canción _Black Velvet_. A diferencia del espectáculo montado por Lauren, el strip de Ángela fue con humor y con gracia, aprovechando la imagen de cerebrito que todos veían en ella. Se tropezó, no podía sacarse la ropa, aunque todo era fingido por la morena, que cada vez mostraba más carne. Ben tampoco se quedó atrás, consiguió uno anteojos de marco gigante y se subió los pantalones más arriba del ombligo, para recrear el aspecto nerd. Fue una mezcla de humor con erotismo, al finalizar Ángela lucía un hermoso corsé color blanco y Ben estaba medio desnudo.

Volvieron a estallar los aplausos e igual que Lauren, Ángela se tomó fotos con Jasper antes de volver a ponerse algo de ropa.

.

_20 minutos después._

.

-Hermano.- Gritó Jasper al ver llegar a Edward al club.

-Hermanito Feliz Cumple.- Los dos amigos se abrazaron, con esos abrazos que rompen espaldas.

-No es justo, se pone más feliz con el cumpleaños de Jasper que con el mío.-

-Cállate Terremoto, Jazz que novia más divina tienes. Y original, mira que hacer un cumpleaños acá.-

-La verdad es que Alice estuvo muy ocurrente. Lastima que te perdiste a Lauren que casi nos vuelve locos, y Ángela no se quedó atrás, jejeje.- Las dos jóvenes rieron en el acto.

-Chicas no me hacen un número privado después a mí solito.-

-Después que terminen las chicas lo repetimos.-Dijo Lauren solemnemente.

Edward se sentó casualmente al lado de Bella, después de recibir la noticia de que ella sería la encargada de sacarle la ropa.

-Llegaste tarde, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó la castaña al pasar.

-Cirugía de emergencia, por suerte salió bien.-

-Tu amigo pensó que estabas conmigo, la verdad contarle fue peor. Ahora no deja pasar ni una y hace 2 días que lo sabe. Nos va a volver locos.-

-Sí, así es él, cree que con eso nos tiene en sus manos y lo aprovecha.- Dijo mientras tomaba una bebida.

-Pero lo que realmente importa, es que todavía no me besaste.-

-Déjame buscar una buena excusa para besarte y lo hago.-

-¿Necesitas una excusa para besarme?- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie furiosa.

-Bells, no seas tonta. No quise decir eso.- Trató de disculparse, pero ya todos habían notado el enojo de la morena.

-¡Edward que le hiciste a Bella!.- Jasper intervino.

-No le hice nada.- Juró el chico.

-Siempre me está buscando pelea.- Dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Edward, es el cumple de Jasper, no empiecen peleas por nada. Pídele disculpas.- Alice no quería que nadie le arruinara a su novio.

-Yo propongo un largo beso de reconciliación, ¿qué dicen chicos?- Jasper estaba muy divertido.

-¡Beso, Beso!.- Todos gritaron.

Sin tener otra opción, Edward tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y la besó. Primero despacio y después profundizó el beso, logrando un estallido de euforia en todos los presentes.

-Tramposa.- Le dijo al oído.

-Quería mi beso.- Bella le guiñó el ojo a Jasper, tal vez los molestara, pero también servía de ayuda.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-¿No me vas a decir que ves por la ventana?-

-Kahler, sólo veo a mi princesa. ¿Se ve hermosa verdad?- Señalando donde se encontraba Bella.

-Parece feliz, pero...-

-Es otro hombre el que la hace feliz. No puedo pedir más.-

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte.-

-No soy noble, si fuera por mi no se acercaría a nadie. Sólo yo podría estar a su lado.-

-Pero eso no es justo para ella.-

-Si así puedo hacer que no sufra nunca más, lo haría. Pero retenerla a mi lado no es lo que ella quiere. Por lo menos no ahora, antes era lo único que le importaba, ahora soy... alguien importante, nada más.-

-¿Entonces lo que tienes son celos?-

-Por llamarlo de alguna manera, sí.- Encogiéndose de hombros.

-Head Chief, no creo que te sienten bien los celos, no es tu naturaleza.-

-Verdad Zafrina, mira en lo que me convertí.- Se rieron.

-Mira como se miran, espero que pronto se den cuenta de que están enamorados.-

-No creo que tarden mucho, aun así...-

-¡Chief! ¿Qué estás pensando?-

- Que mejor me quedo para que no le pase nada.-

-Entonces yo también.-

-Tú quieres quedarte para ver como baila.-

-Ah, me atrapaste.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Rosalie ya había pasado, Emmett casi se muere al terminar el delicioso blues _Trouble in Mind_. Su esposa era explosiva, sus movimientos sensuales, la forma en la que le sacó la ropa. Todos estaban seguros que esa noche podía llegar a hacer acto de presencia el primer vástago del matrimonio.

La anteúltima fue Jessica a pedido de los presentes que estaban muy emocionados al verla vestida de porrista, ella eligió el tema _Antes de Amanecer_. Las fantasías estaban al por mayor esa noche y Jessica dio un espectáculo digno de su hermoso cuerpo. Mike por su parte no podía dejar de babear, esta dentro del baile de su novia y no se dio cuenta cuando lo dejó en ropa interior.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Respirar hondo ya no servía, tampoco podía echarse atrás. Además él estaba ahí con ella, la cuidaría.

Ya había expuesto mucho de ella, pero sólo 2 hombres la había visto como era, y realmente enfrentarse a sus amigos y sacarse la ropa iba a ser difícil.

Si lo hubiera pensado antes tal vez podría haber inventado una excusa, un pie roto. Un yeso que le impidiera bailar, cualquier cosa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, hasta Edward estaba expectante, si él quería desnudarla ella no se lo impediría. Pero así, era muy complicado, hasta que empezó al retarse a sí misma.

_-Isabella, de tripas corazón. Las chicas ya lo hicieron, hasta Ángela, por Dios santo. Vas a salir y bailar, sacarte la ropa. Además no es la primera vez que lo haces, para Jake lo hiciste, ¿y si te lo volviera a pedir? No lo harías, ya no para él_.-Tomó su relicario entre las manos y lo besó-._ Es Edward, ¿verdad?, para él si, ¿o no? Dios nena te tendría que matar, esta indecisión es peor. Podrías decir que quieres de tu vida, pero tenías que hacerlo 3 segundos antes de quedarte desnuda delante de tus conocidos. No, conocidos no, tus amigos Isabella. Tu familia, lo que necesitabas hace tres años. Los que te hicieron reír, las personas que aprendiste a amar, incluso Mike. ¡Mala Bella, jajajaja! Bueno niña, mucha mierda y adelante.-_

El escenario se bañó de azul. Había decidido que Edward se quedara sentado con el resto del grupo, ella iba a bailar.

La música comenzó a sonar, tras lo primeros acordes todos reconocieron a Prince. Bella traía un piloto de lluvia gris y largo. Llevaba un paraguas y al girarlo dejaba caer brillos, que acompañados con la luz azul, creaba la ilusión de lluvia.

.

_I never meant to cause you any sorrow  
I never meant to cause you any pain_

.

En ese momento todos se quedaron atónitos, la ropa que tenía puesta no era nada sugestiva, pero de alguna forma era imposible dejar de mirarla. Edward lo sabía, no era el atuendo lo que había hechizado a sus amigos. Era ella, la forma en la que camina, la forma en la que estaba mirando, era una bruja y sabía muy bien como usar sus pócimas.

.

_I only wanted one time to see you laughing  
I only want to see you laughing in the purple rain_

.

Pero su mirada se dirigió a otro lugar del salón, no a donde estaba él. Ahí entre las sombras se veían dos personas, no podía ver quienes eran. Pero Bella les sonreía, sin más ella descendió del escenario, y caminó como una pantera hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los desconocidos.

.

_Purple rain, purple rain_

_Purple rain, purple rain_

_Purple rain, purple rain  
I only want to see you bathing in the purple rain_

.

Ya no era sólo Edward quién la seguía con la vista, era demasiado provocativa. Cada pasó que daba era una sensual caricia al aire, y sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música. Cuando llegó a la mesa de los extraños, le indicó a uno que se acercara a ella, a Edward se le para el corazón. No sabía quién era, pero ahora estaba tocando a su novia. La hizo deslizar entre sus brazos, quedando pegada su espalda al pecho de quién la abrazaba.

.

_I never wanted to be your weekend lover  
I only wanted to be some kind of friend_

.

Bella recostó la cabeza en el hombro del anónimo y este a su vez deslizaba sus manos por las caderas de ella. Lentamente comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón del piloto, mientras ella seguía contoneándose acompañando la melodía y sonriendo.

.

_Baby I could never steal you from another  
it's such a shame our friendship had to end_

.

Nuevamente el alma de Edward escapó de su cuerpo, ahora veía como las manos dejaban el cinturón y comenzaban a ascender, rozando cada parte del cuerpo de Bella. Se estaba entregando a sus caricias, y susurra algo, pero con la música era imposible de escuchar. Las manos llegaron al pecho de Bella y empezaron a desabotonar el piloto, hasta por fin despojarla del mismo. Cuando el piloto cayó al suelo, la boca del desconocido se perdió en un camino de vez por el cuello de Bella.

.

_Purple rain, purple rain_

_Purple rain, purple rain_

_Purple rain, purple rain  
_I _only want to see you underneath the purple rain_

.

Bella sonrió y se alejó de su lado, deshizo su camino para llegar hasta la mesa de sus amigos. Allí la vieron, vestida con un hermoso vestido hecho de una cortina de mostacillas violetas. Con cada paso la cortina de cuentas daba deja ver más de sus piernas, llegó a la mesa y para sorpresa de todos se sentó en las piernas de Jasper.

.

_Honey, I know, I know, I know times are changing  
it's time we all reach out for something new, that means you too_

.

Se recostó sobre el pecho del homenajeado y luego arqueó la espalda dejando escapar un suspiro. Nada de todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, había resultado tan erótico como el baile que estaba realizando la castaña. Era sensual y totalmente imprevisible, la conmoción los sacó a todos del estado alcohólico del que se encontraban. Esa Bella era puro deseo y seducción, ellos estaban seguros de que era virgen.

.

_you say you want a leader,  
but you can't seem to make up your mind_

.

Seguía recostada sobre Jasper, sonriendo con malicia. Usando sus manos acariciaba el rostro, sonrojado de su amigo. Con mucho cuidado tomó las manos del rubio, que se encontraban aferradas a la silla y con ellas se desprendió de las tiras de su vestido. Jasper dejó de respirar al instante, era hombre muerto, había deslizado sus manos por la delicada piel de la novia de su mejor amigo. Pero Bella decidió que era suficiente tortura y se levantó de su falda.

.

_I think you better close it  
and let me guide you into the purple rain_

.

Pasó caminando despacio por delante de todos los presentes, dejando que su vestido comenzara de deslizarse por su cuerpo. Al hacerlo se fue revelando un hermoso sostén violeta con encajes negros que realzaban el hermoso busto de la joven. Cada vez más piel era develada y con ella los suspiros crecían, no sólo de los hombres. Las mujeres presente, sus amigas y las bailarinas del lugar estaban embelezadas con la piel de seda de Bella. Si al tacto era tan perfecta, como a la vista, era un desperdicio que nadie disfrutara de ello.

Pero él lo hacía, el sabía como se sentía esa piel contra su cuerpo, también conocía su esencia. Ese olor íntimo y primitivo a mujer, una mujer que lo convertía a él en primitivo. Y el vestido dejó de caer, ahora descansaba sobre las caderas de Bella.

De repente sintió que alguien se sentaba en sus piernas, volvió a la realidad y vio que era su novia. Pegada a su cuerpo, se fue reclinando para atrás usando como soporte las piernas de Edward. Él dejó que sus manos se deslizaron por lo largo del cuerpo de Bella. Luego ella se incorporó, se levantó de su regazo y tiró de la corbata de su novio.

Él se puso de pie, como ella quería, su pelvis estaba totalmente pegada a los atributos traseros de ella.

A diferencia de Jasper, Edward descansaba sus manos sobre la cintura de Bella. Con delicadeza, Bella entrelazó sus manos con las del joven. Juntas las hizo recorrer desde la cintura, pasando por sus pechos, hasta su cuello y devuelta a la cintura.

Pero esta vez lo obligó a continuar el viaje de descenso y separando las manos de las de él, recostándose sobre su cuerpo, Bella dejó que Edward le sacara el resto del vestido. Y Así fue, lo último que le quedaba de ropa a fémina era un culote del mismo color que el sostén y sobre él un liguero. Las medias negras le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo y terminaba el conjunto unos stilettos negros, que hacían más tentadoras sus piernas.

.

_Purple rain, purple rain_

_Purple rain, purple rain_

_Purple rain, purple rain  
I only want to see you, only want to see you  
in the purple rain_

.

Cuando la música terminó, no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Bella seguía pegada a Edward y él todavía tenía sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ella.

La primera en volver a la realidad fue Lauren, que saltó de su asiento gritando como loca. Los demás empezaron a aplaudir y a pedir una segunda vuelta del baile. Bella, sin despegarse de Edward, volvió a la mesa victoriosa. Había disfrutado de esa actuación y ya había sentido que su novio también. Sólo restaba terminar la noche de una sola manera. Pero primero, aponerse algo de ropa...

Después del baile de Bella la fiesta se fue apaciguando. Cuando el reloj marcó las 3 de la mañana todos se retiraron a sus hogares.

-Bella, ¿cómo vas a ir a tu casa?.- Preguntó Edward tras salir después que ella.

-Ya tengo trasporte, ¿ves?- Señaló el famoso auto azul que la esperaba.

-Así que era el del Ferrari, ¿por qué tipo de estúpido me estás tomando?- Le preguntó indignado.

-No eres estúpido, si, muy bocón. Te espero en mi casa en 20 minutos y espero que vengas.-

Bella salió sin decir más y se marchó.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

A los pocos minutos de llegar a su casa Edward apareció.

.

_Sé mi amor  
hazme un refugio en ti  
llena el vacío en mí  
me haces falta desde el día en que te vi._

.

-Hola.-

-Hola.-

-¿Quién es?-

-Alguien a quien quiero con toda mi alma.-

-Pero, Bella, te tocó.-

-Tampoco fue tanto, además no me tocó, sólo me ayudó a sacarme la ropa, fue un juego. Como todo lo que pasó esta noche.-

-Si, igual no me gustó, no me gusta que te toque otra persona que no sea yo.-

.

_Conjúrate con mi pasión  
átame fuerte a tu corazón  
no me dejes nunca  
aunque me hunda._

.

-Mmm, eso me da ideas muy ricas para terminar la noche.-

-Bella, tus papás puede escucharte desde su cuarto. No hables tan fuerte.-

-¡Si, Edward, no pares, sigue!- Gritó enardecida.

-¡Bella!-

-Estamos solos tonto, recién mañana a la noche llegan.-

-Eso quiere decir...-

-Eso quiere decir, que estoy a tu merced. Una nena linda y buena, en brazos de un hombre fuerte y tan masculino. Pobre de mí, como sufro.-

.

_Abrázame demuéstrame que eres real  
que por bien o mal, jamás te perderé_

.

-No me busques, acuérdate que no soy un caballero y se lo que traes debajo de ese vestidito.- La acercó y la pegó contra su cuerpo.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que tengo debajo.-

-¿Te cambiaste?- Preguntó tragando saliva.

-Aja, digamos que lo mejoré.-

.

_Oh, oh abrázame  
afírmame que esta vez  
por fin llegó el amor_

.

-Por qué no me desnudaste, las demás lo hicieron.-

-No me gusta que nadie te vea, las chicas tienen demasiada curiosidad de cómo te ves sin ropa. No quiero fomentar el vicio. Además eres mío y cuando te quito la ropa no puedo hacer otra cosa más que tocarte y besarte. Me hubiera delatado sola.-

-Y otra pregunta, ¿por qué no me sacas la ropa ahora?-

-Esperaba a que te callaras.-

Este juego ya lo conocía, ella le fue quitando la ropa lentamente, primero la camisa. Besando cada parte de su piel que quedaba despojada de ropa.

Primero sus hombros, comenzó tocar su hombros, luego sus pectorales, su abdomen. Luego repasó el camino trazado por sus dedos lamiendo y besando su cuerpo. Escuchaba los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de la boca de su amante.

.

_Llegué a creer  
que mi destino fue vivir así en soledad  
sólo amando sin amar..._

.

Volvió a su boca después de haber jugado con su pecho, lo besa una y otra vez, lo mordía, lo marcaba para su propiedad.

Sus manos descendieron por su torso desnudo, la respiración de ambos era cada vez más pesada, Bella al fin llegó a su cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo. Jugó presionando los puños contra su pelvis, lo sintió nuevamente gemir.

-Mala, estás jugando con fuego.-

-Hoy me quiero quemar, Edward.-

Volvieron a besarse y esta vez fue Edward quién tomó el control, le arrancó el vestidito que llevaba, la observó comiéndola con los ojos.

.

_Sin saber, que al mirar tus ojos de mar  
ya nunca más yo sería igual  
te propongo la eternidad  
ámame siempre._

.

Ya no llevaba es feo culote, sino que ahora el liguero escondía una pequeña tanguita a tono.

-Si sobrevivo a esta noche, te voy a comprar muchos de estos.-

-Prefiero que no me compres nada.-

La aprisionó contra la pared para poder tocarla y besarla mejor. Bella aprovechó un descuido de su novio para empujarlo y que cayera sobre un sillón. Se levantó y volvió a su tarea de sacarle la ropa a Edward.

.

_Abrázame demuéstrame que eres real  
que por bien o mal, jamás te perderé_

.

Él se acomodó en el sillón para dejarla hacer su trabajo. Sentía las manos de Bella sobre su vientre, como se acomodaba para bajarle el cierre y a la vez rozar con sus nudillos la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

-Estás a punto tigre.- Le dijo entre risas y al fin lo dejó en ropa interior.

Se tomó su tiempo lo observó, se deslizó por todo su cuerpo para quedar sobre él cara con cara.

-Dime y paramos, si no, vamos a tu cama.-

Ella le sonrió y lo ayudó a incorporarse. No le dijo nada, su mira le dio la respuesta. La tomó entre sus brazos y ella enredó las piernas a su cintura.

.

_Oh, oh abrázame  
afírmame que esta vez por fin llegó  
el amor que yo soñé que tanto esperé  
te necesito, abrázame..._

.

Subieron la escalera lentamente, sin separarse, estaban pegados piel con piel. Y ya no importaba nada más. Arriba, en el segundo piso los esperaba una cama calentita y sábanas de satén...

.

_Oh, oh abrázame  
afírmame que esta vez  
por fin llegó... El amor_

.

.

.

_Hola Lectores._

_Y que pasó acá? ¿Bella por fin caerá en la tentación de cuerpo de Edward y Edward dejará de controlarse? Pues, si quieren saber dejen su review y les mando el adelanto…Es que si supieran lo que viene. _

_Hay gente un poco confundida y no sabe para donde va todo esto. En los próximos capítulos conocerán el secreto de Bella y podrán ver a Edward sufriendo como enfermo. También harán aparición unos nuevos personajes (que si existen en el libro) y que serán de vital importancia, por eso espero que les den una buena bienvenida. Así que si quieren actualización MANIFIESTENSE!!!! Dejando su review…_

_Bueno besos y cariños para todos._

_Blueskys._


	13. Capítulo 12

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Congreso en Seattle**_

.

_Hoy desperté con un montón_

_De marcas en mi piel_

_Alguien por la noche me las dejó_

_._

Despertó, se encontraba envuelto en sábanas de satén. Le encantaba despertar y sentir el cuerpo de ella a su lado. La buscó todavía a medio dormir, la cama seguía caliente y revuelta, pero ella no estaba.

.

_Quiero saber si esto fue la magia_

_De tus labios_

_Hay perfume de mujer_

_Flotando aquí_

_El conjuro de un cuento de amor_

_Ya me atrapó lo puedo sentir_

.

No muy convencido abrió los ojos y se encontró con ella, miraba por la ventana, el sol jugaba con su cuerpo. Le daba luces y sombras, era un cuerpo perfecto, cada centímetro era irresistible. Él sabía como se adaptaba a su cuerpo, había dormido con ella y no podía estar más feliz.

.

_Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor_

_Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón_

_Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó_

_Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón_

.

Siguió mirando su imagen ¡Dios!, era realmente hermosa y era de él. Su cuerpo, había pasado toda la noche besándola, tocándola. Recorriendo cada rincón, descubriendo cada sendero y poniendo en juego el autocontrol de ambos.

.

_Como escapar nada irreal me importa conocer_

_Sólo esperare hasta dormir_

_Estoy aquí, frente al gran espejo_

_Para convencer a los duendes que dirán_

_Cómo llegar a aprender el hechizo ideal_

_Que junte los sueños con la realidad_

.

El de él había flaqueado varias veces en el transcurso de la noche. Pero había vuelto a sus cabales una y otra vez, no gracias a la ayuda de Bella. Ella le devolvía cada caricia con la misma pasión, con la misma intensidad y la misma necesidad de llegar al final, una y otra vez.

.

_Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor_

_Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón_

_Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó_

_Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón_

.

Estaba desnuda, sí, una simple tanguita no era ropa. Era una visión, la más perfecta de todas. El sol también había notado la belleza de su cuerpo, porque la estaba adorando, estaba tocando el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

Perdido en la pureza de la imagen, se encontró visualizando a una Bella distinta. La mujer que él deseaba ver, con su vientre abultado. Y sus pechos pesados, llenos del alimento para pequeña vida que juntos habían creado del amor.

Miraba absorto el movimiento de su pecho al respirar y se sonrió, era la primera vez que esa imagen se hacía tan real. Y no podía estar más seguro de ello, lo quería con ella y pronto.

.

_Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor_

_Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón_

_Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó_

_Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón_

_Aun estas en mis sueños… Dentro de mi corazón_

.

-Te atrapé espiando.- sonrió y para él el sol brilló más.

-Hola amor, buenos días. Tenía que mirarte un poco más.-

–Pero que tanto mirabas, estabas tan concentrado que no te diste cuenta te estaba mirando.-

-Soñaba despierto. Te imaginaba embarazada.- Estiró la mano para que se reuniera con él en la cama.

-Para quedar embarazada habría que hacer una cosa que ayer no quisiste hacer.- Le dijo mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

-¡Si te lo quería hacer!... No así, espera. Quiero que hagamos el amor, más que nada en el mundo. Pero…-

-¿Pero qué? Ayer estuvimos a punto de hacerlo 4 veces y las 4 te echaste para atrás.-

-Bella, realmente quiero que hagamos el amor. Y te juro que lo hubiera hecho, pero no tenía preservativos y no quiero que la primera vez quedes embarazada.-

-Edward ¿era eso, Dios, por qué no lo dijiste?-

-Bells, disculpa. Me costó mucho frenarme, y como adulto tengo que cuidarte. Incluso de mí.-

-Vuelvo a repetir, porque no me lo dijiste.- Le dijo mientras le besaba el pecho desnudo.

-La verdad es que me conozco chiquita, si te lo hubiese dicho y te hubiese propuesto de arriesgarnos ¿qué hubieses contestado?-

-Que siguieras, que hiciéramos el amor.- Edward la miró con cara de espanto. –Y te hubiese dicho, que no necesitábamos de preservativos, porque yo no puedo quedar embarazada y tomo píldoras.-

-LA CONC… DE LA PU….. QUE LO RE CONTRA PAR……- Desesperado, mientras maldecía se tapó la cara con una almohada. - Me tengo que pegar un tiro.-

-Eres lo más bonito del mundo, todo lo que sufriste ¿estás adolorido?- Bella trataba de no reírse, pero le era imposible. Su novio estaba haciendo más berrinche que un nene chiquito.

-¡No te rías bruja! Me levanté 3 veces a ducharme con agua fría, para no hacerte mía mientras dormías.-

-Pobre mi chiquito. ¿Te pudiste descargar?-

-Si tu bañera queda embarazada, el bebito es mío.- Dijo con resignación, haciendo que Bella volviera a reír.

-Me hubieses dicho y te daba una mano.-

-Si te llevaba a la ducha y me dabas una mano, te aseguro que tú serías la embarazada.-

-No, y además acuérdate de la píldora.-

-De acá hasta que me muera me voy a acordar de eso.-

-Jajaja.-

-No te rías y ahora ven arriba mío, así te toco un poco.- Edward la levantó y quedaron pegados pecho con pecho, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, separados sólo por la ropa interior.

-¿No quieres venir encima tú?-

-Te odio.- Bella se frotó más contra el cuerpo de su novio. -Ahora se que si me subo encima tuyo, puedo hacerte el amor y no voy a parar hasta estar bien ubicado. Si entiendes a lo que me refiero.-

-Todo en la vida ¿no es, ubicación, ubicación, ubicación?-

-Mejor pasemos a otra cosa. Tengo hambre, porqué no bajamos a desayunar. Juntamos toda la ropa que quedó regada en el piso y después salimos de compras. Tengo que recompensarte por el sostén que rompí ayer.-

-Plan mejorado. Nos levantamos, nos damos una ducha los dos juntitos. Me visto, vamos abajo, te vistes y desayunamos. Lo del corpiño lo dejamos en pendiente, todavía te debo 3 camisas.-

-Es verdad, las que me arrancaste. Van a salir más caras mis camisas que reponer lo que yo rompí.-

-¿No lo creo, cuanto salen tus camisas?-

-70 dólares cada una, eran de seda.-

-O sea que te debo 210 dólares, que mal. El problema es que el sostén que rompiste sale 300.-

-¿Qué?- Gritó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sip, sale 300 dólares.-

-Como puedes gastar eso en ropa interior.-

-Hasta ahora no te habías quejado de mi ropa interior.- Le dijo mientras señalaba su sostén y el liguero que estaban en el piso.

-Es hermosa, pero no me imaginé que saliera tanto. Todos tus conjuntos salen eso.-

-Sip, me imagino que quieres saber cuantos tengo.-

Asintió con la cabeza y Bella se separó de él.

-Abre el placard.-Le señaló donde estaba. –Mmm... Que linda vista.-

-Esto no lo tiene cualquiera, es terrible. ¿Cuantos hay?-

-Creo que 400, cada uno con 2 clases de tanguitas y todos con liguero. Lo uso mucho.-

-Ya veo, Bella son increíbles y quiero verte los todos puestos. Por favor.-

-Elige uno y me lo pongo ahora.-

-¿A ver? Este, hoy usa este y ponte una pollera. Quiero poder meter la mano a gusto y piacere.-

-¿Algo más?-

-Sip, este lo vas a usar alguna vez que lo hagamos. No, mejor dicho, lo va a usar la primera noche que lo hagamos en casa.-

-¿Algo más?- Bella asentía como si de un tema de Estado se tratara.

-Sip, vamos a la ducha que necesito verte desnuda.- Dijo solemnemente sacando a Bella de la cama.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Gracias cielo por subirme la ropa.-Le dijo Edward tomado sus pantalones del tocador.

-Edward yo no subí nada.-

Ambos se miraron un instante sin respirar.

-¿Y quién la subió?-

Pánico, sus caras fueron apagándose, que estaba pasando. De golpe todos sus temores se vieron hechos realidad, unos golpecitos suaves a la puerta y quedaron lívidos.

-Bella hija, baja a desayunar con papá y conmigo. Dile a tu novio que baje por favor, que también lo esperamos a él.-

Duros, inmóviles y desnudos dentro de la habitación. No había plan de acción posible, ya sabían que Edward estaba en la habitación y que estaba sin ropa. Si se la habían llevado al cuarto. Ropa que estaba desperdigada por toda la casa, Edward no pudo más y comenzó a moverse como maniático enjaulado.

-Dios santo y bendito. Tu papá me va a castrar, encima que no va a creer que no hicimos nada, acabamos de salir de la ducha juntos. Y tu mamá nos dejó la ropa en la habitación y por ende vio que no está vamos en la cama.-Desesperado tomándose la cabeza. –Qué digo, imagínate si nos hubiese encontrado en la cama ¿qué les vamos a decir?

Tuvo que ser Bella quién se acercara. Le acarició el rostro con mucho amor y cuidado. Al fin él la miró, ella le sonrió y Edward se dio cuenta de toda la escena que había hecho.

-Edward, terminemos de vestirnos y calmémonos ¿sí?-

Se miraron nuevamente y comenzaron a reírse...

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Así que usted es el novio de mi hija.-Dijo un hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si, Señor Swan.- Dijo un tanto nervioso y comenzó un debate en su mente. -_No puede ser, tengo 26 años y me da miedo el padre de mi novia. Cullen, para el hombre no deber ser divertido entrar a su pequeña con un hombre mayor. ¿Cómo un hombre mayor? Cullen le sacas casi 10 años a Bella. No, yo no, nunca jamás. Tienes 26 y ella 18, a ver doctorcito, sume, son 8 años. Mierda, soy un roba cuna.-_

Seguía dentro de sus pensamientos hasta que una dulce voz lo sacó de sí.

-Edward, no le digas señor, dile Charlie, y a mi Reneé. Mi hija ya nos había contado de ti. Es un gusto conocerte hijo.- Le dijo la madre de Bella, era muy hermosa, se notaba que de joven había sido tan bella como su hija.

-Para mí también, aunque no hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias.- Dijo un tanto apenado.

-Si siempre se escapa por el balcón de mi hija, no me parecen que estas sean las circunstancias en las que un padre quiera conocer al novio de su hija. Además está mayor para esconderse ¿no Romeo?-

-Estoy muy apenado Charl… digo Señor Swan.-

-¡Papá!- Bella retó a su padre, para respiro de Edward. Hasta ahora no había intervenido en nada. Lo había arrojado a los leones.

-Está bien, que me llame Charlie. Pero me gustaría hablar con él a solas.-

Edward sintió como el verdugo ajustaba la soga en su cuello, morir, sin haber al menos pecado una vez con Bella, no era justo. En todo caso, pensó resignado, ya sabía que iba a pedir como última cena, resignado salió caminando detrás de Charlie.

Luego de ver a sus hombres partir, Reneé aprovechó y se sentó frente a Bella, para hablar de mujer a mujer.

-Y… ¿Cómo es en la cama?- Preguntó sin más ni más.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué me preguntas?- Bella se había caído de la silla.

-No soy tonta Bella, dí que le dije a tu padre que había olvidado tus regalos en el auto y pude recoger la ropa tuya y de él antes que la viera. Si no, otra sería la historia.-

-Gracias mamá ¡te amo!- Bella se tiró a los brazos de su madre, sentía que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo.

-Lo sé y por eso me merezco la respuesta.- Dijo con humor.

-Pero la respuesta es muy triste, todavía no lo hicimos.-

-Bebé, ven con mamá.- Su madre le ofreció su regazo para consolarla. -¿Cómo debes estar sufriendo?-

-Mucho mami, no te das una idea de lo que es desnudo.-Bella fingía llorar.

-Consígueme una foto.- Bella asintió.

-Para navidad.- Ambas se rieron, siguieron hablando y desayunando. -Mamá, me cuida tanto. Ayer casi lo hacemos, pero no tenía preservativos y tenía miedo de dejarme embarazada.-

-Pobre chico, le deben doler mucho las…- Se vio interrumpida.

-See, pobrecito.- Ambas suspiraron cómplices.

-Bueno.- Le sobó la espalda a su hija. -Ya van a hacerlo y no hay miedo por el embarazo por la píldora.-

-Exacto. Aunque ya no puedo más.-

-Jajaja, lo mismo me pasó con tu padre. Se hace desear y después eres adicta.-

Las dos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse como locas, las dos eran cómplices en todo. Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, no había secretos, no había prejuicios o retos. Reneé confiaba plenamente en el juicio de Bella. Había dado tantas veces pruebas de él, que el pequeño incidente con Edward no era nada de que preocuparse.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Ya volvimos, dejamos en claro un par de cosas. Y acepté la propuesta de tu novio.-

-¿Qué propuesta?- Bella miró desconfiada a su novio, venía muy tranquilo con su padre.

-Bella, el viernes salgo para un Congreso de medicina en Phoenix. Voy a estar 3 días allá, y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Estaba esperando a mañana para pedirles permiso a tus padres, pero la oportunidad de conocerlos fue ahora y… me pareció lo mejor.-

El silencio reinó en la cocina.

-Si, ¿entonces puedo ir?- Preguntó, por primera vez en su vida, con recelo.

-Si.- Dijo su Charlie sonriendo.- Preparen las valijas.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

El miércoles siguiente...

-Chief, es urgente.-Kahler entró en la oficina sin anunciarse.

-Lo encontraron.-

-No, y Boss está que trina. En cualquier momento decapitan a alguien.-

-Me imagino que a D'Or.- Dijo con pena.

-Si, se rifa una estadía en la cárcel, y por desgracia, D'Or tiene todos los números.-

-Boss no lo va a permitir.-

-Chief, yo...- Se interrumpió.

-Habla Kahler.-

-Yo creo que fue él. Esto empezó apenas volvió.-

-Si, yo también sé que es él, pero como lo probamos. Cómo probamos que Black es el culpable.-

-Hay que decirle que volvió.- Le rogó quietamente Kahler.

-No.-

-¡No seas irracional! Tiene derecho de saberlo. Además el infeliz está destruyendo la empresa, no entiendo como un miembro de tu propia familia puede odiarte tanto.-

-Es ambición.- Dijo Chief sin rodeos.

-Hay que avisarle a Boss.-

-Si. ¡Mierda cuando todo estaba saliendo tan bien¡ Ese hijo de puta tiene que volver!-

-Easy Chief, te va a subir la presión.-

-Por tu culpa me sube la presión. Llama al viejo Black y empieza a prepararlo, que él se comunique con Boss.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

El viernes llegó y Edward pasó a buscar a Bella por su casa a las 9 de la mañana. Tanto ella como sus padres lo esperaban en la puerta, se extrañaron al verlo bajar. En vez de viajar en su auto, lo iban a hacer en un Aston Martin plateado.

-Vamos a viajar en esta belleza.-Bella quería lanzarse sobre... No sabía si sobre su novio o sobre el automóvil.

-Tengo que llevárselo a mi jefe.- Explicó brevemente el joven. -Son casi 3300 Km. pero si salimos ahora manejamos la mitad cada uno, llegamos mañana a las 9 de la mañana. Dijiste que te animabas a manejar, no te irás a arrepentir ahora.

-No, nunca, jamás.- Le sonrió coqueta y sus padres se rieron.

Algo no le terminaba de cerrar a Edward, tal vez Bella no manejara bien. Pero de alguna forma llegarían, aunque tuviera que manejar él toda la noche.

-Mi primer encuentro...- Dijo Edward continuando su explicación. -es a las 12, así que tengo tiempo de bañarme y prepararme.-

Cuando terminaron de hablar y despedirse comenzaron el viaje. Edward le explicaba como eran los cambios automáticos y como funcionaba esa maravilla del diseño inglés. Él era consiente de que, por más de que ella viajara con "ese del Ferrari", no era lo mismo acompañar que conducir.

Ella se mostró muy predispuesta a atender cada enseñanza de él, y se dieron cuenta que ya había pasado 1 horas.

-Mejor manejemos 2 horas cada uno, así ya puedes descansar. ¿Te parece?-

No muy convencido Edward la dejó. Al principio estaba algo nervioso, pero pasada media hora se dio cuenta que Bella era una conductora tranquila. Es más, sufrió al darse cuenta que, aunque ya había calculado 2 horas de más, con ella al volante seguro llegaban pasadas las 10. Resignado a no dormir nada, decidió relajarse y, al menos descansaría en el auto la 1.30 que faltaba para su próximo turno.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Dormilón despiértate ¿dónde queda el hotel en el que nos hospedamos?- Le preguntó Bella mientras acariciaba su rostro para despertarlo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó somnoliento.

-Son las 7.45, ya llegamos, pero si no me dices donde está el hotel, no sé a donde ir.-

-¿Qué?- Edward se incorporó de un salto.

-El hotel Edward ¿cuál es?-

-¿Cómo hicimos 3000 kilómetros tan pronto?- Estaba alucinando, seguro que era un sueño.

-Conozco un atajo, por eso. Por qué no dejemos de discutir por tonterías y vamos a la habitación, podemos dormir hasta las 11 y vas a estar bien fresco para la primer conferencia.-

-Está bien.- Edward no salía del asombro.

Llegaron al hotel indicado, era un hotel muy elegante, en la recepción hicieron el check in. Edward comenzó a llenar el registro del hotel, de golpe se detuvo al notar que varias caras miraban curiosas a Bella. También notó lo incómoda que se mostraba su novia, pero seguro era efecto del sueño, y la gente del hotel estaba asombrada de la belleza de ella.

Siguió llenado el registro y cuando lo entregó, vio que el conserje miraba a Bella y volvía la vista a la ficha. Otra vez, se dijo que era por el sueño que ya imaginaba cosas.

Se digirieron a la habitación en el piso 18, llegaron y tiraron las valijas, caminaron como zombis hasta llegar a la recamara.

-Es una habitación muy linda, y la cama es lo más rico que vi en mi vida.- Dijo Edward a punto de desfallecer.

-No tan rico como Toby, pero puedo vivir con eso.-

-¿Quién es Toby Bells?- Dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Mi colchón, no me mires así. Un día me fui a dormir pensando, que nombre podría tener un colchón. Y a la mañana me desperté con un sólo nombre en mi cabecita. Toby.-

-Eres una loca.- Le dijo mientras la traía contra sí.

-Lo sé. Edward, no tengo ni ganas de bañarme, te molesta que nos metamos así a la cama y después pido cambio de sábanas.-

Edward sólo asintió con la cabeza. La ayudó a sacarse la ropa y una vez desnudo él se metió en la cama, donde los dos se buscaron en el centro, para dormir en el calor de sus brazos...

El despertador sonó a las 11, Edward se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Bella. Se duchó y cuando estuvo a punto de salir se acercó y la despertó con besos.

-Bueno días Bella Durmiente.-

Bella sólo le sonrió como respuesta, pero él siguió.

-A la noche tenemos una cena de bienvenida blanco y negro. Si no te trajiste vestido largo cómprate uno, acá te dejo la tarjeta.-

-No es necesario, tengo todo lo que necesito ¿a que hora vuelves?-

-Con suerte a las 8, pero tienes que estar lista. Porque la reunión empieza a las 9.-

-Voy a estar lista, lo prometo.-

-Bueno, ahora me voy. Descansa un rato más y sal a dar una vuelta. ¿Qué se siente estar de nuevo en casa?-

-Estoy sin palabras, seguro encuentro algo que hacer. Quédate tranquilo y anda a comer algo.-

Edward la besó con mucha ternura y amor.

-Bella.-

-¿Si?-

-Hoy a la noche, va a pasar.-

-Si.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Su celular sonó, interrumpió la junta en la que se encontraba. El display sólo mostraba su nombre y cuando este aparecía, mejor atender sin perder tiempo.

-Boss, ¿ya te enteraste?.-

-¿Cuándo volvió?-

-No sé, pero seguro tiene algún contacto dentro de la empresa. Ya estuvo haciendo de las suyas. Te digo que esta vez es distinto, hace 3 años se escapó antes que probáramos que era él el que nos había robado. El viejo Black no pudo encarcelarlo, pero esta vez... Tenemos que pararlo, no quiero pase lo mismo que aquella vez.-

-No, ahora no lo va a lograr. Te lo aseguro, antes lo mando matar.-

-¡Boss! No estarás hablando en serio.-

-No lo sé, pero quiero que informen a D'Or de todo esto. Él va a saber que hacer.-

-Entendido, ¿algo más?-

-No, vuelve a la reunión.-

-¿Cómo sabías que estamos en reunión?-

-Si no lo supiera, no sería la cabeza de la empresa.-

-Touchè, por favor cuídate y mantenme al tanto.-

No escuchó la respuesta sólo cortó, Boss estaba preocupado.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

El salón estaba decorado exquisitamente, un cuarteto de cuerdas sonaba de fondo y ahí estaba él, busca a su princesa. Había temido a encontrarla sin arreglar a las 8, pero ni siquiera la vio. Sólo una nota en la cama diciéndole que lo esperaba a las 9 en la entrada del salón.

Ya estaba en la entrada y eran las 9:15. Donde se había metido Bella, lo peor de todo, era que su jefe, el Doctor Eleazar Highman, le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercase. Ya no podía demorar el asunto, no le gustaba la idea, pero tendría que ser su novia quién lo encontrara.

Cruzó el salón esquivando invitados, todos muy elegantemente vestidos, las mujeres de vestido de noche y los hombres de frac. Inútilmente volvía su vista a la entrada, para ver si Bella llegaba ¿dónde se había metido? Al arrimarse a la mesa de su jefe, no pudo dejar de admirar la hermosura de la joven que estaba tomada del brazo de su mentor. Ella le sonrió y él se derritió con su sonrisa.

-Edward, no es bueno dejar a tan bella dama sola, con tanto roba cunas dando vuelta.- Los dos hombres se estrecharon las manos y rieron.

-Creo que me quiere dejar, por eso no me esperó.-

-De eso tengo la culpa yo Edward.- Interrumpió la esposa de Eleazar, al tiempo que lo saludaba.

-Carmen, se ve esplendida esta noche.-

-No más que tu novia, te pido disculpas. La conocí hoy en el salón de belleza y me contó quién era. Cuando la vimos en la puerta tan bonita y esperándote, no quisimos que nadie la molestara o se propasara. Viste como son los hombres con un poco de alcohol en la sangre.- Se rió coqueta.

-Entonces tengo que agradecerles por cuidar a mi princesa.- Al fin pudo estrecharla en sus brazos.

Se veía maravillosa, tenía un vestido color blanco, con toques de negro, que se ajustaba a su figura. Era un corsé de seda de organza con detalles en encaje negro, que ayudaban a que no pareciera un vestido de novia. La falda tenía era de seda de gazar, el atuendo lo completaba una estola de muselina negra. Lo único descubierto eran sus hombros y cuello.

-No fue nada hijo, es más, fue un placer. No se cansa de oír mis anécdotas de cuando era corredor de autos y es una excelente conocedora de los mismos.-

-No sabía que le gustaran las carreras, pero se que le gustan mucho los autos. Cuando me vio llegar con el tuyo casi se desmaya.-

-Perdóname por admirar una obra de arte cuando la tengo frente a mí.- Se volteó para ver a Eleazar. –Así que no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para con usted, el viaje fue una delicia.-

-Dejemos de hablar de autos y vayamos a sentarnos que están sirviendo la comida.- Dijo Carmen.

La noche era encantadora, Edward estaba asombrado por la facilidad con la que Bella se adaptaba a los temas y a la gente que le iba presentando. Parecía encontrarse en su elemento, rodeada, de no sólo los mejores médicos del país. Si no que también se encontraban presentes gran cantidad de presidentes de compañías y empresas multinacionales.

Más de una vez, Edward se vio dando permiso a distintos hombre que le pedían bailar con su novia. Bella sonreía calidamente a cada uno y estos, pero también les daba lucha en cualquier tema que de economía, finanzas, marketing o publicidad se tratase. Al final el baile era la forma de mostrar el respeto que ella se había ganado.

De pronto una melodía distinta sonó en el salón. Lo que hasta el momento era un cuarteto de cuerdas, se convirtió en todo una orquesta en vivo. Edward, que estaba conversando con unos colegas en otra mesa, miró a Bella. Esta vez era él quien quería bailar con ella y tenerla en sus brazos. Ella lo notó, se excusó gentilmente de los presente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él.

De todos los hombres presentes, sin duda era el único que recibía las miradas femeninas. Todas, sin excepción de casadas o solteras, se quedaban hipnotizadas de verlo, tan masculino, tan sensual. A diferencia de los demás invitados que vestían smoking, Edward llevaba un levitón negro y en vez de corbata una camisa con cuello palomita, que lo distinguía y lo hacía parecer un príncipe, su príncipe de cuento de hadas.

En medio del camino una mano la detuvo, ella se giró para verlo. Su rostro quedó lívido, él después de tanto tiempo.

.

_A waltz when she walks in the room_  
_She pulls back the hair from her face_

.

-No vas a ser tan descortés de no bailar conmigo una pieza.-

-¿Tengo opción?- Preguntó Bella enojada.

-Nunca, ya te dije. No tienes opción, vas a ser mía. Ahora hace alguna seña al estúpido que viene contigo y baila.-

Bella le hizo caso, le sonrió a Edward y él entendió que quería.

.

_She turns to the window_  
_To sway in the moonlight_  
_Even her shadow has grace_

.

A diferencia de las otras veces Edward se quedó cerca, no sabía porqué, no sólo era que ella lo hipnotizaba. Algo había cambiado en Bella en esos segundos.

.

_A waltz for the girl out of reach_  
_She lifts her hands up to the sky_

.

-Otra vez, te tengo entre mis brazos. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó?-

-...- Ella no respondió.

-Yo recuerdo bien, 3 años. Te veías hermosa, mírame cuando te hablo.- La obligó a levantar la vista.

-Así te recuerdo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, igual que ahora.-

.

_She moves with the music_  
_The song is her lover_  
_The melody's making her cry_

.

-Hermosa, en su vestido blanco y radiante, a cuántos querías engañar. No eras virgen ese día, y no lo eres ahora.- Ella lo miró, a través de las lágrimas su odio se veía igual.

-Las veces que recuerdo por las noches, la forma en la que respirabas agitada. O como gemías cuando llegabas al orgasmo, todavía me pone duro pensarte desnuda. Eres exquisita y con la edad te pusiste increíblemente sensual.- Bella trató de alejarlo, y este hizo más fuerza para apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Al hacerlo sintió como refregaba su miembro contra ella, se sentía asqueada, sucia. Como si la hubiese violado.

.

_So she dances_  
_In and out of the crowd like a glance_  
_This romance is from afar calling me, silently_

.

Volvió su vista para buscar desesperada a Edward y lo encontró. Inmediatamente al verla, sus instintos de dijeron que fuera por ella.

-Ahí viene tu príncipe a rescatarte, como siempre, se repite la historia. Ahora te acuestas con él, pero quédate tranquila, yo no voy a parar hasta que te haga mujer. Vas a ser mía y no me importa nada.-

-Muérete Black, eres un hijo de puta.-

-La gatita tiene garras, como me va a gustar cuanto trates de clavármelas.- Cuando terminó de decirlo le lamió el cuello y se fue, dejándola sola en la pista de baile. Se sentía perdida, fuera de sí.

.

_A waltz for the chance I should take_  
_But how will I know where to start_  
_She's spinning between constellations and dreams_  
_Her rhythm is my beating heart_

.

De pronto sintió que unos brazos la estrechaban, el calor de Edward podía apartar los demonios y miedos de su mente.

Se abrazó fuerte a él para que no notara sus lágrimas, él recorría su espalda con las manos para hacerle sentir que estaba a su lado. Sus cuerpos así unidos era todo lo que necesitaba, estar con él.

Sentirse protegida y segura, lo miró y se besaron. Con tanta ternura, que casi se larga a llorar. Edward se dio cuenta de ello y la cobijó más en sus brazos. Pero quería quitarle esa angustia, esa pena y la única forma que sabía que iba a funcionar, era una.

.

_So she dances_  
_In and out of the crowd like a glance_  
_This romance is from afar calling me, silently_  
_I can't keep on watching forever_  
_I'd give up this view just to tell her_

.

-Bella, no quiero presionarte.-

-No lo haces.- Le dijo escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su novio.

-Me gustaría, si tú quisieras…- Ella lo interrumpió.

-Edward, hagamos el amor.-

-Esta vez, no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Estás segura?-

-Si, necesito que estemos juntos.-

.

_When I close my eyes I can see_  
_The spotlights are bright on you and me_  
_We've got the floor_  
_And you're in my arms_  
_How could I ask for more?_

.

Se despidieron de todos los presentes y se fueron. Bella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y él la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, tomaron el ascensor y subieron a su cuarto.

.

_So she dances_  
_In and out of the crowd like a glance_  
_this romance is from afar calling me, silently_  
_I can't keep on watching forever_  
_and I'm giving up this view just to tell her_

.

.

.

_Hola queridos lectores:_

_Que les pareció el cap? Ven no lo hicieron, pero y ahora??_

_Y por fin apareció ese tal Black. Ahora falta saber que Black es, ustedes entienden cierto?_

_Tengo unas cositas que aclarar._

_No tengo idea de cuanto cuestan las camisas y la lencería de seda. Miré por Internet y esos precios en dólares aparecieron. _

_La distancia entre Chicago y Seattle es de 3300 km, una distancia gigante como para hacerla en automóvil. Si mis conocimientos en física no están mal (o sino las 3 físicas que pasé en la U no sirven de nada), si van a una velocidad de 140 km/h demoran cerca de 23 horas en recorrer esa distancia. Por más que sea estúpido el irse el auto y no en avión, era necesario dejarlo así, Edward debía saber el gusto de Bella por los autos. Bueno eso luego lo verán._

_En fin creo que ambas cosas no afectan la historia, así que no las tomen en cuenta._

_Ah! Para variar me fue horrible con los reviws, pero los hits y favoritos suben, eso es bueno._

_Si quieren su adelanto dejen su review y se los mando de vuelta. Los que no tengan cuenta, dejen su mail (espaciado) y les respondo allí._

_Los próximos capítulos son increíbles, no se los pierdan._

_Bueno, eso, ahora vuelvo a introducirme en el diseño de reactores (deséenme suerte). _

_Besos y cariños, Blueskys. _


	14. Capítulo 13

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Nubes que tapan el Sol**_

.

-No… puedo…más…- Bella cayó con todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Edward.

-No… me… da… más…el… cuerpo… Bella… estoy…-

-¿Extasiado?- Preguntó con dificultada la castaña.

-Vacío… ya no me queda material genético en el cuerpo…-

-Jajaja, no me hagas decirte donde está.- Besando su pecho suavemente.

-No me puedo ni reír, me muero… No esperaba esto, auch.- Finalmente pudo retirarse del cuerpo de su novia, con esfuerzo y dolor.

-No, no, vuelve a poner eso donde corresponde.- dijo entre pucheros y risa.

-No estoy yendo a ningún lado, pero no pienso caer en esa trampa de nuevo, no puedo más. La primera vez estuvo bien, pero ya, Bells por Dios, caí como un estúpido 3 veces. Por las próximas 24 horas estoy fuera del mercado.- Sentenció con humor y besándola por… ya no sabía cuantas veces la había besado, sólo sabía cuán perfecta había sido su unión.

.

_Tonight you're mine completely  
You give you love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow?_

.

Edward estaba satisfecho y Bella empachada de tanta pasión, se acurrucaba sobre su pecho ronroneando como una gatita. ¡Ja! Si Senna la viera… vah, no le iba a reprochar nada, si ella era peor.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, miró a Edward, se tuvo que morder los labios para no gritar, era la imagen más hermosa del mundo. Edward había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, él único hombre con quién pensaba compartirlo. Habían pasado 9 horas de pasión, sin frenos, sin medidas.

.

_Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
__Will you still love me tomorrow?_

.

Plena, esa era la palabra que tenía en su mente, se sentía así plena y feliz. La entrega de Edward era completa, la había amado durante toda la noche, dejando que ella lo guiara, ella lo había despertado, lo había provocado una y otra vez, hasta escuchar como gritaba por llegar al orgasmo dentro de ella. Ella tenía el control.

¿Eso sentía un hombre?, esa increíble satisfacción por haber provocado cada centímetro de la piel de su amante. Su primera vez juntos, bueno técnicamente esa era la sexta, pero quién las contaba. Ahora dormía, estaba agotado, y ella también, pero no sabía si era la excitación del encuentro, el olor de su piel o qué, que no la dejaban dormir. Decidió que era momento de acostarse a su lado, de dejarlo descansar y con ella encima no podía hacer mucho. Descendió de su pecho y se echó a su lado.

.

_Tonight with words unspoken  
You say that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun?_

.

El sol se introducía tímidamente por las ventanas, iluminando lo que otrora era una habitación de hotel, una batalla se había desarrollado en ese lugar y por los daños contados, habían perdido. Todavía seguía empapada por el sudor de ambos y el sol calentaba su piel, esa sensación era inigualable, si hubiese pedido un deseo hubiese sido ese, sentir la pasión de Edward, ardiente, pura, sin importarle nada, sólo el deseo de ser uno. Más calor del sol, al fin el sol calentaba su piel de nuevo, no podía comprenderlo ¿cómo era posible? Por un momento su corazón se acongojó, pero no dejó que las nubes enfriaran esa exquisita sensación de calor.

Volvió nuevamente su atención a él, las sábanas lo cubrían estratégicamente. Sus pies sobresalían a las mismas, comenzó a reírse en silencio, podía imaginar despertar viendo esos pies todas las mañanas. Siguió su tour privado por el cuerpo del hombre que se encontraba a su lado. Sus ojos se maravillaban con sus largas y masculinas piernas. Su anatomía, realmente sus historias eran ciertas, el médico no podía equivocarse al decir que era varón. Se detuvo un segundo, tenía que tomar control de su cuerpo o nuevamente despertaría a Edward, y no creía que el 7 era su número de suerte esa mañana. Volvió su vista por encima de la cintura, suavemente recorrió son sus manos el pecho de su amado, tenía marcas de su guerra privada. Sus labios y sus dientes estaban grabados a lo largo del torso, sus uñas habían dejado un camino perfecto desde sus hombros hasta su plano abdomen.

.

_I'd like to know that your love  
Is love I can be sure of  
So tell me now, and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

.

Su cuello, era el que más trofeos de guerra se llevaba, más tarde cuando se levantaran ese iba a ser él tema de pelea, mientras lo observaba maravillada. Su mandíbula fuerte presentaba una sombra suave de barba. Sus labios, ¡ah! Ambrosía, los había besado, lamido, mordido y todavía quería más de ellos. Sus ojos verdes, ahora cerrados, la habían mirado toda la noche, la habían devorado desde la primera noche que se vieron. Sus ojos tan hermosos, _sus ojos_…

La angustia comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, no, no quería, no. Cerró los ojos y se aferró al hombre que estaba a su lado, al que había amado toda la noche. Que se fuera el dolor, con él no había dolor, ya no más dolor.

.

_So tell me now, and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

.

Como si fuera un milagro se quedó dormida, pero sabía que ese padecimiento no la iba a dejar, igual se entregó al sueño. Ahí, pegada a su cuerpo, no había quién pudiera herirla….

.

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

.

_**Flashback**_

.

-¡Bienvenidos!, al fin vuelven con la gordita ¿déjame verla?.- Sue estaba impaciente su mejor amiga volvía a casa con su pequeña bebé. –Es hermosa Reneé ¡es perfecta!, perdón no puedo para de llorar.- Abrazando con mucho cariño a su amiga.

-La buscamos tanto Sue, casi 4 años hasta que al fin me embaracé. Ahora mi ahijado tiene con quién jugar. A todo esto ¿dónde está el peque?-

-No sé, que mala madre soy, jajaja. Mentira, esta con Billy y con Charlie.-

La tarde pasó, el pequeño no se había acercado a la bebé, tampoco los cuatro padres iban a permitir que un pequeño de 3 años jugara con una recién nacida. Pero en un descuido el chiquito se acercó a la cuna. Ahí dormía una cosa regordeta y rosa. La miró, ¿que hacía ahí? ¿qué era?, parecía un muñeco.

El silencio reinaba en la casa, un agradable silencio, un quieto y casi sacro silencio. Sue se levantó corriendo.

-¿Billy donde está tu hijo?- Los cuatro adultos salieron corriendo por la casa hasta el cuarto de la recién llegada.

Al llegar no veían rastros del pequeño demonio, tenía que aparecer, le podía hacer cualquier cosa a la bebita.

-¡Shh!, muy despacio acérquense a la cuna.- Todos los presentes hicieron caso a Charlie.

La imagen era de antología, la beba y su nuevo amiguito dormían placidamente juntos. Si era la piel de Judas, como no la había molestado. Por el piso, cerca de la cuna, se veía las pruebas físicas del mecanismo de acción empleado por el pequeño. Que debían hacer, si lo despertaban iba a empezar a los gritos y la bebita se pondría a llorar. Lo más lógico era dejar que durmieran y esperar a que uno de los dos despertara. Así que trasladaron su café al cuarto de la niña.

-Lo bueno es que ya te puedes acostumbrar a encontrar a tu hija en la cama con un hombre, que comience ahora va a hacer que no te agarre un paro cardíaco después ¿no amigo?- Billy se mofaba de Charlie, gracias a Dios él tenía un hijo. Y por lo que ya se veía, se la iba a pasar en la cama de las chicas.

.

_12 años después_

_._

-Jacob ¿donde estás?-

-Acá niña ¿que quieres?- La niña miraba a su amigo con mucha alegría, era su cumpleaños y eso significaba que Jake se quedaba a dormir.

-Que hoy te quedas a dormir en casa y eso me hace feliz. Podemos ver la película de chicos que pelean, en la que está la chica rosa y el chico azul, y, y, usan poderes y está el malo que es muy malo y, y, y-

-No Bella, no vamos a ver esa película y tampoco me pienso quedar a dormir. Ya no soy un chico y además pasar tiempo contigo es aburrido.- Lo tenía que hacer, algo en él le decía que esa era la mejor forma de entender lo que le pasaba.

-Yo, no quería… perdón Jake que te haya echo perder el tiempo conmigo… fue lindo tener esta tradición, pero si tu no quieres, no te puedo obligar.- Sentía su corazón muy triste, quería llorar, quería pegarle, esperaba todo el año para esa fiesta de cumpleaños. Él era su amigo, y ella lo quería. Su padre y su madre le habían explicado que con el paso del tiempo su amistad iba a cambiar. Y que esa iba a ser la última fiesta que pasaran juntos, no estaba bien que dos niños durmieran juntos en la misma habitación. Era su última fiesta y él la rechazaba. ¿Por qué? ya no podía mirarlo, _sus ojos_ estaban tan fríos, le helaban la piel. Y tuvo que salir corriendo a esconder los pedazos de su corazón, estaba tan triste.

-Bella…- su voz se apagó, sabía que eso era lo mejor, era su pequeña amiga, no podía verla como algo más. Ya tenía 15 años y se daba cuenta que ella le gustaba. No sólo porque era bonita, si no que además era inteligente, mucho más madura que sus compañeras que parecían ser las de 12 y ella la de 15. Bella era brillo, lo había escuchado, había sido su almohadón, literalmente, durante años. Y ahora él se había enamorado de ella.

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

_En una madrugada fría,  
emerge la desesperanza  
¿Qué sería del llanto de un poeta, sin una historia triste para contar?  
Sin un amor nuevo para esperar..._

.

Se despertó, empapada de sudor frío. Lo habían logrado, las nubes taparon el sol. Ya no había más calor.

Lo había engañado, se había acostado con otro hombre, lo miró y sintió pánico, con un movimiento brusco se apartó de su lado. Edward despertó, y la miró. Algo estaba muy mal y no entendía que.

-Bella… amor que pasa.-

-Esto… no… yo… lo…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Edward se acercó a ella, pero Bella se apartó de la cama instantáneamente.

-Bella, que pasa.- su voz hizo notar su enojo. –Vuelve a la cama, si te pasa algo tenemos que hablarlo ¿verdad?- trató de suavizar sus ronca voz, pero no podía.

-_Él_… no… yo…- el dolor se reflejó en su voz y en sus ojos.

.

_Quise lavar tu recuerdo  
Como si fuera un abrigo.  
Me lo he puesto tantas veces  
para cubrirme el vacío_

.

Edward perdió el control se levantó de la cama sin importarle estar desnudo y se acercó a ella. La tomó de los hombros y haciendo presión con sus manos comenzó a zamarrearla, no muy fuerte, solo quería que saliera de ese estado.

-¿Quién es él?, dime Bella.-

-Yo… necesito…- no podía mirarlo, Edward no podía saberlo, se odiaba a si misma por haberlo engañado. Con quién, con un hombre al cual conocía desde hacía 2 meses. Se había entregado a él sin reservas, en realidad ella lo había buscado. Se sentía sucia y congelada. Tenía que irse de esa habitación, tenía que volver a _él_ y pedirle que la disculpara, decirle que lo amaba. Que ese hombre que ahora la miraba nunca podría ocupar su lugar.

.

_Porque mi piel se está ajando  
Me está curtiendo este frío.  
Sigo solo y estoy flaco,  
sigo solo pero vivo..._

.

Su mente estallaba, el dolor era insoportable. Sabía por una parte que amaba a Edward, pero todo era tan confuso, lo único de lo que no tenía duda era que tenía que salir de ahí. Sus manos le quemaban la piel y al mirar sus ojos vio miedo y dolor. No podía lastimarlo a él también.

Pudo soltarse de sus brazos, salió corriendo de la habitación sólo cubierta por una bata de baño. Cuando llegó al pasillo apuró su ritmo, no podía volver con él, ¿a dónde iba a ir?. Dio gracias al cielo cuando recordó en que habitación estaba la única persona que podía protegerla.

La única que podía darle paz y volverla a la realidad. Cuando estuviera en sus brazos todo iba a tomar sentido. Volvió a correr, sintió la voz de Edward, pero él se dirigió a los elevadores. 5 pisos la separaban de su refugio, subió con su corazón sangrando, cada escalón parecía más alto que el anterior.

Un camino de espinas, eso eran esos 5 pisos, y se los merecía. Si su corazón estaba destrozado por el engaño. Cómo estaría _él_, que había sido engañado y Edward…

Sus pasos se detuvieron en el camino, Edward no merecía eso, él no. Si había sido desde un principio leal y sincero, no la había presionado a nada. Era romántico, galante, un príncipe azul, un heroico caballero de brillante armadura, que había derribado todas sus barreras y había logrado que lo engañara.

.

_Quisiera, quisiera  
esconderte en el olvido  
tan difícil es mi pena  
delirio y mezcla de hastío..._

.

Se apoyó contra la pared para evitarse caer, sus sentimientos eran tan confusos. Sólo 2 pisos más y estaría en sus brazos, en su cama, sintiendo la protección que sólo esa persona podía darle. Iba a refugiarse en esa persona ahora por otro hombre, primero _él_ y ahora Edward.

No merecía que nadie la amara, ella no tenía que conocer el amor. Todo aquel que estuviera a su lado iba a sufrir, como _él_, como Edward ahora, pero esa persona era inmune al mal que la rodeaba.

Llegó al piso 20…

Comenzó a rezar para que se encontrara en su habitación, golpeó en la puerta 222… Unos segundos después nadie respondía. Golpeó más fuerte, eran las 6 de la mañana, no podían despertarse tan temprano. Al fin escuchó ruido, una suave voz apareció desde dentro. La puerta se abrió.

-Amor ven, ya…- La voz de la joven cambió de suave a acongojada, su expresión la acompañó.

Raudamente se oyó una segunda voz, era la que quería oír.

-Bella, ¿que pasó?.- La segunda voz se oyó suave, pero asustada. La angustia se dibujó en su rostro. Al verla lo reconoció, estaba sufriendo y no iba a soportarlo más.

Y efectivamente su cuerpo perdió la fuerza y el conocimiento, llegó a tomarla en sus brazos antes de caer al piso. Pero no reaccionaba, la abrazó fuertemente, besó su frente y la llevó dentro de la habitación…

.

_Quisiera, quisiera  
pero es tan largo este encierro  
confinarte en el pasado  
por los siglos de los siglos  
Yo quisiera..._

.

_**Flashback**_

.

-No llores Bella, sabías que esto iba a pasar. Tarde o temprano- Abrazándola mientras ella lloraba sin consuelo.

-Si, ya lo sabía, pero no quiero que sea realidad. Yo lo quiero con todo mi corazón.-Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y sólo veía una mancha borrosa.

-Chiquita es tu primer amor ¿verdad?- Su madre la miraba con cariño, su pequeña cumplía 12 añitos y era muy hermosa, para ser tan pequeña ya comenzaba a desarrollase. Definitivamente su pequeño capullo se estaba convirtiendo en una perfecta rosa.

-Si, pero Jake me dijo que era aburrida. Mami me siento tan triste.- Se aferró a su madre con más fuerza, sus piernas estaban empapadas por las gotas de cristal que caían de los castaños ojos de su hija.

-¿Quieres que llame a tía Sue para que lo rete?, por lo menos nos sacamos las ganas y lo ponen en penitencia por malo.- Reneé sonrió con toda alma. Bella comprendió que su madre se estaba esforzando para hacerla sentir bien.

Le sonrió y secó sus lágrimas. Era su cumpleaños, el día más feliz del año. Y aunque se sintiera triste por él, nadie le iba a empañar ese día.

Si Jacob no quería pasar su última noche de sueño juntos, que se jorobara. Ya tendría más adelante un novio que se moriría por pasar la noche con ella. Ahora a disfrutar y a planear la venganza con su mami.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Jovencito, quién se cree para hacerle a Bella sufrir así el día de su cumpleaños.- Sue lo miraba amenazante.

-Pero ¿cómo te enteraste mamá?- Miró a su madre y vio que escondía en su mano. ¡Era el teléfono! –Bella te llamó para contártelo, vez que es una niña.- replicó enojado.

-Como si usted jovencito fuera tan grande. ¡No, no fue mi ahijada quién llamó, fue Reneé! Jacob, hoy es el cumpleaños de Bella, es la última vez que pueden dormir juntos. Ya le pasó la niñez a ambos, pero queríamos dejarlos una última vez.-

Sue miró a su hijo, ya era tan grande. Era un guapo joven de 15 años, su sonrisa podía derretir el polo si lo quisiera. Era tan alto, casi como su padre, pero tan flaquito, los músculos tan estirados que no podía generar masa muscular. Pero ya lo haría, si sus cálculos eran correctos su bebito todavía iba a crecer 10 cm más y superaría el 1.86 m que medía su padre. Ya pesaba 80 kilos y se mataba haciendo ejercicio y su cuerpo, aunque flaco mostraba los pequeños signos de trabajo. Su piel era de un color dorado exquisito, herencia de ambos. Y sus luminosos ojos negros iban en perfecta sincronía con su cabello oscuro.

-Jake ¿dime que pasa en realidad?-

-Es una niña- dijo el adolescente mirando algo muy interesante en el piso.

-Si, y tu eres un niño.- Sonrió su madre para darle ánimos, logrando que la mirara.

-Má, esta tan mal lo que me pasa. No puedo creer que…- se interrumpió y volvió a mirar el piso.

-¿Te enamoraste de Isabella?- Preguntó con una calida sonrisa.

-Ay mamá, soy un tonto. Como puedo hacerlo, es tan chica y cuando hablamos y estamos solos es tan grande que me sorprende. Me enamoré como un tonto y no puedo decírselo porque la lastimaría y no quiero. ¿Má qué hago?- EL joven se encontraba angustiado, pero Sue sonreía al escuchar los sentimientos de su hijo.

-Anda a casa de tía Reneé, pasa la noche con Bella y disfruten de la última oportunidad que tienen de ser chicos. A partir de mañana vas a empezar a estar de novio con ella, te aseguro que tus sentimientos son correspondidos por ella. Y si alguien la conoce, ese eres tú y ya notaste que ella se estaba enamorando. No tienes que sentir miedo, si la quieres como sé que lo haces, no hay nada que pueda salir mal.- Sue miró como la sonrisa de su hijo se iluminaba, lo vio salir corriendo para juntar su ropa y volar hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña que era desde su nacimiento de su propiedad.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Bella ¿donde estás?- Preguntó el joven angustiado.

-Jake ándate, no me vengas a arruinar mi cumple.- Bella salió de su cuarto vestida con su pijama

-No me voy a ir, hoy vamos a dormir juntos aunque no quieras.- después de decir eso los dos se quedaron sonrojados.

-Tenías que decir algo así, gracias a Dios papá se fue, porque sino te mata.- Bella se reía mientras le tiraba un almodón por la cabeza a su amigo.

-Toma, es tu regalo de cumpleaños.- Jake le entregó una cajita.

Disparada cual rayo, Bella se abalanzó sobre el regalo, al sacarla vio que era un hermosa cadena de oro y un colgante raro.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó extrañada, al lo que el joven rió.

-Estaba esperando que me preguntaras, tontita. Es un relicario, adentro tiene espacio para poner una foto ¿ves?- Volvió a reír al ver su expresión de asombro.

-¡Ah!-

-En general…- Continuó hablando mientras ella lo seguía para sentarse en la cama. – las mujeres ponen la foto de la persona que aman. Bells ¿a quién vas a poner tú?-

-Bueno, cuando me dijiste de la foto, pensé en poner una tuya. Porque me lo regalaste tú, pero ahora no sé- Lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó.

-Me encantaría que pusieras una foto mía, pero antes te tengo que decir algo…- Se acercó más a ella y suavemente la besó. –Isabella Swan ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Bella lo miró emocionada, y sin decir palabras lo besó.

-Creo que esa era la respuesta que buscaba.- Jake le sonrió y la volvió a besar.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

_Dos años después…_

-Lo siento mucho hijo, pero los resultados son negativos.- Le informó el medico de la familia.

-O sea que me estoy muriendo…- Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Jacob…- Fue interrumpido por el joven

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?- le pregunto sin rodeos al médico.

-Un año, tal vez menos, pero hay tratamientos que...- El joven lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Nada, basta, me estoy muriendo y quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida feliz y no internado. No hay forma de que me salve, así que haremos controles para que no me muera tan rápido, pero no más.- Sentenció severamente y salió del consultorio.

Al salir del hospital la familia se encontraba destrozada, los 3 tenían los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Sue no podía dejar de abrazar y besar a su hijo, mientras que Billy lo llevaba tomado de los hombros.

-Tengo que hablar con Bella, así que les pido que no entren a la casa hasta que estemos los dos en la habitación. No quiero que los vea, va a ser difícil contarle y si los ve en 2 minutos va a saber que pasa.- Jake miró a los ojos a sus padres y les sonrió.

Llegaron a la casa de los Swan, tras una parada en la casa familiar. Fueron recibidos por Reneé que al ver la cara de sus amigos comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin poder reprimirse abrazó a su ahijado y se largó a llorar. Jake sabía que su madrina estaba mal, así que la estrechó fuerte en sus brazos para consolarla. Después la dejó y le preguntó donde se encontraba su novia.

Justo como había pensando estaba en su cuarto, acostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y en sus manos el relicario que su amado le había regalado. La música estaba a todo volumen, no quería que nadie la molestara y se notaba.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, no bajó el sonido, necesitaba ese aislante de la realidad que le daba la música. Se acostó a su lado, le tomó las manos y ella abrió los ojos. _Sus ojos_ no mentían, la imagen de su amado era más que un hola. Era un _Adiós_...

Controló el ardor de sus ojos para no llorar ante él, si su imagen reflejaba el resultado de sus estudios ya tendría sobre él el peso del dolor de su madre y padre. Además de su propia angustia. Le sonrió con el alma y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó y la beso.

La urgencia que apareció en ese beso era por parte de los dos, se necesitaban y no había vuelta atrás. La música siguió sonando acompañando sus caricias y sus besos...

Cayó la tarde, la luna se asomaba por la ventana de la cuarto de la joven, en la cama alejados del mundo y la realidad, dos amantes descansaban después de haber descubierto sus cuerpos.

.

_Yo sé que volverás cuando amanezca  
aún cuando los demás ya se hayan ido  
la cita no ha cambiado aunque parezca.  
Que todo ha naufragado en el olvido_

.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- Preguntó la joven mientras se apoyaba en el cuerpo desnudo de su amado.

-Hasta que tus o mis papás suban, la verdad no sé. Pero cuando vean que la puerta está cerrada y que nosotros tardamos en abrir, me van a castrar.- Se rieron cómplices.

-No Jake, hablando enserio ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?-

-Un año, tal vez menos.- Le dijo mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho. –No tendríamos que haber hecho esto, eres muy chica todavía. Tendríamos que haber esperado al menos un año más.-

-No tenemos un año más, y no me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor contigo.- Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué no estás llorando?-

-No quiero llorar, no quiero que me veas derramar lágrimas por algo que todavía no va a suceder. No quiero que cargues con mi dolor o mi pena. Ya demasiado con los tíos y mis papás, quiero que vivamos este año que nos queda con alegría. Porque después no va a quedar nada. Y… bueno, no importa.-

-Te amo.- le dijo dulcemente

-Yo también te amo.- Acarició suavemente su rostro.

.

_Yo sé que volverás muy vigilante  
aquí te esperaré, lo he prometido  
la espera sería inútil y asfixiante  
si no supiera cuánto me has querido_

.

-Pero creo que lo que acabamos de hacer estuvo mal.- Dijo en tono apagado.

-¿Por?, no me digas que te arrepientes. ¿Qué hice mal?- Lo miró tratando de entender el porqué de sus palabras.

-Bells, no hiciste nada malo. Por Dios, eres perfecta, más de lo que imaginé que fueras. Pero eres muy chica todavía, y yo te obligué a hacer esto. Tendríamos que haber esperado.- Repitió le afligido.

-¿Cuánto querías esperar?, no tenemos tiempo, te acuerdas. ¡Y si!, soy una niña, pero los dos somos responsables de habernos acostado. Y por más que te arrepientas, yo no.- Le dijo llena de furia, no podía permanecer más tiempo a su lado, se habían amado y él se arrepentía de ello.

-Cásate conmigo.- Le dijo incorporándose en la cama. Ella se volvió a mirarlo en el acto.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Se que no hay futuro para nuestra vida juntos, pero quiero pasar las noche que me quedan a tu lado. Nunca voy a amar a nadie como te amo a ti. Yo sé que en tu caso es distinto, vas a encontrar a quién amar. Pero por favor cásate conmigo Bella.-

.

_Yo sé que volverás cuando amanezca.  
Y escucho el despertar de ruiseñores  
en medio de esta prisa cotidiana  
te espero regresar y me parece  
que nada destruirá nuestros amores_

.

-No.-

-Me imaginé que no querías atar tu vida a un hombre moribundo…- lo interrumpió una cachetada.

-No, no vuelvas a decir eso, no te vas a morir. ¡No entiendes que eres mi vida!- Al final rompió en llanto.

-Entonces ¿te vas a casar conmigo?- Jacob se levantó de la cama todavía desnudo, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara al ver que los dos se encontraban sin ropa.

Él empezó a reír y la contagió a medida que se acercaba las risas se fueron apagando hasta que quedaron uno enfrente del otro.

-Lo compré para regalártelo en nuestro próximo aniversario, pero las circunstancias cambiaron.-Le dijo mientras abría una cajita.

Dentro de ella había un solitario, Bella lo miró y se rió. No podía ser de otra manera, una hermosa sortija y en su centro un destellante diamante. Él se arrodilló ante ella.

-Isabella Swan ¿me harías el honor de convertirme en el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi esposa?-

-Jacob Black, no hay nada que me haría más feliz…

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

_Mientras vuelvas junto a mí  
siempre a mí  
cada mañana..._

.

.

.

_Que tal? Queridos lectores!_

_Que les pareció el capítulo??_

_Por fin cayeron en la tentación e hicieron esas cosas que hacen los grandes jajaja!!!_

_Y se quedaron con las ganas de leer el lemon, jajaja. No se desesperen, queda fic, y bastante historia por recorrer._

_¿Cuántos pensaron que Bella era una señora? Este cap es de alto impacto._

_Aquí hay algo del pasado oculto de Bella. Solo falta que el pobre de Edward se entere de todo eso… oh!! Pobre como va a sufrir. Yo también odio a Bella por lo que le está haciendo._

_Ya aparecieron esos personajes nuevos que les prometí. En el próximo capítulo podrán conocerlos más y ver la relación que tienen con Bella. Por favor abran sus mentes con ellas y no las odien, son muy importantes para el desarrollo de la historia. _

_Bueno los que siguen el fic y para los nuevos recuerden que podrán tener su adelanto si dejan su querido, esperado, deseado y bien recibido review…Chicas (hay chicos?? Si los hay también) hay un promedio de 3 review por capítulo y como este es un capítulo de antología que tal si me ayudan a superar los 45, no sean malitos…(aquí pucherito tipo Alice)!!!_

_Ok, después de mendigar y arrastrarme por sus comentarios digo adios y no los lateo (aburro) más._

_Cariños, Blueskys._


	15. Capítulo 14

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_Capítulo 14_

_Lluvia sobre un Ferrari Azul_

.

-Estás desnuda ¿qué hiciste lobita?- Una voz dulce y cariñosa, aunque severa sonó, se despertó y una suave mano acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Qué no hice?- Irrumpió en llanto. –Senna, me acosté con Edward, lo engañé.-

- No me vengas con esa mierda ¿a quién engañaste? Lo que te pasa es que necesitabas una buena co…-

-¡Senna!- Una voz del otro lado de la cama se escuchó y se incorporó. –No seas tan ordinaria. En cuanto a ti Bella.- Se arrimó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. –Está bien si lo hiciste pero ¿lo quieres?-

-No sé que me pasa, no tendría que haber vuelto acá, _él_ está acá y yo me acuesto con otro hombre. No se lo merece yo… yo…-

-Lobita, ven quédate acá pegadita a mi hasta que se te pase lo idiota. Gracias a Dios estamos con Zafrina en el mismo hotel. ¿Qué hubieras hecho?, salir vestida sólo con una bata y recorrer todo Seattle. Mira que los hombres no tienen tanta tolerancia. Encima te desmayas en la puerta y tuvimos que ponerte ropa interior y un pijama –

-Tonta- Se rió, ese era el lugar en el que necesitaba estar, en sus brazos.

Su adorada Senna y junto a ella Zafrina, dos sus soportes. Sólo ellas la conocían como era. Conocían su dolor y su pasado. Sin ellas no habría podido seguir, en especial sin Senna. Se abrazó más a su amiga y escondió su cara en su cuello y siguió llorando.

-Shhh... Bebé todo va a estar bien, a ver cuéntame que pasó ¿sí? Y no me digas que estabas jugando a las cartas, porque no soy tan estúpida - Bella asintió con la cabeza escondida y sonrió.

- Estábamos bailando, lo miré y en ese segundo supe lo que íbamos a hacer. Y lo hicimos toda la noche, estar en sus brazos fue maravilloso, verlo desnudo, saborearlo, tocarlo. Lo deseaba tanto, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me pedía estar con él. Pero… _él_ no se merece que lo engañe. Me dejé llevar por la necesidad de estar en sus brazos, lo deseo tanto.-

-Ah, o sea que te acostaste con Edward porque ya no aguantabas el celibato ¿estás segura Bella? Porque no te creo ni un poquito chiquita.-

-A mi tampoco me engañas lobita, tú hiciste el amor con el Doc Carilindo. Estás enamorada de él ¿verdad? A mi no me puedes engañar. Además, tú puedes acostarte con quien quieras.-

-Pero está mal que me acueste con otro hombre. Porque aunque tú no lo quieras aceptar todavía soy de _él_. Por favor Senna entiende que soy su esposa.-

-Si, eres de Jacob. Pero quieres estar con Edward y te enamoraste de él y me molesta que no puedas ser feliz. Tú eres la responsable de tu propia tristeza, y no me mires así. En este caso tú sola puedes decidir que vas a hacer. Nosotras sólo podemos quedarnos contigo, como siempre. Sabes que en esta cama caben tres. Te amamos lobita, pero esta vez tienes que enfrentarte al pasado y decidir que quieres de tu futuro. Si a Jake, o al hombre al que realmente amas y deseas y que ahora no tiene idea de donde te metiste.-

-Lo sé Senna, pero me duele tanto. Yo lo amo con toda mi alma y mi vida…- fue interrumpida por Zafrina.

-Pero a ¿cuál de los dos?, esa es la pregunta que hoy tienes que responder. Porque no puedes seguir así. Con Senna pensamos que esto iba a pasar, pero parece que pasó más rápido de lo que creíamos. Bella, date un buen baño, toma un taxi y anda a verlo. Tal vez si hablas con Jacob puedas decidir. Pero creo que la respuesta es obvia, y está cinco pisos más abajo.- Estaban las tres abrazadas en la cama del hotel, ya lo habían vivido tantas veces. Les partía el alma ver a esa pequeña llena de tanto dolor.

-Yo lamento tener que interrumpir esta sesión de mimos de a tres- Bella se rió ante las palabras de Zafrina. –Pero me tengo que ir a la conferencia de Arte Flamenco o me matan. No pedí la semana libre en la agencia por nada.- La miró cómplice a la joven que se encontraba en los brazos de su amada. –Ya estoy empezando a sospechar que te gusta estar demasiado en la cama con mi novia. Algo no me cierra, pero no sé qué es.- Miró con desconfianza y sonrió.

Senna alargó su brazo, la tiró sobre Bella, haciendo que quedaran las dos encima de ella. Besó apasionadamente a Zafrina y le sonrió con malicia.

-Quédate tranquila que cuando vuelvas, vamos a estar en la tina las dos juntitas ¿no gatita remolona?-

Bella en forma de respuesta sólo dijo. –¡Miau!- y se pegó más al cuerpo de Senna.

-Tal para cual ustedes dos, las hermanas macana.-

Las tres rieron, al cabo de unos minutos Zafrina ya estaba preparada para salir. Se despidió de ambas y se fue, dejándolas en la cama.

-Dime ¿lo amas?-

-No lo sé, a veces siento que no puedo estar sin él. Y la primera vez que dormí en sus brazos, me di cuenta que es ahí donde quiero estar. Pero Jake…-

-Nada de Jake, ni nada. Eso es una excusa ¿hace cuánto que no vas a verlo? Tú ya no eres su esposa, no te das cuenta de eso.-

-Sí, sigo siendo su esposa, y eso me hace sentir peor. Estoy enamorada Edward cuando estoy casada con otro.-

-¡Shhh! Lobita, vamos a descansar un rato más, seguro no dormiste nada en toda la noche. Cuando nos despertamos nos bañamos y vamos a ir a verlo.-

Bella asintió, no porque estuviera convencida de volver a su hogar conyugal, sino por lo cansada que estaba. Se quedó dormida sabiéndose protegida por su queridísima Senna.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

El hall del hotel…

-Por favor, si llegan a saber algo de ella de inmediato comuníquense conmigo.- Le rogó, el joven a la recepcionista del hotel.

-Quédese tranquilo Sr. Cullen, que lo llamaremos en cuanto tengamos noticias.-

-¿Usted es Edward Cullen, verdad?- No podía verlo tan mal, a pesar que Bella luego se iba a enojar, lo tenía que tranquilizar.

-Si, soy yo. Perdón pero no la recuerdo señorita…-

-No puede recordarme, porque no me conoce. Soy Zafrina Kahler. Soy amiga de Isabella, ella está durmiendo en mi habitación. Necesitaba descansar y hablar con mi compañera, por eso le pediría que no subiera ahora.-

-¿Está bien?-

-Si, un poco shockeada. Seattle es un golpe fuerte para ella, y encima no dormir en toda la noche.- Zafrina sonrió al ver que Edward se ponía todo colorado. –Ahora me tengo que ir, yo vuelvo al mediodía. Espérenos a la 1 acá, Bella va a estar relajada y van a poder hablar.-

-Señorita Kahler, realmente está bien. Yo…- Se interrumpió cuando la joven lo tomó del brazo.

-Edward va a estar todo bien. Anda tranquilo que después hablas con ella.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

No pudo concentrarse en toda la presentación, era imposible. Sólo podía pensar en la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Bella. Si hacía menos de una hora se habían entregado con tanto amor, se había visto reflejado en sus ojos, la había amado, había estado dentro de ella. No podía creer, ni entender que había sucedido

-Justo a quién buscaba.- Le dijo Zafrina.

-¿Dónde está Bella?-

-Se fueron a su casa, pero nosotros podemos alcanzarla. Tenemos a un excelente conductor y uno de los mejores autos del mundo...- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Un Ferrari...- Dijo para sí en voz alta.

-No sólo un Ferrari, es un Ferrari azul.-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, seguro era una broma. Una de muy mal gusto por cierto. Tal vez hubiera esperado algo así de Jasper, pero de Bella... No, ya sus pensamientos eran demasiado rebuscados, si de algo estaba seguro, era del nudo que sentía en su pecho y la sensación de que el desastre era inminente.

Miró a Zafrina, era una mujer muy bella, pero un poco sofisticada para ser amiga de Bella. No, eso no era cierto, si él se había asombrado la noche anterior por la gracia y elegancia de su novia.

A decir verdad, se parecían. Si Bella vistiera como la joven Kahler, parecerían dos mujeres sacadas de una escuela para señoritas. Su último pensamiento lo hizo reír, si su novia estaría en un colegio de pupila, seguro que ya la habrían expulsado, era demasiado inquieta para estar encerrada.

Siguió riendo hasta que lo vio entrando por la puerta. Un hombre muy alto, moreno, de grandes ojos negros, se acercaba a Zafrina con una cara poco feliz.

-Cielo, necesitamos encontrar a Bella.- La cara del joven cambió dramáticamente, pero antes que dijera nada Zafrina prosiguió. -No, no le pasó nada. Pero necesitamos alcanzarla y quién mejor que tú para llevarnos.-

-Como siempre hago de chofer.- Dijo enojado.

-Pero uno muy lindo y varonil.-

Edward observaba a ambos, cuanta gente conocía a Bella. Por qué todos parecían relajados ante al idea de su partida. ¿Su casa?,¿Qué era lo que su novia le escondía? Ayer también había pasado algo y el sólo pudo consolarla cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Nuevamente alguien se les acercó, era el Conserje del hotel. El mismo que los había atendido cuando llegaran.

-Señorita Kahler, tengo malas noticias.-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Ayer el señor Black estuvo en el hotel y se encontró con la Señora. No tuvo tiempo para hacer mucho, ya que estaba todo el equipo de seguridad del hotel custodiándolo. Pero sabemos que tuvo contacto con ella.-

-Entonces, Black estuvo acá también.- Preguntó el joven.

-¿Cómo acá también?- Zafrina lo miró sorprendida.

-Fue a la casa, por suerte estaba sólo yo. Pero tuvo el atrevimiento de venir a buscarla. Es un miserable.-

Edward no comprendía la situación, pero era obvio que algo malo pasaba y que Bella estaba en problemas. Y eso lo enfureció más, era su novia y todos sabían más de ella que él.

-Señorita Kahler, que está pasando.-

La voz de Edward hizo que Zafrina saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa Edward, te presento a Seth. Él nos va a llevar.-

Ambos se miraron con odio.

-Mejor que no le hayas echo nada.- Le dijo sin rodeos.

-Así que tú eres el del Ferrari.- Al fin tenía cara el hombre que lo atormentaba.

.

.

**-.-**

.

-

Zafrina notó que la situación estaba demasiado tensa y que alguien iba a terminar mal. Todo por culpa de la chiquita. Cuando iba a aprender a cerrar las piernas, se interrumpió _–Es tu amiga Zafrina no puedes ser tan ordinaria y pensar algo así. Después te quejas de Senna.- _Antes de que se mataran, trató de calmar a Edward.

-Perdónalo, pero cuando le pasa algo a Bella se pone loco.-

-Me imagino ¿son muy unidos, no?- Le dijo mirando con desdén.

-Cuando tú la besaste por primera vez, yo ya hacía años que la había tenido en mi cama. Así que mejor no me dirijas la palabra.- Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Seth, no puedes decir una cosa así.- Lo reprimió la joven.

-No estoy mintiendo.- Dijo sin darse vuelta.

Llegaron al Ferrari sin dirigirse la palabra, y el silencio se mantuvo hasta que comenzaron el recorrido. Al fin Zafrina tomó coraje, _-Dios, esta la iba a cobrar caro. Respira Kahler, saliste de situaciones peores. Vamos Kahler, toma el toro por las astas, como toda una mujer.-_

-Edward lo que te voy a contar tal vez te deje un poco desorientado...- Fue interrumpida de golpe.

-Ya esto me está cansando, entre el chofer de cuarta y tú. ¡Si me vas a decir algo dímelo ahora!- Le exigió con más fuerza de la que quería, pero estaba desesperado.

-Okay, yo te quería explicar, pero parece que no necesitas nada más que la pura verdad.- Lo miró con tristeza, sabiendo que lo estaba por matar.

-Si eso es lo que quiero.-

-Entonces es muy fácil ¿sabes a donde vamos?-

-Dijiste que a la casa de Bella.-

-Si, pero lo que no sabes es que esa es la casa de Bella y de su esposo Jacob Back.- Cerró los ojos sin querer ver la expresión del rostro de Edward.

-¿Qué?, no, ¿cómo?... yo.- Tenía el rostro transfigurado, estaba pálido y fuera de sí.

-Bueno, tú querías saber y yo te lo dije. Lobo acelera.-

Increíblemente llegaron a la casa en escasos minutos, bueno. Para Zafrina fueron pocos. Pero por la cara de Edward, Dios, pobre hombre. Se sentía una bruja, como si le hubiese sacado el alma y el corazón. Hoy, no iba a dormir sola con Senna.

Se acercó a la puerta, no sabía que iba a encontrar. Si Senna estuviera ahí seguro que sabría que hacer, pero no, ella se había ido. Sólo dejó en la habitación esa nota.

_Zafrina:_

_Esto es un verdadero drama, no se que va a pasar. Pero mejor acompaño a la chiquita con Jake._

_Por desgracia amor, te toca la parte fea. Le tienes que decir al Doc Carilindo que carajo está pasando. (Ya sé, después me vas a retar por ser mal hablada)._

_Hermosa, parece que esta noche no dormimos solas. Pero piensa en positivo, por lo menos pudimos estar solas 24 horas._

_La próxima salida la hacemos al Congo Belga o al medio del Titicaca o algún lugar bien lejos._

_TE AMO._

_PD: Sirenita, llamé a Seth. Movilícense con él, por las dudas que Black esté dando vueltas._

_TE AMO, S._

Al fin alguien que la socorriera, Billy.

-Tío, te presento...- El hombre la interrumpió

-Ya conozco al Sr. Cullen, usted es amigo de Tanya.-

-Si, nos conocimos en el Gira Sole, lo recuerdo.- Le dijo sin salir de sus pensamientos, actuaba como un autómata. Igual estrechó su mano cuando el hombre se la ofreció.

-Tío.- Interrumpió Zafrina. –Necesitamos dar con Bella, ¿ella está acá?.-

La cara de Billy se tensó. –Está ocupada con su marido. No quiere que la interrumpan.-

-A mi me importa muy poco lo que quiera. Yo necesito una maldita explicación. Así que le pido que me diga donde carajo se encuentra esa chiquilla.-

-No le voy a permitir que hable así de mi hija.-

Edward no le prestó atención y entró a la casa, vio a la Sra. Black. Estaba un poco nerviosa, con la cara de loco que tenía, seguro que temía por su vida. Pero a diferencia de su marido lo guió hasta donde estaba Bella.

Cuando la vio se sintió morir, estaba sentada en las piernas de un desconocido. Su marido, pensó, por la forma en que lo abrazaba y llenaba sus rostro de pequeños y tiernos besos.

En ese momento Bella lo vio. Estaba ahí en el jardín de su casa, mientras ella trataba de decidir acerca de su vida. Paró de golpe y lo miró a distancia, ¿que hacía ahí?. Su mirada mostraba el dolor de la traición.

El acortó los pasos y sin decir más le pegó puñetazo a la persona que estaba con Bella.

-Eres un imbécil ¿qué te falla Edward?- Le preguntó furiosa.

-¿A mí que me pasa? Resulta que mi novia, no sólo resulta ser infiel. Sino que además me engaña con su esposo, del cual no tuvo ni decencia de mencionar. Y la veo besuqueándose con otro tipo, en la calle, que resulta ser el idiota del Ferrari azul. Así que somos los 3 estúpidos que dejamos que la señorita juegue con nosotros. Bella, dejaste que me enamorara de ti- Le dijo con el alma destruida.- Y mientras te revolcabas con otros. Me dijeron que eras virgen, todos se lo creyeron. La virginal Isabella, el ser más puro y bueno del mundo, pero eres peor que todas.-

-Te estás pasando idiota, te juro que te voy a matar.- Le dijo la persona que estaba en el piso. Edward le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, y de golpe se quiso matar.

-No por favor, ya dijo lo que pensaba de mí. Pero te faltó algo más, hoy cuando te dejé en el cuarto, me fui a la cama con Senna. Ella.– Ayudándola a levantarse del piso. -Mi mejor amiga, una mujer, que en 3 segundos me hizo gozar más que tú en 9 horas. O sea, no sólo me cuesto con mi marido, sino que además me acuesto con el del Ferrari y con una mujer. Y todos, en especial mi marido, te dejan atrás. Me das lastima Edward Cullen, eres patético. Y ni siquiera pudiste respetar a los padres de mi marido. Te odio, te juro que me las vas a pagar.- Se acercó a su amiga y ella la apartó, con reproche en la mirada. -Seth sácame de acá.-

-Si lobita, vámonos.- Seth la acercó a su cuerpo para darle alivio mientras se marchaban.

Edward vio como la mujer de su vida se iba. Se sintió tan solo, era el dolor en su corazón, el más desgarrador que había sentido nunca. Ni siquiera aquella vez con Tanya.

Se dio vuelta y vio como la amiga de Bella se acomodaba la ropa.

-Okay estúpido, si alguna vez te defendí, quédate tranquilo que no lo voy a volver a hacer, no eres mi persona favorita en este momento.-

-Yo.. te pido...- Estaba tan arrepentido, pero cuando la vio, no notó que era mujer, se dejó llevar por los celos, por el corte de pelo y por la ropa.

-Déjalo, por ahora déjalo. Deja que voy con tu novia antes de que se vaya. Quédate acá, no hagas más problema.-

-¿Qué hago acá?.- Preguntó mientras veía a Senna marcharse.

-No sé, reza para que no te maten.-

Edward se sentó en el mismo banco, en el que antes estaba sentada Bella, levantó la vista y lo vio. Por primera vez tuvo frete a sus ojos a Jacob Black.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Seth para. Lobito, para.- Le gritó para tratar de detener a su primo que se marchaba con Bella.

-Qué quieres Senna, no viste como la trató. Es un estúpido.-

-Cuida tu lenguaje Seth, estás en la casa de mis suegros. Además no pienso dejar que hables mal de él.- Bella salió del shock en el que estaba y no le causó gracia la forma en la que se había dirigido a Edward.

Seth la miró tratando de entender por qué lo seguía defendiendo, después de todo lo que le había dicho el muy infeliz. Pero, ¿podría caber la posibilidad que ella…?. No, le era increíblemente fiel a su esposo, por más de que se hubiera acostado con otro hombre. Su amor sólo le pertenecía a su primo Jacob.

-Bella, hija.- Sue y Billy Black aparecieron ante ellos. Hasta ese momento se habían dedicado a observar la situación, pero tenían que poner un alto.

-Madrina, padrino, yo les pido disculpas. No, no es justo que esto pase acá.- Se excusó Bella muy apenada. Sus padrinos eran sus segundos padres, y no quería avergonzarlos con nada.

-Chiquita, es muy guapo tu novio. ¿Hace cuánto que están en pareja?.- Le preguntó Sue emocionada.

-Estábamos querrás decir.-

-Y vas a dejar que se vaya así, ven conmigo. Hace mucho que no vienes, hicimos muchos cambios en la casa.-

-Tía, ella se quiere ir.- La detuvo el joven.

Sue no le hizo caso y se llevó a Bella a recorrer la casa. Mientras Billy, Senna y él volvían al comedor.

-No Seth, Senna la trajo acá por un motivo. Y hasta que no lo haga no se puede ir.- Le dijo serio su tío.

-Jacob... Ella no lo pude manejar, no todavía.-

-No Setb, ella puede. Pero tiene que darse cuenta eso. ¿La llevas tú al hotel?- Le preguntó Senna.

-Si la voy a llevar yo. ¿No soy el tipo del Ferrari?- Ambos se rieron.

-Seguro, llévate a Zafrina también. Yo me quedo acá con Edward, tengo que arreglar un par de asuntillos.-

Tanto Seth como Billy miraron a Senna ¿qué tramaba esa cabecita maquiavélica?

-¿Pega duro?- Seth miró el moretón que se le estaba formando en la cara a la rubia.

-No tanto, yo le voy a pegar más. Quédate tranquilo.- Le sonrió maliciosa.

-Primita ¿qué tramas?-

-¡Yo!, si soy más buena que Lassie atada... Sólo que... nada, háceme caso. Tú llévate a las chicas. Y no dejes a Bella sola, ¿entendiste?.-

-Sí, apropósito ¿qué le hiciste a Black?-

-No mucho, pero por lo menos la va a dejar tranquila por las próximas semanas.- Dijo sonriente.

-Nunca pensé que él pudiera hacerle tanto mal. Yo creí que la quería tanto.- Billy estaba acongojado.

-Perdona tío, pero es una mierda de ser vivo.- Le dijo Senna sin rodeos.

-Si, es una lastima.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

-

Lo recodaba todo, era como si nada hubiese cambiado. Pero, eso también era mentira, su vida y ella, sí habían cambiado.

El color azul de la alfombra era el mismo. El primer piso seguía teniendo la mesa de laqueada negra y el gran jarrón con lirios. El pasillo seguía decorado por los Monet, cuatro puertas a la derecha, sólo una a la izquierda, su puerta.

Se sentía en un limbo, como en una especie de sueño. Sí, pronto despertaría y los últimos 3 años desaparecerían. Se despertaría en los brazos de su esposo y Edward sólo sería...

Un sueño, un maravilloso y perfecto sueño. Lo perdería, jamás lo volvería a ver. Sólo podría amarlo en fantasías, y guardar dentro de ella los fragmentos de esa felicidad. Esperar a que llegara la noche y evocar su nombre ¿acaso lo recordaría?... O cuando llegara la conciencia se desvanecería, dejándola vacía y sin motivos para querer despertar...

Sue le habló, sintió que el nudo que tenía en su pecho era cada vez mayor, la posibilidad de perderlo era tan... No podía describirlo. Sue nuevamente le habló y vio como ingresaba a su habitación.

-Está igual.- Dijo la castaña sin poder creerlo.

-No era mi deber tocar nada de acá. Sólo tú podías hacerlo, y cuando pudieras. Ven, sentémonos en la cama y hablemos.-

-¿De que quieres hablar madrina?-

-Del bombón con dulce de leche que tienes de novio. De eso ¿cómo es en la cama?-

-Madrina ¿me tienes que preguntar eso en mi lecho matrimonial?- Le dijo indignada.

-No evadas la pregunta ¿cómo es?-

-Mamá y tú son iguales. Si no fuera porque son de distinta familia juraría que son hermanas, las dos cortadas por el mismo filo.-

-Isabella Swan Black, no evadas a tu madrina/suegra.-

-A mamá no le conté todavía, si te cuento a ti me va a querer matar.- Dijo rápido buscando desesperadamente alguna forma de salir de esa situación.

-Eso lo solucionamos fácil.-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Vio como su madrina tomaba el teléfono y ponía el alta voz.

-Reneé, Sue habla. ¿Adivina que hizo anoche nuestra bebé?-

-Bells te acostaste con Edward, quiero detalles.- Gritó Reneé eufórica por el parlante del teléfono.

-Mamá, no te voy a contar nada.-

-¡Bruja!- Respondió.

-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo me dices eso?-

-No quieres compartir con nosotras que estamos viejas y vivimos a través de ti.- Dijo su madre con determinación.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Bells, chiquita que pasa.- Sue se acercó a Bella que estaba recostaba sobre la cama llorando. -Llora, mi vida. Ya era tiempo de que lo hicieras, hace casi tres horas que volviste a casa.-

-No puedo, duele mucho. Me duele el alma, son tantas cosas.-

-Hija, ya tenías que volver a ir. No podías seguir escapando de esto mucho más, lo hiciste por 3 años.-

-Mamá se fue, lo perdí anoche, todo lo que siempre pensé. Todo lo que recordaba de él, Edward ocupó ese lugar completamente. Hasta ayer yo seguía siendo su esposa.-

-Si hija, hasta anoche seguías siendo suya. Hoy eres de nuevo Isabella Swan, estás perdidamente enamorada de un joven doctor. Completamente apasionada por él, a tal punto de dejar toda su ropa por el living de la casa.- Le dijo con humor tratando de consolarla a distancia.

-Ahijada, lo amas tanto que después de todo el dolor, volviste a creer en el amor. Y te entregaste a él por ese amor. No podíamos estar más orgullosas de ti. Saliste de ese mundo de sombras, tardaste 3 años, y hoy brillas más que antes.-

-Mamá, volvió Black.- Cambió la conversación de forma radical.

-¿Cuándo Bella? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Si te trata de poner una mano encima lo mato...-

-Má necesito quedarme sola, te dejo con la tía.-

-Si bonita.-

Sue se levantó de la cama y se fue hablando con Reneé, ambas comprendían que Bella necesitaba ordenar sus sentimientos.

Se acurrucó en la cama matrimonial y cerró los ojos, todo tenía tantos recuerdos. Y todos eran tan felices...

.

_**Flashback**_

.

_It'll be alright_

.

-Te dije hoy cuanto te amo.- Le dijo su esposo mientras la besaba y la obligaba a entrar a su cuarto.

-No, hace 4 microsegundos que no.-

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.- Cada vez que lo decía la besaba.

.

_When you wake up  
I will still be here  
When you wake up  
We'll battle all your fears And now I'll..._

.

-Qué es eso que te regalaron tus amigos.- Señalando el paquete que estaba tratando de esconder.

-Eso, nada.-

-Jacob Black, te exijo como tu esposa que me cuentes.-

-Señora Black, ¿me amenaza?.- La tomó entre sus brazos para dejarla sobre la cama, debajo de él.

.

_  
Take my heart back  
Leave your pictures on the floor  
Steal back my memories  
I can't take it anymore  
I've cried my eyes out_

.

-Jake déjame.- Trataba de hacer fuerza para salir, pero en realidad, no deseaba estar en otro lugar.

-No, no quiero, eres mía, en la salud y en la enfermedad y toda la sarta de tonterías que dijeron en el civil.-

-Ah, mira que atento a tus votos matrimoniales.-

-Estuve más pendiente de la parte esa de la consumación del matrimonio.-

-Tonto.- Le dijo pudiéndose escapar de él.

-No, completamente enamorado.-

-No desvíes mi atención con sexo, quiero saber ¿qué es eso?-

-Está bien.- De mal humor se incorporó de la cama. -Los idiotas de mis amigos me regalaron un video condicionado.-

-¿Eso es como el aparatito para regular la temperatura?- Le preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Era chica, pero no tonta.

-No, para nada. Pero genera bastante calor.- Le dijo divertido.

-Quiero verlo.-

.

_Oh,and now I face the years  
The way you loved me  
Vanished all the tears_

.

-No Bells.-

-Cuando vas a verlo ¿cuándo estés solo? Que me haga bien la tonta, no quiere decir que no sepa que hay en ese video.-

-Pero...-

-Nada, voy a buscar algo para comer y tú pónelo.-

-Eres de lo que no hay.-

-Tengo 14 años y estoy casada, eso no pasa desde el 1910. Las fechas no se adaptan a los musulmanes.-Dijo seria, como dirigiendo un discurso político.

-Anda, por Dios, no se como me enamoré de ti.- Le gritó mientras ella salía del cuarto.

-Porque soy muy buena en la cama y nadie más te soporta.- Dijo mientras se iba riendo.

.

_Just a little more time was all we needed  
Just a little time for me to see  
Oh,the light that life can give you  
Oh,how we get such a free  
So now I'll..._

.

-Por Dios, eso es enorme.-

-Jajaja.-

-No Jake, eso no me... no me...-

-Si te... te... Pero necesitas tiempo y mucho, mucho juego previo.-

-No, eso es imposible, las piernas no se abren así.-

-Jajaja.-

.

_Take my heart back  
Leave your pictures on the floor  
Steal back my memories  
I can't take it anymore  
I've cried my eyes out_

.

-Auch, eso me dolió a mí. ¡No!-

-Jajaja.-

-Apágalo, apágalo, apágalo. Es un asco, cómo pudo hacer eso.-

-Jajaja.-

-No te rías Jake.-

-No me río, pero el video me dio un par de ideas.-

-Mmm...Jacob.-

La tumbó bajo él, cada vez que hacían el amor era así. Profundo, intimo, solos en silencio. Todo su alrededor perdía importancia, era su momento, lo único que le quedaría en su corazón, cuando él se fuera...

.

_Oh,and now I face the years  
The way you loved me  
Vanished all the tear_

.

-Dios, la cama es un asco. Está llena de pop corn.-

-No me hagas decirte hasta en donde tengo...-

-Jajaja.-

-No te rías bruja.-

-Tenemos que cambiar las sábanas.- Dijo todavía divertida.

-Ducha y después sábanas.-

-No, sábanas y después baño juntitos.-

-¡Está bien! Te amo.-

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

Seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos, de sus ojos escapaban algunas lágrimas. Sintió que la cama se hundía por el peso de alguien. No abrió los ojos, sólo se quedó ahí. Lentamente él se ciñó a ella y la abrazó.

-No llores, me muero cada vez que lloras.- Le dijo suavemente al oído.

-Tienes su misma voz.-

-Perdón, no quiero que te pongas mal al escucharme.-

-No me pongo mal. Sólo que estamos en una posición tan intima, y escucho su voz en tu voz. Es casi como volver el tiempo atrás.-

-Bells, ya no vuelvas. Quédate acá con nosotros. Volvamos al hotel, hoy te cuido yo, como aquella vez. ¿Te acuerdas?-

-Si. Estuviste a mi lado toda la noche, fuiste un ángel.- Le dijo acariciando la mano que se posaba en sus caderas.

-No tanto, pero soy un buen tipo.-

Ambos rieron juntos, luego Seth ayudo a Bella a salir de la cama y se fueron, junto a Zafrina, al hotel.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Comenzó a llover, seguía ahí sentado. Su mirada se dirigía una y otra vez a Jacob, el esposo de Bella.

De a poco sus ropas se fueron mojando y comenzó a hacer frío pero no le importaba. Sentía que en su interior todo era frío, que importaba un poco más.

La había perdido, ella jamás iba a ser suya. No importaba cuanto la amara, ella no iba a elegirlo a él. Menos después del momento que la había hecho pasar.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, se volteó y vio a una joven rubia, igual de mojada que él. Era muy hermosa, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes?. ¿Cómo la había confundido con un hombre? Lo sabía, no la había mirado, estaba encerrado en su mundo y por desgracia la halló culpable de lo que estaba pasando.

Le sonrió y él se sintió obligado a devolver esa sonrisa. Era muy intima, esa mujer no sonreía para nadie, y cuando lo hacía, seguro que todos quedaban perdidos en ese gesto. Lo hizo incorporarse y lo miró.

-Mierda...- Edward se tomó la cara en un gesto de dolor

-Me la debías. No voy a deja que me golpees y no recibas nada a cambio.- Senna se tomaba la mano con la cual le había dado la piña. –Doc, tienes lo huesos de amianto, me rompiste los dedos.-

-Y tú a mi la mandíbula. Si que tienes fuerza, déjame ver la mano.- Le tomó la mano y comenzó a examinarla, para ver si tenía algún hueso roto.

-Cuando eres la única mujer y tienes 3 primos varones tienes que sacar fuerza de donde sea. Si no te matan. Auch, eso dolió.- Le dijo mirándolo con odio.

Edward le dejó de revisar, al parecer no tenía nada. Pero al quejarse Senna no pudo evitar llevarle los nudillos a los y besárselos.

-Doc, con razón Bella está loquita por ti. Eres todo un Don Juan.- Le dijo riendo.

-Soy un idiota ¿verdad?- Le preguntó mientras se sentaban.

-Me encanta estar bajo la lluvia. ¿Sabes? el agua pura al recorrer tu cuerpo te limpia y se lleva los errores que cometiste.-

-Es una buena forma de decir que la cagué. Pero necesito una tempestad para poder purificarme.- Dijo con poco humor Edward.

-Si, eso es verdad. Te fuiste un poco de tema, pero también pienso que es lógico. Fue mucha información para ti en un momento, y nadie te da las respuestas que quieres escuchar. Pero casi te mato cuando le dijiste a Bells que era una p...-

-No, lo digas, soy un imbécil.-

-Con I mayúscula.- Senna lo miró y se empezó a reír, contagiándolo a Edward.

-Sí, me imagino, primero casi mato al estúpido del Ferrari...-

-¿Al lobito, por qué, que te dijo?- Lo interrumpió.

-Que ya se había acostado con ella.-

-Ahunagranputa ¿te dijo eso? Lo mato.-

-Yo lo quise matar, pero, sé que debe ser verdad.-

-See, yo también miles de veces me acosté con ella, y Zafrina. Pero acostarse no quiere decir sexo. ¿O me equivoco?- Lo miró con pícaramente.

-Nop.- Se puso colorado.

-Ya sé todo lo que hicieron, no te voy a pedir que me cuentes nada. Quédate tranquilo.-

-Jajaja, no pensaba contarte.-

-Ya lo sé.-

Era raro, estar los dos ahí hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tal vez la misma confidencia que tendría con Jasper, pensó. Y de verdad necesitaba a su amigo.

De pronto, la lluvia dejó de caer sobre ellos y una dulce voz sonó.

-Se van a enfermar si siguen bajo la lluvia. ¿Por qué no entran y se cambian la ropa mojada?- La Sra. Black se había acercado con un paraguas, estaba preocupada por los jóvenes.

-Ya vamos tía, sólo estamos disfrutando del agua. No te preocupes.- Edward se sorprendió. Senna le sonrió a su tía, pero era más una sonrisa nena compradora, no se parecía en nada a la sonrisa que le había dado a él.

Sue, se fue y los volvió a dejar solos.

-La tía Sue estaba muy preocupada por la lobita. Cuando llegamos fue un momento bastante fuerte. Hace 3 años que no pisaba la casa.- De pronto calló, esperando que él dijera algo.

-¿Senna?-

-Si.-

- ¿A todo el mundo le dices lobito?- Le preguntó divertido.

-Nop, a Bells le digo lobita, a Seth lobito. Pero sólo para hacerlo enojar.-

-¿Y a Zafrina?-

Senna lo miró con enojo fingido. –A Zafrina le digo Sirena, y deja de mirarme así porque te mato.-

-Jajaja, no te gusta que se metan con tus cosas. ¿Hace cuanto que están juntas?.-

-Mucho tiempo, al principio fue muy difícil. Éramos chicas y nos enamoramos, desde que nos vimos supimos que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas. Pero hubo que guardar mucho silencio. Nuestra relación era un secreto y alrededor nuestro habían muchos más secretos. Muchos dolorosos, muchos nos hicieron daño cuando salieron a la luz. Pero mientras vea en sus ojos el amor que me tiene y pueda volver a la cama con ella todas las noches, voy a seguir luchando por ella. Y a la mierda con tanto secreto. Que me importa, primero sé que tengo que escucharla. Y recién ahí tirarme en la yugular de alguien.- Rió al imaginarse la escena.

-Eso fue palo para mi ¿verdad?- Senna asintió.

-Entremos así te cuento lo que tienes que saber, creo que ya estás frío como para enfrentarte a eso.-

-No creo que esté preparado.-

-Vamos Doc Carilindo, confía en mí.- Senna se paró y le extendió la mano. Él la aceptó y se fueron dentro.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Ya había caído el sol cuando, una joven pareja charlaba en un como sillón frente a una gran chimenea. Ella estaba recostada sobre el apuesto hombre y él le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

Habían pasado tantas horas hablando, ella lo había consolado cuando él había llorado. Habían reído juntos, en algún momento habían dejado de ser desconocidos para convertirse en confidentes.

-Y eso es todo, por lo menos lo que yo puedo contarte. Saca esa cara de tonto Lobito Carilindo.-

-Bueno, por lo menos ya ocupo un nuevo lugar, soy Lobito Carilindo, me gusta más que Doc Carilindo.-

-Jajaja, igual no creas que voy a llamarte lobito cuando haya gente. Si alguien pregunta algo de esta tarde, o de mi recostada sobre ti, pienso negarlo.-

-Jajaja, exagerada. ¿Senna?- Se acomodó para atraparla en sus brazos y mirarla fijamente.

-Si.-

-Gracias.-

-De nada lobito Carilindo. Pero ahora deja de franelear conmigo y volvamos al hotel.-

-Tenemos que pedir un taxi, además sigue lloviendo.-

-Yo tengo mi autito, vamos. Pero primero saludemos a los tíos.- Se pararon y se fueron.

Se despidieron de los Señores Black, Edward por enésima vez les pidió disculpas por la forma en la cual había irrumpido en su hogar.

Salieron, la lluvia caía y llevaba consigo el olor de la naturaleza, de golpe se quedó quieto y vio como Sena se acercaba a su "autito".

-Cuantos más hay de estos dando vueltas.- Le preguntó señalando el Ferrari al cual se acercaban.

-Como este, uno sólo. Los Black usan como insignia familiar el Ferrari azul. Nos copiaron, porque los Collins usamos Ferrari Azul F512M, 12 cilindros, 440 caballos de fuerza. 315 km de velocidad máxima. Una joya de la ingeniería, para mí, mi bebe.- Dijo como si realmente hablara de su hijo.

-No… No es cualquier azul.- Dijo Edward nervioso.

-Nop, es "Azul Hymperion" tienes que verlo con la luz del sol. Brilla como si fuera metalizado.-

-Mierda.-

-Jajaja, si, mierda. Vamos lobito Carilindo, esta va a ser una noche larga y quiero pasarla con mi Sirena.-

Ambos se subieron al Ferrari y se fueron.

.

.

.

_Hola:_

_Hoy quise se una niña muy buena y mis buenas acciones culminan entregándoles un nuevo capítulo._

_Mis disculpas a Isis Janet (mi único comentario) por no enviarle su adelanto, ya que se me ocurrió en último momento subir. Así que este capítulo va dedicado con todo mi cariño para ti…_

_Como prometí en el cap anterior, aparecieron estos nuevos personajes. Respecto a Senna Y Zafrina, creo que todos ya leyeron Breaking Down y saben quienes son. En el origina existe esta pareja lésbica (los que vieron Sailor Moon saben la historia) y sería un crimen contra el fic sacarlas o cambiarlas. Así que cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de publicar Sus Ojos, me topé con el pequeño inconveniente de que en la saga completa todos eran tan, pero tan hetero que lo único que quedó fue esta parejita. _

_Para el próximo cap se viene el tan esperado lemon, no se pueden perder las nueve horas de amor Edward – Bella jejeje!!! _

_Y para los que quieran el adelanto, denle al botoncito en verde y me dejan su review._

_Cariños, Blueskys._


	16. Capítulo 15

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**TE AMO**_

.

Dejar de fingir era la solución a su tristeza, darse cuenta que por fin, la única responsable de todo era ella.

Si hubiese sido distinto, tal vez podría compartir sus errores. Pero a quién culpar cuando es uno él que no habla. Es uno él que guarda secretos y es uno él que los sufre...

No, eso era mentira, sí eran sus secretos, y los estaba sufriendo. Pero además había arrastrado con ella a Edward, a Senna, a Zafrina, a Seth y a toda su familia.

Zafrina y Seth no hablaron nada durante todo el viaje, los dos estaban a su lado mientras entraba en el hotel, cada uno dentro de sus pensamientos, cada uno encerrado en su mundo. Al igual que ella.

Se acercó a recepción y pidió las llaves de la habitación que compartía con Edward, los tres subieron en silencio.

Al abrir la puerta un mundo de recuerdos la asaltó, ella y Edward no habían llegado a la recámara la noche anterior.

.

_**Flash Back**_

.

Bella había provocado a Edward durante todo el recorrido en ascensor, besándolo, refregándose contra su cuerpo, tocándolo. No sabía como él seguía tan controlado, aunque cierta parte de su cuerpo no tenía el mismo control.

Al llegar al piso Edward tomó a Bella por la cintura y la ciño a su cuerpo. En el trayecto del ascensor a la habitación ninguno de los dos separó sus bocas, o alejó sus cuerpos, era extremadamente urgente sentirse, piel a piel.

No terminaron de ingresar, que las manos de Edward ya bajaban el cierre del vestido de Bella, cada centímetro de piel exquisita iba quedando al descubierto. Por su parte Bella hacía lo mismo quitándole el levitón, el pañuelo y la camisa.

La ropa caía al piso, vertiginosamente se quedaron desnudos uno frente a otro, sin romper los besos con los cuales atacaban sus bocas. Eran besos de pasión, de incontinencia, de deseo.

El roce de sus cuerpos, la premura de saberse unidos y la lujuria. El aroma embriagante de su masculinidad y su femineidad, listos para fusionarse y convertirse en la esencia más exquisita del mundo. Ya no podían esperar, necesitaban estar juntos, fundirse y dejarse perder en las sensaciones que despertaban el uno en el otro.

Edward tomó a Bella y la presionó contra la puerta, sin perder un instante ella colocó sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de su novio y sin más, él se introdujo dentro de ella.

Así, fiero, desesperado y profundamente. Logrando arrancar de sus gargantas gemidos incoherentes de satisfacción.

La miró a los ojos y encontró un par de lágrimas en ellos, tiernamente las limpió.

-Bella, perdona te lastimé, no pude controlarme.- le dijo con el aliento entre cortado.

-No, sólo es que pasó un tiempo largo desde la última vez y bueno...- sonrió satisfecha y movió sus caderas para sentirlo más dentro de ella. –Te recuerdo que no vienes mal de fábrica. Ahora cállate y sigue, por favor no pares.- Le dijo mientras marcaba el cuello del joven con sus dientes.

-Te prometo que la siguiente vuelta, va a ser más larga y en la cama.- Le dijo mientras seguía envistiéndola profunda y rápidamente.

Llegaron raudamente al orgasmo, fue demoledor, potente e increíblemente perfecto.

Bella relajó su cuerpo sobre el de Edward, le acariciaba los hombros, subía sus manos para hundirlas en la nuca de su amante. Mientras que él recuperaba su aliento con su cabeza apoyada en los pechos de Bella. Su unión seguía completa, y el iba a aprovechar esa situación.

Sin perder tiempo, caminó sobre las ropas de fiesta y se dirigió hasta la cama donde siguió haciendo el amor con Bella, hasta que amaneció...

.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

.

-Bella... Bella...- Sentía que la llamaban, pero no quería volver a la realidad.

De pronto sintió la mano de Seth sobre su hombro –Bells, vamos a acomodar tu equipaje, así ya te vienes conmigo.-

-No, Bella se viene con nosotras Seth, esto ya lo hablamos recién.- Le dijo Zafrina molesta.

-Lo mejor es que se venga conmigo Zafrina, ustedes ya son dos y no tienen más lugar. Yo, en cambio, estoy solo, así que Bella se viene a mi habitación.-

-Seth, yo paso la noche contigo, pero ahora ¿podrías dejarnos con Zafrina a solas?-

-¿Cómo vas a subir las valijas?- Le preguntó con mal humor.

-Le pido al bellboy que me ayude, por favor lobito.- Le dijo Bella y al final él aceptó.

-Pero no salgas del hotel sin decirme, no te puedo dejar sola. ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Si mi Capitán.- Bella hizo la venia militar y el joven rió.

Salió sin decir más y dejó a las dos jóvenes solas.

-Zafrina, ¿no quieres llamar a Senna, para ver como está?.-

-No Bells, debe estar ocupada pero...- La joven volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Dale, llámala. Así te quedas tranquila.- La morena volvió a insistir, por muy mal que ella la estuviera pasando, no podía ignorar el sufrimiento de su amiga.

-Senna es muy fuerte, sólo que no pude hacer nada por ella. Es tan caprichosa que seguro ni quieren que le pongan hielo. Cuando se golpea o se lastima tengo que correrla por toda la casa. Pero hoy, me sentí tan inútil.- Dijo Zafrina llorando.

-Y que ibas a hacer, Edward estaba desbocado. La única forma de pararlo era partirle un palo en la cabeza. Y mira que busqué, pero no encontré ninguno en ese momento. Zafrina no seas tonta, llámala.- Le sonrió tiernamente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su amiga.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-¡Sácame las manos de encima!, ¡ Auch! Te voy a matar, ya te lo dije.-

-Mira Senna, si no quieres que te quede el ojo morado ponte el hielo, no me jodas.- Le dijo Edward mientras él también se cubría el ojo con hielo. -Aaaa, está frío la put...-

-Que boquita de princesa doc.-

-Que manitos tan delicadas.- Le replicó el joven.

-Te merecías el golpe. No sabes que a una mujer no se la puede golpear ni con el pétalo de una flor.-

-La verdad, sí.-

-Esto me da frío, no podías traerlo dentro de una bolsa y cubierto por un repasador.-

-Soy tu médico, no tu novia. Estás bien malcriada.-

-Y tú, "_me enojo porque no sé algo de mi novia y voy y cago a trompadas a todo el mundo"_. Muy maduro, muy macho, pura testosterona, la fantasía de toda mujer.-

-Mira no sé si soy la fantasía de toda mujer, pero estás vibrando.- Edward le señaló el bocillo del pantalón.

-Que gracioso ¿te comiste un payaso?- Tomó el celular y sonrió. –Es mi novia ¿la tuya te llamó para ver como estabas?- Le preguntó desdeñosa.

-Maligna.-

-Mucho y me encanta.- Se levantó del sillón y contestó. –Hola Zafrina.-

-Senna ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó al borde del llanto.

-No llores. Bebé, estoy bien, nada que con unos besos no puedas curar.-

-¿Te duele, está hinchado, no se puso morado, ves bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien. El doc ya me dio hielo, no se parece en nada a ti. Agarró una cubera y me la puso en el ojo.- Le dijo haciendo pucherito y sacándole la lengua a Edward.

-¿Cómo? No, así no. Después te va a arder la piel mi amor.-

-Dilo de nuevo.- Le pidió con dulzura.

-Que el frío te va a quemar la piel.-

-¡Sirena! No seas tontita, no me refería a eso.-

-Ya lo sé. Te amo, Senna.-

-Ves, así vale la pena que me peguen trompadas.-

-¿Y tú no piensas decir nada?- Dijo enojada Zafrina.

-¿Yo? ¿Tengo que decir algo?-

-Senna.-

-Te amo, Zafrina.-

Senna miró a Edward mientras le decía a Zafrina cuanto la quería, y él reaccionó de la forma que buscaba. Se levantó enojado y al hacerlo tiró todo lo que estaba en la mesa ratona.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó, a través del teléfono se escuchaban los insultos de alguien.

-El doc, se quemó con café. Te juro que no sé que hacer, si matarlo o morirme de la risa.-

-Y me dijiste todo esto delante de él.-

-Sip.-

-Eres mala, no lo hagas sufrir.-

-Sólo un poco, no sabes como le dejé la cara.- Dijo triunfante la rubia, mientras seguía divertida por los improperios que Edward le ofrecía al café.

-Esa es mi chica.-

-Te veo por la noche Sirena, no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrasarte y de besarte.-

-¿Te espero en la cama?- Le preguntó divertida la joven.

-Sirena, ya con imaginarlo me vuelvo loca. Espérame en la camita. Te Amo.-

-Yo también Amor.-

.

.

**-.-­­**

.

-

Bella volvió a la habitación al escuchar que Zafrina había dejado de hablar.

-¿Está bien?-

­­-Al parecer sí, pero parece que le devolvió el golpe a tu nov... a Edward.-

-En parte se lo merece. Pero en realidad es todo mi culpa.- Dijo sintiéndose derrotada. –Si yo no fuera tan estúpida, nada de esto pasaría. Edward sería feliz y yo seguiría en mi mundo.-

-Vivir en un castillo de naipes no es muy divertido.-

-Pero por lo menos era mi realidad.- Le contesto rápidamente.

-A mi me gusta más, la Bella que vive una historia con Edward, que la que sufre con Jake. No sé como prefieres volver a ese dolor. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?-

-A volver a sufrir, a no poder salir esta vez. Creo que es respetable.-

-No, es estúpido.-

Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar, se dedicaron a guardar rápidamente la ropa de Bella. Tomaron las maletas y se fueron.

-Tenemos que llevar la ropa al penthouse de Seth, y después vamos a tener que comprar un vestido de cocktail para ti. Mañana a la noche, hay una pequeña celebración por los 20 años del hotel. Estamos invitadas, así que no puedes faltar.-

Bella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

La tarde fue lenta y dolorosa, no había instante en el que no pensara en Edward. Se quedó mirando por la ventana, inmóvil, sumida en sus propias fantasías, repasando una y otra vez como había llegado hasta ahí.

Cuantas estupideces podía hacer una persona en sólo 3 meses y no arrepentirse de ni una sola.

Al fin llegó la noche, no salió del balcón de la habitación de Senna y Zafrina, hasta que Seth fue a buscarla. Por más que insistirle mil veces, Bella no quiso bajar a cenar.

Llegaron al penthouse y Seth pidió comida para los dos. Ella miraba asombrada como el pedía sin preguntarle nada. Era real, tanto la conocían. Una cosa era Senna, pero Seth.

Y de repente cientos de recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Seth también había cuidado de ella, la había acunado varias noches y había secado sus lágrimas.

Pero Seth no era Jacob, aunque el parecido físico y su voz fueran iguales. Ellos no lo eran, nadie era como su marido. Pero igual, sabiendo eso, se había aferrado a Seth muchas noches pensado era que Jake quién la cuidaba.

Se sintió morir de nuevo, a cuanta gente le debía tanto y cuanta gente la amaba. Y ella no sabía como devolver ese amor. Sí, su amor era Jacob.

Comió en silencio, respondiendo con monosílabos a las preguntas de Seth. Al terminar se retiró a dormir. Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, era imposible dormir, aunque su cuerpo y su mente estaban agotados.

Sintió cuando Seth se acostó en la punta contraria a ella, en una cama king size era imposible sentirlo cerca. Pero igual se sentía mal y era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana cuando no soportó más mirar el techo y se levantó. No quería compartir su cama con nadie, sólo con él.

Tomó un gran y abrigado edredón, y volvió al balcón del penthouse. Todo el día había llovido, pero el cielo ahora brillaba despejado. Un cielo hermoso pensó, como un calido terciopelo azul profundo.

Se acercó a la baranda a contemplar el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad. El hotel estaba situado estratégicamente con tal de mostrar todo lo hermoso de la cuidad. La imagen era imponente, más de noche. La luna le daba un aire de ciudad dormida, pero por la mañana era hermosa, la luz del sol se colaba por la arboleda y daba vida...

Se sentó en una de las reposeras a contemplar el cielo estrellado. Eso era mejor que ver el techo, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Cuanto vamos a tardar en llegar.- Preguntó Edward ansioso.

-Unos 20 minutos más, podría reducirlos a 5. Pero no creo que sea recomendable subir la velocidad después de tanta lluvia. Los caminos deben estar, al menos, limosos. Y nos podríamos llevar un susto.-

-Es un coche hermoso.-

-¿Pensé que lo odiabas?-

-Sí, pero ahora no. Además me cae bien quién lo conduce.-

-Mira como cambió nuestra relación lobito Carilindo. Quién te ha visto y quién te ve.-

-¿Senna?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?-

-Sí Edward, varias cosas más. Pero no me corresponde a mí contártelas. Demasiado ya me metí.-

-Porque la quieres.- Le dijo el joven.

-Va más allá del cariño. Edward, yo amo a la lobita, y se lo digo siempre.- Edward la miró sorprendido. -No, no es el mismo amor que tengo por Zafrina. El amor cambia, fluctúa, muta, se transforma. Jamás se mantiene inalterado, hoy la persona que más amas puede ser mañana un desconocido. Pero quién te quita el haber amado, el dicho no dice "Es mejor haber amado y perdido que no haber amado nunca". Así es como vivimos los seres humanos. La diferencia está en una simple cosita.-

-¿En qué?-

-En primer lugar, tener el valor de amar...-

-¿Y el segundo?- Dijo Edward, mientras veía como Senna detenía el Ferrari.

-El segundo el tener el valor para decirlo en voz alta y escucharlo por tus propios oídos. ¿Alguna vez le dijiste a alguien que la amaba?.-

-Sí.- Senna lo miró alentándolo a hablar. –A Tanya, creo que se lo digo casi siempre. Compartí tanto con ella. Para mí siempre va a ser mi primer gran amor.- Y calló.

-Aunque no haya en ustedes más que una gran amistad.- Edward asintió. –¿Edward amas a Bella?-

-Si.-

-Si ¿qué?- Le preguntó divertida.

-Amo a Bella.- Se escuchó decir con una sonrisa.

-¿Más que a Tanya?-

-Más que a mi vida. Tanya es parte de mi pasado, siempre va a estar ahí, pero es mi amiga, nada más. En cambio Bella, ella lo es todo para mí. ¿No entiendes Senna?, quiero todo, a Bella, su vida, sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas, quiero su amor. Quiero ser el padre de sus hijos y que sea la mujer con la que vaya a dormir todas las noches por el resto de mi vida.- Sintió que Senna le tocaba el rostro. Aceptó la caricia que le brindaba la rubia, luego tomó su mano y le depositó un suave beso.

-¿Qué se siente Edward?-

-Como si estuviera en el cielo. ¿Senna?- Ella lo miró. –¿Sabes que voy a casarme con tu lobita?- Le dijo con su más grande sonrisa.

-¿Así? ¿por qué?-

-Porque la amo.- Senna sonrió.

-Entonces que el amor sea tu escudo y tu mejor espada.- Le dijo seria.

-Creo que sólo necesito curitas para esta batalla.-

-Eso y mucho amor.- Le dijo la rubia mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Llegaron al hotel ya entrada la noche. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso de Edward. El joven se despidió y bajó. Se sentía expectante, estar de nuevo con Bella. Convencerla de que él era su futuro y que dejara que la amara, iba a ser difícil. Pero no imposible.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, una voz lo paró.

-Otra vez sopa ¿Senna ya me extrañas?- Le preguntó divertido.

-Edward, Bella no está ahí.- dijo la rubia señalando la habitación.

-¿Dónde está?- Le preguntó serio.

-Con Seth, me acaba de avisar Zafrina. No quiere verte, realmente lo siento.- Le dijo apenada.

-No puede ser. Otra vez se fue con él. Al parecer no puedo competir con él.- Sintió como si mil espadas se clavaran en su pecho.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-

-Los vi besándose varias veces, en la puerta de mi casa, en la puerta de su casa. Creo que no importar cuanto la ame Senna. Si no es su esposo, es otro quien la separa de mi.- Dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, parecía destruido.

-¡Ey!, ya habíamos superado esta etapa.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Es gracioso, por un momento, cuando vi tu Ferrari me dije. Soy un idiota, era Senna quién estaba con Bella, no el idota ese. Pero no, me hubiera gustado saber que tenía una oportunidad con ella, y...- Senna lo interrumpió

-Cállate dramático. Me pones nerviosa, no sé como sacas lo peor de mi en segundos.- Sacó la mano del rostro del joven y luego lo abrazó. Se quedaron un rato así abrazados. Realmente ella se había convertido su confidente en esa tarde.

-Bella me va a matar cuando se entere de esto.- dijo Senna separándose un poco del joven. –Edward mírame.- Y él lo hizo, Senna se acercó y unió sus labios. Fue un beso tierno, dulce, cargado de cariño y... algo más que no podía definir.

Suavemente Senna se separó de él y lamió sus labios. Edward se quedó sin saber que pensar.

-Definitivamente, tus labios saben a Bella. Y si algo sé, es a qué saben sus besos. Chau Edward, descansa y no saques conclusiones estúpidas. Confía.- Se alejó de él regalándole una sonrisa, que él devolvió con su alma.

-Hablamos mañana bruja.- Le dijo con feliz.

-Si lobito, que sueñes con los angelitos.- Le dijo antes de subir al ascensor y se fue.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

La mañana lo encontró despierto admirando el paisaje que le regalaba la vista de su balcón. En algún momento entre las 3 y las 4 de la mañana se había quedado dormido. Pero eran las 6.30 y ya estaba arriba.

No sabía que hacer, las conferencias recién comenzaban a las 9.30. Tal vez un baño y bajar a desayunar era el plan más lógico.

Pero no quería, quería tenerla a su lado. Ir a buscarla... Eso era, ir a buscarla. Decirle una y otra vez cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la quería, cuanto la deseaba y cuanto la amaba.

Dios, cuanto la amaba, desde el primer instante la amó. Que estúpido había sido al no darse cuenta. Tenía que verla, pero ¿dónde se encontraría? Tenía que averiguarlo, lo más fácil era buscar al estúpido de Seth, dónde carajo lo iba a buscar...

Se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta que era un idiota... Senna, el problema y la solución de todo. Jasper con pollera, bueno, había que reconocer 1º Que estaba muy buena. 2º Que era una excelente amiga. 3º Que besaba bien, pensó tocándose los labios y de pronto sintió dolor. Y 4º Que tenía un gancho derecho demoledor.

Sin perder más tiempo se fue a bañar, luego de cambiarse bajó a desayunar. Y desde el Lobby del hotel llamó a la habitación, pero nadie contestó. No podía evitar sentirse frustrado, era la única persona que podía ayudarlo y no estaba.

Se acercó a recepción y preguntó si la señorita Senna Collins había dejado el hotel. La respuesta lo dejó extrañado.

-Lamento informarle, que no hay ninguna Srta. Collins que se hospede en nuestro hotel Sr.-

-Y Zafrina Kahler, se que están en la habitación 222.-

-Lamento informarle que tampoco se encuentra alojada la Srta. Kahler.-

Un hombre se le acercó a la recepcionista.

-Srta. , yo me encargo.-

-Si, señor.- La joven se retiró

-Sr. Cullen, permítame presentarme, soy el Conserje del hotel.-

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo un tanto extrañado.

-La habitación 222, es una habitación privada. Se alojan ahí, sólo cierto target confidencial. Por eso nunca se reserva a nombre real del huésped, pero veo que Ud. sabe quienes están hospedadas.-

-Necesito comunicarme con ellas, si usted sabe a donde puedo encontrarlas, me haría un favor muy importante.- Le dijo casi suplicando.

-No se donde se encuentran. Pero la Srta. Collins me pidió que le entregara esto.-

Luego de darle el sobre el conserje se alejó.

_Hola Lobiito:__ ---- Desde cuando le decís lobito ----- Zafrina no te metas_

_Me imagino que ya estás desesperado por saber donde está la chica de tus sueños.__ ----- estás inspirada amor ------ si Sirena, estoy inspirada, por ti ---- tenemos que pasar esta carta antes de dársela ---- sip _

_Pero a no desesperar, nos la llevamos temprano, la "familia" quería verla__ ---- Senna falta Don Corleone y estamos todos ----- Ya sé pero queda mejor que decir que te vas de compras con tía Sue ------ En eso tienes razón -----Últimamente tengo mucha razón Sirena_

_Trata de relajarte__ ---- Podrías dejar de escribir y relajarme a mi Senna ---- Dame 2 segundos que termino y te relajo bien amor ---- te espero en la ducha_

_Bueno, como notarás estoy algo ocupada, relájate y piensa bien que le vas a decir. Hoy voy a tratar de hacer que se encuentren, pero igual todo depende de ella. _

_Si no es hoy, mañana la verás, y si no ya en Chicago. Sé que es duro, pero ahora es cuando tienes que darle tiempo. Yo confío que todo va a terminar bien, tú confía._

_Hoy volvemos por la noche y tenemos un cocktail, al cual no podemos faltar, pero si necesitas algo, acá te dejo mi teléfono y en recepción pregunta por Sirena. Ahí te van a decir donde estamos._

_Nos vemos por la noche. Bye_

_Senna_

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

No le interesaba nada de lo que hablaban su madrina o Zafrina. Sólo pensaba en él, como estaría. ¿Se encontraría bien?

Dios, como lo necesitaba, con él todo era más fácil, la conocía tan bien. Ellos eran uno, compartían tanta intimidad.

Las compras habían terminado desde hacía un rato y sólo quería volver al hotel. ¿Pero si Edward la veía? No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, no, todavía no.

Comprobó de nuevo en el reloj, sólo eran las 12.30, faltaba todo el día. Pero cuando llegara lo noche, iba a poder dormir. Fácil, sin él no podía dormir, tampoco quería.

Se sintió mareada, la falta de sueño y las compras compulsivas no ayudaban. Al menos si estuviera Senna, sabría como entretenerla. Pero ni siquiera eso, en las condiciones en las que estaba, era un peligro ambulante.

¡Dios! cuando iban a dejar de hablar de la puesta de escena de Madame Butterfly. Ya ni se acordaba la última vez que había ido a la Ópera, corrección, se acordaba. Edward la había llevado a ver Turandot.

Había elegido esa obra, porque supuestamente le había hecho acordar a ella. Si sólo ella fuera una perra desgraciada que no quería ser masillada por los hombres y por eso de poner acertijos y él que no acertaba zaz, _morte_. Hasta que llega el joven príncipe desde el destierro, se enamora de ella, descifra los acertijos y ella se ve obligada a casarse con él. A no ser que, ella descubra el nombre de su futuro marido. _Amor_ es el nombre del príncipe...

-Bella ¿estás con nosotras?.- Le preguntó Zafrina.

-Pensaba en Puccini.- Respondió sincera.

-En Chicago se presentó Turandot, lastima que no me gusta mucho ir para allá, me hubiese gustado verla.- Dijo Sue.

-¿Y por qué en Puccini, Bella?- Le preguntó Zafrina.

-Edward dice que me parezco a Turandot.- Dijo distante.

La voz de Zafrina recitó, el Área de Nessun Dorma.

_¡Que nadie duerma! ¡Que nadie duerma!  
¡Tú también, princesa, en tu fría estancia miras las estrellas que tiemblan de amor y de esperanza! ¡Mas mi misterio se encierra en mí, mi nombre nadie sabrá!  
¡No, no, sobre tu boca lo diré, cuando resplandezca la luz! ¡Mi beso deshará el silencio que te hace mía!_

_¡Su nombre nadie sabrá... y nosotros, ay, debemos morir! ¡Morir!_

_¡Noche, disípate! ¡Pónganse las estrellas! ¡Pónganse las estrellas! ¡ All'alba vincerò! ¡Vincerò! ¡Vincerò!_

-Te conoce bien.- Terminó diciendo la joven.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Edward ¿qué te pasa?- Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Sra. Highman, estaba en mi mundo, perdón.-

-Te perdono por estar en tu mundo, pero no por decirme Sra. Highman. Soy Carmen, a ver repite.- Lo aleccionó.

-Carmen.-

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?.-

-Tengo un pequeñísimo, pero magnánimo problema con Bella y discutimos. Desde ayer al mediodía que no la veo y estoy desesperado.-

-Pero está bien ella ¿o se fue?- Le preguntó preocupada.

-No, la familia es de acá y bueno ahora creo que están de shopping. Pero igual, necesito... No sé Carmen, no sé que necesito. Pero la quiero conmigo y sé que hay demasiadas cosas. Y ella necesita también su espacio.-

-Cuando estaba de novia con Highman...- Se vio interrumpida por el castaño.

-¿Le dices Higman a tu esposo, a Eleazar?-

-No me interrumpas mocoso, si le digo así. Bueno, retomo. Estaba de novia con Eleazar y volvió mi ex novio, fue un momento bastante feo y yo no había sido completamente sincera con tu tutor. Y él descubrió de manera fea un par de cosillas.-

-¿Y que pasó?- Le preguntó haciendo continuar su relato.

-Nos peleamos, nos separamos. Vivimos 5 años sin volver a vernos, el se casó con una mujer y yo volví con mi antiguo novio. Cuando lo volví a ver, me di cuenta que haberlo dejado ir había sido más estúpido, que no haberle contado mis secretos. Y el se dio cuenta que haberme dejado por esas cosas sin sentido había sido la idea menos brillante que jamás tuvo.- Se rió feliz.

-Eso quiere decir que tengo que olvidarme de las "omisiones" que hizo Bella.-

-No eso significa, que por más que tratemos de ser completamente transparentes con nuestras parejas, los "secretos" siempre están. Son parte de nuestra idiosincrasia humana, escondemos lo que sabemos que puede hacer que el otro nos deje de querer o amar. En general resguardamos esa parte y cuando sale a la luz duele. Yo te pregunto, si tú estás así de mal. ¿Cómo debe estar ella?-

-¿Entonces que hago?-

-Confía, confía en ustedes como pareja, como amantes. Y sobre todo confía en el amor que ella te tiene.-

-Eso no lo puedo saber, no se si me ama.-

-Y tú ¿la amas?-

-Sí, con toda mi alma.-

-¿Se lo dijiste?- Negó con la cabeza. -Me lo imaginé, vamos Edward. Confía, porque la luz que esa chica irradia cuando te ve es la prueba más grande que te puede dar de lo mucho que te ama.-

-Gracias Carmen, más que obstetra tendrías que ser psicóloga.- Dijo riendo.

-De nada, pero me gusta tratar más con neuróticas con pancita que neuróticos por capricho.- Ambos rieron distendidos.

_._

_._

_**-.-**_

_._

_._

Al fin llegó la noche, no sabía porque la esperaba, si iba a ser otra noche sin él. Estaba de nuevo en la terraza admirando el paisaje. No quería estar adentro, en la habitación, en ese lugar no estaba él.

Ya esta arreglada para el cocktail. El vestido azul que había comprado por la tarde con Zafrina era sobrio, elegante y muy sensual. Llevaba el pelo recogido, maquillaje natural y unos stilettos negros de taco aguja.

No llevaba joyas, unos pendientes con un pequeño diamante, y su relicario. Vio como una mano le daba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. No necesitaba abrirla para saber lo que era.

El joven apoyó en el balcón la cajita y salió. Antes de que se fuera, ella se volteó.

-Así tiene que ser.-

El joven no la miró, sólo le respondió. –Así tiene que ser.-

Se volvió a quedar sola, abrió la cajita y lo vio. Su sortija de compromiso y su alianza de matrimonio.

Se las quedó mirando, si decía ponérsela, perdería a Edward y si no lo hacía, perdería a Jake.

.

_De alguna manera  
tendré que olvidarte_

.

_**Flashback**_

.

Desesperado Edward corrió tras ella, hasta que la alcanzó en el jardín. Si ya era bella con la luz artificial, a la luz de la luna parecía una diosa. Se acercó a ella y suavemente la besó. Ella le respondió con una calida sonrisa, y miró sus ojos, realmente eran más profundos y hermosos.

-Mi nombre es Bella-, le dijo dulcemente a la oído, -pero ahora debo partir, es tarde y mañana voy a estar cansada, no querrás que tu cita se vea trasnochada- se acercó a él y lo besó, esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa.

Él sólo la observaba maravillado, -Edward, ese en mi nombre, creo que tampoco querrás que tu cita de mañana sea un desconocido. Nos encontramos en el restaurante Bordeaux Cellar a las 20, te espero.

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

_Con su último pensamiento una lágrima cruzó su rostro, aquel hombre todavía era dueño de su alma, no importaba cuanto se alejara, él estaba con ella, estaba en ella. Tomó fuertemente el relicario que pendía de su cuello, lo besó, y lo volvió a colocar cerca de su corazón. Ahí debía estar, como estaba él su único amor, su hombre._

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

_Por mucho que quiera  
no es fácil, ya sabes,_

_Me faltan las fuerzas,  
ha sido muy tarde_

.

_**Flashback**_

.

Un suave roce de labios sobre su cuello, la sacó de su transe, -Sabías, realmente este vino sabe mejor con carne roja.- Lentamente se dio vuelta y se encontró con una copa de vino. Edward ya la besaba sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, sus labios eran más dulces que cualquier golosina, y ella no podía perderse el gusto de sentirlo y embriagarse con esa mezcla perfecta.

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

_-¡Shhhhu!, muy despacio acérquense a la cuna.-__ Todos los presentes hicieron caso a Charlie_

_._

_La imagen era de antología, la beba y su nuevo amiguito dormían placidamente juntos. Si era la piel de Judas, como no la había molestado. Por el piso, cerca de la cuna, se veía las pruebas físicas del mecanismo de acción empleado por el pequeño. Que debían hacer, si lo despertaban iba a empezar a los gritos y la bebita se pondría a llorar. Lo más lógico era dejar que durmieran y esperar a que uno de los dos despertara. Así que trasladaron su café al cuarto de la niña._

_-Lo bueno es que ya te puedes acostumbrar a encontrar a tu hija en la cama con un hombre, que comience ahora va a hacer que no te agarre un paro cardíaco después ¿no amigo?-__ Billy se mofaba de Charlie, gracias a Dios el tenía un hijo. Y por lo que ya se veía, se la iba a pasar en la cama de las chicas. _

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

_Y nada más, y nada más,  
apenas nada más._

.

_**Flashback**_

.

-Entonces Doctor, quiere decir que al menos hoy usted va a ser extremadamente generoso conmigo. Al menos unas 5 o 6 veces, si eso que dice es verdad.-

-Eso sin dudarlo princesa, esta noche y las que quiera tiene las puertas de mi habitación y por ende mi cama abierta para lo que usted desee.-

.

_**Fin Flashb**__**ack**_

.

_**Flashb**__**ack**_

.

_-Jake ¿donde estás?-_

_-Acá nena ¿que quieres?-__ La niña miraba a su amigo con mucha alegría, era su cumpleaños y eso significaba que Jake se quedaba a dormir._

_-Que hoy te quedas a dormir en casa y eso me hace feliz. Podemos ver la película de chicos que pelean, en la que está la chica rosa y el chico azul, y, y, usan poderes y está el malo que es muy malo y, y, y-_

_-No Bella, no vamos a ver esa película y tampoco me pienso quedar a dormir. Ya no soy un chico y además pasar tiempo contigo es aburrido.- __Lo tenía que hacer, algo en él le decía que esa era la mejor forma de entender lo que le pasaba._

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

_Las noches te acercan  
y enredas el aire,  
Mis labios se secan  
e intento besarte._

.

_**Flashback**_

.

Sin dudarlo dos segundos Bella escaló el cuerpo de Edward, quedando sujeta a la cintura de él con sus sensuales piernas y permitiéndose enterar en ese cabello negro sus delicados dedos. Al fin lo tuvo a su merced, aspiró la gloria en su calido aliento y lo beso. Con intensidad, con deseo, con pasión, con absoluta entrega. Había vencido y estaba satisfecha.

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

.

_**Flash Back**_

.

_-Me encantaría que pusieras una foto mía, pero antes te tengo que decir algo…- __Se acercó más a ella y suavemente la besó.__ –Isabell Swan ¿quieres ser mi novia?-_

_Serena lo miró emocionada, y sin decir palabras lo besó. _

_-Creo que esa era la respuesta que buscaba.- __Jake le sonrió y la volvió a besar._

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

_Qué fría es la cera  
de un beso de nadie_

_Y nada más, y nada más,  
apenas nada más._

.

_**Flashback**_

.

-¿Como estás vestido?-

-Mmm… por dios como quería escuchar tu voz, en realidad estaba fantaseando con tenerte en la ducha conmigo ¿contesto con eso tu pregunta?-

-Si, pero cuéntame, dale que tienes puesto.-

-Absolutamente nada, me estoy secando con la toalla. ¿Y tú?-

-Ahora estoy en la bañera, vestida sólo con agua, esencia de rosas y espuma. ¿Quieres venir?-

.

_**Fin Flashb**__**ack**_

.

.

_**Flashb**__**ack**_

.

_Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, no bajó el sonido, necesitaba ese aislante de la realidad que le daba la música. Se acostó a su lado, le tomó las manos y ella abrió los ojos. Sus ojos no mentían, la imagen de su amado era más que un hola. Era un Adiós… _

_Controló el ardor de sus ojos para no llorar ante él, si su imagen reflejaba el resultado de sus estudios ya tendría sobre él el peso del dolor de su madre y padre. Además de su propia angustia. Le sonrió con el alma y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó y la beso._

_La urgencia que apareció en ese beso era por parte de los dos, se necesitaban y no había vuelta atrás. La música siguió sonando acompañando sus caricias y sus besos…_

_Cayó la tarde, la luna se asomaba por la ventana de la cuarto de la joven, en la cama alejados del mundo y la realidad, dos amantes descansaban después de haber descubierto sus cuerpo._

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

_Las horas de piedra  
parecen cansarse  
y el tiempo se peina  
con gesto de amante._

.

_**Flashback**_

.

-¿Se anima a jugar señor Cullen?- le dijo sugerente mientras se acercaba a él.

-Me animo, pero antes de ceder el control.- la acercó con fuerza, la abrazó y la besó con furia, haciendo que gimiera y haciéndolo gemir. Se alejó y dejó que lo vendara. –Soy todo tuyo.- Le vendó los ojos, comenzó a deslizar sus manos siguiendo su cuello, hombros, espalda. Rodeó su cintura, tomó entre sus dedos el elástico de su ropa interior y la bajó hasta dejarlo desnudo.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Le dijo la joven una vez terminada la tarea.

-¿Te dije que él agua es el agente intermediario entre nosotros? Así que vamos a estar prácticamente uno encima del otro.-

-Entonces no es justo que sólo tú puedas ver.- Sólo tenía que mover la manos hacia arriba, para quitarse la venda de los ojos y conseguiría verla desnuda. Sabía que se había alejado para despojarse de la poca tela que le quedaba.

-No, es forma de cobrar, por lo que hiciste ayer a la noche.- Sintió que se acercaba, la sentía muy cerca. Notó las delicadas manos sobre su pecho, el calor de su aliento y luego la escucho decir suavemente. –Perfecto, no podías se más perfecto.-

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

_-Lo compré para regalártelo en nuestro próximo aniversario, pero las circunstancias cambiaron.- __Le dijo mientras abría una cajita._

_Dentro de ella había un solitario, Bella lo miró y se rió. No podía ser de otra manera, una hermosa sortija y en su centro un destellante diamante. Él se arrodilló ante ella._

_-Isabella Swan ¿me harías el honor de convertime en el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi esposa?- _

_-Jacob Black, no hay nada que me haría más feliz…_

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

_De alguna manera  
tendré que olvidarte_

_Y nada más, y nada más,  
apenas nada más..._

.

_  
_Volvió a la realidad y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Así tiene que ser...- Se dio vuelta y se marchó.

_._

_._

_**-.-**_

_._

_._

La puerta de la habitación sonó. Lo que resultó extraño, ya que no esperaban a nadie, Zafrina abrió y dejó ingresar a Edward.

-¿Estaban ocupadas?.- Preguntó el joven.

-No ya estamos casi listas, esperamos a que venga Bella y nos vamos. ¿Quieres esperarla?- El asintió con un gesto.

-Zafrina estás hermosa.- Le dijo Edward mientras apreciaba a la joven.

-Gracias caballero.- Se acercó a su oído. –Senna está enojada por la ropa que le compré, así que mejor no le digas nada.-

Siguieron hablando hasta que Senna entré al living. Le dirigió una mirada mortal a Edward, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si dices algo te mato.- Lo amenazó.

Edward se levantó, y la hizo girar en sus brazos para darle un vistazo completo. El vestido que Zafrina le había comprada se ceñía al cuerpo, dejaba toda la espalda de Senna desnuda y un gran tajo mostraba sus interminables piernas.

-Pensé que Zafrina iba a ser la más hermosa de la fiesta, pero me equivoqué. Estás para pecar Senna.- Antes de que protestara, le plantó un beso rápido en los labios.

-¡Que no se te haga costumbre doctorcito de cuarta!- Le dijo a los gritos.

-Zafrina tu gusto por la ropa es cautivante.-

-Cuando la modelo tiene ese cuerpo, hasta una bolsa de arpillera podría llevar y seguir emanando esa sensualidad.- Dijo complacida.

Siguieron molestando a Senna, hasta que nuevamente sonó la puerta. Debía ser Bella, esta vez fue la rubia quien salió a abrir, y se llevó una sorpresa.

-Era el conserje, me dejaron esto para mi.- Miró el paquete sorprendida. –Que raro.-

Lentamente abrió la caja y lo que encontró dentro la dejó impactada, tanto Edward como Zafrina lo miraban sin comprender.

Senna tomó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que estaba en el interior de la caja, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió y se volvió con la vista hacia Edward.

-Corre a tu habitación, y esta vez, no la arruines.- Le dijo sonriendo.

Edward salió corriendo sin despedirse, Zafrina se acercó a Senna y la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasó? Siento que me perdí algo.-

-¿Sabes que hay acá dentro?.- Zafrina negó en silencio y Senna abrió la cajita.

-Es...-Le dijo su novia incrédula.

-Sí, es.- La besó tiernamente. –Así tiene que ser.- Le dirigió una mirada cálida a su novia. –No vamos a ir al cocktail.-

-Pero Senna, nos están esperando.-

-No pienso dejarte salir de este cuarto, voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche, tenemos que festejar.- Le dijo comenzando a sacarle el vestido.

-¿Y que vamos a festejar?- Le preguntó mientras se dejaba acariciar.

-Que te amo y que el amor cura todo.- Le dijo llevándola a la recámara.

-Estás poética hoy.-Mientras se pegaba a los brazos de su amada.

-Cállate y ayúdame a sacarme el vestido.- La interrumpió a besos.

-Te lo compré para eso.-

.

.

_**-.-**_

_._

_._

Edward llegó corriendo a su habitación, rezando para que ella se encontrara allí. Tener la posibilidad de hablar, de decirle que la amaba y que no importaba nada.

Posó la vista en la cama, como la había amado dos noches atrás. Y como la había extrañado la noche anterior, no tenerla a su lado lo había destruido. La necesitaba tanto, la amaba tanto.

Sintió la brisa fría de la noche y fijó su vista en el balcón, estaba ahí, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Quería correr y abrazarla, llenarla de besos. Pero si lo hacía, ella podría salir corriendo.

Caminó lentamente, hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de ella, no sabía como actuar. Que podía hacer.

Lo sintió llegar, desde el primer momento, la primera vez que la había ido a buscar al jardín, su piel y todos sus sentidos reaccionaban a Edward de una manera maravillosa. Sentir sus manos acariciándola y sus labios besándola era alcanzar el éxtasis.

.

_No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you._

.

Sintió suavemente la mano de Edward recorriendo sus caderas, hasta unirse sobres su vientre. No pudo evitar gemir al sentir el calor del pecho al estrecharla contra sí.

-No te vayas.- Le dijo en susurros al oído. –No me dejes, esta noche no.-

-No puedo dejarte. Me es imposible seguir sin ti. Pero...-

-Shuuu.-

.

_  
Say you'll love me every waking moment;  
turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you._

.

-Te vas a quedar conmigo hoy Isabella.-

-Sí Edward, si.-

La castaña giró en sus brazos hasta quedar mirándose a los ojos, se acercaron suavemente. Al fin después de tanto tiempo volvían a unir sus bocas. Fue un beso muy suave, cualquier movimiento brusco podría romper la magia. Necesitaban reencontrarse, en cada pausa, en cada suave caricia de sus labios.

Hasta que se separaron y volvieron a admirarse.

-Bella... te amo, y no sé cómo hacer para que lo entiendas.-

-Lo sé Edward, pero yo... – Suspiro. –Tengo miedo, miedo de amarte como te amo y perderte. Yo me muero, esta vez si me muero.-

-No me vas a perder. Y en el caso de que no estemos más juntos, Bella eres la mujer más fuete que conozco. Si hay alguien que puede sobrevivir a cualquier cosa eres tú.-

-¡No!, no entiendes. No amé a Jacob ni un tercio de lo que te amo a ti.-

Edward se quedó mudo, al fin escuchaba lo que necesitaba saber.

._  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night;  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me._

.

-Bella.- Se acercó a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos. –Hoy quiero hacerte el amor, sin fantasmas y sin miedos. Voy a estar a tu lado cuando despiertes ¿y tú? ¿Vas a seguir a mi lado?-

Bella lo miró a los ojos, eran tan profundos, verdes esmeraldas. Se reflejó en ellos y comprendió. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro era más fuerte que el que habían compartido hasta ayer. Ya no habrían más secretos, sólo dos seres con la necesidad de ser nuevamente uno.

-La primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue increíble. Pero hoy vamos a amarnos, y te prometo que vamos a hacer magia.- Él sonrió. –Bella, yo puedo soportar que seamos 3 en la cama, sólo espero que algún día lo dejes ir.- Señalando el relicario.

.

_  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from you solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
that's all I ask of you._

.

Bella se alejó de Edward, por un momento él quiso no haber hablado. Se encontraba en medio de la terraza y sostenía en la mano el colgante. Se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Edward la miró, esa sonrisa derritió su alma. Bella se soltó el cabello y dejó que se deslizara por su cuerpo su vestido. Llevaba una delicada enagua negra de raso que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Lo volvió a mirar y el corazón de Edward palpitó más fuerte. Era una invitación exquisita, su visión perfecta, la más perfecta de todas. Su Bella.

Bella le dio se volvió de espalda y con las manos recogió su cabello, dejando al descubierto el escote que dejaba ver toda su espalda desnuda.

-¿Me ayudas?- Le dijo mirándolo sobre el hombro. –Si tú no lo haces, no va a hacerlo nadie. Porque no pienso amar a nadie más que a ti.- Volvió a ofrecerle su cuello, el broche de su relicario. –Edward- le dijo sin darse vuelta. -Ya no más 3, nunca más. Sólo tú y yo. Para siempre y toda la eternidad.-

Edward se dirigió raudamente hasta donde estaba, le acarició los hombros desnudos, subió por su cuello y llegó a donde se encontraba el broche de la cadena. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

.

_  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you._

Share each day with me, each night, each morning.

Say you love me...

You know I do.

.

-¿Estás segura?, puedes seguir usándolo, yo no tengo problema.-

-Pero yo sí, porque ya no es real. Edward, esto es real.- Se dio vuelta y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de él.

-Dale, date vuelta.- Le indicó él con humor. Tomó el colgante y lo desprendió.

La respiración de Bella por un instante se detuvo. Edward lo notó y lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros, estudiando su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, como si fuera nuevo. Esta noche, ella al fin era de él.

A cada roce sentía como Bella se estremecía, llevó sus manos nuevamente por sus hombros, hasta encontrar las tiras de la enagua. Las deslizó suavemente acompañando el roce de la tela con sus propias manos, su espalda desnuda, su colita con esa tanguita que le iba a encartar arrancar y sus piernas largas de seda. Al ver tanta belleza no pudo más que suspirar.

.

_Love me, that's all I ask of you.  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me...  
that's all I ask of you._

.

-Eres tan hermosa, date vuelta.- Le pidió en un susurro. Vio como se daba vuelta lentamente, la contempló obnubilado, su cuerpo desnudo era obra de los dioses. Recorrió su cuerpo posándose libremente en sus pies, sus pantorrillas, sus muslos, su vientre plano, sus hermosos pechos, su cuello, su boca y sus ojos.

Y se sorprendió, que a pesar de haberla despojado de toda vestimenta, su rostro no tenía rastros de rubor, sólo le sonreía de una forma misteriosa, se estaba entregando a él sin miedo. Sin privaciones, completamente. No pudo aguantar más y la besó...

.

_Cuando te beso  
todo un océano me corre por las venas  
nacen flores en mi cuerpo cual jardín  
y me abonas y me podas, soy feliz_

.

-Pídemelo.- Le dijo al oído.

-Edward, por favor.- Le dijo en sollozos.

-Por favor ¿qué? Dilo.-

-No me hagas pedírtelo, por favor.- Le dijo y por primera vez se sonrojó al notar el estado de Edward, estaba vestido, pero su excitación era notable.

-Si no me lo pides, no sé si realmente lo quieres.-

-Edward.- Lo miró tiernamente a los ojos. –Hazme el amor.-

.

_Y sobre mi lengua se desviste un ruiseñor  
y entre sus alitas nos amamos sin pudor  
cuando me besas  
un premio Nóbel le regalas a mi boca_

.

No tardó un segundo, la volvió a besar. Primero tiernamente, lamió sus labios, les dio suaves mordidas. El beso se fue intensificando, le recorría con las manos la espalda desnuda, notó como se estremecía cada vez que la tocaba.

Profundizó el beso hasta que ella le permitió deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. Buscando una y otra vez la respuesta de su cuerpo. Sin cortar el beso, la alzó en brazos y se dirigió dentro de la habitación.

.

_Cuando te beso  
te abres y cierras como ala de mariposa  
y bautiza tu saliva mi ilusión  
y me muerdes hasta el fondo la razón_

.

La colocó en la cama, bien en el centro. Se levantó, estaba erguido sobre ella, con las piernas colocadas a sus lados. Comenzó a quitarse la camisa, hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

-Déjame a mí.- Le susurró.

Bella se incorporó sin perder la posición, su rostro estaba a la altura del vientre de Edward. Subió sus manos recorriendo sus piernas, hasta llegar al cinturón del pantalón, jugó la traba arrancando más de un suspiro de Edward.

Siguió deslizando sus manos hasta poder sacar la camisa de dentro del pantalón. Uno a uno fue desabrochando los botones, hasta llegar a abrir por completo la camisa. Pero no se la quitó. Acarició descendentemente el pecho de su amado, deleitándose con la diferencia de texturas entre la seda fría de la camisa y el musculoso lienzo de seda caliente, que era el torso de Edward.

Parecía una experiencia tan nueva, pero en realidad era la intimidad de cada caricia, la forma en la que ambos respondían, la que cargaba de erotismo a esa habitación, que ahora era su mundo.

La luna entraba por la ventana regándose sobre la cama y adorando el cuerpo de Edward. Subió las manos a sus hombros y le sacó la camisa. Quería recorrerlo todo, detenerse una y otra vez para no olvidar la sensación que le producía su cuerpo al contacto con el de Edward.

Volvió al cinturón, lentamente comenzó a abrirlo. Una vez terminada la misión, se dedicó a abrir sus pantalones, deteniéndose una y otra vez para rozar la pelvis de su amado. Pero no se quedó ahí, antes de terminar la tortura de desvestirlo, tomó el elástico de los boxer y también los bajó.

Estaba ahí frente a ella, erguido y potente. Miró a Edward, de sus labios se escapó un susurro –Por favor.- Bella sonrió y lo guió hasta su boca, en ese instante ambos gimieron. Ella continuó con su tortura, deslizando le lengua desde la punta hasta la base, para de nuevo introducirlo en su boca. Deleitándose con sentirlo, sentir su olor, su sabor.

.

_Y un gemido se desnuda y sale de tu voz  
le sigo los pasos y me dobla el corazón  
cuando me besas  
se prenden todas las estrellas en la aurora_

.

Edward gemía y suspiraba pesadamente, sabía que la estaba mirando, así que buscó su mirada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lujuria, pasión, pero sobre todo amor. Sintió la mano de él en su nuca, pensó que quería que profundizara su unión, pero no fue así.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, este juego se va a terminar demasiado rápido y tengo ganas de hacerte el amor toda la noche.-

Se levantó y se desprendió de toda la ropa. –Ahora te toca un poco de tu propia medicina.-

Bella rodó sobre la cama. –No sé que tendrá preparado el doctor para mí.-

-Lo que te voy a proscribir es un tratamiento perfecto, pasar el resto de tu vida haciéndome el amor. Ahora quieta, déjame disfrutarte.- Se volvió a erguir sobre la cama, tomó uno de sus pies y comenzó a besar el empeine, mientras la comía con la mirada. –Sabías que los hindúes creen que en el empeine se concentran miles de terminales nervios que conectan este punto.- Le dijo deslizando la mano por toda longitud de la pierna de Bella, hasta posarse sobre el centro de su femineidad, el calor de la caricia de Edward traspasó la tela. –Hasta este.- Y se lo demostró. Besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, primero empeine y luego otro.

Bella gimió ante la increíble sensualidad de cada caricia que Edward le proporcionaba. Si la primera vez que habían estado juntos, juraba haber visto fuegos artificiales. Esta vez, ellos iban a crearlos.

Edward siguió torturándola, avanzando por sus piernas con largos y profundos besos. Para luego retroceder deslizando su lengua por el camino ya recorrido. Finalmente tomó con sus dedos el fino material, que impedía a Bella de estar completamente desnuda y lo desgarró.

Lentamente jugado con la excitación y la ansiedad de Bella, quedó entre sus muslos. Sin poder contenerse más se hundió contra la humedad cálida de su amada. Deslizándose y recorriendo cada pliegue con determinación, sentir su sabor era lo único que le importaba, le hizo el amor con la boca y con las manos hasta que sintió la tensión del cuerpo de Bella, a pasos del orgasmo.

El cuerpo de la joven vibró ante el contacto de Edward, no dejó de torturarla mientras su cuerpo se deshacía por el clímax, y sus esfuerzos tuvieron éxito pronto. Sin poder creerlo la morena, volvió a la cúspide del placer. Gritando el nombre de su amado.

.

_Y sobre mi lengua se desviste un ruiseñor  
y entre sus alitas nos amamos sin pudor  
cuando me besas  
un premio Nóbel le regalas a mi boca_

.

La pasión se desbordó en el cuerpo de Edward, al fin ella era suya, completamente. Se sentía extasiado, el sabor intimo de Bella todavía estaba impregnado en su boca, comenzó a besar con ansias ávidas el delicado cuerpo de yacía bajo el suyo.

Se detuvo a lamer y morder cada centímetro, torturando su piel y sus sentidos, hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos. La indecisión, era terrible, derecha o izquierda. ¿Qué lado atormentar primero? Se deslizó con la lengua hasta el pecho derecho devorando vorazmente su pezón, hasta dejarlo henchido y sonrojado por sus besos. Los gemidos de Bella eran cada vez mayores, cuando tomó el otro pezón dentro de su boca, juró que ella estaba a punto de acabar otra vez.

Continuó subiendo y al llegar a la clavícula, no pudo más que vengar sus marcar de la pasada noche de amor. Se abocó a la ardua tarea de marcar el delicado cuello de su novia, cada vez más cerca de su boca, cada vez más cerca de sufocar sus altos gemidos con sus besos.

Lo estaba volviendo loco, ella deslizaba sus tiernas manos por lo largo de su musculosa espalda, se mecía bajo su peso para excitarlo más. Estaba allí, completamente entregada magnánimamente desnuda y abierta para su goce. Y él estaba ya desbordado de sensaciones.

Alcanzó su boca y unieron sus propios sabores antes de unirse íntimamente. Ella se aferró a la nuca de su amado y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, podía sentir la dura, larga y caliente longitud de Edward sobre su sexo. Estaba desesperada por sentirlo dentro, y él no podía aguantar más, su control estaba por ceder y estaba segura que iba a ser increíblemente sabroso...

Y lo fue, una envestida dura y poderosa, que arrancó gritos a ambos. Se sentía complemente llena, su cuerpo lo aceptaba como si perteneciera ahí, bien duro, hasta el fondo. Él estaba sumergido en la exquisita sensación de su pene rodeado por la suave y palpitante vagina.

El orgasmo llegó, fuerte, exquisito acompañado de las más profundas palabras de amor, que una y otra vez ambos se declaraban.

Cayeron rendidos, gozosos y llenos de millones de sensaciones. El sexo entre ellos había sido genial, pero hacer el amor. Dios lo dejaría marcados para toda la vida. Él le pertenecía a ella y ella, era sólo suya.

.

_Cuando te beso  
tiembla la luna sobre el río y se reboza..._

.

Se despertó con el alba, ella descansaba sobre su cuerpo, le dolía cada miembro. Por la noche no se habían dado tregua, tenían miedo de perderse y de perder esa conexión que los unía. Pero eso era imposible, a ellos los unía el amor, que lazo más poderoso que ese.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, quería sorprenderla. Llegó hasta las cortinas y comenzó a abrirlas para dar paso al astro rey, que en instantes colmó la habitación.

Se volvió a girar para observar a su bella durmiente, y lo que vio le robó el corazón. Estaba todavía entre sueños, estirando su mano para buscarlo en la cama, su rostro imprimió un gesto de enojo al no encontrarlo. Él era su primer pensamiento, sintió el suave susurro de su nombre y unos ojos celestes se clavaron en su cuerpo.

-¡No es justo!- Le dijo mientras revoleaba una almohada, todavía dormida. –Me dijiste que ibas a estar en la cama cuando despertara.-

Edward esquivaba ágilmente los proyectiles que le lanzaba Bella. -Si, pero no imaginé que ibas a despertar tan temprano.-

Se tiró sobre la cama y la atrapó. Comenzó a besarla y a acariciar su cuerpo, era tan hermosa.

Se entregó nuevamente a la pasión que ella le despertaba, sentía como se agitaba bajo su cuerpo. Cuantas veces le había hecho el amor esa noche. En la quinta habían dejado de contar, ya no podía ni respirar, pero sabía que su cuerpo estaba adolorido por las repetidas ocasiones en que la había tomado.

Y si el estaba así, pobre su diosa. Pero nuevamente el deseo aparecía y necesitaba fundirse en ella.

-Amor.- Le dijo sin separar sus labios.

-Edward... ahora... ahora...- No necesitaba más que mirarlo a los ojos para saber que quería lo mismo que ella.

Con mucho cuidado, Edward se introdujo en ella, lentamente, provocando su pasión. Aumentando la excitación de ambos, pero a la vez, permitiendo que el suave y delicado interior de su amada lo recibiera sin dolor.

Cuando logró llegar hasta el fondo gimió de placer junto a ella, lentamente se mecieron junto, gozando de la perfecta unión que había en ellos.

Sin pausa llegaron al orgasmo juntos, se quedaron así unidos íntimamente disfrutando del amor que se tenía. Acariciando lentamente sus cuerpos, mientras el sol de la mañana ingresaba a la habitación y los envolvía. Había mucho para hablar... pero ya tendrían tiempo, tal vez antes de volver a hacer el amor...

_._

_._

_._

_Hola:_

_Uf!!! Calor no?_

_Este capítulo fue eterno más de 30 páginas en Word… Todo por ustedes, solo su servidora.._

_Por fin se arreglaron_

_Pero que fue de Jacob??. Si alguien sabe me dice.._

_Eso, no tengo mas que decir._

_Dejen su comentario y tendrán magnifico adelanto del próximo cap._

_Bye, Blueskys_


	17. Capítulo 16

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Cerrando Círculos**_

.

-Mmm... Auch...-

-¿Estás bien?- Le dijo rápido incorporándose de la cama. –Auch...-

**-**Me duele todo jajaja**.-** La joven volvió a recostarse en la cama. –A Dios mío, mihumanidad jajaja.-

-Es patético, no puedo moverme.- Dijo Edward tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Estás viejito mi amor.-

-¿Si? Y yo que pensé que los viejitos no podían reaccionar tantas veces.-

-Una sola palabra.- Lo miró picadamente.

-Esto tengo que escucharlo. ¿A ver?-

-Viagra.- Dijo riendo mientras se escondía bajo las sábanas.

Edward se inclinó para tomar una almohada del piso y comenzó a golpearla, la risa de Bella llenó la habitación. El día prometía ser maravilloso, el cielo era azul y ni una sola nube se asomaba en él.

-Me rindo, Edward. Por favor, pido clemencia.-Gritaba entre risas.

-Entonces acepta que soy el hombre más viril del mundo.-

-Lo acepto.-

-Y el más sexy.-

-Completamente de acuerdo.-

-¿El más apetecible?-

-Sin duda.-

-El mejor amante que hayas tenido.-

-Eeeehhh...-

-Bella.-

-Jajaja, el mejor amante que jamás haya tenido.-

-Y que más.-

-Apuesto, encantador, maravilloso, perfecto, dueño de la cubitera más tentadora del mundo.-

-¿Cubitera?-

-Si, está.-Se colocó sobre él y comenzó a lamer su abdomen. –No puedo dejar deprobarte, eres adictivo.-

-Me pasa lo mismo amor, no quiero dejar de sentir tu piel desnuda, sobre la mía. Valió la pena la espera.-

-A mi me parece que esperamos mucho. Pero la realidad es que, esto iba a pasar de alguna manera. Y necesitábamos...-Subió lamiendo su cuerpo desde el abdomen, hasta el cuello.** -**mucho tiempo a solas ¿te imaginas si nos hubieran interrumpido?-

-Si alguien nos interrumpía, te juro que ya estaba muerto.-

Bella rió ante la furia en las palabras de Edward.

-¿Y si hubiera sido Jasper?-

-Morte.-

-Emmett.-

-Morte.-

-Tus papás.-

-No, ellos saben que cuando estoy en la cama nadie, nadie, me tiene que molestar.-

-Que malo.-

-No sabes lo que soy cuando estoy enojado chiquita.-

-Creo que Senna lo sabe.-

-Y yo sé de ella.-

-¿Dolió mucho?- Le preguntó tocando su rostro.

-La verdad, sí.-

-Pobre mi amor.- Llenando su rostro de besos.

-Bells no sigas.-

-¿Edward?-Bella sintió como su novio se tensaba.

-Si, Edward. Yo no sé como haces. Pero esto no es normal.-

-Entonces voy a aprovecharme de esta situación.-

Volvieron a hacer el amor, era mágico sentirse unidos, no podían pedir nada más.

**-**Como...**- **Edward comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, es una estupidez. Es más, ni quiero saber la respuesta.-

Bella comprendió al instante.-No, no era así. Jacob era... No sé distinto, yo era distinta, jamás hubiera hecho las cosas que estamos haciendo desde ayer. Era chica, hacer el amor con él era increíblemente especial. Cada vez que estábamos juntos era un milagro. No sabes lo hermoso que era, rogaba con mi corazón que nunca nos separáramos...-

-Bueno.- Dijo celoso.

-No seas tonto, no se puede comparar.-

-Soy hombre, no me pidas que me quede tranquilo mientras mi novia me cuenta como se acostaba con otro.-

-En realidad, ahora me cuesto con otro. Yo estaba casada, así que el otro eres tú.-

-Eres tonta.-

-No, desdramatizo este momento.-

Pero de golpe Bella se quedó en silencio, era momento de compartir alguno de sus miedos.

-Cada vez que hacíamos el amor, rezaba secretamente por quedar embarazada, hasta le hice creer que me cuidaba. Tener un hijo de él en mi vientre, inmortalizar nuestro amor. Tener algo de él para mi, algo que me recordara cuanto lo había amado. Pero no pude, ni siquiera un mínimo retrazo.-

-Bella, tal vez fue lo mejor. Imagínate quedarte sola y embarazada a los 15 años, yo sé que eres muy fuerte. Pero criar a un bebé en esa situación.-

-Al menos hubiese tenido la posibilidad de ser madre, ya no puedo.-

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-

-Eres médico ¿no? ¿Tengo que explicarte que si en un año no puedo quedar embarazada es porque soy estéril?-

-Hay miles de razones por las cuales las mujeres no pueden. Tal vez Jacob por sus tratamientos no estaba en condiciones de fecundar.-

-No, me hice un análisis y el resultado fue que yo era la del problema.-

-¿Cuándo te los hiciste?-

-Hace más de 2 años, por eso tomo píldoras. Para obligar a mi organismo a seguir trabajando. No sabes lo triste que es desear tener un hijo con la persona que amas y no poder dárselo.-

-No sabes lo triste que es concebir un hijo, y no llegar a ser padre.-

-Edward.-

-Cuando tenía 22 años con Tanya quedamos embarazados, fue el momento más increíble y atemorizante de mi vida. Ver como aparecían las dos líneas rosas en la prueba. Tanya no podía dejar de llorar, y yo sólo podía abrazarla y besarla.-

-Edward...-

-Amé a ese bebé desde el segundo que me enteré que estaba dentro de Tanya y ella estaba tan feliz. No se lo conté a nadie, hasta que unos días después de enterarnos fuimos a la casa de mi abuela.-

-La casa en la que vives hoy.-Edward asintió.

-Mi abuela era mi confesor y apenas me vio, me arrastró hasta la biblioteca y me hizo decirle todo. Dios como amé a mi abuela, ella se levantó me abrazó y me dio su casa. Según ella, mi hijo tenía que tener el hogar de un rey cuando naciera.-

-Fue un gesto maravilloso.-

-Ella era maravillosa, cuando le conté a Tanya se puso a llorar. Estuvimos los 3 de acuerdo de no contar nada, hasta los 3 meses. Sólo por precaución. Pero...-

-¿Pero qué? mi amor.-

-Una tarde Tanya se sintió mal y fuimos al médico. No hubo vuelta atrás, nos quedamos allí, esperando que nos dieran el alta. Tanya tenía que hacer reposo absoluto, pero no había forma de recuperar lo que habíamos perdido. Fue lo más difícil que pasé en mi vida. Nos fuimos a lo de mi abuela, las dos lloraron juntas tanto tiempo, hay cosas que sólo entre mujeres se puede entender. Y yo me sentí tan destrozado. Pensé en llamar a Jasper, pero no podía hacerle eso.-

-Pero él es tu amigo, te hubiera ayudado a superar el momento.-

-Amor, como le decía a mí hermano lo que estaba pasando. No, no podía hacerlo pasar a él por esto. Él lo hubiese sentido como si fuera su propia sangre.-

-Yo, no sé que decirte. Lo siento tanto mi amor.-

-Viste, todos tenemos secretos.-

-Y en general, todos duelen.-

-Si.-

-¿Edward?-

-Si cariño.-

-Yo quisiera decirte que no te guardo más cosas, pero algunas duele y otras, bueno, no es momento para contarlas. Pero quiero que sepas, que lo que siento por ti, en mi corazón, en mi alma y en mi cuerpo es el más grande, dulce y puro de mis sentimientos, yo te amo. Cuando nunca pensé en volver a amar y realmente quiero pasar cada instante de mi vida a tu lado.-

-Siempre que me digas eso, no tengo porqué dudar de ti. Te amo tontita.-Edward le dio un tierno beso en la nariz.

-Ahora hablando de eso. ¿Cuándo me vas a hacer el amor de nuevo?-

-No sé mmm... ¿Tal vez para tu cumpleaños?-

-No, falta mucho.- Dijo toda indignada.

-Hablando de eso ¿cuándo es?, porque nunca te lo pregunté. Hace más de 3 meses que salimos y no lo sé.-

-El 13 de Septimbre.-

-Ya estábamos de novios y no me dijiste.-

-No me pareció la gran cosa, además Senna me tuvo loca. Parece que fuera el fin del mundo, no deja que nadie se me acerque, ese día soy de ella. Ella me lo festeja y los demás van a la fiesta por la noche. Durante el día, no puedo salir de su lado. Es bastante divertido. ¿Y el tuyo?-

-20 de Junio.-

-¿Qué?-Gritó Bella.

-Eso mismo dije. 20 de Junio.-

-Eso fue el día que...-

-Él día el baño, fue un gran regalo. ¡Gracias Dios!-Exclamó al aire.

-Pero no me dijiste nada.-

-No lo festejo, bueno, mamá lo festeja a la noche. Pero en general los Cullen no son de festejarlo. Me paso todo el día con Jasper, y festejamos los dos solos.-

-Eso tiene un dejo de homo.-

-Tú me dices eso, y tú con Senna.-

-Touchè. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, te debo un regalo de cumpleaños y creo que voy a dártelo en cuotas.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-D'Or ¿quién habla?-

-S.C. ¿te desperté?-

-A mi no, pero Tanya se está acordando de toda tu familia.-

-Dile que se acuerde que es mi empleada.-

-Dice que te vayas a cagar, que ella sólo responde a Boss.-

-Ya va a venir con el potro cansado. Pero no te llamo para esto ¿conseguiste algo?-

-Si, mucha información, Boss tenía razón. El dinero que Black robó lo depositó, no lo gastó. Realmente sabe como piensa este hombre.-

-Boss sufrió a ese hombre, y eso se quedó grabado en su cabeza. No sé como hace, pero lo conoce bien y quiere su cabeza. Este punto no es negociable, ya lo buscan por estafa no sólo acá en Chicago, también robó en nuestras oficinas de Inglaterra, España, Italia y...-

-Francia, pero lo que no sabe es que esta vez soy yo quién lo persigue. Y ya encontré a su cómplice, el patrón contable que usa es tan simple que da risa. Si no estuviéramos averiguando, igual notaríamos su irregularidad.-

-¿El muy imbécil no sabe cocinar un balance?-

-No sabe hacer un huevo duro. Otro tema ¿cuándo vuelven? Tanya está neurótica con la boda y se fueron ustedes y se fue el ex. Y si no está el ex no hace nada. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-

-Viste a una rubia infernal en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle y te olvidaste del O là là y de tu familia francesa. Y mandaste a una nena a que jugara de Celestina.-

-Y ahora estoy pagando con sudor el favor. Me sigue extorsionando por presentarme a Tanya.-

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero le doy lo que quiera. La recompensa de tener a mi mujer en mi cama es más grande que todo lo que paso en la semana en la oficina.-

-Brindo por eso Chief.-

-Vuelvo en dos días, cuídame la empresa.-

-Sabes el dicho, cuando el gato no está...-

-Los ratones hacen fiesta. Cuida en especial a cierto ratoncito.-

-Si, déjamelo a mi.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Amor despiértate, se me ocurrió una maldad.-Dijo Senna mientras despertaba a la joven que dormía desnuda entre sus brazos.

-¿Y en ese plan podemos ver a Edward desnudo?-

-Tendría que matarte por decir eso, pero sí. ¿Que dices?-

Una sonrisa de maldad apareció en sus labios-Sabes que te sigo al fin del mundo.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-¿Eres de hablar tanto cuando haces el amor?-Le preguntó Bella al hombre que estaba bajo ella.

-A veces hago coplas, gatos y de ves en cuando puede que componga un par de piezas para el piano ¿te molesta?.-

-No, Tonto.-

-Te amo, y no sé porqué estoy hablando tanto. Pero quiero contarte todo.-

-Tienes diarrea dialoguista.-

-Eso es un asco.-

-¿Hemorragia?-

-Basta.-

-Sí, mi Capitán.-

-Estás loquita lo sabes.-

-Sí.-

Bella estaba sentada sobre Edward, dándole una gran vista de su cuerpo desnudo, hasta que de pronto un ruido los interrumpió.

-Si están haciendo chanchadas se joden. Es hora de desayunar**.- **Gritó Senna mientras entraba con un carro lleno de comida.

-¡Hola Senna, Sirenita! Estamos un tanto desnudos. ¿Les molesta?-Preguntó inocentemente Bella.

-Yo estoy muy acostumbrada a verte desnuda, y Senna también. Vinimos a ver el espectáculo.-Esta vez habló Zafrina.

-Y que espectáculo.-Dijo Senna, al ver como los habían encontrado.

**-**Disfruten la vista chicas.-Bella hizo el amague de levantarse, pero su novio la detuvo.

-¡Queeeeeee!-Gritó desesperado.

-Jajaja. Es broma Edward, yo no comparto.-Bella le dio unos besos para calmarlo.

-¡Ni yo, verdad Senna!-

-Si, yo menos.-

-Deja que yo me levanto y las saco del cuarto. Así te levantas tranquilo de la cama.-

-Okay.-Dijo resignado.

Bella le dejó un beso y se levantó de la cama. Para sorpresa de Edward, se paseó delante de sus amigas desnuda y completamente desinhibida. Senna le alcanzó la bata para vestirse y las 3 se fueron de la habitación.

Al fin pudo levantarse, pero... Bella se da cuenta y les hace señas a las chicas para que puedan espiarlo.

-Mmm...-Dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez.

-Sip, y no saben de adelante. Es el paquete completo.-

-Que lindo culito.-Dijo Zafrina

-¿Sirena, tengo que poner celosa?-

-Sólo admiro el paisaje, Senna-

Edward se da cuenta, que las tres lo están mirando y empieza a los gritos.

-Locas vouyeristas salgan de acá.-

-Amor sólo te queríamos admirar.-

-Admirar mi abuela.-

-Cálmate David, te vi y no tengo ganas de dejar de ser lesbiana. Así que no fue para tanto.-Gritó Senna mientras se dirigía al living.

-Pero yo si me acuerdo del vestido de ayer.-Edward vio como la rubia paraba en seco y se daba vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-Sácalo de tu sistema, no me vas a volver a ver así.-

Senna y Edward siguieron peleando y gritando.

-Que confianza tomaron estos dos.-Bella estaba sorprendida.

-Mejor, porque lo que quiero saber si lo escucha Senna y te mata.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Japer, amor, necesito saber cuando vuelve Edward. Quiero que me de su opinión sobre los estudios de mamá. Estoy preocupada.-

-Amor, no le va a pasar nada a tu mamá. Pero si te quedas más tranquila llámalo, toma.-Le dio el celular.

-Gracias cielo.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Entonces cuando llegamos recién habían terminado**.- **Dijo Zafrina que estaba feliz por todas las cosillas que se había enterado.

-Sip, un ratito antes y nos atrapaban en flagrante delito.-

-Y Senna se moría.-

-Si, me cuida demasiado.-

-Lo bueno es que se lleva bien con Edward, sino, ya tendría sus pelotas en la sartén.-

-Hasta lo besó. Mira que loca se volvió.-

-Ayer la molestó tanto por el vestido, pero estaba para comerla.-

-Imagino que quedaste llenita.-

-Nada mejor que una belleza desnuda en la cama, para volverse loca de deseos.-

Las dos suspiraron.

**-¡Sí!- **

Sonó el teléfono.

-Amor atiende, que Senna me está acosando, me toca y no puedo salir de la cama.-

-Antes muerta que carne de macho.-

Los cuatro rieron, Bella vio el número y sonrió.

-Jazz, tenías que interrumpir justo, cuando estábamos co...-

-Bella.-

De pronto la castaña palideció.

-Oh, oh, Edward deja de joder con Senna y ven. Hay un problemita.-

Edward entró al salón, semi desnudo, arrastrando a Senna y vio la cara de espanto de su novia. Estaba parada con el teléfono en la mano, se acercó y escuchaba gritos incomprensibles que salían de él. Le sacó el celular, vio la pantalla y se tranquilizó, sólo era Jasper.

-Hola hermano ¿qué pasó?-

-Es verdad, estás con Bella. Están saliendo.-

-Si Alice, estamos saliendo. No voy a tratar de engañarte. Hace 3 meses y medio, sí me conocen sus padres y saben que estamos acá. Sí, la estoy cuidando. No, no quería engañarlas, sólo que pensábamos decirlo cuando volviéramos. Ahora pásame con Jasper, Alice. Y cuando quieras vuelve a respirar.-

-Hola Hermanito.-Dijo Jasper queriéndose morir.

-Eres un idiota.-

-No, escúchame. Alice estaba preocupada por su mamá quiere tu opinión. Sólo por eso la dejé llamarte, además no imaginé que Bella iba a atender el teléfono.-

-Argh, lo sé. Bueno volvemos mañana a la noche, así que anda para mi casa cerca de las 8 y lleven comida. Vamos a tener que hacerle el juramento de silencio a Alice, aunque tengamos que utilizar tortura-Ambos rieron.

-Entonces que hago por ahora.-

-Átala a la cama y no dejes que se reúna con las demás. En especial con Roslie, quiero que Emmett esté lejos de mi novia.-

-Entiendo lejos de Emmett y ato a Alice... Ahora que lo pienso, la idea es muy interesante.-

-Hasta que caíste Jazz. Cada vez que haces una cagada, te vuelves más lento.-

-Si, pero me amas así.-

-Si, eres mi debilidad. Nos vemos mañana en la noche, calma a Alice.-

-Bye Ricky Ricardo.-

-Bye Lucy.-

Edward se dio vuelta para ver a Bella.

-Es oficial, nos quedan escasos días de amor en clandestinidad.- Bella sólo asintió.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

La jornada comenzó en el instante que Edward salió por la puerta de la habitación. Habían desayunado los cuatro juntos, se habían reído, Zafrina hizo casi imposible la tarea de vestirse a Edward, cada vez que sacaba la ropa para ponerse, la joven volvía a guardarla en el armario. Era gracioso ver a las tres mujeres sentadas en la cama muy enojadas por el hecho de que tuviera que vestirse.

Pero, luego de la sexta explicación de porque no podía ir vestido como estaba, con un short de baño, al cierre de las conferencias de medicina, las chicas lo dejaron cambiarse. Lo que llevó a una nueva discusión, por qué no podía ponerse la ropa delante de ellas, el asuntito de la desnudez no pareció importarles a ninguna. Al final lo habían "comprendido" y lo dejaron sólo. Para finalizar con la salida del joven doctor, que sólo fue permitida por las tres arpías, después de dar un pequeño besito a Senna y a Zafrina. Siendo el beso a Bella una completa provocación para que lo llevara de nuevo a la cama.

Así riendo aún por las amenazas de su novia, de _"si vas tocar, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es comprar. Me las vas a pagar esta noche Cullen, te juro que va a salir humo de los pantalones. No te rías cuando hablo"_. Edward se fue.

El día pasó tranquilo, el cierre del Congreso lo hizo su tutor, el Doctor Eleazar. Carmen lo observaba como una enamorada. Eso admiraba de ellos, sus padres también proyectaban el mismo amor y sabía que Bella y él iban a conseguir lo mismo.

Por suerte a las 3 de la tarde entraba de nuevo en su cuarto, y Bella no estaba. Ah, eso no podía ponerlo más frenético, no se iba a acostumbrar jamás a que no estuviera. Antes de salir a Seattle, casi habían pasado dos semanas en convivencia. Le encantaba llegar y verla en su casa vestida con sus camisas y pantalones. No podía esperar para tenerla todos los días ahí, _"sólo dos mes más Cullen, y le vas a poder pedir que se quede contigo en casa, sólo dos meses más"._

Se acercó a la mesas y vio una gran nota llena de corazones.

_Amor:_

_Ya es ahora de enfrentar los miedos, me estoy yendo para casa. Y así poder enfrentarme con Jake __----- perece que te fueras a la guerra -------- si, pueden haber muchos espartanos con abdominales de acero al desnudo ------ Zafrina nunca más te llevo a ver una de soldados ------ Senna jódete, a ti sola se te ocurre ir a ver esa peli. Zafrina es humana ---- Las odio a las dos ----- anoche no decías lo mismo ---- Basta, me tengo que concentrar, puedo seguir con la nota._

_Así que creo que como yo doy un paso muy importante en mi vida, tú también tienes que enfrentarte a tus__** demonio **__---- Se va a convertir en Van Hellsing o algo así? ---- ¡Para que veas que yo no siempre soy la que dice cosas estúpidas. Zafrina también lo hace bien! ----- Te odio ---- Yo también te amo ---- ¡Otra vez me están interrumpiendo! ----- ¡¡¡Perdón!!!_

_Ya sabes como llegar a mi casa, así que te esperamos. ¡Mis padrinos quieren conocerte en circunstancias normales! Así que deja al troglodita en el hotel y ven.__ ----- que mala ---- No me interrumpas Zafrina_

_En conserjería te dejamos un auto para que te movilices, nos vemos por la tardecita._

_TE AMAMOS_

_Sena – Zafrina y la Señora Black __----- Eres mala Zafrina, parece que no te vino bien tanta fiesta anoche ----- A mi favor debo decir que si quedó satisfecha ----- Senna, ya lo habías dicho ---- Sólo lo remarco, soy muy buena y merezco el reconocimiento ----- Estoy tengo que pasarlo antes que lo lea Edward ----- No hay tiempo --- Sen..._

Edward no dejaba de reír por las locuras de su novia y amigas. Era maravilloso verla de esa manera, Bella era una mujer distinta cuando se encontraba con sus amigas. La confianza entre ellas era increíble, su novia no había sido muy pudorosa al contar las cosas pasadas en la cama y Zafrina también fue bastante gráfica al contar sus cosillas. Los únicos dos semi apenados eran Senna y él. Pero Senna estaba apenada por "no haber rendido" como todas las noches. Y Zafrina seguía insistiendo en que era mentira, la charla se convirtió en pelea y la pelea derivó en la firme promesa de Senna para probar que su novia estaba equivocada, y que se lo iba a demostrar esa misma noche.

No sabía como pero ya estaba completamente embrujado por las dos féminas, se sentía en casa, y sólo le pasaba eso con Jasper. Guardó la nota y se manchó los dedos con la pintura labial que todavía estaba húmeda. Marcas de besos en una nota, _nota mental: comprobar que la regresión de edad de las 3 mujeres sea pasajera y si sólo sucede cuando las 3 se potencian._

Edward pidió en conserjería las llaves del auto y cuando lo vio comenzó a insultar a todo el mundo.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Jasper trataba de calmar a su novia, pero parecía una tarea imposible.

-Alice, cielo. No podía contar, ya no sé como decírtelo. Estamos desde la mañana con esto.-

-Si, pero todavía no entiendo. ¿Por qué Bella no dijo nada?, además como se le ocurre ponerse a salir con Edward, él tiene mucho mundo y bueno Bella es...-

-Una mujer. Y una que tiene a Edward bien agarrado de las pelotas.-

-¡¡¡Jasper!!!-

-Bueno Alice, estoy cansado de esto. Vienes con lo mismo desde las 8 de la mañana, yo entiendo que es un shock. Pero déjame decirte que yo los vi juntos, y no tienes que preocuparte de nada por ella, Edward está completamente enamorado de Bella. Así que ¡por favor! Compremos las cosas para la cena de mañana y deja de hablar de otro hombre, que me da celos.-

Jasper tomó a Alice entre sus brazos y la besó, ante la vista curiosa de todo el supermercado.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Edward no podía estar más enojado, esto era una idea enfermiza. Senna iba a pagar por hacerle esto. Y estaba muy seguro que la idea había sido de ella, tenía que buscar una forma de vengarse. Pero ahora tenía que resistir la tentación de estrellar el auto contra el primer árbol que se le cruzara. Como un simple auto podía ponerlo enfermo...

Los ojos de Senna brillaron con malicia cuando lo vio llegar. Tomó la cámara y comenzó a filmarlo. Zafrina estaba a su lado tratando de no reír, pero su novia la tentaba.

-Eres mala amor, no puedes hacerle algo así.-

-Sirena, el hombre está enojado con uno de los mejores autos que puede existir. Es ilógico mujer.-

-No está enojado con el auto. Está enojado contigo. Aunque al principio…-

-Sí, Seth habló de más. Yo lo hubiese matado, con eso de "ya la tuve en la cama". El muy idiota, dí que no estaba ahí, porque si no, lo mataba.-

-Es un bocón, pero estaba enojado y le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.-

-Y por eso me dieron una trompada. Pero no importa, vale la pena, mira la cara de Edward. Que bueno que lo tengo filmado.-

Edward descendió del Ferrari Azul mirando con odio a la rubia con la cámara.

-Te gustó mi bebé, no hay nada más hermoso que mi lindo bebito. A Bella le encanta, así que tendrías que comprar uno así para ti.-

-Te odio.-

-Nah, no lo haces. Me quieres demasiado y eres feliz de que yo sea...-

-El maldito de la Ferrari Azul.-

-Sep, la única persona capaz de besar a tu novia. Así que agradéceme ¿te amigaste con la vida? O, todavía no puedes soportar la realidad.-

-La realidad está bien. Es a ti a quién no soporto.-Le respondió enojado.

-Edward, con ese humor mejor no entres. Bella está hace horas con Jake y no creo que le guste que los interrumpas.-

-Zafrina, mejor no te contesto, porque seguro te mando al diablo.-

-Que carácter, sólo por conducir un auto.-

-Nop, sólo por verte la cara Senna.-

-Uy, que miedo, tiemblo. Protégeme Zafrina, Edward me quiere pegar**.- **Fingiendo que temblaba.

-Mejor voy con Bella.- Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Edward entró y se detuvo a conversar con Billy y Sue Black, eran dos personas encantadoras que adoraban a su ahijada. No tenían más que palabras de elogio para la joven. Sin darse cuenta estuvo hablando más de 40 minutos con el matrimonio, era fácil charlar con ellos. Aunque una parte de él sentía como si, al hablar con Billy estuviera haciéndolo con Charlie.

Al final pudo ir a encontrarse con Bella, estaba en el jardín, junto a Jacob. La veía jugar con una flor mientras hacía gestos. Estaba muy concentrada hablando con su marido y no lo notó llegar.

-Entonces llegamos a casi 4 meses atrás. Jake, conocí a un chico.-

-Espero que estés hablando bien de mí.-Se acercó y la besó.

-Yo, nunca, jamás. Ven siéntate a mi lado, Edward quiero presentarte a mi marido Jacob Black, Edward Cullen.-

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.-No es muy conversador.-

-Edward, como va a conversar si lo estás pisando.- Señalando el sitio donde estaba sentado.

-Eres más morbosa que yo.-

-Hago lo que se puede, no sé como no estoy llorando. El otro día fue la primera vez que vi la lápida.-

-¿No estuviste en su entierro?-

-No, estuve inconciente las dos semanas posteriores a su muerte. Ver su tumba era lo último que deseaba. Algún día voy a contarte lo que hicieron conmigo en ese tiempo.-

Edward la trajo a sus brazos, cuanto dolor había pasado siendo una niña. Ahora estaba él para cuidarla.

-Es hora de que le digas adiós. ¿Estás lista?-

-Si, no, sólo que...-

-Que ¿qué?-

-Una parte de él va a estar siempre en mi corazón, ahí el siempre va a estar vivo.-

-Lo sé. Pero es ahora de que avancemos a lo que se viene, aunque tengamos dudas.-

-Yo no dudo, tú eres mi futuro.-Le dijo acariciando su rostro.-Pero él fue mi pasado y fue tan hermoso. Y lo peor es que tenía tanta razón.-

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

_-Se que no hay futuro para nuestra vida juntos, pero quiero pasar las noche que me quedan a tu lado. Nunca voy a amar a nadie como te amo a tí. Yo sé que en tu caso es distinto, vas a encontrar a quién amar.-_

_._

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

.

Pasaron un rato más los dos junto frente a la bella lapida de mármol que recordaba a Jacob Black. Bella lloró, le contó a Edward anécdotas de Jake y por último, y sólo por pedido reiterado de él, le contó como fue su boda.

-Jake, ya nos tenemos que ir.- Le dijo Bella depositando una rosa blanca en un pequeño florero.

Edward la ayudó a pararse y la abrazó, para luego dirigirle unas palabras al difunto.

-Jacob, prometo que voy a hacerla venir a verte más seguido.-Dijo sonriendo tratando de hacerla reír.** -**Y también prometo cuidarla y amarla por el resto de mi vida, espero que nos cuides desde donde estés_._-

-Amor...-

Edward vio que su novia lo llamaba desde lejos.

-¿Qué?-

-Te estaba hablando.-

-Perdón, que me decías.-

-Que si me acompañas a sacar mis cosas de mi antiguo cuarto.-

-Si cariño.-

No podía negarlo, estar en el cuarto matrimonial de Bella, le causaba mucha impresión. Además de celos, bronca y envidia por no ser el primero en vivir con ella. A decir verdad, él también caía poco a poco en que su novia era más adulta que él. Nada de lo que él había vivido hasta ahora, se comparaba con el cambio en la vida de Bella. Ella había dejado de ser una niña a los 14 años, y por decisión propia. Y había algo más, pero todavía no sabía que era. Y ya lo iba a averiguar.

-Bells amor, tengo algo que preguntarte.- Le dijo enfocando su vista desde las cajas donde estaba guardando las cosa de su novia, hasta donde efectivamente estaba ella.

Se le hizo agua la boca, su novia se había cambiado para no ensuciarse el lindo vestido trapecio que llevaba. Ahora estaba con un top deportivo, que no llegaba a cubrir su abdomen y un pequeño short que tampoco dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Ya sé, no me cubre nada, pero te juro que a los 14 me quedaban grandes los dos. Gracias a Dios ahora tengo algo con que llenarlo.- Se rió divertida, hasta que cruzó su mirada con Edward.

Se veía como una fiera en celo, fuerte, dominador e increíblemente excitado. Bella no perdió un segundo, se abalanzó sobre él, para luego sentir como él la depositaba en la cama.

Los besos de Edward se hacían cada vez más profundo, podía sentir su miembro erecto rozar la delicada piel de Bell, la deseaba. La deseaba y no le importaba que ese hubiese sido el lugar donde había estado con su marido. La necesitaba, quería marcarla como suya, y esa idea era la única que tenía en mente.

Bella se entregaba con la misma fiereza a cada caricia y a cada roce. Edward era un amante que exigía, y ella lo equiparaba con la misma fuerza. Sentía las manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo, tomándolo como suyo. No había tiempo para juegos, era una entrega de necesidad pura. Ella lo necesitaba dentro, y él no podía esperar para llenarla.

Edward comenzó a morder su cuello, y siguió deslizándose hasta llegar a los pechos de Bella, torturándolos por encima de la tela. Mientras ella recorría con sus manos la espalda cubierta de él.

Era una tortura para ambos, desear estar piel con piel, pero no poder. Sólo un instante de inconciencia y los dos estaban seguros de lo que iba a pasar, pero no podían parar. El cuerpo de Bella se unía a cada embestida que Edward le daba. La respiración de ambos se tornaba cada vez más agitada.

Y los esfuerzos por frenarse claudicaron en el instante que Edward abrió la cremallera de su pantalón y lo deslizó sólo centímetros para así, poder liberar su miembro. Bella seguía besándolo desesperadamente, sabiendo que pronto lo sentiría dentro de ella, duro y potente. Sintió cuando las manos de Edward comenzaron a rozar su entrepierna, y cuando corrió la tela que le estorbaba. Bella acomodó mejor su cuerpo para recibirlo, estaba tan excitada. Jamás se había sentido así, nada le importaba.

Edward la embistió rápida y profundamente. La sensación de sentirse completa la hizo gritar, Edward la besó para sofocar los gritos de placer de Bella y los que se escapaban de él. Era un tormento exquisito, el ritmo de sus cuerpos se sincronizaba, complementaba. El hecho de estar haciéndolo de esa manera, con presura, necesidad y deseo. Siendo hasta innecesario desvestirse.

Llegaron al orgasmo rápidamente, saciados y extasiados. Edward tomó a Bella firmemente entre sus brazos y la hizo girar para que quedara sobre él. Siguieron acariciándose, tratando de normalizar su respiración y sus latidos de corazón, en la cama, íntimamente unidos. Hasta que la conciencia volvió a Edward.

-Soy un hijo de puta.-

-¿Amor qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué me pasa?.- Salió del cuerpo de Bella, lo que hizo que ambos gimieran de placer. Pero no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí. Era un inconciente. –Bella, me pasa que acabo de hacerte el amor en la cama donde dormías con tu esposo. No ves que soy un hijo de puta, pero no pude evitarlo, quería hacerlo, y no me importó nada. La parte irracional en mí quiere borrar todos los recuerdos en tu piel acerca de Jacob. Esto es terrible...-

-Edward, mírame.- Él lo hizo, y al verla se encontró con la mirada más dulce del mundo. **–**Esta cama es mía y de Senna. Ningún hombre durmió acá, bueno Seth, pero fue cuando yo estaba mal. La cama que compartí con Jake la donamos, yo no podía estar en ella, lo mismo pasó con las sábanas, por si te preguntabas. Ahora ven, quédate acostado conmigo un rato más, me siento como una gatita que se tomó todo el platito de leche y quiero que me mimes.-

Edward se acercó a ella y la mimó. Estuvieron hasta muy tarde arreglando la habitación, Bella se llevó todas sus cosas. Encontró otras que ni sabía que estaban ahí.

Por la noche cenaron con sus padrinos, Senna y Zafrina. La cena fue muy agradable, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.

-Hijita...-Dijo entre lágrimas Sue**. **–Vuelve pronto, no dejes a tus padrinos tanto tiempo sin ver. Además acuérdate que soy un fóbica a Chicago.-La abrazó con fuerza como dejando partir a su más preciado tesoro.

-Madrina, te prometo que vengo a visitarte pronto y con mamá. Además tenemos que hablar de ciertas cositas...-Mirando a Edward de reojo. –bueno, en realidad cosas, muy importantes.-

Edward se acercó a Senna y le preguntó al oído.–¿Sabes de que hablan?.-Senna asintió.

–De ti y tus...-Lo miró de arriba a bajo descaradamente, y Edward se sonrojó al instante.** –**Tú me preguntaste.-Edward sólo asintió.

-Señor Cullen, espero que cuide de nuestra pequeña**.- **Le dijo Billy mientras lo saludaba afectuosamente**. **–En esta familia se nos da bien esconder cuerpos, no sé si me entendiste.-

-Perfectamente Señor.-

-Padrino, deja que a mi novio lo atormente papá.-Bella se acercó al hombre y le dio un beso. –Nos vemos en casa para el cumple de mamá.-El hombre asintió.

-Bella, te olvidaste esto, en realidad no sé si quieres tenerlo.-Le entregó un álbum de fotos.

-Gracias madrina, nos vemos.-

Senna, Zafrina y Edward bromearon todo el camino de vuelta al hotel, y en algún punto Bella se quedó dormida en el pecho de Edward. Le costó sacarla del Ferrari al descender, pero al final pudo. Recién Bella se despertó en la puerta de la habitación.

-Esto es fuera de tiempo, pero parece que vamos a cruzar la puerta como una pareja recién casada.-Le dijo Edward mientras cruzaban el umbral y besando a Bella.

-Mmm, puedo acostumbrarme a esto, es tan fácil.-

-Entonces hazlo.-

Edward la dejó en los pies de la cama y comenzó a desnudarla, hizo lo mismo con él y la llevó a la cama. Para acostarla de costado y luego pegarla a él.

-Pensé que íbamos a hacer el amor.-Le dijo entre dormida y molesta.

**-**Si, pero en un rato. Ahora descansa.-Sin decir más Edward acomodó su pierna entre los muslos de Bella y la abrazó firmemente por la cintura.

Bella soltó un gemido de satisfacción por sentirlo así, pegada a ella. Tan protegida y amada. Por la noche se despertó al sentir las caricias de Edward, hicieron el amor dulcemente, y volvieron a dormir. Al llegar la mañana Edward la había despertado cinco veces más.

Pero el idilio tenía que terminar, armaron las valijas y las despacharon. Desayunaron con Senna y Zafrina, y Edward se asombró cuando su novia se negó a volver con ellas en auto hasta Chicago.

-Senna, no puedo aceptar. Sabes que a mi novio no le gusta que esté contigo en el Ferrari. Vez Amor, ya se solucionó el problema del auto.-

-No me causa gracia.-

-A mí sí, puede que no vuelva a llevarla en auto, pero la voy a seguir besando hasta que te moleste.-

-Como te odio Senna.- Dijo Edward mientras hacía puchero.

-Es mentira, nos vemos...- Senna se acercó al oído de Edward y le dijo susurrando. –Lobito Carilindo.-Cuando Edward la miró, la rubia le plantó un beso.

-Bella, dile a tu novio que deje de besar a mi novia.-

Las 3 siguieron molestando a Edward, hasta que dejaron el hotel. Bella decidió que volvieran a Chicago en avión. Edward no sabía como explicar el hecho de que todos conocieran a Bella y que sin sacar la billetera estuvieran sentados en primera clase.

-Me vas a explicar en algún momento como haces y consigues estas cosas**.-** Le preguntó el joven a su novia, que estaba muy ocupada escribiendo un mensaje de texto en su celular.

Cuando terminó, le dedicó una gran sonrisa. –Sip, te lo voy a contar, pero por ahora me encanta ver tu cara de ¿qué? cuando pasan estas cosas. Así que vas a tener que esperar un poco más. Ahora permiso voy a baño.- Bella se levantó en el instante que el celular de Edward sonó.

Cuando lo sacó vio que era un mensaje de Bella.

_Amor:_

_Te invito a se miembro del Club del Aire._

_Te estoy esperando._

Edward levantó la vista y la vio entrando a uno de los baños. Salió corriendo tras ella, gracias a Dios, en el avión nadie se dio cuenta. Golpeó la puerta y Bella lo hizo entrar.

-Me vas a volver loco chiquita.-

-Eso espero...-

.

.

.

_Hola Gente:_

_Como están???._

_A aquellos que querían a Jacob, lo siento, porque Q.E.P.D. No entiendo como no se dieron cuenta, si no dijo nada, ni se molestó con el hecho de que Bella tuviera novio… Y Edward y Bella son tan morbosos, jejeje. _

_Pero hay mas dudas cierto??. ¿Quién es Boss y Chief? Y que pasó con Balck, ¿cuál de todos los Black es?...Pronto, pronto._

_Por otro lado, pobre Edward. Eso de concebir un hijo y no verlo nacer. Pobre…_

_Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios y agregan la historia a sus favoritos. Y por supuesto sean bienvenidas nuevas lectoras. Besos para ustedes._

_Para los que quieran su adelanto dejen su review y se los mando de vuelta. Pues ya saben._

_El próximo capítulo tiene 3 escenas muy buenas…y además muy entretenido._

_Bueno, cariños a todos los que se pasan por aquí._

_Blueskys._


	18. Capítulo 17

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**Cuando Pase el Temblor**_

.

Quería tomar un baño de tina y ¡Dios que bien le había caído! Se sentía nueva, el viaje en avión desde Seattle con Edward había sido perfecto y estaba saciada.

En realidad, uno nunca se cansa de lo bueno. Pero podía vivir otras 2 horas más hasta que tuviera la urgencia de arrancarle la ropa a Edward. La bestia estaba suelta, y después de 3 años de celibato nadie podía domarla.

Se sentía rara al pasear por la habitación de su novio desnuda y que él no estuviera. Lo que también era raro, era el pequeño hecho de que no había intentado entrar a bañarse con ella_.__"Que decepción y yo que pensaba pasarle la esponja por la espalda. Bella cálmate, tus amigos vienen a comer, es la primera cena como pareja delante de ellos."_

Recorrió la habitación, habían llegado a las 2 de la tarde y no habían desarmado las valijas, pero la cama estaba totalmente destruida. Lo único que quedaba como prueba de lo que había sido era el gran colchón. Y estaba segura que con un año de entrega de ese tipo, el pobre tenía la vida útil muy reducida.

No estaba interesada en vestirse, realmente la ropa era una estupidez cuando de Edward se trataba. Pero por bien del decoro tenía que ponerse algo. Abrió el placard de camisas de su novio y sacó una camisa azul de seda, a la que le faltaban botones _"Mea culpa, nota mental: comprar botones."_

Se sentó delante del tocador. Síp, Edward tenía un tocador con un gran espejo. Había pertenecido a su abuela, era hermoso, la madera estaba restaurada, el tallado de calas y rosas parecía creado para ella, se sentía una reina.

La puerta se abrió, su cuerpo se estremeció de una manera deliciosa, cuando él estaba cerca el aire se llenaba de su delicioso perfume. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentirse perdida por él, desear su cuerpo.

No escuchó sus pasos, pero enseguida se sintió rodeada de su calor. Se reclinó sobre su pecho y él la encerró en sus brazos, mientras regaba su cuello de besos.

-No pude aguantarme más, hice lo que pude, pero ya no podía estar más tiempo sin tocarte.-

-Yo te esperaba, y no viniste.- Le hizo pucherito. -No me vestí hasta ahora, a ver si con eso te atraía de alguna manera. Pero vamos a tener que llevarte al taller, así te ponen un radar "Bella desnuda y cachonda en la habitación".-

-Uhm, entonces salgamos corriendo a comprar uno... Bueno, en realidad, todos. No quiero que mi cuarto se convierta en el subterráneo en hora pico.-

Edward seguía meciéndola entre sus brazos a medida que hablaban y se reían. Pero dentro de él estaba la tristeza de que esa iba a ser la última noche libre de los dos. Mañana había que volver a la realidad y en ella Bella era una estudiante, mientras que él era el cirujano estrella en el hospital.

Levantó la mirada y la enfocó en el espejo del tocador, allí, en el mundo del espejo, sólo vivían ellos dos. Su ninfa y él, con escasos 30 minutos para que llegara su amigo.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta el borde de la camisa que cubría a su novia, acarició lentamente las caras externas de los muslos, mientras mordía con pasión el cuello de Bella. Y ella estaba ahí entregada a su toque, con los ojos cerrados, y respirando entrecortadamente. Un suave grito se desbordó de sus labios, en el momento que Edward llevó una de sus manos, a su entrepierna.

Fue un tormento exquisito, Edward la obligó a abrir sus piernas y así poder introducir sus dedos, al tiempo que seguía atormentando su clítoris. Bella llegó rápidamente al orgasmo, en ningún momento había abierto los ojos, se había sumergido en las sensaciones que le provocaban las manos de su novio. Fue un momento total y completamente egoísta, abrió los ojos y lo vio. La cara de Edward estaba completamente rígida, sus ojos estaban fijados en la imagen de Bella. Todavía podía sentir las manos de él entre sus piernas, él se inclinó hasta rozar con sus labios los oídos de Bella.

-Esta noche, vas a tener que pagarme esto.- le dijo en un susurro.

El timbre la puerta sonó rompiendo toda la tensión del aire. Edward besó a Bella antes de marcharse.

-Te espero abajo, no te apures.- La puerta se cerró tras de él, dejándola sola, todavía envuelta en la pasión que era de ella sólo para él.

.

.

_**-.-**___

.

.

-Entonces lo juras, ¿qué desaparezca tu armario si no lo cumples?-Dijo Edward.

Bella no podía creer la situación que veía, tanto Jasper como Edward, estaban rodeando a su amiga.

-Edward, Jazz ¿no están exagerando un poco?- Se defendió Alice.

-No.- Respondieron al unísono.

-¡Hombres!-Grito Bella como si de una súplica al cielo se tratara.-Si me buscan voy a estar teniendo sexo con el primer tipo que se me cruce.- Se dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

-¡Bella!-Gritaron los 3 presentes.

-Hasta que reaccionaron. ¿Por qué le hacen esto a Alice?-

-Porque si no va a hablar.-Dijo Jasper mirando con desconfianza a su novia.

-Alice, te pido que no digas nada. Por lo menos por ahora ¿sí?-

-Si Bells, no voy a decir nada. Pero, ¿por qué no dicen que están de novios? Porque están de novios ¿no?-

-Si, muy de novio, desde hace un poquito más tres meses y medio.-Respondió orgullosamente Edward.

-Bueno, entonces no entiendo por qué no lo cuentan.-

-Emmett.- Dijeron los dos hombres y la joven.

-Está bien, no digo nada. Pero no voy a jurar, ni a cortarme para hacer un pacto de sangre.- Ya Alice temía por su seguridad personal.

-Y lo peor de todo es que parece más cuerda que ustedes dos juntos.-Bella comenzó a burlarse junto a Alice de sus respectivos novios.

La cena siguió sin inconvenientes, pero Alice miraba atentamente a la pareja. Edward se dio cuenta de ello, y se la pasó toda la noche tocando a Bella. Tomaba su mano y la besaba, acariciaba el hombro que tenía desnudo.

Los veía tan felices. Bella brillaba y parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Conocía cada rincón de la casa y ayudó a Alice antes, durante y después de la cena. Parecía como si perteneciera a ese lugar. Era maravilloso verla así, sin ataduras y por primera vez desde que la conocía, no había rastros de tristeza en sus ojos. Y para ella como amiga, era lo único que importaba, total, ella sabía guardar secretos.

Ya era más de medianoche y Jasper bostezó.

-Kate, nosotros no vamos yendo. Nosotros cocinamos, ustedes limpian.-Sentenció rápidamente el rubio.

-Willy, ya me había imaginado que ibas a _huir_ después de ensuciar todo. Pero acá hay habitaciones de más, ¿no quieren quedarse y descansar?-Le ofreció su amigo.

-Nah, estamos bien. Además tengo que llevar a la señorita a una reunión todavía y mañana abrir a las 7 el local Dame un beso para el camino y voy a estar bien.-

Las dos parejas se despidieron y los hombres volvieron ha hacerle prometer a Alice que no iba a decir una palabra. Nuevamente quedaron Bella y Edward solos en el caserón.

-Una consulta.-

-Dígale al Doctor.-

-Hoy fue Alf, el otro día se dijeron Ricky Ricardo y Lucy. ¿Alguna obsesión con series viejas y matrimonios?-

-Ves, por eso me gustas. Bonita e Inteligente. Nadie se da cuenta.-

-Porque se quedan tontos con el comportamiento homo de los dos.-

-Tonta.-Le dijo golpeándola a modo de chiste.-Vamos a la cama, mañana limpiamos.-

-Limpias querrás decir. Tú casa, tú mugre.-

-Vamos mujer, ya hace 4 horas que no te tengo desnuda a mi lado.-Le dijo empujándola afuera de la cocina.

-Que rápido te acostumbras a lo bueno.-

-Si, rapidísimo. Lo peor es que esta maravilla se termina mañana a la mañana.-

-Tengo que volver a casa, pero no quiero.-La castaña se pegó al cuerpo de su novio.

-Yo tampoco quiero, quédate conmigo.-

-Edward...-Lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-No puedo dejarte ir preciosa, me acostumbré a tenerte cerca.-

-Edward...-Bella calló al sentir los labios de Edward pegados a los suyos, todavía le debía algo especial, y tenía eso en mente.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-No lo puedo creer todavía, Bella saliendo con Edward, es increíble.-

-Amor, creo que ya dejaste en claro varias veces que estabas sorprendida por el hecho de que estén saliendo. Pero me gustaría que volvieras a concentrar tu atención en algo realmente importante.-

-¿Qué corazoncito?-

-¡En mí! Alice hace dos días que no me das bola, lo único que piensas es en esos dos. Y yo me quedo solito, triste, con frío, ni siquiera te diste cuenta lo guapo que estoy hoy.-Jasper fingía llorar.

-Bebé, estás hermoso, deslumbrante y...-

-¿Y qué?-La interrumpió.

Sintió como la mano de Alice se deslizaba lentamente por su pierna, el calido perfume de su novia lo embargó cuando comenzó a besarle el cuello, hasta llegar al oído para susurrarle.

-Preparado para recibir unos mimitos ricos...-

Jasper aparcó su auto en la ruta y se entregó a las caricias de su amada, esta vez valía la pena llegar tarde.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

Edward despertó primero, sentía la tranquila respiración de Bella sobre su pecho desnudo. Se levantó lentamente de la cama tratando de no despertarla, pero no pudo, Bella se aferró más a él y sin abrir sus ojos. Él se sintió derretir por la hermosa sonrisa que ella le estaba regalando.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y todavía no amanecía, pero el nuevo día había llegado. Y con ello su "despedida", se levantó y escuchó la suave vos de Bella.

_-"__¿Tan rápido te marchas? Todavía falta mucho para que amanezca. Es el canto del ruiseñor, no el de la alondra el que se escucha. Todas las noches se posa a cantar en aquel granado. Es el ruiseñor, amado mío."-_

_-"__Es la alondra que advierte que ya va a amanecer; no es el ruiseñor. Observa, amada mía, cómo se van tiñendo las nubes de levante con los colores del alba. Ya se extinguen las teas de la noche. Ya se adelanta el día con veloz paso sobre las mojadas cumbres de los montes. Tengo que marcharme, de otra manera aquí me aguarda la muerte."-___Él respondió sorprendido ¿cuándo había aprendido a esas líneas? Además como podía decirlas todavía medio dormida.

Bella se desperezó, abrió los ojos y lo invitó a volver a su lado.

-Quédate conmigo en la cama. Quién recita Shakespeare de esa forma tiene derecho de compartir mi lecho.-

-Como rehusarme a su pedido señora mía, pero sólo con una pequeña condición.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que hoy cenemos con mis padres.-

-Si, claro pero... ¿Era eso?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Qué pensabas?-Indagó riendo

-No sé, algo de carácter netamente sexual, alguna posición rara o que me pusiera un traje de cuero y te esposara a la cama, o...-

-¿Puedo replantear la condición?-

-Nop, tarde piaste pajarito. Ahora si me permite señor mío, voy a darme una larga ducha.-

-Isabella vuelve.-Le dijo poniendo voz de mando, pero ella siguió caminado. -Bella, no me causa risa, vuelve a la cama...-

-No puedo, estoy toda mojada.- Gritó desde el baño.

-Bella... _"__Dios, eres débil Cullen, en menos de una semana ya te tiene desesperado, Lo peor de todo es que vas a caer de nuevo, no sé si te das cuenta, pero ya estás bien despierto__**"-**_Miró para el sur, para a cerciorarse que era verdad. _-__"Y ella se está bañando solita, toda desnudita"..._ Amor necesitas que te lave la espalda.-

-Si dejas que te lave la tuya.-

**-**_"Cullen que te lave lo que quiera, pero no pierdas más tiempo" _Claro mi Amor.-

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

_Black Agency_

_._

-No estoy con ganas de ver tu cara de estúpido dando vueltas por mi oficina. ¿Qué quieres, Aro?- Chief no estaba de humor.

-Chief, no estás de humor. ¿Tu escapadita sexual no te vino bien? Acaso tu mujer no te satisface.-

-Definitivamente eres más imbécil de lo que pareces. Dí que no puedo echarte, porque si no, ya estarías de patitas en la calle.-Le dijo levantando la voz.

-Si, tengo de darle gracias al fantasma de "Boss". Nuestro _gran líder oculto, que es justo y nos guía a la prosperidad_. Es increíble que sigan haciéndonos creer que, tú no eres la cabeza de la empresa. Ese tal Boss no existe, esta empresa la manejas como quieres y Billy está ciego dejándote a cargo. Yo ya me di cuenta de eso, hace mucho tiempo.-

-Tompkins, ándate a trabajar. Al menos finge que sirves para algo.-

-¿Y tú sirves para algo?-

-Mira el Imperio que está a mis pies. ¿Tengo algo más que mencionar?-

-Un Imperio que no te pertenece, cuando menos lo esperes te van a dar la espalda y vas a quedarte en bolas. Con una mano atrás y otra delante.-

El odio que tenía Aro Tompkins por las cabezas de la empresa era increíble, pero que nunca había sido justificado. Billy Black lo consideraba un gran eslabón de la empresa, un eslabón débil, pero uno confiable... Por lo menos hasta ahora.

-Eso no fue lo que te hizo Billy, no servías para ser Head Chief. Demasiado que te ascendieron a Directivo, pero sigues siendo un simple empleado.-

-Cuando te caguen los Black, me vas a dar la razón.-

-Lo mismo digo, ahora líbrame de tu presencia.-Aro balbuceó algún insulto y se retiró de la oficina.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y la puerta volvió a sonar. Pero esta vez la persona que estaba entrando era mucho más placentera.

-¿Chief mucho trabajo?-

-No, sólo una pelea con Aro.-

-Si quieres me voy, así te relajas.-

-No Zafrina, cierra la puerta y quédate a tomar un té conmigo.-

-No sé que me va a decir el jefe si me quedo perdiendo tiempo.-Sonrió coqueta.

Hoy estaba hermosa, como todos los días. Llevaba una falda negra recta, pero con un tentador escote y una blusa de muselina rosada, que escondía sus perfectos y sexys pechos. Como siempre se quedo con la boca abierta al verla, como siempre la deseaba.

-No me hagas suplicarte, sabes que sólo contigo me relajo Zafrina.-

-Chief, esa es una confesión muy seria.-Volvió a sonreír coqueta.

-Si, pero no me importa. Ya sabes que te amo, así que no hay problema.-

-No creo que a mi Senna le guste lo que me dice.- Esta vez frunció el seño.

-No me importa lo que diga.-

Chief se paró hasta quedar al lado de ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Ella no podía negarle nada y lo sabía. La sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a recorrer el camino que dejaba despejado el tajo de su pollera.

Cada vez que el tacto se hacía más íntimo, más tentador, no separaban sus bocas. El deseo resultaba realmente devastador, un segundo más, y su control se iría al demonio. La tomaría ahí sobre el escritorio, al fin le encontraba un uso divertido. Un segundo más...

-Aaagrr... Esto no está bien, no podemos estar a punto de hacerlo en la oficina.-

-¿Por qué no?- Le preguntó Chief.

-Nos pueden ver y no quiero.-

-¿Te molesta que digan que estás conmigo?-

-Sabes que no.- Zafrina acarició dulcemente su rostro.

-¿Entonces Zafrina? Vuelve, quédate conmigo, ven, realmente necesito besarte. Necesito sentirte.- Le imploró.

-No, no puedo, acá no. No quiero que te expongas de esta manera. ¡Por favor!-

-Sé que no tengo que hacer nada que me exponga o que arme revuelo. Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti...- Suspiró profundamente, tratando de recobrar el control. -Anda Kahler, vuelve a tu trabajo.-

La vio salir de la oficina, no quería dejarla ir en realidad, ella era su sol y la necesitaba a su lado. Los problemas con Black y Tompkins estaban cada vez más cerca, y todo pendía de un hilo. Si D'Or la cagaba, Black iba a quedarse libre... de nuevo y podía acercarse a ella... de nuevo.

Se reclinó sobre su gran sillón y habló para sí.

-Boss, cuanto tiempo más tengo que hacerme cargo de todo. Te juro que necesito vacaciones.-

De golpe una canción conocida _"El viajar es un placer que nos suele suceder, en el auto de papá nos iremos a pasear. Vamos de paseo, pipipi, en un auto feo, pipipi, pero no me importa pipipi, porque llevo torta, pipipi"_ Sin poder dejar de reír tomó su celular.

-Te estaba insultando Boss.-

-Me imagino ¿cómo estás?- Su voz era suave y como siempre calida.

-Al borde del colapso. ¿Y tú?-

-Al borde del colapso, pero por ti. Quiero volver a estar al frente de mi empresa.-

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-Esa es la buena noticia, sonreí Chief y planea tus vacaciones.-

-¿Para cuándo? Y si no es real, no me hagas ilusionar.-

-2 meses Chief y te puedes ir al Caribe con esa sirenita tuya.-

-Si me mientes, te juro que me encargo de hacer de tu vida un tormento perpetuo. Sé donde vives, y a diferencia de todos los estúpidos que nos rodean sé tu nombre y tu apellido.-

-Hay mucha gente que sabe quién soy. Así que busca otra amenaza.- Sostuvo riendo.

-Está bien, déjame pensar y a la noche te mando un anónimo. Una caja con un animal muerto, o algo así.-

-Ya estás delirando. Voy a verte más tarde, así me cuentas como te fue en la reunión.-

-¿Qué reunión?-

-La del Grupo Thor. ¿Los finlandeses?-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Por algo soy el Boss.-

-Deja de agrandarte. Te espero en un rato, bye.-

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

Al fin Bella llegó a su casa, después de discutir con Edward media hora, logró que la dejara irse sola. Entró a su casa y esta parecía desierta, lo que resultaba raro, ya que su padre se iba a la agencia recién al mediodía.

-¿Que te hizo?-Gritó exaltada Reneé cuando vio llegar a su hija.

-¿Quién?-

-Edward.- Lo dijo como si Bella pudiera entender de lo que hablaba.

-Nada mamá.-

-Estás más flaquita, te exprimió como a una naranja.-

-Mamá quédate tranquila que es a él al que le falta juguito.-

-Ah, Bella que alegría hija. Volviste a ser una mujer completa, dime no extrañabas sentirte tú.- Su madre estaba un tanto loca, pero en parte era real. Hacía años que no se sentía ella.

-Mamá, te juro que recuperé todo el tiempo perdido.- Las deshicieron ojitos cómplices, sin hablar se dieron a entender que había mucho de que hablar pero fueron interrumpidas por la aparición de Charlie.

-Bells, volviste. ¿Ese hombre hizo algo indebido? Billy me dijo que hubo un episodio, pero no quiso ser el verdugo, según él.-

-No pasó nada papá, sólo que se enojó un poquitito mucho cuando se enteró de lo de Jake, pero ya estamos bien.-

-Estás más flaca ¿no comiste en el viaje?- Preguntó realmente preocupado.

-Si papá, pero estuve unos días en cama y no me sentía bien. Comí solo sopita, por eso estoy más delgada.- No podía decirle que se había salteado comidas por estar en la cama con su novio.

-No intentó propasarse contigo ese hombre ¿verdad?-Dijo tratando de imponer su rol de padre.

-Papá, si alguien se propasó con ese hombre fui yo.- Rió a carcajadas junto a su madre.

-Isabella...-Charlie quería matarla, su voz era la censura personificada.

Pero como siempre zafó del reto de su padre utilizando una de Técnicas Evasivas Swan, se dio vuelta y buscó el refugio amoroso de su madre.

-Mamá, ayúdame a buscar algo lindo para ponerme, hoy voy a conocer a los padres de Edward.-

-¡Qué emoción! Entonces también vamos a comprar algún presente para que les lleves, tu primera cena formal con tus suegros. No puedo creerlo ¿a qué hora es?-

-A las 8 me pasa a buscar Edward.-

-A las 8, sólo nos quedan 10 horas para prepararte. ¡Ah! No hay tiempo, Charlie, cierre la mandíbula que la nena está de vuelta.-

Y así cual proyectil salió corriendo en los brazos de su madre.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-Mamá, Papá. Ya llegué, el hijo _buscado_ volvió al hogar.-

-No grites tarado, se me parte la cabeza**.- **El amor fraternal se podía respirar en el aire.

-Uh, que mal humor hermanito, parece que te divertiste mucho ayer.- Le dijo hablando "bajito".

-Shhh, te dije que no gritaras, ayer fue el último examen y a todos nos fue bien. Así que fuimos todos de festejo, lastima que te lo perdiste.-

-¿El último examen, de todos?-A Edward se le cayó el mundo, Bella no había dado los exámenes, como podía ser tan descuida. En realidad él era en parte responsable, por haberse llevado a su novia de viaje. Otra vez más retrasos, por ende más tiempo lejos de Bella.

-Si, ya estamos a punto de graduarnos. La única que no vino a la fiesta fue Bella, pero no la vimos en toda la semana así que supongo que ella tendrá que rendir recuperativos. Lo divertido fue cuando llegó Alice, parece que Jasper y ella tuvieron una cena romántica y no llegaron a la casa para comer el postre, porque estaban los dos muy desarreglados. Pero tu amigo se fue temprano, es tan amargo.-

-No hables mal de mi amigo, además que me tienes que contar el chismerío barato de él.-

-Ya sé porqué son amigos, tienen ese humor de mierda los dos.-

Emmett en general era insoportable, pero con resaca era peor.

-Cállate Em, quiero ver a mis papás.-

-Se están levantando, vamos a la cocina.-

Se dirigieron los dos a la cocina, y no pudo evitar cargarse encima a su pequeño hermano. Podía ser un intruso y molesto, pero era su hermanito chiquito, así que lo llevó arrastrando hasta la cocina. Y todo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se merecía el cielo.

-Mi chiquitito, está de vuelta.-Su madre se tiró a sus brazos y Edward la estrechó contra sí fuertemente.

-Mamá, te extrañé mucho.- La llenó de besos, hasta que su padre se acercó.

-Mi hijo es un nene de mamá, nadie lo va a querer como esposo. Estoy condenado a ver como mi hijo mayor se hace gay.-

-Papá también te extrañé.- Soltó a su madre y se abrazó a su papá. -Y no, no te vas a condenar a nada. Tenemos que hablar, vamos a la biblioteca.-

Sin decir más los tres se dirigieron a la sala escapando de la curiosa mirada de Emmett.

-¿Que pasó?, que nos pidas hablar a solas es motivo suficiente como para que me alarme.- Dijo Carlisle preocupado.

-Tranquilo papá, espero que no tengan nada que hacer esta noche. Quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante para mí.-

-No me digas que al fin vamos a conocer a...- Preguntó con cautela su madre.

-Bella, y sí hoy en la noche. Vamos a cenar los cuatro.-

-No lo puedo creer, dime, ¿te fuiste con ella de viaje?-

-Si papá, y fue un viaje bastante movidito. Pero al final todo salió bien.-

-Entonces me quedo tranquilo ¿estuvo bien el partido?-

-¡Papá! Anoté muchos goles.-

-Ese es mi chico.- Le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Edward, Carlisle, soy una mujer no puedo creer que hablen de esto delante mío. Le voy a decir a tu novia.- Los regaño Esme a los dos.

-Mamá no sabes las cosas que escuché en estos últimos días. Te juro que el mar de estrógenos alrededor de Bella, hace que esta conversación sea una charla de infantes.-

-Entonces a tu madre le va a encantar tu novia.- Carlisle estaba feliz con la noticia, hasta estaba bailando.

-Te juro que cuando quiere es peor que Tanya, diciendo determinadas cosas.- Edward dijo apenado.

-Entonces la quiero conocer ya.-

-Sólo tienes que esperar un par de horas, mamá.-

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

Los tenía encantados, cada palabra que decía Bella era un hechizo para los Sres. Cullen. Coqueteaba con Carlisle y con Esme hacía planes "malignos" para que Edward hiciera lo que ellas querían.

-Estaba embrazada de 2 meses, y nunca en mi vida pude comer chocolate.-

-Eso es verdad, le compré una caja de bombones Godiva para nuestro primer aniversario y casi me saca los ojos.-

-Bueno, seguía contando. Estaba de 2 meses...- Edward la interrumpió, estaba todo colorado.

-Mamá no es necesario que sigas con el tema.-

-Edward, yo quiero saber.- Edward la miró con ojos de cachorrito, pero sólo consiguió una caricia de ella.

-Amor...-

-Mira Esme, hasta le dice amor. Voy a llorar, no lo puedo creer, mi hijo, al fin saliendo con alguien- Carlisle limpiaba lágrimas ficticias de sus ojos. -Y nada más y nada menos que con una mujer. Como me gustaría estar vivo para poder presenciar esto.-

Bella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, el humor de Carlisle era contagioso y cualquier tontería le provocaba un ataque de risa.

-Eh, conmigo no te ríes tanto.- Se quejó Edward.

-Hijo tengo una conexión psíquica con tu novia, en otra vida debemos haber sido amantes.- Miró a Bella y ella asintió cómplice. -Por eso la hago reír tanto. No te pongas celoso.-

-No estoy celoso.- Respondió irritado.

Bella no pudo evitar al ver su carita enojada besarlo y frotar su nariz con la de él.

-Ah. No pueden sacarse las manos de encima, te acuerdas amor cuando conocí a tus padres. Nos escapamos, lo "hicimos" corriendo y volvimos a la mesa. Relax total, lo que eran las hormonas en esa época.-

-Mamá, Papá. Que hicieron ¿qué?- Edward se sobresaltó al escuchar las confesiones de su padre.

-¡Qué no hicimos hijo!-

-Mucha información para mi gusto.- Se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-A mi me divierte.-

-Porque no son tus padres los que hablan así.- Le respondió colérico.

-Tú no estuviste nunca en una reunión Swan-Black cuando se juntan mis papás y mis padrinos, es un desastre. Hasta sé cómo, cuándo y dónde me concibieron.-

-Ya quiero conocerlos.- Dijo Esme divertida.

-Mi mamá exige que no pase de esta semana, ella está muy emocionada con todo esto.-

-¡Yo no puedo más! Que Edward se haya puesto de novio, para nosotros es maravilloso. Además se puso de novio con una Swan, que honor codearnos con tan elitista familia.-

-Esme quédate tranquila que no hay nada de elite en mi familia. Sólo un apellido, pero termina de contarme lo del chocolate.-

-¡Ay! Sí, me olvidaba. El asunto resultó ser que no me gusta el chocolate y una madrugada, como a las 3 de la mañana, me desperté desesperada por una tableta de chocolate. No podía más, lo necesitaba. Así que desperté a Carlisle y lo mandé a comprar, imagínate que cuando le conté me dijo de todo menos bonita.-

-Jajaja... Me imagino.- Respondió la morena.

-Si, y desde ese día los siguiente 7 meses comía todos los días al menos una barra de chocolate. Subí de peso como una loca, lo bueno fue que Edward era un bebé grandote. Así que a las 3 semanas de haber parido no me quedaba un kilo de más. Y no volví a tocar un chocolate hasta que tu novio comenzó a comerlos. Al principio los compartía conmigo, como si me diera parte de su más grande tesoro...- -Después se dio cuenta que mucho no me gustaban y se los comía sólo o me los daba para que nadie se los comiera.-

-Me imagino que estabas enamoradísima de él.-

-Sigo enamorada de mi bebé, se me cae la baba cada vez que lo veo. La verdad es que lo hicimos bonito, hermoso. No nos podemos quejar, ¿verdad Carlisle?-

-No, y lo bueno es que no es gay.-

-Gracias a Dios.-Gritó la mujer.

-Imagínate flor de lomo en manos masculinas. No, no, tendrías que haberle puesto un tatuaje apenas nacido, que dijera: "Carne para exclusivo deleite de... manos, bocas y cuerpos femeninos".-

Bella se entró a reír de nuevo, Edward no sabía a quién matar, si a su novia o a su papá.

Cuando Bella se recompuso les preguntó:

-No quiero resultar muy atrevida, pero... por qué tardaron tanto tiempo en tener otro hijo. Edward prácticamente fue hijo único.-

-No podíamos quedar embarazados, sólo por eso. Emmett llegó como un milagro.-

-Yo le dije siempre que era un accidente y nunca me creyó.- Sentenció Edward muy serio.

-Edward, que malo eres.- Bella se rió de su novio.

-Se lo digo desde que tiene 14 años, ya era grande. Además necesitaba vengarme de todas las cosas que me hacía cada vez que estaba con Tanya. Fui demasiado bueno en esperar hasta que fuera más grande para decírselo.-

-Tonto.-

La cena continuó de lo más divertida, los padres de Edward gozaron de la presencia de la joven. Después de tanto tiempo Edward era nuevamente feliz y todo por Bella.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

El teléfono sonó a las 7 de la mañana, la cama estaba vacía, Senna no había dormido con ella. Como odiaba discutir con ella, no podía hacerla entrar en razón nunca, y por eso la amaba. Pero despertarse así, la hacía sentir miserable, y lo peor es que hoy era día de oficina.

-Zafrina Kahler, ¿quién habla?-

-Hola Zafrina ¿cómo estás?- Reconoció su voz enseguida.

-Un poco cansada Bells.-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Lo mismo de siempre, la "oficina".-

-Otra vez.- La castaña no pudo esconder su malestar.

-Si, otra vez.-

-Zafrina, tienes que controlar eso. Senna que dijo.-

-Está hecha una furia, no me quiere hablar.-

-Y...-

-Ya lo sé. No puedo resistirme, cuando me doy cuenta pongo distancia. Pero me cuesta.-

-Lo sé amiga, ¿quieres que hable con Senna?- Se ofreció Bella.

-No, deja, cuando se le pase el enojo vamos a hablar.-

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-Jajaja yo lo sabía, sabía que él estaba con alguien. Em nuevamente tienes el poder y la obligación de hacer de la primera cena en familia, una noche que la nueva noviecita de Edward recuerde, jajaja.- Emmett estaba rebosarte con la noticia de iba a conocer a la novia de su hermano. -Soy genial, tengo que repasar todas las anécdotas que dejen como tonto a Edward y recordar donde dejó la lista de chicas de mí despedida de soltero.-

-Que haces hablando sólo y a los gritos.- Le preguntó su esposa.

-Amor, adivina, la mejor cosa que me podía pasar.-

-Yo no estoy embarazada, así que no sé de que hablas.-

Emmett abrazó a Rosalie para plantarle un sonoro beso y proseguir con su explicación.

-Bueno, entonces, me pasa la segunda mejor cosa que me podría pasar. Edward tiene novia oficial.-

-¿Y?-

-Vamos a cenar con ella el jueves.- Sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de picardía.

-¿Y?-

-Para mí, en dos días es navidad.-

-Eres un tonto y no pienso participar en ninguna cosa.- Rosalie se alejó de su marido.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, esto es algo planeado especialmente para mí.-

-No sé como hice para enamorarme de ti, eres un chiquillo.-

-Fue peor que eso mi estimada señora, usted se casó con este nabo.- Rió con descaro.

-Te amo, no hagas que Edward se enoje mucho.-

-Easy darling, todo va a salir como debe ser.-

-No sé porque me da miedo pensar como va a terminar todo.- Rosalie se fue de la habitación, dejando a su marido maquinando conspirativo contra Edward.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-¿A cambio de qué?- Su propuesta le era interesante.

-¿De divertirte mucho?-

-Soy una mujer de negocios Edward, no puedo perder tiempo haciendo lo que me pides.- Se iba a hacer rogar.

-Y si te hago ver las estrellas por la noche.-

-Las veo siempre.-

-Nunca las viste conmigo.- Le propuso endulzando su voz.

-Mmm, está tratando de seducirme Sr. Robinson.-

-Vas a caer en mis redes o necesito ir a buscarte y obligarte a ayudarme de otra manera.-

-Así ¿cómo?- El tema se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Tú y yo, una superficie plana y sólo pequeñas gotas de sudor entre nosotros.-

-Mmm ¿quién arriba?-

-En el siguiente orden, yo, tú y después te cuento como seguimos.-

-Mmm... Me convenciste a las 7 pásame a buscar.-

-Y como vas a estar vestida.- Preguntó Edward curioso.

-Con algo sumamente sugestivo, pero debajo del vestido.-

-Mmm, ya quiero que llegue la noche.-

-Voy volverte loco de deseos.-

-Eso espero.-

-Bye Doc.-

Se despidió divertido, cuando Emmett tratara de hacerse el tonto, lo iba a bajar de un hondazo. Comenzó a reírse hasta que su secretaria entró en el consultorio.

-Dr. Cullen, lo espera la Dra. Carmen-

-Gracias Irina, puedes irte a almorzar tranquila, y dime Edward. Es la septuagésima vez que te lo digo el día de hoy.-

-Si Edward, me voy. Pero acuérdese que hoy no vuelvo, así que tiene que hacerse cargo de los pacientes, son 2 y recién faltan 4 horas para que lleguen.-

-Irina, odio las citas preprogramadas. ¿Quién da estos horarios?-

-Yo creo que es un complot contra usted, porque es joven y talentoso, que le sea leve.- Le dijo mientras dejaba las historias médicas de los pacientes que tenía que atender.

-Gracias Irina, mañana vamos a tener que trabajar en la parte del tuteo.-

-Si Edward, como usted quiera. Buena tardes.-

-Descansa Irina.-

Se fue rápidamente al piso de ginecología, donde lo esperaba la esposa de su tutor.

-Carmen ¿estás ocupada?- Edward entró en el consultorio.

-No, pasa, de qué querías hablar.- Le dijo mientras le ofrecía sentarse.

-Es Bella, quisiera que la examinaras. Según unos estudios que se hizo, dieron que era estéril.-

-Y cuándo se lo hizo.-

-Hace casi 3 años, sé que toma anticonceptivos para obligar a su organismo a...-

-Seguir creando períodos, si eso se hace cuando las pacientes son muy jóvenes. Me gustaría hacerle unos estudios. Así que dile que me venga a ver.-

-Gracias Carmen, se que eres la mejor en obstetricia y ginecología.-

-Soy la mejor para todo, pero le dejo a mi marido y a tí la cirugía y la clínica. Jajaja.-

-Bueno, no puedes acaparar todo. Voy a llamar a Bella para pasarle tu teléfono.- Edward se encaminó a la salida.

-Edward, no sé que voy a encontrar cuando haga los estudios. Pero te aseguro que no me voy a dar por vencida, hasta que tengamos un pequeño Eddie dando vueltas.-

-Gracias.- Le respondió todo colorado.

Su mente volvía una y otra vez a Bella, la extrañaba tanto. Pero ella tenía que dar unos exámenes y no tenía tiempo. Lo peor eran las noches, ella lo llamaba justo a la hora de dormir y lo volvía loco. Deseaba tanto tenerla en sus brazos, aunque fuera un ratito. Esa noche la iba a ver. _"Sólo unas horas más, un poquito para besarla otra vez"._

Le llamó la atención encontrar la puerta de su consultorio cerrada, entró, seguro Irina había vuelto.

-Irina te olvidaste algo.- Sus palabras se cortaron en el acto.

-Tengo un problema doctor.-

Bella estaba esperándolo sentada en su escritorio. Llevaba una falda de lila de modal y una blusa negra. Con esa mirada que él bien conocía ya, la cual significaba sólo una cosa... Guerra.

-¿Cuál?- Le siguió el juego, quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

-Me duele acá.- Estiró su pierna para que Edward pudiera alcanzarla.

-¿Tu tobillito?- Edward besó la pierna desnuda de su novia.

-Si, duele mucho.- Le dijo haciéndose la niña buena.

-¿Acá?- Edward comenzó a deslizar sus manos lentamente por la pierna de Bella, sintiendo los primeros síntomas de su avivado deseo.

-Frío.-

-¿Acá?- Sus manos siguieron subiendo, e incorporó a su exploración sus labios.

-Menos frío.- Bella se estremeció al sentir la presión que hacían las manos de su novio sobre su pierna desnuda, más cuando agregó esos besos se sintió desfallecer.

-¿Acá?- Edward llegó hasta la rodilla, le elevó haciendo que Bella tuviera que recostarse sobre su escritorio, para no perder el equilibrio.

-Tibio.- Susurró ella mientras sentía el tormento de sus caricias.

-¿Más tibio?- Preguntó mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y seguía su camino por los muslos de la chica.

-Si.- Respondió sin aire.

-Me vas a llevar a la locura.- Ella le permitió situarse entre sus piernas, su pollera se levanto descubriendo la pequeña tanguita que ella llevaba.

-Eso intento.- A Edward se le hizo agua la boca ver al verla así entregada a él.

-Nunca en mi vida pensé que iba a hacer algo así.- Edward comenzó a torturar la cara interna de los muslos de su novia.

-Hay que hacer algo temerario en la vida.- Bella gimió al sentir los labios de su amado cerca de su entrepierna.

-¿Sigue el dolor?-

-Si, pero más arriba.- Edward rió ante la respuesta de ella.

-¿Acá?- Señaló tocando la pequeña ropa interior.

-Calentito.-

-¿Por acá?- Edward introdujo un dedo en su tanguita rozando deliciosamente la unión de sus piernas.

-Mmm.- Bella ya estaba perdida, entregada a él.

-¿O por acá?- Edward corrió delicadamente la tela que la cubría y lamiéndola completamente.

-¡Edward!- Bella no pudo más que gritar de placer.

-¿Caliente?- Preguntó separándose apenas de ella.

-Hirviendo.-

Continuó lamiéndola dedicándole completa atención a su clítoris, mientras con los dedos la penetraba suavemente. Extrañaba tanto su sabor, el sonido de sus gemidos mientras él le daba placer.

Bella se incorporó y lo obligó a intercambiar lugares. Lo besó profundamente sintiendo en su boca, el sabor a ella. Mientras sus manos se ocupaban de liberar el miembro de Edward. Soltó sus labios y se sentó para quedar a la altura de la pelvis de él.

Lo acarició lentamente, disfrutado de la sensación de tenerlo en su mano, lamió la base del mismo mordiendo delicadamente su piel. Subió por su extensión alternando besos y roces con su lengua.

Cuando llegó a la punta deslizó lentamente la lengua para capturar las primeras gotas que escapaban del cuerpo de Edward, se deleitó con el sabor de él. Sin aguantarse más lo introdujo en su boca, lo succionó despacio, lo envolvió lentamente una y otra vez con su lengua, hasta volverlo loco.

Ninguno de los dos aguantó más la separación, Edward la levantó de la silla y la recostó, con el pecho sobre la mesa, levantó la pollera de Bella y le quitó la ropa interior.

Bella abrió las piernas para permitirle tomarla mejor. Él acarició su clítoris para prepararla, en esa posición el podría penetrarla completamente. Le encantaba cuando se entregaba sumisa a esa posición. Entró en ella disfrutando la sensación de sus cuerpos acoplándose uno al otro. Besaba el cuello de Bella mientras la llenaba y la atormentaba con sus caricias.

Bella fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo, y el la acompañó luego de unas embestidas más. Edward se inclinó sobre ella para reponer sus fuerzas. Como amaba a esa bruja que yacía bajo de él.

Lentamente volvieron a la normalidad, Edward ayudó a Bella a limpiarse y ambos se encargaron de tener una apariencia "normal".

-Ahora que las hormonas se calmaron. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir al consultorio a hacerme esto?- Le dijo mientras la sentaba en sus piernas.

-Discúlpame, pero yo solita no lo hice. Además mi excusa es valida, te extrañaba. No nos vemos desde hace 3 días.-

-Dios, parecen 20 en vez de 3 días. Estoy duro como una piedra. Te juro que no se me baja la erección. Y en casa peor, voy caminando y nos veo haciendo el amor por todos lados.-

-Lo hicimos en todos lados. Bueno, no en todos, pero cubrimos comedor, cocina, habitación y baño.-

-Faltan muchos lados, lo peor es que ya sé como va hacer en cada uno. Estuve increíblemente imaginativo los últimos días.- Bella rió ante la confesión de su amado.

-Si sigues imaginativo se va a despertar el indio.-

-Bells, ya está despierto y la edad para estar cachondo las 24 horas del día.- Los dos miraron al sur del cuerpo de Edward y el nuevamente estaba listo para más.

-Ya lo noté. Bueno tendremos que perder una maravillosa erección, no creo que seamos afortunados de nuevo y nadie nos interrumpa.- Edward asintió. – ¡Ah! Necesito sacarme esta tensión de encima. Tengo novio y Dios es mi testigo que cuando me toca tengo un orgasmo. Y necesito muchos.-

-¿Y si te compras un vibrador? Porque si me vas a usar sólo para eso, las pilas salen más baratas que los gastos que haces en mí.- Edward reía ante su declaración sorprendido de si mismo.

-Si, las pilas son más baratas. Pero haces cosas, con esas manitos y con esa boquita que ¡Dios! No hay aparatito que se compara con eso.-

Se quedaron riendo un rato más los dos juntos disfrutando de esa tranquilidad, que sólo encontraba el uno en el otro...

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

Edward llegó a las 7 de la noche a la casa de su novia. Ella que lo esperaba en la puerta se veía fabulosa, tenía puesto stilletos dorados, sus kilométricas piernas estaban desnudas, el vestido que llevaba apenas cubría la mitad de sus muslos el vestido era ceñido al cuerpo de color champaña. Era una pieza de arte, el corpiño del vestido estaba decorado con piedras y canutillos, acentuando más la belleza de sus pechos. No sabía como el vestido se mantenía sobre su cuerpo, ya que era straples, y la voluntad de todos los presente, él incluido, era que él vestido cayera y les regalara una mejor visión de su piel desnuda. El atuendo lo completaba una gargantilla de diamantes con sus aros a juego y un hermoso broche de cristal que adornaba su cabello dorado.

Los señores Swan estaban esperando en su auto, para seguir al joven médico. Como Senna y Zafrina también estaban invitadas no podían viajar en un sólo auto. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a ellas y la acompañó para ayudarla a subir en su auto. Cuanto estuvieron listos salieron, listos para enfrentarse al terremoto Emmett.

-En honor a la verdad, estás increíble.- Edward se sorprendió al escucharla reír como colegiala.

-Tienes que ver a tu novia, está tan nerviosa que parece una virgen a punto de ser entregada en sacrificio, pero la que está hermosa es Zafrina. Te juro que si fuera hombre no me podría acomodar los pantalones.- Edward rió ante la sinceridad de su Senna.

-¿Siguen peleadas?- Senna negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo pelearme con ella, pero... Edward, ¿alguna vez estuviste en una situación en la cual te sientes... atrapado?-

-Si, un par de veces.-

-Y como haces para descargarte.-

Edward meditó por unos segundos la pregunta de Senna y respondió riendo.

-¿Sexo?-

-Y que pasa cuando no puedes concretar el hecho.-

-La ducha fría dejó de ser una opción para mí desde hace tiempo.- Dijo él riendo.

-A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo, yo sé que Zafrina trata de cuidar las apariencias. No, en realidad trata de cuidarme a mí de toda la mierda que me rodea.- Suspiró largamente y continuó hablando, pero estaba vez parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. –Estoy tan cansada Edward, es tan difícil y trato de cuidarla y de protegerla de todo, pero viste lo que pasó en Seatlle. No puedo correr detrás de ella todo el tiempo, y él está jodidamente cerca.- Edward sintió que el corazón se le paraba, ¿quién era ese tipo?, y ¿que quería con su novia? -Y sé que una parte de mí quiere renunciar a todo, tomar mis cosas, agarrar a Bella y a Zafrina y llevarlas lejos. Me siento responsable de todo, hace 3 años que soy responsable de todo. Y ya no aguanto más...-

Edward vio por primera vez la verdadera cara de Senna, y era hermosa, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. No pudo más que reconocer la belleza de su alma, Senna era realmente fuerte, y esa fuerza venía del inmenso amor que tenía en su corazón. Y se dio cuenta que él ya estaba incluido en ese amor. Detuvo la macha, le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y la sentó entre medio del volante y él. La abrazó y ella no se negó al consuelo que le daba.

-No me estarás llenado de mocos la camisa.- Le dijo cuando sintió que ella se relajaba.

-No estoy llorando, hace mucho que no lo hago. Sólo me permití un momento de debilidad, así que si vas por ahí contándolo, voy a negarlo.- Decía mientras se dejaba consolar por él.

Los interrumpió la bocina del auto de Charlie. La cara de Zafrina se transformó cuando vio a Senna con los ojos rojos. No pudo evitar querer ir a consolarla, pero no podía. Esta noche ella tenía que hacer su papel y Zafrina sólo podía presenciar el show.

-Senna, puedes sacar tus garras de encima de mi novio. Está bien que compartamos todo, pero esto ya me parece que paso de castaño oscuro. Dijimos que sólo lo ibas a tocar en presencia de Emmett. Mientras tanto bruja, deja a mí hombre.- Bella estaba colérica.

Las manos de Senna se levantaron para que Bella las viera, en un gesto de paz. Volvió a su asiento y continuaron el viaje. Esta vez Senna y Edward hablaron de tonterías, y cuando estaban llorando de la risa llegaron a su destino.

En la puerta de su casa esperaban sus padres, junto a Emmett y Rosalie. No podía esperar para molestar a Edward, y Edward no podía espera para ver la cara de su hermanito cuando conociera a su novia.

Los primeros en bajar fueron los señores Swan, junto a Bella y Zafrina. Ambas vestían el mismo modelo de vestido, una pequeña falda que se pegaba a las cuervas de las féminas. Y de la cintura para arriba, la tela se sujetaba del cuello, para dejar toda la espalda desnuda. El vestido de Bella era turquesa, mientras que el de Zafrina era rosado. Las dos saludaron a los Cullen siempre sujetas de la mano. Como si no quisieran romper su unión, Emmett clavó su mirada en las dos jóvenes y luego miró a su esposa, algo raro pasaba.

Bella presentó a sus padres con los de Edward, Emmett no podía esperar. Sólo veía el automóvil de su hermano. Al fin estacionó, pero el reflejo de las luces no le permitía ver. Edward bajó y se dirigió a la puerta de ella para ayudarla a descender.

Lo primero que vio Emmett fueron sus piernas, lentamente subió la mirada para seguir embelezándose por la novia de su hermano. El muy desgraciado elegía siempre a las mujeres más hermosas.

No había nada tímido en el cuerpo de esa mujer, era puro fuego. Sintió como se le secaba la boca cuando la vio desfilar hacia él. Edward la miraba adorándola, el muy hijo de puta se llevaba a ese bombón a la cama.

Senna saludó afectuosamente a los padres de Edward, ellos parecían muy cómodos con ella. _"Tonto Emmett, papá y mamá ya la conocen."_ Había subestimado a su hermano, pero no todo estaba perdido. La noche recién empezaba...

-Disculpen que pregunte.- Dijo Rosalie, saliendo del silencio. – ¿Pero Bella que haces acá?-

-Déjame responderte, Bella es mi prima y los Sres. Swan mis tío. Por desgracia mis padres se encuentran en este momento en Mónaco, pero mandan sus saludos.- Esto último lo dijo mirando a sus "Suegros".

Edward envolvió a Sena en sus brazos y prosiguió la explicación. –Queríamos esperar, pero como Seth clasificó para salir en segundo lugar, sus padres quisieron acompañarlo. Y bueno, decidimos hacer la cena aunque ellos no estuvieran. ¿Verdad que a ellos no les molestó amor?- Dijo mientras besaba inocentemente el cuellos de Senna.

-Para nada, mamá y papá mandaron como embajadores a los tíos.-

-¿Y ella?- Preguntó groseramente Emmett.

La sonrisa de Senna se desvaneció, le respondió fría y secamente. -Ella no es tu asunto, y aunque lo quisieras tampoco conseguirías que lo fuera.-

Zafrina y Bella esbozaron una sonrisa al ver la cara pálida de Emmett. No sabía con quién estaba jugando.

-Por qué mejor no entramos a la casa. Es la primera vez que nos juntamos todos y no creo que sea la última.- Esme se colgó del brazo de Reneé, juntas se fueron para la casa seguidas de sus esposos.

-Perderme la satisfacción de una buena pelea. Yo no jajaja.- Carlisle se volteó a ver a sus hijos.

-Zafrina nosotras también entramos.- Bella volvió a tomar su mano para irse juntas. Las dos mujeres se alejaron contoneando sus caderas, creando un movimiento hipnótico.

Cuatro cabezas las siguieron mientras ellas ingresaron a la casa de los Cullen, Edward muriéndose por comprobar si lo que su mente estaba pensando era real, ella no podía estar totalmente des... no, era imposible. Senna, queriendo llevar a Zafrina a algún lugar oscuro y así poder perder la decencia.

Rosalie impresionada al ver la sensualidad que Bella desbordaba, jamás la había visto así, bueno, sólo durante el strip. Esa era la Bella real, no había una pizca de inocencia en la forma en que se movía, o en la forma en que tocaba a su "amiga".

Por último estaba Emmett, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza escenas no santas de esas dos mujeres junto a su esposa. ¡El sueno del pibe!

En la mesa los padres de quienes hablaban como locos y estaban sorprendidos en saber que Seth Black fuera familiar de Senna y Bella.

-Primos hermanos por desgracia, Carlisle. Gracias al cielo mi mamá tuvo suerte y se casó con un Collin. Demasiados Black dando vueltas.- Respondió divertida Senna mientras recibía las caricias de Edward en su pierna, quién jugaba con el borde de su falda.

-Pero ser familiar de un corredor de F1 debe ser muy divertido. Imagino que nadie quiere hacer una carrerita con él.-

-No es así Carlisle.- Interrumpió Zafrina. –Esta diosa que está a mi lado.- Bella sonrió cuando la joven frotó sus narices, en un gesto típicamente de amantes. Los ojos de Rosalie y Emmett se abrieron como huevos fritos. –Puede decir que es mejor conductora de autos que Seth, ya cuantas veces le ganaste.- Bella levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Edward. Zafrina la instigó a hablar. –Dale amor, no me digas que te dio vergüenza, yo sé que eres la mejor.-

Bella sonrió y la besó rápidamente en los labios, a Emmett y Rosalie se les cayó la mandíbula. -Ya le gané 18 veces de 20, pero no quiero seguir compitiendo con él porque cada vez que Senna o yo le ganamos se deprime.- Esme y Carlisle la miraban asombrados. –Pero es Senna quién más veces le ganó tiene un record impecable, de 73 carreras, 73 ganadas.-

-Es que mi novia puede patearle el culo a quién quiera, sólo tiene que proponérselo.-

-Eso no es tan así Edward, soy buena en muchas cosas, pero tampoco para tanto.- Senna se apenó de las palabras del joven.

Emmett estaba enojado, cada vez que trataba de meter cizaña para armar pelea, Senna lo mandaba delicadamente a la mierda, no encontraba forma de molestarla, hasta que se le ocurrió.

-Y Se, puedo decirte Se ¿verdad?- Vio reírse a los Sres. Swan, a Bella y Zafrina.

-No, sólo Zafrina puede llamarme así. No se lo permito a nadie más.- Edward no sabía si reírse o llorar de la cara que su hermano tenía. Senna lo estaba volviendo loco y él no podía divertirse más.

-Está bien Senna.- Dijo acentuando cada letra. –Me preguntaba cómo conociste a mi hermano.-

Senna miró a Edward muy divertida, él puso cara de pánico. –Quieres contarlo tú o lo cuento yo.-

-Amor, cuéntalo como más te guste.- Senna tomó su mano como si de la cosa más delicada se tratase. –Digamos que fue un... Golpe de Cupido, Edward me confundió con otra persona y me golpeó.- Todos se quedaron helados, menos Bella y Zafrina.

-A mi defensa debo decir que estaba muy enojado y que mi amada tiene el mejor gancho derecho que pueda haber, porque el golpe, me lo devolvió.- Edward la vio reírse.

-A las 5 horas de haberme golpeado ya estábamos matándonos en el living de la casa de mis tíos, otros, no los Swan. Y después de ahí no pudimos sacarnos las manos de encima. Me gusta tocarlo y él disfruta de mí como más le plazca. Se podría decir que vivimos para abusar el uno del otro.- Edward asintió antes de besarla.

-Lo bueno es que esta vez Emmett es grande y no va a usarte como objeto de sus fantasías como lo hizo con Tanya- Al fin Edward veía su venganza cumplida, Emmett estaba todo colorado y muy avergonzado. Por primera vez era Edward quién disfrutaba de atormentar a su hermano.

La cena prosiguió sin más problemas, Senna seguía poniendo loco a Emmett, quién no claudicaba en su plan de poner en ridículo a Edward.

Bella y Zafrina ayudaron a levantar la mesa, las dos seguían divertidas haciéndose mimos y viendo la reacción del joven matrimonio. Hasta que por fin estuvieron solas en la cocina.

-Me vas a decir que te pasa.- Preguntó la morena.

-Es que miro a Senna y... está hermosa.-

-Sabes como vestirla, realmente parece una escultura. Debió tirarte el vestido por la cabeza cuando lo vio.- Zafrina negó con la cabeza.

-Hace 3 días que no dormimos juntas, cuando le di el vestido estaba trabajando, sin levantar la vista de unos contratos me dio las gracias y siguió con lo suyo.-

-Me estás jodiendo.- Una lágrima cruzó por el rostro de Zafrina. Bella salió hecha una fiera.

Encontró a Senna yendo al baño, caminaba cansada y sintió pena por su amiga rubia.

-Hace 3 días que no duermes con Zafrina ¿por qué?- Irrumpió el paso de su amiga.

-3 días.- Dijo Senna quedando lívida. –Hace 3 días que no duermo Bells, por eso no estuve con ella. Pero seguro que el cerebro de mi Sirena hizo algún drama chino.-

-Sí, cree que es por lo de la oficina. Senna ¿sigues enojada por eso?-

-No Lobita, ya me olvidé.- Bella la miró sin creerle. –Bueno, no me olvidé del todo. Pero ya está no tuve tiempo para preocuparme por eso.- Se recostó por en la pared y se llevó a Bella a sus brazos. –Te cuento un secreto.- Ella asintió. –Desde que salimos que tengo ganas de llevarla a algún lugar a oscuras. No necesito más de 7 minutos para sacarle lo necia, pero voy tener que esperar a casa.- Suspiró enfadada.

-Sólo 7 minutos, ni uno más, ni uno menos.- Preguntó la Bella mirándola a los ojos.

Senna rió. –Si es el tiempo que tardo en sacarle lo que me interesa de ropa, hacerle ver las estrellas y volverla a vestir. Hace años que la recorro de arriba a bajo, ya se como sacarme las ganas en tiempo record.- Ambas rieron.

-Te regalo 7 minutos ¿los quieres?- Senna miró con sospecha.

-¿Eso no agrega tiempo?- Bella se rió con ganas.

-No mi bella ninfa viviente. No agrega tiempo, pero sí es una oferta con fecha de vencimiento.-

-Compro.- Las dos rieron juntas. –Acompáñame, vamos a darte una alegría.-

El plan era sencillo, pero faltaba que Edward se diera cuenta y que las ayudara. Senna volvió corriendo al living, todos hablaban muy divertidos y relajados en los grandes sillones. Senna miró a su "novio", se acercó y se sentó en su regazo.

Edward la miró tratando de entender lo que pasaba, Senna trazó un camino de besos por su mandíbula hasta su oído. Él la miró divertido y la levantó en brazos para salir corriendo del cuarto.

-¡La juventud!, yo me acuerdo que antes por lo menos disimulaban lo que iban a hacer.- Señaló divertida Reneé.

-Pero cuando es la hormona quién manda que importa que los padres estén presentes, ya estoy curado de espanto.- Esme rió ante las palabras de su marido.

-Bueno al menos nuestros hijos tienen las mismas ideas, porque Bella y Zafrina todavía no volvieron.- Esme se descostilló de la risa viendo la reacción de Emmett.

Edward llegó con Senna riendo todavía en brazos, al ver a Zafrina se bajó de un saltó, la tomó en sus brazos y le partió la boca de un beso. Zafrina apenas pudo reaccionar.

-Bueno, es una apuesta, la pareja que primero sale se gana...- Bella no sabía que apostar.

-Si ganamos nosotras me das 1 mes y medio. Que dices, ¿puedes con eso Bella?- Edward miró como las dos se median con la mirada.

-1 meses, si yo gano esperas a que termine. Si tú ganas en un mes estás en panza para arriba en un crucero disfrutando del Caribe. ¿Te interesa?-

-Que dices Sirena, sólo tenemos 7 minutos crees poder con este desafío.- Por toda respuesta, Zafrina tomó el rostro de su amada y la metió dentro de la habitación.

-Eso es trampa, empezaron antes... Sr. Cullen, me hace los honores.- Bella tranquilamente se metió en el cuarto de enfrente, la biblioteca.

-Así no vamos a ganar, estás muy tranquila.- Bella se rió

-Puedo darme el gusto de perder, además se como hacerte durar menos de 7 minutos.-

-Así ¿cómo?- Bella se acercó sensualmente a él. Nuevamente la biblioteca estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna.

-Respondiendo la pregunta que te vienes haciendo desde que me viste.- Edward tragó saliva cuando la mano de Bella guió su mano hasta su entrepierna. –Absolutamente nada.-

Bella separó un poco más las piernas para sentir las caricias de su amado, sabía que estaba preparada para él. Pero quería disfrutar del tormento de sus dedos recorriendo su entrepierna, dándole placer. La cara de él era una delicia y cuando introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella no pudo evitar volverse loco.

La recostó en el sofá romano, Bella abrió sus piernas para darle una visión perfecta de donde lo necesitaba. Él se abrió los pantalones, sólo lo necesario para poder entrar en ella.

Se recostó sobre su novia y guió su miembro a la entrada de su cuerpo. Bella gimió por el tormento.- Puedes entrar de una buena vez.-

-No... quiero que te retuerzas de deseos.- Edward siguió frotando la cabeza de su pene contra el clítoris de Bella.

-Ya estoy retorcida, te quiero dentro mió, no quiero acabar hasta que estés en mí.- Protestó la castaña.

-Sus deseos son ordenes.- Edward la envistió fuertemente, ella tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar.

-Te juro que hoy a la noche te mato.- Él rió ante la amenaza de su novia. –Más, por favor, más profundo.-

Edward la penetró con más fuerza, sabiendo que ya estaba a segundos de llegar al clímax. Tomó el trasero de Bella y lo levantó para llenarla completamente.

Bella respondió a cada envestida, buscándolo, obligándolo a llegar más profundo. Sintió que su cuerpo se perdía, todos sus sentidos estaban en un sólo lugar, su orgasmo fue demoledor.

Edward sintió como los músculos internos de Bella lo apretaban, lo ordeñaban, no aguantó más y se unió a ella, besándola para no gritar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?- Preguntó curioso. –Solamente 5 minutos, pero la verdad, no me interesa ganar la apuesta. Al fin nos sacamos las ganas en esta biblioteca.- Edward rió mientras trataba de reponer el aire. – ¿Cómo irán las chicas?- Bella se rió –Si las conozco, como lo hago, Senna debe tener perdida su boca en las piernas de Zafrina.-

Del otro lado del cuarto Zafrina estaba gimiendo por las caricias del Senna, la rubia la había desvestido y había torturado su cuerpo completo. Mientras que ella seguía vestida y centrando su atención entre las piernas de su Sirena. Zafrina gimió de placer al llegar al orgasmo, Senna se deleitó viendo como el cuerpo de su amada se estremecía.

Cuando se calmó, buscó sus labios. –Tenemos 1 minuto, vístete que tengo que reservar nuestras vacaciones.- Zafrina se dejó arreglar por Senna, mientras se reía y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Edward y Bella no estaban, habían ganado. Senna entró sin golpear en la biblioteca.

-¡Senna!- Gritó Edward. –Me estoy terminando de arreglar.-

-Edward, no va a ser el primer pito que vea, así que no te hagas el tímido.- Se volteó y la miró a Bella. –Ganamos, en un mes me voy.-

-Apostamos y perdí. Tienes derecho a cobrar lo que ganaste.- Bella se rió.

-Me querías cagar, por eso me apostaste un mes. Ya me las vas a pagar.- Senna se fue enojada con Bella, Zafrina iba de su mano riéndose de las cosas que decía su novia...

La cena terminó tranquila, Senna siguió fingiendo ser la perfecta novia de Edward y le paró el carro cada vez que Emmett lo quiso dejar mal. Los señores Swan y los Cullen se llevaron de maravilla.

Cuando se estaban despidiendo Reneé se acercó a su hija y le habló en el oído. La sonrisa de Bella se hizo inmensa.

-¿Edward?-

-Si Reneé, que necesita.- Preguntó amablemente.

-Te molestaría mucho llevar a Bella a mi casa. Surgió un asunto de emergencia y nos tenemos que ir, no tenemos tiempo para dejarla en casa.-

Edward contuvo la sonrisa. –Reneé quédate tranquila que tu nena preciosa llega segura a tu casa.- Reneé se lo agradeció, no así Charlie, pero no pudo protestar.

Edward seguido de las tres bellas mujeres subieron a su auto, todos aplaudieron la performance de Senna como novia modelo y se murieron de la risa recordando la cara de Emmett y Rosalie cada vez que Bella y Zafrina se tocaban.

-Ahora nadie va a sospechar de ustedes, al menos, no por un tiempo.- Dijo Zafrina mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar a Senna que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

-Si, ahora lo importante es saber que vamos a hacer en lo que queda de esta noche.- Edward habló más alto de lo que pensaba. Y las tres féminas contestaron en coro.

-Coger, fuerte, duro, mucho, constantemente y en repetidas ocasiones.-

Edward frenó de la risa, las tres eran tal para cual y ninguna se había puesto ni colorada después de tanta sinceridad. Bueno, después de esa noche no tenía que sorprenderle, pero le seguía causando gracia.

Dejó a Senna y a Zafrina en su departamento, se quedaron esperando a que entraran, lo que resultaba difícil ya que Zafrina no se apartaba de Senna, la sirenita le estaba comiendo la boca.

-Lo que es el amor. ¿Hace cuanto que están juntas?- Preguntó Edward mientras arrancaba, Senna sin separarse de amarre de Zafrina había conseguido entrar en el edificio.

-Desde hace 6 años. Yo las presenté, Zafrina era hija de unos vecinos en Seatlle y Senna fue mi "niñera" desde que nací, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ellas, en especial sin la rubia. Las dos tienen tu edad, Senna estuvo de novia con un chico durante 8 años, tenía 12 cuando empezó a salir con él. Típico noviecito de escuela, y a medida que pasó el tiempo la relación se hizo más profunda.

Pero el hijo de puta la engañó con una chica de 16 cuando ambos tenían 20 años, Senna estaba muy mal. Yo la entendía, nunca tuve la edad mental que correspondía a mi edad de nacimiento. Cuando tenía 12 ya pensaba como una persona de 16, 17 años. No me mires así, me hago la tonta, no lo soy.-

-Lo sé Bella, lo que me molesta es cuando te haces la tonta, no cuando eres la mujer que conozco y que amo.- Bella le sonrió a Edward.

-Bueno la cuestión es que Zafrina volvió ese verano, sus padres se enteraron que ella era "diferente" y la mandaron a Seattle a "purificarse". Yo las presenté, después de dos semanas las tres juntas la obligué a Senna a que la besara y que se dejara llevar por lo que Zafrina le despertaba. No sé separaron más, de mucho no le sirvió el viaje.- Bella rió.

-O sea que eres como una celestina.- Bella asintió.

-Por eso me cuidan tanto, creen que me lo deben a mí. Aunque me canso de repetirles que no es así.-

Edward estacionó en la casa de Bella. Ella se acercó a su oído. –Basta de las chicas. Vamos a la cama amor, tengo ganas de terminar lo que empezamos en la biblioteca. La casa hoy es para nosotros, esa es la buena noticia.-

Edward saltó del auto, esa noche la iba a volver loca...

_._

_._

_._

_Hola:_

_Al parecer la noche promete jejeje._

_Me comentaron en un review que esta parejita se pasaba de hot…y que Edward tenía un aguante increíble, jajaja, para eso es como un vampiro que no necesita descanso, creo que en este capitulo queda muy claro ¿o no? …El jueguito frío – caliente, the best. Y si pensaron que esta cap era caliente, solo esperen el próximo con la escena del chocolate._

_También se pondrán en campaña para tener Eddies y Bellitas corriendo por todos lados. Bueno por práctica no se quedan atrás._

_Acá también conocieron un poquito más de Senna – Zafrina y como hicieron sufrir al pobre de Emmett, jajaja, se lo merece por molesto. Y Zafrina al parecer se esta portando mal con el Head Chief. Mala, mala. _

_Y lo otro, Alice no hizo mucho alboroto, por suerte. _

_OK, para los que quieran su adelanto o simplemente alabar el fic o destrozarme, recuerden que abajo hay un lindo botón verde que les da la posibilidad de expresarse. Esta abierto para anónimos, así que si no tienes cuenta, anímate a dejar tu comentario junto a tu e-mail para responderte._

_Lo que me recuerda a fabi. Linda, no dejaste tu mail y así no puedo mandarte el adelanto, para la próxima no lo olvides Ok? Besos._

_Muy bien, nos leemos luego_

_Blueskys._


	19. Capítulo 18

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Chocola... tito**_

.

El teléfono sonó, odiaba cuando por las mañanas sonaba y lo despertaban de su sueño. Más si soñaba con ella, en tenerla, en probarla otra vez.

Habían pasado años...

El estúpido de su primo la había tenido para él, le había robado toda su inocencia, él la habría esperado hasta ahora. Al fin era todo lo que él había visto en ella, cuando era no más una niña.

Ya en ese momento la había deseado, no había forma de que no se sintiera atraído por ella. Pero... el muy maldito la había corrompido, la había hecho mujer y a él sólo le quedaba imaginarla y desearla. Cuantas noches los había espiado, la había visto hacer el amor con _ese_, la escuchaba gemir. Todavía no se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo, la había visto esconderse dentro de las sábanas.

Pero anoche... ella era esa mujer, la que él había esperado, su mujer, y _otro_ perdedor la había tomado. Ella había sido salvaje y atrevida, le había entregado su cuerpo completamente y había gozado de hacerlo.

La vio volverlo loco, la escuchó pedirle más, verla siendo ella quién dirigía esa danza sensual. Su mente y su cuerpo colapsaron al ver como ella se tocaba para él, ahí en su cama, gloriosamente desnuda, bañada por el brillo de la luna. La vio acariciar sus pechos, deslizar sus manos sobre su vientre plano, hasta perderlas en su entrepierna. Y el _otro_, quieto frente ella, disfrutando lo que a él le correspondía. Ella era _suya_, siempre lo había sido.

Lo poco o nada que le quedaba de alma se destruyó al escuchar los gritos de ambos confesándose su amor.

Pero eso no podía quitar de su piel, el perfume de ella. Tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, sentirse dentro de ella, eso era lo único que deseaba.

Su cuerpo reaccionó violentamente, la deseaba tanto. Ni siquiera habiendo dejando el país había alejado su obsesión por ella, cada mujer que se llevaba a la cama era castaña. Así podía imaginar que era a ella a quién tocaba.

El maldito teléfono seguía sonando, quién podía ser tan estúpido de seguir molestando. La respuesta no lo sorprendió.

-Tenemos un problema.-

-¿Qué quieres a las 7 de la mañana?- Gruñó al ver el despertador.

-Es D'Or, está jodiendo con mis libros, y no sé por qué.-

-Estúpido, ¿no habrás dejado nada descubierto?- En ese momento podría matarlo.

-No Black, soy imbécil pero no nací ayer. Sólo quería que supieras lo que está pasando. Vas a tener que aparecer pronto por acá.-

-Déjalos que sigan buscando, la primera vez no se dieron cuenta. Qué te hace pensar que ahora van a averiguarlo.-

-Boss y Chief no son como los viejos.-

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a Chief, jajaja.-

-No, es a Boss en quién no confío. Quiero conocer a mi enemigo.-

-Eso es fácil, revisa los papeles de asunción de cargos. Ahí deben estar los nombres de todos.-

-No es tan fácil, los papeles no son públicos. Además la perra de Zafrina los mandó al estudio de Vernaci&Tortonese.-

-Jajaja, me encanta cuando quieren ocultar las cosas. Billy no debe haber dejado heredero.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Es una empresa familiar, mi primo es un fiambre desde hace tiempo. ¿A quién va a dejar en su puesto?-

-Tú dices que no existe Boss, yo lo sospechaba, pero de ahí a que sea una realidad...-

-Mientras que Chief esté, el otro cargo no se necesita. Ahora déjame volver a la cama, tengo una erección del tamaño de las Petronas y necesito concentrarme en darle un bueno uso.-

-Eh...-

Cortó el teléfono, el muy imbécil le hacía perder el tiempo en nimiedades. Su cuerpo seguía duro, recordó la noche anterior. Sabía que esperarla toda la noche iba a rendir resultados, acecharla se había convertido en su deporte favorito.

Le había dado un gran espectáculo, la música sonaba en la habitación. Contoneaban sus caderas, desnudándose lentamente, liberando su cuerpo de la tela, del pecado que simbolizaba tapar su cuerpo. Recordó el suave movimiento de sus senos, la forma en la que acomodó sus manos a figura, para acariciarse.

Cada recuerdo lo excitaba más, su mano recorría una y otra vez a lo largo su masculinidad. Su respiración se hizo más pesada, estaba a instantes de acabar, su rigidez se hizo peor al seguir recordándola. Viendo en su mente como deslizaba lentamente su manos dentro de la tela de su falda, tan ajustada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Su mandíbula se tensó más, su mano se movía con mayor velocidad, de la base a la punta, estaba justo ahí y volvió a ella. La tela resbaló por sus curvas, develando lentamente más y más piel. Su garganta se secó, como le había pasado en el instante que la vio. Siguió la caída de la tela por sus maravillosas piernas y al subir la vista, ella se encontraba completamente desnuda. No había llevado ni una sola prenda debajo de esa faldita.

El orgasmo lo recorrió completo, no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de la mujer que lo atormentaba. Su sed por ella no estaba saciada, quería sentirla, gritar su nombre al liberarse dentro de ella. Trató de recuperar su aliento, se sentía débil, ella lo dejaba débil y la odiaba por ello.

-Isabella...- Susurró para si mismo. –Un poco más amor, y vamos a estar nuevamente juntos.- Cerró los ojos, se estremeció por una fresca ráfaga que recorrió su dorado y musculoso cuerpo

Se relajó, nuevamente ella copó su mente. Como lo hacía desde la primera vez que la vio, hacía ya 10 años atrás.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

No estaba mal despertarse así, 1.90 mt. de puro hombre desnudo en su cama. Metro noventa de hermosa piel marmórea, el muy hijo de su madre no tenía una sola marca de ropa. ¡Tomaba sol desnudo! ¡Su reino por verlo! Se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, tenía que dejar de espiarlo bajo las sábanas.

Él tenía que operar por la tarde y seguro necesitaba descanso, y recién eran las 7.30 de la mañana. Se acostó bien pegadita a él, para cobijarse en el calorcito que emanaba de su novio, desnudo, majestuosamente desnudo, desnudo y excitado. No podía más que amar las erecciones matutinas de Edward. -_Bella concéntrate, olvídate del placer que _eso_ te puede dar y déjalo dormir, cuando se despierte va a necesitar descargarse y tú estás desnuda a su lado. Concéntrate en cualquier otra cosa-_. Se obligó a hacerse caso y clavó la vista en su reloj de Los Pitufos.

7.32 Estaba segura que Pitufo Gruñón la miraba mal...

7.34 No, ese no era Pitufo Gruñón, estaba segura que era de esos Pitufos de relleno, habían tantos en esa aldea. Era como ver una publicidad de Kodak, eran todas las caras iguales...

7.38 Papá Pitufo, ese era, él era líder demoníaco de la Secta Pitufil, seguro que las noches de luna nueva se reunían alrededor de los huesos de Pitufos antiguos, los primeros pitufos que poblaron la Tierra...

7.43 Papá Pitufo en realidad era descendiente directo de la familia de Abraham, sí. Era un pueblo que esperaba la llegada del Mesías. Esa era una versión lógica de los hechos. Se lo podía imaginar interpretado por Charlton Heston, aunque pintado de azul...

7.47 El problema ahora era el rol de Pitufina. Sólo dos personajes de Los Pitufos tenían cabello, Papá Pitufo y Pitufina. Lo de Papá Pitufo ya lo comprendía, era Charlton Heston, imposible que no tuviera pelo. Pero Pitufina...

7.52 Tim Burton, exactamente el hombre que buscaba. Él era Gargamel, seee, el parecido era asombroso, sólo le faltaba el traje de sacerdote...

7.53 Si Gargamel era un sacerdote, Los Pitufos, eran los pecados. O tal vez la idea primera de la secta demoníaca Pitufil era una realidad...

7.55 Michelle Pfeiffer no podía hacer de Pitufina, ya estaba mayor para el papel. Tal vez Madonna podía hacer el soundtrack original. Pero seguía sin saber quién podía interpretar a Pitufina...

7.57 Dios Santo, tenía que ir a hacerse la manicura, sus uñas estaban horribles... un segundo tenía una idea...

8.03 Sabía, sabía que ella no podía fallarle. Pitufina era Scarlet Johanson, Senna tenía ojo para elegir rubias voluptuosas...

8.04 Zafrina decía que Pitufo Vanidoso era Tom Cruise. Despertarlas a las 8 para preguntarles flor de idiotez, le iba a salir caro. Pero mientras el celular no despertara a Edward...

8.05 ¡¡¡Los Pitufos se habían movido de lugar!!! Ya Pitufo Poeta no la miraba con cara de buenos amigos.

8.06 ¿Quién carajo le había regalado un reloj de Los Pitufos. La quería matar...

8.07...

-Amor es hora de despertarse.-

-¿Qué hora es cariño?- Preguntó medio dormido.

-Las 8.10 ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?- Dios la iba a castigar por la mentira, sabía que no trabajaba hasta la tarde. Pero ni loca se quedaba un minuto más sola con esos Pitufos asesina niños.

Edward la hizo acurrucarse más pegadita a él, ¡sí! Quería ver que ahora uno de esos Pitufos tratar de tocarla. Su hombre los iba a pisar antes de que algo le pasara a ella.

-Dime algo amor, así me concentro en despertarme, me encanta escuchar tu voz por las madrugadas.- dijo la voz de ultratumba que pertenecía a su amado.

Pero sabía que no podía contarle lo de Los Pitufos, no se le ocurría nada. Tenía una sólo cosa en la cabeza además de los hombrecitos azules, así que cantó.

.

_Para hacer bien el amor hay que venir al sur  
para hacer bien el amor e de ir donde estas tu  
¡sin amantes!  
quien se puede consolar  
¡sin amantes!  
¡esta vida es infernal_

.

-Jajaja, mi buena señora debo decirle que sufre de ciclotimia. Un día me recita Shakespiare por las mañanas y hoy me canta Rafaella Carrá.-

-Mi estimado señor, debo de confesarle que un hombre ha irrumpido en mi lecho, amparado de la prístina luna llena... Me ha robado, mi buen señor.-

.

_When all my hopes and dreams  
Have been betrayed  
I stand before you  
My hands are empty_

_._

_I am yours  
If you are mine_

_._

_I am yours  
If you are mine_

.

-Mi querida señora que le ha hecho tan temible criminal, que debe buscar la gracia de la las tinieblas para observar su belleza.- Edward la tumbó sobre su pecho y le acarició suavemente la espalda desnuda.

.

_When I fall and stumble  
Flat on my face  
When I'm shamed and humbled  
In disgrace_

.

_I am yours  
If you are mine_

_._

_I am yours  
If you are mine..._

.

-Me ha devuelto la vida, Mi querido señor.- Continuó hablando ahora seriamente, mientras besaba dulcemente el bello pecho de su amado. -Cuando ya no quedaba nada, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.- Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Edward llenos de lágrimas, pero también llenos de amor. -No hay ojos más sublimes ni perfectos. Pero no sé si llamarlo ladrón, ya que no ha tomado nada que no le perteneciera.-

-Entonces mi Bella señora déjeme tomar un poco más, para poder saciar esta sed que tengo de ti.-

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos, y la acomodó bajo él. Llenó de besos el rostro de su amada. Ella significaba tanto para él, se tomó su tiempo para explorar suavemente su boca.

Recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, sintiendo cada curva y como sus duros músculos se adaptaban a la delicadeza de ella.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, condujo su miembro para poder unirse a ella. Selló sus labios en un beso calido, profundo. Se introdujo en ella, sin perder su mirada.

.

_When voices call me  
To question my faith  
When misperception  
Taints my love with hate_

_._

_I am yours  
If you are mine_

_._

_I am yours  
If you are mine_

_._

Hicieron el amor lentamente, sólo llevado por el ritmo de sus corazones. El aire se cargó de suspiros, sus respiraciones se volvieron más entrecortadas, mudos jadeos se escaparon de las bocas de ambos. Cada sentido se volvió más fuerte, se sintieron embriagados de lujuria, pero no aceleraron el ritmo de las envestidas.

Bella se separó de la boca de Edward y se dejó caer, su orgasmo la llevó a cielo. Lo miró y vio su sonrisa satisfecha, aceleró sus movimientos. Llegó rápidamente al clímax y se dejó caer sobre su amada.

.

_When time decides  
It won't stop for me  
When the hawks and vultures  
Are circling_

_._

_I am yours  
If you are mine_

.

Ninguno habló, no hubo necesidad de palabras, sólo sentirse. Era una hermosa mañana y él... había tomado la decisión.

.

_I am yours  
If you are mine..._

.

.

_**-.-**___

.

.

El Restaurante de Jaspe y Alice se llenó de golpe, tres parejas corrían desesperados por una sola motivación...

EL CHISME

Las tres parejas se separaron en la puerta, para ellos era la historia del siglo, para ellas, una duda tormentosa. La misma situación, distintos enfoques.

Mensaje de Rosalie:

_Creo q ya sé por qué Bells no habla de sus novios, juega para otro equipo?_

Mensaje de Emmett:

_Que Bella se come a mi hermano. El sueño del pibe un trío con Bella. Sep le gustan las chicas!!! _

Las caras en ambas mesas, una bien alejada de la otra., también reflejaban sus posiciones. Todos pedían comida para animar la charla, las chicas no podían estar más nerviosas y los chicos sólo pegaban gritos eufóricos a Emmett para que comenzara a hablar.

La puerta del local se abrió, la joven entró mostrando una mueca incrédula en su cara, la misma que su novio traía.

-¿Me puedes decir con que cara miro a las chicas ahora?- Preguntaba nerviosa por teléfono, la dulce voz de su amiga se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea. –Si digo eso me voy a morir de la risa.- dejó que su amiga la convenciera. –Esta bien, pero ahora me debes un conjunto de ropa interior como los que tú tienes.-

-Escuché ropa interior y te vi, ahora necesito hacerte mía. Pasa al fondo.- Jasper la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión.

-Eres un tonto.-

-Lo sé, pero ahora quiero saber si la que te debe el conjuntito es la morena que perdió la cabeza por mi hermanito.-

-La misma, dice que les sigamos el juego, y que nos divirtamos por Edward y por ella. Mejor, que grabemos las charlas, así después las escucha.-

Jasper negó con la cabeza. –Lo mismo me dijo Edward, estos dos son tal para cual, no hay duda que son almas gemelas.- Suspiró resignado. –Bueno, que empiece el show.-

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-¿Ya terminaste?- El Director del Complejo modelo de Educación Cristiana se dirigió hasta ella.

-Si Padre Rector.- Bella guardó su celular.

-No quería que te fueras sin hablar antes conmigo. Fue un placer tenerte con nosotros, por más que nos hayas vuelto locos a mí y a las monjas del secundario.-

Bella rió ante la declaración del Sacerdote.

-Para mí también bien fue un placer, la verdad que sé que soy una alumna especial. Pero le agradezco todas las reglas que rompió por mí.- La chica le guiñó el ojo.

-No Isabella, te mereces este título. Hubiese sido una locura el hacerte cursar como a cualquiera, te hubieras ido al segundo día.-

-La verdad es que sí. Pero, no puedo negar que también haberme obligado acompartir esas materias con gente de mi edad me ayudó mucho.-

-Tienes un grupo de amigos maravilloso, pero ninguno sospecha.- Dijo meditabundo el sacerdote.

-No, nunca les llamó la atención. Realmente no sé como, pero nunca preguntaron.-

-Bueno, supongo que les vas a contar en la graduación. Porque te vamos a estar esperando, no puedes faltar.-

-No pienso faltar, mis padres vinieron a vivir a Chicago por este lugar, para que yo pudiera terminar lo que en Seattle no tenía el impulso de seguir.- Bella comenzó a buscar las llaves de su auto en la cartera.

-Fue una dura prueba hija, pero la superaste. Estás más hermosa que nunca, y encima te graduaste. ¿Que más puedes pedir?- El sacerdote abrió la puerta del Ferrari, sorprendido de la belleza y el poder del auto.

-Que me siga confesando cuando venga.-

-Con una condición.- Rió el hombre.

-¡Señor Sacerdote! usted es un instrumento de Dios, si una oveja del rebaño le pide confesión, usted como pastor tiene que salir en su auxilio.- Dijo "ofendida".

-Jajaja, en realidad era de lo que te quería hablar. Tú me dijiste que te avisara de jóvenes recibidos que tengan un gran potencial en administración de empresas o marketing. ¿No?-

-Siempre busco sangre fresca. Pero que valga la pena, tiene toda mi atención Padre, hubiese empezado por esto.- Bella se irguió ante el cura de forma diferente.

-Bella siempre me haces reír, pareces una alta ejecutiva cuando me hablas así.-

-Tengo sangre de Swan en mis venas, cuando veo un negocio me lanzo. Ahora Padre, hablemos del/los muchacho/s en cuestión.-

-Es un sólo joven. Increíble en sus notas, los profesores lo adoraban, se recibió hace 2 años, y trabaja en su propio, lo atiende. El viernes pasado fui y él hace de mozo, cajero, administrador. Bueno, es el hombre orquesta dentro del lugar.-

-¿Y si era tan bueno como no lo recomendaron sus profesores?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Quiero creer que fue por omisión.- Dijo visiblemente enojado el sacerdote. -Pero el profesor que se encargaba de las pasantias y ofertas de trabajo en el momento que el joven se recibió, le tenía bastante odio. Nunca lo recomendó y él perdió su oportunidad de conseguir experiencia de su vida profesional. Yo me enteré el viernes cuando hablé con él.-

-La verdad que debe estar muy enojado, el 97.9 por ciento de los alumnos de acá son tomados como efectivos en las empresas donde hacen sus primeras experiencias laborales.- La cara de Bella no mostraba más que desconcierto ante el echo, pero pensaba aprovecharlo.

-Por eso te pido si puedes ayudarlo. El adora trabajar allí, pero tiene tanto potencial que es una pena que no pueda proyectarse más alto. Todo por culpa de los celos de un tonto.-

-Nombre y apellido del joven. Le van a dar la oportunidad de su vida.-

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-No, mi hermoso, hermoso vestido. Todo destrozado por tu maldita culpa.- Los ojos de la rubia estaban llenos de lágrimas y odio.

-Tanya, no me grites. La culpa es tuya, como te vas a poner el vestido de novia en mi consultorio.- Edward parecía clamado.

-Te lo quería mostrar Edward.-

-Pero soy cirujano Tanya, este consultorio está lleno de cosas que pueden arruinar tu vestido.-

Su ex comenzó a llorar, y él sabía que no podía verla así. Odiaba verla llorar y ser él el culpable de su llanto. La tiró hasta él hasta sentarla en sus piernas.

-Estás hermosa.- Le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

-Lo sé, pero no sé si a James le va a gustar. El es muy sofisticado y yo... yo...- Rompió en llanto. –No sé como se pudo enamorar de mí Edward, soy una bestia, no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que habla con su jefe. Y lo peor es que sus jefes me adoran. Gracias a ellos nos vinimos para Chicago, y por ellos no quedamos.-

-No llores. Mi Jessica Rabbit no llora.- La llamó con el apodo que usaba cuando estaban solos. -Mira que hermosa se ve dentro de su vestido de novia.-

-Nunca me imaginé vestida de novia para nadie, pero mira acá estoy usando un vestido blanco sólo para él. Edward tengo miedo, miedo que todo esto que es tan perfecto, se arruine.-

-No se va a arruinar amor, todo va a salir bien. La semana que viene te voy a entregar a ese, en matrimonio. No puedo estar más feliz, entre toda la gente me elegiste a mí para ese gran honor.- Edward la mecía lentamente entre sus brazos.

-Papá siempre pensó que íbamos a volver, lástima que no conoció a James. Le hubiese gustado más que tú.- Sentenció enojada, pero divertida.

-Eso dolió, eres mala. Tanya, tu papá va a estar contigo ahí, en tu corazón de rubia loca.-

-Sabes que siempre te voy a amar, por eso te elegí. Gracias por todo, por ser mi amigo antes, durante y después de nuestra relación. Gracias.- Volvió a emocionarse, Edward la había acompañado toda la vida, le había enseñado lo que era el amor, un amor más allá de la necesidad física. El amor entre almas, el que une a las personas y los deja marcados por siempre, unidos a lo largo de la vida.

-Sabes que yo también te amo, por eso acepté. Siempre me vas a tener a tu lado, Tanya, nosotros nos amamos muchísimo. Pero dime, ¿me amabas como amas a James?- Preguntó para molestarla.

-Y tú jamás me amaste como amas a la demente de Isabella.- Le planteó enojada.

-No le digas así.-

-La llamo siempre así. No le molesta.- Edward frunció el seño ante tal descubrimiento.

-Hablando de eso, que le debes a mi novia. No puedo creer que tengan una amistad.-

-Es un secreto, no pienso decirte. Pero le debo mucho ¿a qué hora sales?- Tanya saltó de su regazo rápidamente, antes que tratara de seguir interrogándolo.

-En media hora, quiero revisar a mi paciente antes de irme ¿por?-

-Te espero, me tienes que llevara al modista para arreglar mi vestido. Sólo Tú puedes lograr romper un vestido de novia. Eres maligno.-

-Tonta.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Chicas que creen, esto de Bella me tiene preocupada.- Las cuatro jóvenes seguían reunidas en el restaurante.

-Lauren, no creo que sea verdad. Y en caso que sea, cual es el problema. Bella, sigue siendo ella. Con novio o novia.- Alice no sabía cuanto más iba a aguantar escuchando tantas estupideces.

-¡Alice! Tú no la viste ¡se tocaban! Como yo toco a mi marido, como tú tocas a Jazz. Demasiada intimidad entre ellas. ¡No! Lo peor fue cuando la besó.-

-Fue un beso como en las películas. No lo puedo imaginar...- Lauren reflexionó y se levantó de la mesa como loca. –Yo voy a buscar a Bella, quiero preguntarle si es verdad y en todo caso le pido que me bese.-

Todas se quedaron mirándola sorprendidas.

-¿Lo último lo dije en voz alta verdad?- Todas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Es verdad si te va a besar una mujer que sea tu amiga, no Lauren.- Ángela no podía dejar de reír.

-¡Vamos a buscar a Bella y que nos bese a todas!– Gritó Alice a punto de morir por el ataque de risa.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Hola Bella, pasa siéntete cómoda, te juro que no te voy a comer.- Señaló la mujer frente ella.

-Dra. Carmen, mucho gusto. Le presento a mis primas, Senna Collin y Zafrina Kahler. No me dejaron venir sola.- Dijo mirándolas con odio.

-Mucho gusto, me parece bien que no vengas sola. En estos consultorios las mujeres se ponen muy nerviosas. Edward más, ayer vino a decirme que le avisara apenas llegabas, estaba como loco.- Suspiró ante la impaciencia del joven. –Pero ahora no contesta, ¿donde estará metido?-

-Ayer Tanya fue a verlo y se arruinó el vestido de novia con una de las camillas. Así que pobre se sentía culpable.- Bella rió, Tanya estuvo horas torturándolo por la noche.

-No le hace mal sentirse culpable por algo.-

-Senna, no seas mala.- Bella defendió a su amado.

-Perdóname Bella, pero no es por defender a Se. Pero tiene razón a quién se le ocurre arruinarle el vestido de novia a tu ex.- Zafrina no entendía la rara relación entre esos dos, pero cualquier cosa era suficiente para molestar a Edward, así que iba a molestarlo.

-Las dos sólo buscan un motivo para atormentarlo. Pero estamos acá para otra cosa.- Sentenció la castaña.

-Eso es verdad, estás acá para que pongamos en marcha el plan "Eddies y Bellitas pronto-pronto". No tiene un nombre genial, lo puse en tu carpeta.-

Las cuatro mujeres rieron, la doctora comenzó a realizar la historia clínica, por último realizó una lista quilométrica de estudios necesarios para Bella.

Iban a ser estudios agotadores para el cuerpo de Bella, y más para su psiquis. El proceso podía ser largo, y tal vez nunca recuperara su fertilidad. Pero Carmen no estaba dispuesta a perder esta batalla, al menos no, hasta agotar todas las posibilidades.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

En otro consultorio.

-Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward...- Gritó una voz conocida desde afuera.

-¿Qué pasó, qué pasó, qué pasó, qué pasó, qué pasó?- Respondió imitando la urgencia de su amigo.

-Me llamaron de Black Agency, me ofrecieron un puesto.-

-No, lo puedo creer, al fin Jazz.- Edward saltó de atrás del escritorio para abrazar a su amigo. Se merecía esta oportunidad.

-Si primero entro como auxiliar y asistente. Van a ser 6 meses de aprender como trabajan y después yo puedo elegir la aérea donde quiero desarrollarme. Todavía no lo puedo creer, ayer te quise contactar pero no te encontraba.- Seguía gritando emocionado.

-Tanya, me tuvo como tonto toda la tarde, noche y madrugada con el tema de la boda. Con James nos quedábamos dormidos, pero ella seguía y seguía. Gracias a Dios y falta sólo una semana para la boda.-

-¿Y Bella qué dice de esto de la boda, malos recuerdos?- Jasper se sentó en el escritorio junto a su amigo.

-No estuvo en casa su ayer, es como si lo oliera. Se fue a la casa de la prima, no quiero que se sienta mal. No la voy a exponer a algo así, todavía no me muestra las fotos de su boda. Las dejó en casa, pero no las quiero ver si ella no me las muestra.- Dijo reflexivo.

-Pero ya te había contado como fue.-

-Si pero no se anima a ver las fotos. Sólo tengo que esperarla, viste como es, prefiere tener algunas cosas reservadas.- Edward rió al escucharse tan calmo ante los secretos de su novia.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- Preguntó el rubio.

Edward miró el reloj.

-Mecagoentodoloqueessagrado! Tenía turno con Carmen y se me hizo tarde, corro Jazz, te llamo después.-

Edward salió como alma que lleva el diablo, subiendo los dos pisos por escalera corriendo, irrumpiendo en el consultorio de Carmen.

-Tarde, ya se fueron y Bella está muy enojada. Te va a matar.-

Edward soltó un insulto al aire, haciendo que Carmen riera, y luego se marchó pensando como iba a castigarlo Bella.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Chicas, Bella no está. Por qué no la llaman al celular, seguro que las atiende ahí.-

-Gracias Reneé, nos vemos después.- Reneé vio partir a las cuatro jóvenes, seguro que Rosalie había contado lo ocurrido en la cena, por eso la buscaban. No podía creer como el chisme viajaba tan rápido, pero igual le resultaba muy divertido.

-¡Hola Ángela!, como estás.- Respondió Bella.

-Bells, quería hablar contigo ¿dónde estás?-

-Estoy en camino a la casa de mis primas, espera un segundo.-

-Me dejó esperando.- Le dijo a sus amigas.

-Ah...- Respondieron las tres.

-Ángela, quieren venir para acá. Con las chicas vamos a hacerle una despedida a Tanya, por el matrimonio. En realidad vamos a comer y esas cosas, noche de chicas. ¿Quieren?- Preguntó emocionada la castaña.

-¡Si!- Gritaron las cuatro por el celular dejando sorda a Bella.

Las cuatro chicas estaban obnubiladas en la puerta del edificio, esperando haberse equivocado la dirección.

-Esto si que es tener dinero, no podría comprar una casa así nunca.- Dijo Ángela.

-Yo tampoco, no me acostumbro a la casa de Emmett, menos a un departamento así.- Señaló Rosalie.

-¿Cuál era el piso?- Preguntó Alice.

-El 22, es el penthouse. ¡Mierda que tienen dinero!- Gritó Lauren.

La voz de Bella sonó por el portero, y les pidió que esperaran a su prima que ella las iba a acompañar.

-Bienvenidas, a la única que conozco es a Rose. Así que esperemos a arriba y nos presentamos todas ¿si?-

Todas asintieron mientras la rubia, vestidas con muy poca ropa las llevaba hasta el ascensor. Subieron rápidamente los 22 pisos, si en la entrada se asombraron por la opulencia del lugar, en la casa no pudieron más que maravillarse con la elegante y bella decoración. Bella estaba sentada junto a una joven de cabellos rubio fresas, las dos vestían al igual que la rubia unas pequeñas enaguas de satén. Parecían tres ninfas salidas de alguna historia clásica.

-Chicas, les presento a Zafrina y a Senna. Senna es mi prima, las chicas Ángela, Alice, Lauren, y ya conocen a Rosalie.- Señaló Bella mientras se reunía en el living.

-Tanya, puedes salir del baño, hace una ahora que estás ahí.- Gritó Zafrina molesta.

-Es gigante.- Dijo asombrada ignorando los gritos de Zafrina. -Dime Senna que ya estrenaste las bañera. Sólo con verla se me ocurren diez mil cosas para hacerle a James ahí adentro.-

-Sip, ya está muy estrenada. Quédate tranquila.- Le respondió la rubia riendo.

-Chicas, que bueno que pudieron venir.- Tanya se dio vuelta ignorando la mirada enojada de Zafrina, sabía no que le gustaba que estuviera cerca de Senna. Celos irracionales. -Esto surgió de tan sorpresa que no pude avisarles.-

Tanya siguió haciéndose la linda con Senna y Bella, para desgracia de Zafrina. Mientras las chicas recorrían el lugar, la casa estaba llena de fotografías, las primeras eran de Bella y Senna. Las siguientes de Senna y Zafrina en distintos lugares y las últimas de las tres.

-Esa Zafrina es la novia de Bella.- Señaló Rosalie.

-¡Qué!- Gritaron Lauren y Ángela. Bella y Alice junto a las demás se dieron vuelta por el grito. –Nada, nada.- Dijo Lauren para volverlas a sus asuntos.

–Es muy linda por lo menos sabemos que Bella tiene buen gusto.- Dijo riendo Ángela.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Bella caminaba pensando en la extraña noche que había pasado con sus amigas, habían hecho cosas de chicas. Todas en ropa de dormir comieron, tomaron, jugaron. Se divirtieron atosigando a la pobre Tanya, su libertad se terminaba y todas le daban su pésame.

Necesitaba de todas ellas, descubrió, necesitaba sentirse joven. Con Jake había muerto su juventud, toda la inocencia. No estaba arrepentida, lo volvería a hacer. Pero su edad física, y legal, no era su verdadera edad y eso dejaba su marca. 18 años, se sentían como 50. Era responsable por cosas que sus amigas no tenían ni idea, todos los días dedicaba horas a verlos cambios en las Bolsas mundiales, leía libros de Kottler, Smith, Marx, Becker, entre otros, sólo porque le gustaban.

Hacía años que no era un adolescente...

De repente sintió la que la seguían, desde que había vuelto la seguía. ¿Quería volverla loca? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería sentirlo cerca. No otra vez, se dio vuelta llena de odio buscándolo. Como siempre ya se había escondido, como la rata que era. ¡Y cómo lo había querido ella! Cuanto lo había amado Jake.

La entrada de su casa le trajo un poco de tranquilidad, la puerta se abrió. Sus padres salían a darle la bienvenida, y a felicitarla por su graduación. La llenaron de besos y abrazos

-Pruébate lo que te dejé sobre la cama. Papá y yo nos vamos, llamé a Esme a la noche para comer juntos los 6 acá. Sin tener que fingir nada, nos vemos tipo 6 de la tarde.- Le dijo su madre mientras se iba.

Como siempre, que sabía que estaba sola en la casa, se fue desnudando de apoco, disfrutaba de ese simple acto, se sentía increíblemente femenina. Adoraba sentir sobre su piel las suaves corrientes de aire que habían es esa casa.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y tiró la ropa en el piso, no encendió la luz, quería ir a la cama sin más. De pronto lo vio, todavía dormido, con un ramo de calas y rosas en su pecho, y de las manos se le habían escapado la caja de chocolates que le había llevado.

Era el mejor regalo que le podía haber dejado, mamá sabía bien que le gustaba a su hija. Se acercó a él, le sacó las flores y se recostó sobre él. El calor de su cuerpo traspasaba la tela de su camisa, haciendo que su cuerpo desnudo se inundara de él.

Un suave gemido escapó de la boca de él, la rodeó con sus brazos y a ciegas buscó su boca. Lentamente se unieron, este era el lugar donde era feliz, sobre su cuerpo, o bajo él. No importaban nada sólo el refugio de sus labios.

-Volviste.- Le dijo con la voz apagada.

-Ya volví, cariño.-

-Te extrañé, ¿te gustaron las flores?- Le dijo mientras besaba su cuello, ella asintió. –¿Estás desnuda?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Siempre que estoy sola en casa lo hago, hoy tuve suerte. Me encontré un chocolatito en la cama.- Le dijo mientras lamía sensualmente su pecho.

-¿Si? Que suerte y qué vas a hacer con ese chocolatito ¿si se puede saber?-

-Me lo voy a comer.- Edward abrió los ojos expectante, queriendo saber como lo iba a torturar su novia.

Bella se estiró sobre él, dejando sus pechos a la altura de la cara de Edward. Y cuando estaba a punto de atacarlos, Bella volvió con un bombón en la mano. Lo llevó a su boca lentamente y lo comió.

-Bueno amor estoy cansada, te veo en un ratito.- Bella besó la nariz del muy sorprendido Edward, bajó de su cuerpo y se acostó a dormir.

-¿Así? entonces que descanses. Yo me voy a entretener con el chocolate.- Bella se hizo la dormida, pero sintió cuando él se levantó de la cama. ¿Volvería, no se le había pasado la mano? Volvió a la cama, se había desvestido. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

–¿Te molesta que coma chocolate en la cama?- Le preguntó muy cerca del oído.

Bella se acostó de espaladas para verlo y regalarle una visión perfecta de su torso desnudo. –No para nada. Que comas rico.-

-Eso pienso hacer.- Vio como Edward se metía uno de los bombones a la boca y dejaba el resto de la caja sobre la almohada de ella.

Se inclinó sobre ella lentamente y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por sus pechos, Bella abrió los ojos para ver su cara de sinvergüenza. –Yo no soy chocolate.- Le dijo.

-No, pero ahora sí.- Bella dirigió la vista hasta su pecho, para encontrarlo manchado con chocolate. Al mismo momento, Edward tomaba otro bombón para derretirlo en su boca.

Esta vez tomó su pecho derecho, lo lamió hasta llegar hasta el pezón. Lentamente lo recorrió en círculos, llenándolo de chocolate derretido. Se tomó la misma atribución con el pecho izquierdo y comenzó a descender por el vientre plano de Bella.

Disfrutando de la sensación de marcarla para él, de tocarla, pero no llevarla hasta la locura, provocarla. Se deslizó sobre la entrepierna de ella, recorriendo cada rincón, sin llegar al centro.

Escuchaba la respiración de ella, los suaves gemidos, antesala a los gritos que esperaba proporcionarle. La espera, el ansia de enterrarse en ella, la necesidad de poseerla. Ahora ella era su lienzo personal de chocolate, sus dos pasiones juntas.

Sopló suavemente sobre el último lengüetazo de chocolate, para lograr secarlo. Ahora tenía que comer todo el camino de chocolate, y se le hacía agua la boca.

Volvió a los pechos de Bella y comenzó con su dura tarea. Tomó lentamente el pecho izquierdo, lamiendo y besando toda la base, subiendo beso a beso, centímetro a centímetro. Devorando todo rastro de chocolate de la nívea piel de su amada. Y llegando a la cima para introducirla dentro de su boca, lamiendo y succionando.

Bella no creía que nada podía ser más erótico que Edward en ese momento, el tormento que creaba era para ambos. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello bronce de su amado, para traerlo más así. Sentía los dientes de él rozar sus pezones. Repartiendo el mismo tormento y la misma dedicación a ambos pechos. Se sentía caliente, suave, preparada para recibirlo. Pero no, Edward todavía no quería eso, quería comer todo el chocolate que estaba sobre su cuerpo.

Edward siguió su arduo trabajo, se deslizó por el cuerpo de Bella, consiguiendo robarle un grito al sentir la dureza de su cuerpo sobre su suave vientre. Lamió cada centímetro del abdomen de ella y al final se detuvo en su entrepierna. La devoró más allá de sacar todo vestigio de chocolate que quedaba, se sintió morir al probar el sabor de Bella. Introdujo dos dedos entro de ella, para saber si podían unirse. Ella estaba perfecta para él. Su calidez, su humedad, todo esperándolo a él.

Se colocó sobre ella, besándola y sofocando sus gemidos. Se introdujo dentro de ella vorazmente, provocando un grito de satisfacción a dúo. Las envestidas eran fuertes y profundas, Bella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sentía como sus músculos internos masajeaban su miembro.

La colocó sobre él, para que ella tuviera el control de todo, Bella lo montó con rapidez, lo volvió loco, y lo llevó con ella, los dos llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Gritando, jadeando incoherentes frases de amor.

-La próxima, yo como chocolate.- Dijo Bella riendo y contagiando su humor a Edward.

Lentamente se separó de él y se acomodó a su lado para descansar en el refugio de sus brazos.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-Chief, alguien requiere hablarle de inmediato.- Sonó la voz del intercomunicador.

-Charlotte te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie, dale una cita y que vuelva mañana.-

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y él apareció.

-A mi no me puedes negar una visita, verdad primita...

_._

_._

_._

_Hola:_

_Quién quiere un bombón de chocolate ahora?? Yo sí jejeje._

_Y quien es ese que llegó a la oficina de Head Chief. Reveló algo muy importante…Head Chief es chica, entonces ¿cuál de todas es?_

_Ok, no se si quedó bien el cap, lo tenia terminado hace unos días, pero creo q ahora aún sigo un poco ebria, así que lo revisé por encima nada más, si se me pasó algo, me avisan y lo arreglo, lo mismo para otros cap. ¿Se m ha pasado algún nombre?, ¿algo raro?.AVISEMNE!!!_

_Quien quiera su adelanto y dejar sus comentario, no olvide su review, son muy bienvenidos._

_Y, lo otro, vieron el video donde Edward deja a Bella, si tienen suerte lo pillan en youtube, lo alcancé a bajar pero pesa como 20 MB y en un mail no cabe, ¡se los mandaría si pudiera!_

_Bueno a lo que iba: OH ROBERT PATTINSON!!! (tan rico que es) Amé su cara de dolor y frialdad, junto a sus labios que se veían muuy besables. Además de hermoso, las hace de Edward. Casi, casi lloro, y Kristen, ella, la odio así que no diré nada porque ustedes conocerían mis palabrotas y eso no es de una lady… Me guardo mis insultos. No, pero igual lo hizo bien, se la compré._

_Luego de divagar un poco, los dejo._

_Besos, Blueskys _


	20. Capítulo 19

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**NEGRO**_

.

El ruido la de ducha la llamaba, quería espiar, no tenía por qué pedir permiso. Él era de ella. Edward estaba de buen humor, _"Bella ¡pensamiento lógico mujer!, el chocolate genera endorfinas, la segregación en el organismo de endorfinas lleva a un estado de felicidad, la gente feliz canta. Como está cantando Edward. Cerebro estúpido déjame escucharlo. Perra, envidiosa. Te juro que hoy te mato a golpes."_

Ya estaba de nuevo peleando consigo misma, nunca lo hacía, sólo cuando de Edward se trataba. Su cuerpo se quejaba gustoso de todos los pequeños malestares que siempre dejaba Edward en él. Pero sobre todo se quejaba de no estar de nuevo con él, todavía sentía la piel sensible a causa de sus labios y el chocolate. ¡Dios! Iba a pasar una vida completa y nunca iba a volver a mirar a los chocolates de la misma manera.

Edward seguía cantando en la ducha, era realmente familiar. Así tenía que ser ellos juntos, sin importar donde, pero juntos. Se sentía como estar en casa...

Comenzó a reír, Edward se había atragantado, como no iba a suceder, si estaba prácticamente gritando junto al equipo de música. Tenía que reunir fuerzas y llegar a él, estaba cubierta de su sudor, de sus besos, chocolate y... Bueno no le molestaba sentirlo todavía deslizándose por su entrepierna. Si tan sólo él pudiera darle el milagro de un bebé, _"arriba los ánimos, al menos estamos en tratamiento"_.

Se exaltó al sentir gotas de agua cayendo sobre ella.

-Te vine a buscar, ya que veo que estás tan vaga que no te mueves, ni siquiera para acudir a una ducha calentita con este galán de película.- Edward estaba de muy buen humor, muy mojado, muy desnudo y muy despierto.

-Estás jugando con fuego chiquito, no me puedo mover de la cama. Pero si me provocas voy a terminar saltando sobre ti, te voy a atacar la yugular y voy a obligarte a tener sexo increíblemente incendiario dentro de la ducha.- Dijo seriamente.

Edward revoleó el cabello dejando caer agua sobre su cuerpo, la tomó entre sus brazos a pesar de los gritos de protesta de la chica. La calló con un beso, robándole todo el aire, imposibilitando que se moviera de sus brazos. Corriendo la llevó al baño, disfrutando de tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos, gozando de la maravillosa sensación de despertar a su lado y de tenerla en su vida.

La música seguía sonando, era la primera vez que cantaba delante de alguien. Se sentía siempre muy inhibido. Pero Bella sonreía y eso le daba confianza para hacer cualquier cosa. La canción llegó a su parte favorita, bueno en realidad no le gustaba la canción. Sólo le encantaba gritar esa parte, corrió lo que quedaba de baño hasta la ducha metiendo a Bella con él.

-Canta conmigo esta parte.- Le dijo riendo, los dos desnudos bajo el agua, la abrazó bien pegada a él y los dos cantaron.

.

_Sí, tápame los ojos y dame de beber  
antes que salga el Sol.  
Sí bébete la vida,  
pero hazlo de una vez_

.

_Ven te daré todos mis sueños  
que vivo de ilusiones  
y así no se vivir  
si aunque no quiera pienso en ti  
el fuego en que me quemo  
quiero morir en tu veneno  
beberlo de tu piel y de mi piel._

.

-Me duele la garganta.- Bella no paraba de reír. –No sabía que al señor le gustaba cantar bajo la lluvia-

-I'm singing in the rain!- Edward bailó para ella.

-Tonto.-

Lo besó profundamente reclamando sus besos para ella, reclamando su cuerpo para ella. Le encantaba encenderlo y se aprovechó de tenerlo desnudo, mientras estaba en sus brazos se restregó contra su cuerpo. Provocando más y más, sintiendo las manos de Edward deslizarse por su cuerpo.

-Mejor paremos, hace un ratito no más te maté, y no creo que tu cuerpito puederecibirme de nuevo.- Era verdad, Edward la había tomado fieramente.

-Me encanta cuando no tienes control, me encanta que me uses como quieras. Y aunque no lo creas y mi cuerpo tampoco. No tengo problema para recibirte de nuevo ¡que importa si no puedo caminar dentro de una hora!-

Edward la miró queriendo parecer serio ante tal declaración. Pero no pudo y se encontró riendo con ella a los gritos y casi ahogándose con el agua de la ducha.

-Primero me bañas y después vemos que hacemos Bella.-

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

_Black Agency_

.

-Bienvenido Jasper, espero que te sientas como en casa. Esta es tu nueva familia y como en todas las familias hay enredos y malos entendidos. Amenazas y horas de diversión, siempre y cuando hagas tu trabajo bien y no jodas a los jefes.- James D'Or, el prometido de Tanya, Denali había sido quien se encargado de guiarlo en su primer día en su nuevo trabajo.

-No sabía que trabajabas acá.- Le dijo asombrado mientras admiraba las instalaciones de la empresa.

-¡Ah! Yo tampoco hasta que me encontré atado de pies y manos frente al líder. Un pequeño lavado de cerebro y voilà, ya no tuve donde escapar.- James rió y Jasper comprendió que era un broma.

-Jasper relájate, es genial trabajar en una empresa como esta. Si bien manejamos más dinero del que jamás veremos. Es Boss y Chief quienes tienen el verdadero control del dinero, las decisiones más difíciles siempre las toman en consejo y por ahora no va nada mal.-

-¿Boss y Chief?- Preguntó intrigado.

-Jasper es más fácil de lo que piensas. Black Agency es una de las primeras empresas italianas que entraron en Estados Unidos, la familia Black tenía mucho poder y establecieron en esta empresa cargos y estructuras. El jefe máximo es Boss, es un título, jamás se lo llama por el nombre. No importa quién sea, es un cargo heredado, lo mismo que Head Chief. Yo llamo a este grupo la Santísima Trinidad.-

-Me falta uno, son 2 los que nombraste.-

-Muy rápido para sacar cuentas mi amigo. La tercera en esta Trinidad es tu jefa, y se te vas a caer de culo cuando la veas.- Le hizo señas para que lo siguiera hasta el ascensor.

-La familia Black con sus Boss y Chief respectivos habían caído en bancarrota.- Continuó su relato James. –Entonces Billy obligó a su padre a dimitir a favor de él y le dio el puesto de Chief a su amigo Charlie Swan. En menos de un año Black Agency copó el mercado publicitario, diversificó sus productos y se expandió en todos los medios que pudo. Hoy manejamos una televisora, un periódico y una estación de radio. A nivel internacional tenemos sucursales en Reino Unido, Francia, Italia, Japón, China y la principal oficina que manejamos es la de Berlín.-

-Un poquito abarcativo, Jefe.- Rió Jasper.

-Ex jefe, Billy y Charlie dimitieron a tiempo. Es sabio saber decir adiós a tiempo, Billy lo aprendió al obligar a su padre a dejar su puesto. No quiso cometer el mismo error.-

Jasper tenía la vista fija en contemplando la belleza del paisaje. El ascensor era de de fondo de vidrio y la vista de la ciudad. –Todo acá es tan...-

-Oui, todo por decisión de Boss. Cambiaron el edificio hace 2 años, Boss quiere que todos nos sintamos como los dueños de la empresa. Comodidad, elegancia... El hombre que es jefe, en nuestra experiencia, es altamente productivo. Desde Boss hasta los cadetes son tratados con el mismo respeto, y entre nos los sueldos son geniales.- Jasper rió ante tal indiscreción.

-¿Y quiénes son los nuevos dueños?-

-Los cargos siempre fueron heredados. Pasó por la familia de Black y desde Charlie también a la familia Swan.-

-Isabella es Chief.- Preguntó casi gritando.

-No, ya te voy a presentar a Chief. Te digo que es una experiencia única, prepárate para perder el corazón.-

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-¡Te vas!-Gritó al verlo.

-No me puedes echar Chief. Tengo más derecho que tú de estar acá.-

-El derecho lo perdiste cuando nos robaste. Y cuando te acercaste a ella.-

-No empieces con estupideces, o con cosas que sabes que te pueden dejar mal. Eres terriblemente sensible Chief.-

-Te vas a ir de mi oficina y si vuelves a joderme te juro...-

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a acusar? Trata de hacerlo, no tienes ni una sola prueba.-

Sus miradas se enfrentaron, ambos sabían que eran realmente peligrosos, el uno para el otro. Sabían demasiado de sus vidas y en especial sabían sus puntos débiles, enfrentarse lastimaría a personas queridas para ambos.

-Me voy Chief, pero no vas a lograr que deje mi cargo en la empresa. Me corresponden por derecho heredado. ¿Sabes que significa eso? Seguro que no, tú no eres un Black, jamás heredarías nada. Sólo gracias a Isabella pasaste a ser alguien, siempre fuiste su sombra y lo sigues siendo.- Sin decir más se marchó

Sentía que se ahogaba, él hacía que recordara ese maldito día. Tenía que estar cuidándola pero sus padres habían decidido dejarla sola. Ella necesitaba su espacio, pero no el día del entierro de Jake. Todavía no podía perdonarse no haber estado ahí...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por ella, la mujer de su vida.

-Chief ¿estás bien?- Zafrina observó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, de frustración y de ira. Pero no la observaba, había evitado mirarla, no quería derrumbarse ante ella. –Chief, ¿me estás asustando?, contéstame.-

Se acercó suavemente le acarició el rostro, hasta que sus hermosos ojos azules la miraron. –Amor que pasa, me parte el alma verte así, te amo.- Bebió cada lágrima que surcaba su rostro y luego unió sus labios. –Te amo Senna, no me dejes fuera de lo que estás pasando. Somos una, desde hace 6 años, las dos juntas. No me dejes sola.-

-Nunca mi amor, no te voy a dejar jamás.- La besó con toda su alma. –Él nos hizo daño y no le importa seguir causándolo, no le importa que seamos familia. No sé como fue, o cuando, pero él se convirtió en un extraño, y yo amaba a mi primo y ya no está. No hay forma de que vuelva, perdí a Jake y a él el mismo día.-

Zafrina continuó consolándola, Senna había sido el pilar de la familia desde siempre, nunca mostraba su rabia o su dolor. Era una amazona, sola contra todo y por el bien de todos. Pero en realidad era su ninfa, su diosa y no podía verla mal. Sólo se había permitido ser sensible ante Bella. Pero el día que Senna le había mostrado sus lágrimas por primera vez, supo que jamás se separarían.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

A la deriva por la Torre Black, se sintió rodeado por ella. Cada detalle era ella, las decoraciones de las paredes, los cuadros, el mobiliario. Todo gritaba Isabella, hasta las flores, calas y rosas.

Se dirigió a las escaleras, no le gustaban los ascensores, estar encerrado con gente extraña. No, él era un tipo solitario y no le gustaba sentirse acosado por la desconocidos. Con las mujeres era distinto, era un imán para ellas.

Sabía que siempre lo miraban, medía 1.90 m. Su piel era de color dorada, sus ojos oscuros, misteriosos arrancaban suspiros y estaban llenos de promesas de noches de pasión, calientes, húmedas, sofocantes. Caminaba como un cazador asechando a su presa, en cada movimiento realzaba sus anchos hombros, sus musculosos brazos y sus estrechas cadera y cintura.

La mujer que se arrastraba a su cama terminaba siempre extasiada. Sabía que ellas podían pasar horas recorriendo su cuerpo, lamiendo sus marcados abdominales, o deslizando sus bocas a lo largo de su miembro. Él era un amante fiero, pasional, hacía que ellas se volvieran locas de deseo, siempre pidiendo por más y él satisfaciendo esas demandas. Pero no importaba quién estaba en la cama, en su alma era a Isabella a quién le hacía el amor y le entregaba todo, la llevaba al orgasmo una y otra vez.

"_Mierda"_ Isabella había decorado también las escaleras, no podía apartarse de ella aunque quisiera. Se detuvo a observar los detalles más pequeños, en ellos se podía leer los sueños de su Isabella. Su lucha para encontrar su lugar entre la juventud y la adultez. Una mujer encerrada en el tierno cuerpo de una niña. Una niña ávida de conocimientos, con una capacidad de comprensión y asimilación más allá de lo que todos veían.

Una mujer con necesidades de mujer, y una niña con deseos de ser totalmente normal. Como podía él refrenar el deseo de tenerla, si desde la primera vez que la vio la amó.

.

_**Flashblack**_

.

_Ella es mi pecado..._

_El pecado al que me indujeron mis deseos._

.

El ruido de risas provenía del fondo de la casa. Había ido a visitar a sus tíos y a su pequeño primo. Si bien no era muy adepto a la reuniones familiares, su primito era su debilidad. Era una copia en diminuto de él. Casi 9 años menor que él, Jake había nacido para hacer babear a sus tías y madre, al igual que él años atrás.

A los 24 años ya era la codicia de toda mujer que posaba sus ojos en él. Y él lo adoraba. Había conocido el amor de ciento de mujeres desde su primera vez, a los 14 años con una chica 5 años más grande que él. Pero jamás había sentido la emoción de encontrar _el amor_, ese que hacía de los hombres poetas y de las mujeres musas.

Pero Jacob lo había encontrado, o eso creía él, su pequeño primo lo había llamado para confesarle su amor por Isabella. Él no recordaba a la niña, pero si sabía que tenía 3 años de diferencia y toda la lucha que Jake había llevado hasta aceptar sus sentimientos por la joven.

Una carcajada se distinguió del resto, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y desear oír de nuevo el canto de esa sirena. Y Dios se apiadó de su alma, regalándole una nueva risa. Como una melodiosa nota musical deslizándose por el cielo y llegando a él. Su corazón se llenó de calor, una calidez que estaba seguro no iba a volver a encontrar. ¿Había encontrado a su musa?

Se encontró caminando sin prestar atención a nada más, sólo buscando esa voz. Buscándola a ella. Y cuando la vio se quedó sin aire. Era perfecta, pero apenas una niña. Sonreía a las bromas que le hacía sus primo, corría tras de él y él se dejaba alcanzar. Sólo para besarla y volver a escapar.

Nunca había sentido celos, envidia o traición. Y cuando ella posó sus labios sobre los de Jake, supo que jamás le podría permitir estar con otro hombre. Pero tendría que esperarla hasta que pudieran estar juntos. Él la podía hacer feliz, lo sabía, juntos, unidos...

De pronto ella dejó de correr, y como si lo intuyera, una ráfaga de viento hizo volar su cabello castaño, como si de un aura angelical se tratase. Sus delicadas manos trataron de controlar sus cabellos, haciendo sus gestos todavía más seductores. Al fin pudo controlarlo y clavó su mirada en él.

Un par de ojos chocolate, increíblemente hermosos, le dieron la bienvenida. Isabella le sonrió y el mundo cambió en ese instante.

.

_Estoy cometiendo un crimen..._

_Mí pecado... Mí pecado..._

_Un pecado que no me perdonaré nunca._

.

Un año después...

.

Se encontraba sentado bajo el refugio de un árbol. Era más de media noche pero no podía dormir, ella salió. Su niña mujer, constantemente iba a la casa de sus tíos para poder estar con ella. El andar de su cuerpo lo volvía loco, pero sus sonrisas lo desarmaban. Sin darse cuenta y como siempre se encontraban los dos teniendo debates sobre cualquier cosa.

-Entiendes, el significado absoluto de pertenecer. El encontrar a quién por tu vida darías. Bella, en la literatura antigua el honor era el live motive. Pero el amor, era el que vencía las barreras, el que destruía o daba vida.-

-Si, lo entiendo. Pero sigue sin gustarme Black, no lo entiendo. Aunque la idea de luchar contra los molinos de viento es...- Bella rompió a llorar.

-No llores Bella, Jake va a estar bien. El es fuerte esto es sólo una prueba. Va a salir, el es un Black, somos fuertes, valientes e increíblemente sexys.- Bella sonrió ante lo último. -No te pongas mal, se me parte al corazón al verte llorar.-

-Gracias, por todo. Siempre estás conmigo y me cuidas. No crea que pueda agradecerte nunca todo el cariño que me brindas.- Bella acarició su rostro. Fue la caricia más suave que jamás sintió.

-En algún momento vas a poder. Ahora discutamos los aspectos geopolíticos dentro de la Iliada...

.

_Si me rebelo contra el destino y desafío al universo,_

_Atentaré contra el cielo y me convertiré en un criminal..._

.

-¡Estás preciosa!- Un sonoro beso se depositó en la mejilla de la castaña.

-No pensé que ibas a venir.- reconoció asombrada.

-La verdad no me hace gracia que Jake reciba la empresa tan joven. No tiene idea de las responsabilidades que conlleva esta posición.- Estaba visiblemente en contra de la decisión de su tío Billy.

-No creo que sea malo para él, la verdad las últimas propuestas que llevó mi padrino a la empresa, fueron de Jacob. Tiene una gran visión para los negocios.- Dijo orgullosa.

-No creo que tenga la mitad los sentidos que tienes tú. ¿Por qué renunciaste a hacerte cargo del puesto de Head Chief? Era tuyo por derecho heredado. Yo sé que tú puedes hace mejores cosas que los nuevos directivos.- Se podía ver el orgullo que sentía por ella, pero también estaba herido por no haber sido elegido él como reemplazo de ella.

-Senna va a hacer de esta empresa una líder mayor de lo que ya es. Confía en mí, por favor.- Como no confiar en ella cuando lo miraba de esa manera, seguía enojado con su tío Billy, por no postularlo a él.

Tenía una raro presentimiento, algo no estaba bien ese día, lo podía sentir dentro de él. Isabella caminaba tomada de su brazo, a punto de cumplir 14 años. Su pequeña captaba la atención de quién la mirara, todavía se sentía incomoda con su cuerpo, pero él podía ver en lo que se iba a convertir. Tan sólo faltaba esperarla 4 años más...

De pronto su pecho dejó de latir, un sudor frío recorrió a lo largo de su columna. Todos aplaudían y miraban a Isabella. Jacob estaba en el podio hablando de ella, hombres y mujeres llegaron de todos lados para saludarla.

Ella lo miró como buscando su aprobación. Pero él no podía reaccionar, la arrancaron de sus brazos, la vio alejarse, alejarse de él. Ella había aceptado... ella había aceptado casarse con Jake, su mundo se vino abajo en ese exacto segundo...

.

_Esto es aquello con los que soñaba._

_Por angustiosas desgracias que pudiera conllevar..._

.

Se encontraba sólo en el balcón que daba al jardín. La casa de los Swan era majestuosa, de estilo neoclásico, con reminiscencias renacentistas. El mármol de las balaustradas brillaba con el reflejo de la luna. Sólo faltaban 2 días para que Jake la apartara de su lado.

-No es época de calas.- La había sentido entrar antes de que hablara. –Gracias por conseguirlas.-

-Se que amas esas flores. No sería tu ramo de novia si no hubiera calas y rosas.- La miró con profunda tristeza.

-Sé que no estás de acuerdo con la boda, pero gracias por quedarte. Por estar a mi lado, sé que Jake te ama con todo su corazón y tú para mí...-

-¿Qué soy para tí?- Preguntó dudando de querer saber la respuesta.

-Eres muy importante, no puedo expresar con palabras la calidez que siento en mi corazón cuando estamos juntos.-

-¿Se parece a lo que sientes por Jake?- Preguntó esquivando la mirada.

-En algunos aspectos es similar, sí, no lo niego. Pero a Jake lo amo, como una mujer ama a un hombre. Y en eso no se parece al amor que siento por tí, son completamente distintos.-

Su corazón cayó nuevamente en el dolor, ella reconocía su amor por él. Pero era por Jacob que no lo reconocía como _el amor_.

-Estás siempre para mí, hasta Senna está celosa de como nos complementamos en muchos aspectos.- Rió al recodar a su amada amiga reclamando atención para ella. –Ojalá algún día pueda agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí. Sólo tú viste lo diferente que era, y me impulsaste a buscar lo que me faltaba.-

-Por qué te haces esto.- La miró al los ojos, ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar sus lágrimas. –Te vas a lastimar de una forma innecesaria. Se está muriendo Isabella, Dios, sé que lo amas más de lo que quisiera admitir. ¿Pero ser su esposa?-

-Soy diferente al resto de la gente, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.- Bella se frotó los brazos, el clima había cambiado, pronto llovería.

-Pero sigues siendo una niña.- La acercó hasta él para poder abrazarla. –Si bien dentro tuyo eres una mujer, con sus pensamientos y sus necesidades. Eres chica para enfrentarte a todo esto. Van a vivir y ser un matrimonio, que pasa si quedas embarazada. Él se está yendo y tú te quedarías acá con un bebé, sola.- Su corazón latía furiosamente de imaginarla embarazada.

-Sé que no estaría sola, están mis padres, mis padrinos, Senna y Zafrina. Y por supuesto, estás tú a mi lado. ¿No amarías a un bebito mío y de Jake?.- Se meció en sus brazos, posó su cabeza sobre el masculino pecho de él. Abrigándose del frío, buscando su calidez.

-Amaría cualquier cosa que fuese tuya. Pero no quiero que sufras, no creo que pueda quedarme al matrimonio. Si lo hago interrumpiría la boda.-

Por un momento los dos callaron, lentamente comenzó a lloviznar. Gotas como lágrimas silenciosas, él sabía que eran sus lágrimas. Jamás podría dejarla ir, la amaba más allá de toda lógica, y tendría que perderla...

-No me dejes. No te vallas, comparte esto también conmigo.- Apartó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo.

La suave llovizna se convirtió en lluvia, empapándolos. Él no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de ella, sabía que recordaría esa noche para siempre. El delicado rostro de ella, la forma especial en que lo miraba, la diferencia del latir de sus corazones. La perfección que ella representaba para él, _el amor_ que nunca podría llegar a ser.

Ella se despegó lentamente de su pecho, y él sintió el frío de perderla. De repente perdió la capacidad de respirar, de comprender. Sólo podía sentir, sus perfectos labios buscaron los de él. Ella lo estaba besando, lentamente, amorosamente. Tomó ese milagroso momento, la estrechó fuertemente a él, se dejó besar. Dejó que ella fuera quien tomara la decisión de profundizar más la caricia.

Lentamente separó sus labios, continuó acariciando sus hombros, pero ya separada de él. –Esto es lo único que te puedo dar. Todo lo demás es sólo de Jake, no puedo responder a tu amor de la forma que tú quieres que responda. Pero al menos ya puedes responder a que sabe un beso dado con amor.-

-Siempre vas a ser la única para mí. Pensé que podía engañarte ¿siempre lo supiste?- Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. –Entonces gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado, gracias por dejarme saber a qué sabían tus besos. Pero no me pidas que esté en la Iglesia viéndote cometer esa locura. No puedo Bells, no me lo pidas.-

Ella acarició su rostro con profundo cariño. –Me gustaría tenerte a mi lado, pero no puedo obligarte. Yo te llevo en mi corazón y Jake también.- Volvieron a abrazarse en silencio, los dos bajo la lluvia.

.

_Si me rebelo contra el destino y desafío al universo,_

_Atentaré contra el cielo y me convertiré en un criminal..._

.

La fiesta se desarrollaba tranquilamente, el vals sonaba de fondo. En medio de la pista Isabella en brazos de Jake, realizando su primer baile como marido y mujer. La felicidad rodeaba a todos los presentes, aunque un poco de dolor de vez en cuando aparecía reflejado en los miembros más directos de la familia.

Isabella riendo pasó de los brazos de Jake a los de su padre y luego bailó con su padrino, ahora suegro, Billy. A pesar del asombro de algunos Senna no se perdió de participar en el vals. Esa noche no podía ser más feliz, aunque sabía que no iba a durar mucho esa felicidad, segundo a segundo Jake moría delante de ella.

Sus ojos ardieron por las lágrimas, pero no las dejó salir. Apenas tuvo oportunidad se alejó de la muchedumbre. Caminó sintiendo el eco de la música y las risas por fastuosa recepción, no había escatimado en gasto. Ese iba a ser él único momento feliz de su vida.

-No tendrías que vestir blanco.- Reconoció su voz enseguida, pero donde antes había sólo ecos de cariño, sólo podía reconocer dolor y rencor. –Sabes que es verdad, el blanco simboliza la pureza de la novia. Ya no queda pureza en tí.- No fue una pregunta, sólo una afirmación, Isabella apartó el rostro avergonzada.

-No me digas eso, por favor.- Él se veía tan triste, como le gustaría borrar ese dolor, era peor saber que ella misma era la causa de su pena.

-Anoche fui a buscarte, para decirte que me iba a quedar a la boda, que iba a estar a tu lado.- Se interrumpió al recordar lo que había visto. Isabella retuvo el aliento, sabía bien de lo que hablaba. –Me destruyó saber que estabas con él, acaso no podías esperar a llegar a casarte. Yo... lo había aceptado, sabía que eras de él... Pero el verte haciendo el amor con mi primo fue demasiado. No te puedo explicar el odio que siento en este momento, siento como si me hubieran robado el alma.- Isabella se dirigió hasta él. –No te acerques, no puedo contenerme, estoy demasiado aturdido y no quiero de alguna forma lastimarte.-

-Nunca me lastimarías, yo confió en tí, y conozco el cariño que tienes por mí. ¿Por qué me lastimarías?- Isabella se acercó hasta él.

La tomó entre sus brazos, la sintió de nuevo con él. Pero dolía saber que ella nunca sería suya. Escondió su cara sobre el hueco del cuello de Isabella, respirando su aroma, guardándolo para él. Se separó lentamente, trazando un camino ascendente acariciando lentamente con su nariz el cuello y la cara de ella.

-Tengo que decirte adiós, y es lo más difícil que tuve que hacer en mi vida.- Le dijo suavemente cerca del oído. –No puedo desearte que seas eternamente feliz, porque sabemos que esta fantochada va a durar un año. Pero voy a volver y cuando lo haga voy a reclamar lo que me pertenece. Y entre esas cosas, estás tú.-

Se apartó de ella, dejándola sola. Su más grande refugio la dejaba, él ya no la veía igual. Se había convertido para él en un derecho por el cual exigir, el dolor la llenó por completo. Jake y él parecían copias exactas, la única diferencia era los 9 años de edad, los rasgos de Jake eran de un joven, pero los de él eran ya de un adulto. Cuando lo volviera a ver, Jake estaría muerto, y ¿ella tendría el valor de alejarse de él, de saber que ese fantasma no era su esposo, sino su primo? Amaba a su marido ¿pero sería capaz de estar con su primo sólo para recordarlo?

-Estás acá, pensé que ya te habías arrepentido de la boda.- Jale la hizo reír cuando todo lo que quería era gritar. –Ya sé estás ansiosa por volver a dormir juntos, anoche no podía para de hacerte el amor. ¿No te habré lastimado?- Preguntó un poco arrepentido, sólo un poco.

-Estoy bien mi amor, pero me gustaría dejar a todos e ir a casa para hacer el amor. Ya no quiero que nos despeguemos más.- Dijo entre risa y llanto.

-Si te llego a sacar temprano de la fiesta, tu padre va a adivinar nuestras intensiones y va a castrarme. Es mejor que nunca sepa que lo hicimos antes de la boda, mejor que piense que jamás te toqué. Se lo decimos cuando ya me haya ido, así no me corre.- Ambos rieron antes de besarse profundamente, era tan corto el tiempo que tenía juntos, no podían perderlo sintiéndose tristes.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que él todavía estaba ahí, los vio marcharse juntos. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su primo con vida.

.

_Ella...Ella Es mí pecado..._

.

Tomó el primer vuelo de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos, no le interesaba que tuviera una orden de captura en el país. Había efectuado el asalto más grande de Chicago, de la compañía Black. Todos sospechaban de él pero jamás conseguirían las pruebas, y sin ellas no había juicio o prisión.

Pero igual había decidido dejar el país, estar allí le recordaba que no podía estar con la persona que amaba y no podía torturarse de esa manera. En parte ya se había vengado, pero quería más y lo iba a conseguir. Ahora no se vengaba sólo de Jake por robársela, sino que se iba a vengar de su familiar por haberlo desterrado, ninguno había confiado en él. Todos lo habían sentenciado y para todos era culpable. Esa era la verdadera imagen que tenía su familia de él, para ellos él era un criminal.

Ingresó al país con un pasaporte falso, era otro hombre. El dinero lo conseguía todo y él tenía mucho, condujo directamente desde el aeropuerto hasta el lugar donde velaban al joven. Jake había muerto y todos se despedían de sus restos mortales, no parecía enfermo a pesar del sufrimiento que había pasado. Eso decían las amigas de su tía, Isabella lo había cuidado día y noche, según las mujeres, fue gracias a ella que él vivió más. Siguió recorriendo el lugar, vio a toda su familia. Todos menos Isabella, al pasar escuchó que ella estaba confinada a su habitación y que no salía por nada del mundo. Solo dormía, no hablaba, casi no comía. Se estaba dejando morir.

Inmediatamente salió del velatorio y corrió para llegar a ella. Ingresó al hogar de sus tíos y sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta la habitación que Isabella compartía con Jake. Allí estaba en la cama, increíblemente flaca. Sus ojos miraban al vacío, habían perdido su brillo.

El deseo de tomarla para él llegó tan fuerte que no pudo detenerse. Él sabía como hacerla volver, tenía que acariciarla, besarla. Llenarla de su amor. Sin perder tiempo se desvistió, corrió las sábanas, la atrajo a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla...

.

_Ella es... Mí pecado..._

.

_**Fin Flashblack**_

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa. Lo había provocado durante todo el baño, lo había mordido, había degustado el sabor de cuello. Se había dado el gusto de recorrer su musculoso cuerpo, para enjabonarlo y se había dilatado lo suficiente sobre su vientre para logar volverlo loco.

No había dudado ni un segundo de cambiar las caricias de sus manos por las de sus labios y su lengua. Recorrió el magro y delineado torso de él, probando las gotas de agua que se deslizaban descendentemente hasta él lugar donde más le urgía llegar.

Estaba fascinada con los suaves rizos que ocultaban la piel sedosa de Edward. Recorrió pausadamente la longitud de él arrancando jadeos de placer, quería volverlo loco, así que evitó llegar a la punta.

Se deslizó arriba y abajo, lamiendo, presionando con los labios. Sólo para torturarlo raspó suavemente sus dientes contra su delicada piel. Acarició sus piernas deslizando sus manos hasta alcanzar su colita, acariciándola, excitándolo.

Él había cerrado la ducha, sus manos estaba aferradas a la pared, encerrándola a ella entre él y la pared. Cada vez que alzaba su vista veía la satisfacción que le estaba dando con sus caricias.

La tortura había sido suficiente, lo tomó delicadamente entre sus manos. Repitiendo una y otra vez el movimiento ascendente y descendente, con el ritmo él le había marcado. Fugazmente lamió la punta húmeda de Edward, él gimió por el placer que le produjo. Condujo su mano hasta la nuca de su novia, para incitarla a continuar y ella lo hizo. Lo deslizó profundamente dentro de su calida boca, acariciando con la lengua y sus labios la sensible punta, una y otra vez. Edward no podía soportar mucho tiempo el martirio, si seguía excitándolo así.

-Te quiero dentro mío.- Le dijo separándose de él y volviendo a su placentera misión.

Él la ayudó a incorporarse, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama sin despegar su boca de la de ella. Podía sentir su propio sabor mezclado con el calido aliento de Bella y eso lo volvía más loco.

-Vas a tener que venir tú arriba, cariño. Estás adolorida y es preferible que la que lleve el mando seas tú, no sé si puede contenerme mucho.- No sabía por donde besarla, recorría su cuerpo húmedo frenéticamente, no podía tener lo suficiente de ella.

Bella respondió con la misma pasión a cada beso y lo obligó a recostarse sobre la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpo y de la dureza de Edward que se frotaba contra su cuerpo.

Edward recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Bella, demorándose en sus pechos, para acuñarlos, excitarlos. Se incorporó hacia ella y acarició sus senos con la boca, hasta dejar los pezones duros y erguidos.

Volvió a recostarse y la siguió recorriendo hasta llegar a su vientre, la separó de su cuerpo y recorrió con sus dedos el sexo de Bella. Ella estaba calida y húmeda como para recibirlo. Introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, arrancándole un grito de goce. Ya la necesitaba y no necesitaba dilatar el asunto más. Llevó sus dedos húmedos de ella hasta su boca para deleitarse con su sabor.

Bella sintió deshacerse al ver como Edward disfrutaba del sabor de ella, la imagen en sí era sorprendentemente erótica. Se inclinó hasta su boca para compartir con él su mismo placer, sentir su propio sabor en la boca de Edward la dejaba siempre sin aliento.

Él deslizó sus dedos hasta la boca de ella, lamiendo y succionando todo el sabor que todavía quedaba en ellos. Bella seguía frotando su cuerpo contra su endurecido miembro, sacudiendo lentamente sus caderas, creando un ritmo hipnotizante. Edward perdió el control, dirigió su mano hasta alcanzar su cuerpo y lo introdujo sin más rodeos dentro del cuerpo de Bella.

Ambos gritaron y se aferraron al otro, era demasiado el placer. No importaba como hacían, podía ser suave y romántico, o duro y fuerte. Lo importante era sentirse piel a piel y demostrarse la necesidad que tenía el uno por el otro. Demostrarse el amor que sentían, de la forma más intima que podía existir.

Sabían que no iban a durar mucho, los dos estaban sobre excitados y sentían sus cuerpos próximos al orgasmo. A pesar de saberlo ninguno disminuyó la fuerza y la profundidad de las envestidas que juntos creaban. Los dos empujando a la vez, cada vez más rápido, más intenso, más sublime.

Hasta que el clímax los alcanzó juntos, gimiendo, tratando de recuperar el aire, pero sin separarse. Bella siguió meciéndose lentamente, prolongando la sensación de placer un poco más, pero sin dejar que Edward saliera de su cuerpo.

-Te amo Bella.- Le dijo en besos. -Pero como ante proyecto de futuro padre de tus hijos, te pido que al menos descansemos hasta el mediodía, antes de una nueva ronda de arrumacos. No quiero que nada quede lastimado o medio roto, porque no podamos controlarnos.- Sentenció seriamente.

-Como ante proyecto de futura madre de tus hijos.- Respondió increíblemente feliz. –Te digo que ni loca espero 4 horas para hacerte el amor de nuevo. Lo siento, hoy es mi día de ¡Edward Háceme Tuya!. Y no pienso dejarlo.- Dijo riendo y provocando la risa de él.

A las 11 Bella lo volvió a seducir e hicieron el amor nuevamente. Todo él día estuvieron amándose por toda la casa. Haciendo proyectos juntos, rezando para que Carmen les diera la oportunidad de lograr su mayor anhelo, ser padres. Y pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la cuidad, estaba triste. Edward había vuelto a su casa, sus padres llegarían esa misma noche y no podría pasar la noche con él. Todavía su cuerpo ardía y dolía por todas las horas de pasión que habían compartido. Pero decidió concentrarse en él trabajo, la noche la ayudaba a pensar y sus mejor ideas habían surgido en las altas horas de descanso. Pero sólo podía pensar en Edward, su único plan es mente era raptarlo y llevarlo hasta su casa. Conducirlo hasta su habitación y esposarlo a la cama. Todavía tenía que recompensarlo por el chocolatito y tenía un par de ideas interesantes para probar.

.

_Oh, my love... my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

.

No supo porqué, pero de repente sintió como que él la observaba. Había vuelto para volverla loca, de eso estaba segura. Sólo habían estado juntos en la fiesta en Seattle, había cambiado tanto. Ahora le parecía un ser repulsivo, la había mirado lascivamente y había estado refregando su cuerpo al de ella. No era él, se sintió sucia cuando la había tocado y jamás le había pasado eso. No entendía como él había cambiado tanto, no lo podía odiar sólo por lo que se había convertido.

Sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como en ese momento. ¿Acaso él estaba tan cerca? El timbre la puerta sonó, se sintió hiperventilar, algo no estaba saliendo bien. No podía llamar a nadie, ya que sentía que no tenía voz. Se deslizó lentamente por las escaleras y juntando fuerzas abrió la puerta.

.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me_

.

Él estaba ahí parado frente a ella. No era el mismo hombre de Seattle, sus ojos reflejaban la alegría de verla y su sonrisa podía derretir a cualquier mujer. Era él, su amigo, el que la había dejado el día de su boda.

Su corazón no sabía si alegrarse o si llorar de dolor. Jake hubiese sido igual a su edad, su amado esposo se vería de la misma manera si hubiese sobrevivido. Y Edward nunca habría entrado en su vida. Ni Ángela, Alice, Lauren y Rosalie, ninguno. Tembló ante la idea de perderlos a todos, ellos ya eran su vida, sus amigos y él hombre al que amaba.

Él ingresó a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ella no podía verse más indefensa, más vulnerable o más hermosa. No pudo evitar tomarla en sus brazos y desear que nadie los volviera a separar.

-Amor, cálmate. Ya estamos juntos, de nuevo. Y esta vez si voy a protegerte de todo. Te lo aseguro.- Hablo en susurros cerca de su oído, sabiendo lo parecidas que eran las voces de Jake y de él. Iba a usar cualquier recurso para que ella lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Ella era de él, había vuelto para reclamarla y para terminar de hundir a su familia.

Ella trató de salir de su agarre, con tanta fuerza que tambaleó y perdió el equilibrio. Sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza y todo se puso negro de golpe.

.

_Oh, my love... my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

.

Se despertó aturdida y llorando, había tenido otra vez ese mal sueño, él volvía. Y la lastimaba, sólo porque no podía amarle como él lo hacía. Vio la cama arrugada, estaba desnuda y la lluvia de la ducha corría. Todavía le daba vuelta la cabeza y le dolía. Miró el despertador, era raro sus padres siempre la despertaban a las 8 si ella no lo hacía. Pero hoy eran las 9 y nadie la había ido a ver, por lógica sus padres no estaban.

No recordaba nada del sueño, sólo que él estaba y había sido un tanto extraño, sólo pequeños recuerdos tenía en mente. Le había arrancado la ropa, la había estudiado desnuda, deslizando sus manos al lo largo de sus cuerpo, recordarlo la hacía tiritar por el miedo, pero era el golpe en la cabeza lo peor que le había pasado, por eso no podía defenderse, como se lo había hecho. Levantó la mano hasta donde recordaba que se había golpeado. Su corazón latió violentamente, podía sentir la sangre seca en su pelo.

No pudo respirar, todo había sido real, no era Edward quien se bañaba en la ducha, ella estaba desnuda. La desesperación la atrapó, sentía humedad entre las piernas, no podía haberle hecho eso a ella. Las lágrimas brotaron seguidas de un grito mudo que no pudo emitir.

Lo escuchó cerrar la canilla, quería escapar de él pero las piernas no le respondían. Estaba paralizada por el miedo. Lo vio, estaba semi desnudo, sólo la toalla en sus caderas lo tapaba.

–Te despertaste mi Bella durmiente.- Dijo sin humor.

-No, no, no te, te acer... acerques.- Hablaba tartamudeando estaba llena de pánico.

-O me vas a hacer ¿qué?- Estaba divertido, Bella no se daba cuenta que le estaba regalando una hermosa vista de ella desnuda.

Rompió en llanto, tan fuerte y tan desgarrador, que a él se le rompió lo poco que le quedaba de alma. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. –Suéltame, suéltame.- Gritó desesperada, su cuerpo estaba tieso debido a la cercanía del hombre.

No tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a él, la cabeza le latía más fuerte, el dolor no le permitía pensar y las lágrimas no le permitían ver. Él la colocó bajo su cuerpo y ella creyó morir.

-Por favor, por favor Sam. No lo hagas...

_._

_._

_._

_Oh no, que no lo haga…_

_En este capítulo hemos descubierto dos identidades, muy bien resguardadas. Lo primero: Head Chief es Senna (alguien ya lo sospechaba??) y segundo: Black es nada más y nada menos que Sam Black, primo de Jacob y Senna. _

_Que creen ustedes…abusó o no de ella??. Es un enfermo, ¿pero se permitirá así mismo provocarle ese daño a su amor?_

_Y bueno, Bella y Ed siguen comportándose como conejitos en plan de reproducción. Son increíbles, par de ninfomaníacos jeje._

_Ok, de ahora en adelante las cosas van a ir muy rápidas. El final se acerca (unos 5 cap mas)_

_No olviden dejar sus reviews. Al final de la página hay un lindo botón verde, casi tan hermoso como Edward, y si le dan y dejan su review esta noche soñaran con él y sus fríos labios. Es una promesa ;D._

_Eso cariños, Blueskys._


	21. Capítulo 20

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**¡Di que Sí!**_

.

-No puedo creer que estemos por hacer esto.- Alice estaba un tanto nerviosa. –Estamos por ir al mejor restaurante de todo Chicago sin reserva, si nos dejan entrar es un milagro.-

-Ya sé, pero Bella dijo que dijera el lugar que más me gustara y se me ocurrió este. A decir verdad no sé por qué este.-

-Es fácil Lucy, anoche hablamos de cosas increíbles y dijimos que era una locura que se tuviera que pedir reserva 8 meses antes en este restaurante.- Dijo Edward sacando de su dilema a Jasper

-¿Si Ricki pero crees que podamos entrar?-

-No sé, a veces Bella hace cosas muy raras. Así que casi ya no me asombro.-

-Hablando de Bells ¿cómo está?- Interrumpió Alice.

Edward suspiró. –Bien, o al menos eso dice. Pero cuando estás en un caso así, no sé si se puede confiar en la persona agredida.-

-Yo hablé con ella cuando salimos con las chicas, está rara. Como si esperara que la siguieran. Pero me juró y me perjuró que no la violó.- Confesó la morocha.

-Ese es mi miedo, mucha gente que sufre de este problema niega haberlo experimentado. Es más no dejó que nadie la revisara.- Seguía furioso, no podía negarlo.

-¿Tú qué crees?-Jasper estaba también preocupado por la novia de su amigo.

-Que si encuentro al tipo lo mato. O al menos me saco las ganas que tengo de romperle la cara desde hace una semana.-

-Me contó un poco Bells.- Interrumpió Alice. –Es el primo hermano de su primer novio, o algo así.-

-Si, algo así. El problema es que al parecer no es la primera vez que lo hace. Y en aquella ocasión Bella tampoco permitió que la examinaran. Eso me dijo Senna.-

-Edward quédate tranquilo tal vez, Dios quiera, y sea como dice ella. Y no pasó nada.- Lo consoló Jasper, mientras bajaban del auto.

-Hace una semana que no me le acerco. No quiero presionarla, pero yo mismo necesito besarla y hacerle el amor, para sentir que está conmigo y que nada le pasó.- Se angustió visiblemente.

-Dale tiempo.- Alice le acarició el brazo.

-Le estoy dando tiempo, pero tengo miedo que todo lo que teníamos hasta hace una semana, se pierda por este hijo de puta.- Le sonrió aunque no lo sintiera, Alice era una chica increíble, y una gran amiga para Bella. Estaba feliz por la pareja de su amigo, él se merecía lo mejor y Alice lo era.

-Vas a ver que todo termina bien. Confiemos en Bella, si dice que está todo bien, entonces porque no creerle.- La morocha le regaló una sonrisa.

-Bueno mejor hablemos de otra cosa.- Jasper, lo separó celoso de la proximidad de los dos. -Se imaginan yendo a comer a los arcos dorados con estas fachas. Porque no creo que podamos entrar acá.-

Los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente al restaurante más exclusivo de la cuidad. La respuesta la tenía sólo Bella...

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-¡Hola Carmen!- Gritó alegre la joven al volante.

-¿Bella puedes hablar?-

-Sip, no creo que nadie pare un Ferrari, por estar el conductor hablando por teléfono. Además tengo el "manos libres".- Rió la pensar la situación.

-Bueno me acaban de llegar los resultados, ya había hecho las preliminares con Eleazar en casa, pero ahora los análisis confirman nuestra teoría.-

-¿Entonces dio negativo?- El corazón volvió a latir en su pecho.

-Totalmente, te vas morir cuando veas los componentes, pero estabas en lo cierto. Tuviste mucha suerte.- Sentenció la doctora.

-Gracias Carmen, sabía que no lo iba a hacer pero no quise correr riesgos. Más que nada ahora que estamos tratando de hacer bebés.- Le gustaba recordar esa posibilidad, la de una familia con Edward.

-Y vamos muy bien Bella, como ya te lo dije. Es cuestión de buena puntería y los soldaditos de Edward van a estar revoloteando por ahí haciendo lo que deben hacer.-

-Los soldaditos de Edward hace rato que andan dando vueltas, pero no tenían nada con qué trabajar.- Ambas rieron con ganas.

-Ves que todo va a salir bien.- La dulzura en la voz de Carmen la llenó de esperanzas.

-Gracias Doc, la última pregunta es...-Fue interrumpida al captar el mensaje.

-Mátalo, cóbrate los días de abstinencia.-

-Fue duro.- Dijo fingiendo agotamiento.

-Imagino, pero necesitaba el canal limpio, y en buen estado.-

-No estaba en buen estado la semana pasada.- De pronto se sonrojó pensando el motivo del mal estado…Edward.

-Chica, sabes que no. Se dieron como bestias, dí que me lo tomé como una provocación de vuestra parte.-

-Jajaja, Carmen, toda una profesional y me dices estas cosas.- Fingió una vergüenza que no sentía.

-A no niña, llegué a casa y le dije a Eleazar que si su discípulo podía hacer esas cosas, lo mínimo es que él también.-

Las dos estallaron en risas, hacía días que no se sentía tan libre. Los resultados del análisis habían dado negativo y eso la llenaba de dicha. Bueno, además del hecho de estar conduciendo su hermosa Ferrari.

-No sé como hago yo para conocer a toda gente loca.-

-Loca pero satisfecha.- Respondió la doctora.

-Espero que después de esta noche, yo me una a tu bando.-

-No comas con ajo, imagino que se van a arrancar la ropa y sería feo que entre tanto traqueteo el querido ajo haga su particular participación.- Su doctora bromeaba con ella sin ningún problema, realmente eso era algo salido de una historieta.

-Me cuido del ajo, algo más que tenga que saber.-

-Si pero si te lo dijo no sé si vas a tener un accidente. Así que estaciona primero.-

Carmen habló como doctora, con ese tono que ponen cuando van a dar una noticia fatal.

-Listo, suelta lo que tengas que decir Dra. Queen.-Quiso volver a las risas, pero eran mayor sus miedos, que otra cosa.

-Ya sé que soy la mujer que cura, ese chiste me tiene cansada. Serie de miércoles.-

-No te sulfures, y dime.- Su voz sonaba como de otro mundo, tenía la garganta cerrada de los nervios.

-Bueno, hoy cuando estés con Edward...-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Hola Gatito.-

-Hola mi vida, si sigues vistiendo esa ropa, tevoyapartiralmediocomounquesosuizo.- Edward volvió a respirar. –No es justo Zafrina, hace una semana que estoy abstinente y me la traes como para sacrificio. Me estás probando, tú quieres que peque.-

-Cállate galán y dame un beso.- Respondió la joven.

-Zafrina tú ordena y yo te complazco en lo que quieras.- Edward la besó rápido para molestar a Senna.

-¿Y mi azúcar rubia?-

-No pienso besarte.- Le contestó enojada.

-No te hagas la mala que te gustan mis besos.- La arrastró a él para poder besarla.

-Yo no entiendo nada. Tú no "eras" la novia de Bella.- Le preguntó Alice a Zafrina.

-Soy la "novia de Bella". Y Senna es la "novia de Edward"...-Respondió divertida.

-Por desgracia.- La interrumpió la rubia.

-Lo de desgracia es porque quieres que sea verdad. Te mueres por un pedazo de mí.- Edward seguía apretujándola hasta morderle el hombro.

-¡Ay! Y me encantaría arrancarte el pedazo con los dientes.- Le devolvió la mordida, pero en el cuello.

-Dejen de pelear, son como dos chicos.-

-Zafrina... Él empezó.- Se defendió rápido la rubia.

-No mientas fuiste tú, que me quieres arrancar las partes.- Edward se hizo el pobrecito, acción que fue ignorada por todos.

-Listo, chito los dos, pórtense como dos adultos y no como grandotes pelotudos. Alice, Senna es mi pareja, yo soy la jefa de Jazz y a su vez Senna es jefa de nosotros dos y Senna a su vez responde a Boss.- Resumió rápidamente Zafrina.

-Listo, ya comprendo. ¿Quién falta además de la chiquita?- Los 5 se miraron sin poder contestarse, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

-Ahí viene la rubia de mi vida y el pelafustán de su marido.- Hizo cara de asco al mencionar al último.

-Te escuché Cullen.- Le respondió James.

-Hola James, un placer casi orgásmico verte.- Le dijo Edward mientras sacaba de sus brazos a la pelirroja y la besaba.

-Ya veo que no soy la única a la que amas con tu vida.-Ironizó Senna.

-No Senna, verte a tí es un placer orgásmico. Es más dame un segundo, es uno fuerte... Aaaaah listo sigamos.- Todos estallaron de la risa, Edward parecía muy relajado la noche de hoy. Principalmente Alice esta asombrada del comportamiento del "amargo" hermano de Emmett.

-El Doc carilindo se comió un payaso... Los efectos secundarios de no ponerla.- Edward miró a Senna con odio, se estaba mofando de su mala suerte.

-Basta los dos.-Gritó Zafrina antes que empezara el ataque de nuevo.

-Alguien hizo reservas para comer acá, porque yo no creo que hayan mesas libres. Menos para ocho.- Observó en voz alta Tanya.

-Tal vez comamos en la cocina.- Dijo animado Jasper.

-O en la puerta del baño.- Respondió James.

-Si tenemos suerte.-Intervino Alice mientras todos ya aceptaban el hecho de terminar en un fast food.

-Cállense y disfruten del canto de esa sirena.- Todos miraron extrañamente a Senna y estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de quién sabe qué. Luego buscaron a Zafrina, pero esta negó con la cabeza, nadie entendía nada.

De golpe por la esquina dobló un Ferrari negro, y estacionó en la puerta del restaurante. Los valet parking salieron corriendo para llegar primeros al auto. La puerta se abrió y Senna gritó para asombro de todos.

-Así que al fin te hiciste cargo de tu bebé.- Sonriendo a su primita.

-Si, no podía dejarlo estacionado más. Ya lo extrañaba, además necesito movilizarme por mi cuenta en estos días.- Bella saludó a todos, algunos seguían maravillados con el modelo de auto de ella.

-Amor te ves hermosa.-Dijo Edward llevándola hasta su pecho y besándola profundamente. Llevaba un hermoso vestido violeta, no de fiesta pero sí indicado para la elegancia y pomposidad que tenía el restaurante al que pensaban ir a comer.

-Hoy no podría estar más feliz Edward, por eso me veo bien.-Se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Y esa felicidad tiene que ver con...-

-Que te amo y que hoy es el primer día... mejor dicho noche del resto de nuestras vidas.- Respondió misteriosamente.

-Eso quiere decir...- Edward la instó a seguir.

-Que le hagas caso a la Doctora Queen y no comas ajo.- Con eso dio por cerrado el tema.

-Eso me explica muchas cosas.-

-No seas tan curioso ya te voy a explicar a la noche... Ah, te aviso que vamos a tu casa.-

-No problem.-

-Bueno ahora expliquen a donde vamos a comer, porque acá no va a haber lugar.- Interrumpió Jasper.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bella hay que hacer reserva 8 meses antes para poder tener una mesa. Esto no es la cantina de la vuelta de la escuela.- Dijo el rubio provocándola.

-Nunca fui a la cantina, pero el domingo vine a comer acá. Con mis padres y mis padrinos y no hubo problema. Dejen de llorar por el que puede ser, el no ya lo tenemos, busquemos el sí.-

Se acercaron a la entrada.

-Buenas Noches, ¿tienen reserva?-

-No, realmente no tenemos, pero somos 8 y nos gustaría una mesa de ser posible.- Dijo Bella tranquilamente.

-Lamento decirle que estamos cubiertos y no quedan más lugares.-Respondió amablemente el Maître.

-Uuu, que mal. Bueno ya que estamos acá no podría llamar al Chef, es un minuto, quiero felicitarlo por su menú.- Dijo la morena.

-No sé si pueda.- Tomó el teléfono. –Si, quieren saludar al Chef. Si, ya le comunico.- Cortó el teléfono. –En un minuto viene.-

-Bella me vas a tener que pagar los 1000 dólares que apostaste.- Jasper estaba en la gloria.

-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo.- Le respondió.

5 minutos después el Chef llegó.

-Mi adorada señora que hace en la puerta.-La cara de Jasper palideció al ver a Bella besando en las mejillas al Chef.

-Chef Mallman, mis amigos y yo queríamos deleitarnos con sus mejores recetas pero no tenemos reserva.- Hizo uso de su cara de puchero.-Volveremos en otro momento, pero al menos pude saludarnos antes de irnos.-

Tres hombres que se encontraban al lado del Chef, dejaron de respirar al escuchar a la joven.

-Mi querida señora usted no necesita reserva.-Dijo el Chef apoyado por los hombres.

-No será mucha molestia ¿verdad?-Le regaló una sonrisa a ellos.

-Nunca. Es más voy a tener el placer de acompañarla hasta su mesa.-

Caminaron hasta la mesa, el Chef y Bella del brazo, escoltados por los tres hombres. Detrás James y Tanya, seguidos de Alice y Jasper. Y por último Edward escoltando a Senna y a Zafrina muertos de la risa por el futuro económico de Jasper.

-Jazzy me debes 1000 dólares.-

-¿Como lo hiciste?- Preguntó asombrado y cabizbajo.

-Una mujer con influencias es lo peor que se te puede cruzar.- Rió feliz mientras tomaba la mano de Edward.

-Más cuando el Chef abrió el restaurante gracias a los honorarios que cobró en tu boda. Y los tres socios son amigos de la infancia de tu papá.- Zafrina no pudo evitar sacar de su ignorancia a Jasper, quién se quiso matar.

-Brindo por eso.-Alzó la copa James.

La cena fue muy divertida, todos congeniaron tan bien que parecían amigos de toda la vida. Alice fue la más tímida pero al pasar el rato se convirtió en la más interesada por saber los chanchullos de cada uno y se sorprendió al saber lo de Jake. Pero salvando ese momento melancólico. Todos lloraban constantemente de la risa, por todo.

-Uhm que momento, llegó la hora de pagar...- Dijo Alice divertida, la mesa se quedó en silencio absoluto.

-Paga Chief.-Gritó James.

-Si que pague Chief.- Secundó Zafrina.

-Pero Zafrina, mira que la plata mía es la que usas para comprar tus cosas.-

-No, entonces que pague D'Or que es el extranjero.- Siempre cuidando sus intereses.

-De acá pago yo. Soy un pobre hombre que ni de luna de miel pudo llevarse a su esposa.- Tanya le sobó la espalda mientras fingía llanto.

-No llores, si no te vas, es porque sino nos desfalcan la empresa.- Todos rieron.

-Oh, que pague el nuevo.- Dijo la rubia y las cara voltearon felices hacía Jasper.

-No, que yo no. Tanya no seas perra. Mira que te conozco desde que tenías las tetas viejas.-

Todos estallaron de la risa y Tanya aprovechó el tumulto para clavarle el tenedor en la pierna a Jasper.

-Bueno en realidad podría pagar Edward, él es el Doc Carilindo y exitoso.-Dijo seriamente Senna.

-Ni mamado pago yo, menos después de ver todo lo que tragaron.-Tras la negativa de Edward, Senna prosiguió.

-Mejor sería...- Senna miró a Zafrina, Zafrina le devolvió la mirada y miraron a D'Or divertidas. Los tres cantaron a coro. -Bosss, Bosss.-

Siguió Senna. -Te llamamos al más allá, Oh poderoso Boss. Tú y tus millones de millones de billetotes. Tú que vives más allá de la abundancia y caminas con los mortales, apiádate de nosotros y de nuestros gulosos estómagos. Hazte presente yo te invoco. Oh Gran Boss...- silencio. –En caso de que no quieras aparecerte entre tus mundanos seguidores, al menos podrías soltar la tarjeta AmEx Negra, esa que sólo le dan a los ricos y poderosos.- Senna abrió los ojos esperando, pero nada pasó.

-Senna lindo espectáculo, te faltó sacarte la ropa y bailar hasta llegar al éxtasis. La parte del desnudo no me molesta para nada.-

-Edward cállate.- Él le tiró un beso. Senna lo ignoró y luego gritó. –¡Boss!-

-¿Qué? Yo no, repito, No voy a pagar. No importa todo lo que ustedes quieran. Jamás pago cuando voy a algún lado, ni la ropa, ni la comida, ni el transporte. Hay dos niveles, los que nacen como líderes y los que nacen para servir. Ustedes tres, bueno cuatro con Jasper, tienen que pagar lo que yo consumo. Les pago el sueldo.-

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-No puede ser que nadie la encuentre.- Gritó colérico.

-Black, desapareció, no volvió a la casa. Desde que la vimos salir la semana pasada.-

-Son todos unos incompetentes, la dejé en su casa. No desapareció. Quiero que la encuentren, no les pago para que no hagan nada.-

-No es cuestión de quién paga a quién Black. Sabe que la estamos vigilando y sabe como escapar de nosotros. Además no dejaste en claro que quieres que hagamos con ella.- Dijo el hombre.

-Nada, no se atrevan a tocarle un pelo.-

-Entonces, para que nos quieres.-

-Quiero que esté vigilada las 24 horas, quiero saber donde está. Y por sobre todo quiero saber con quién esta.- Sentenció Black.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-Me encantó que le ganaras la apuesta a Jazz, es bueno verlo de vez en cuando arruinado.-

-No fue difícil, Jazz no sabe a quién tiene como contrincante y habla siempre de más.-Rió Bella mientras le dabas las llaves del Ferrari a Edward.

-Esa es mi Jazzy, mi nena nunca sabe cuando cerrar la boca.-

-Que la trates como si fuera tu mujer, me pone celosa.- Volvió a reír.

-Tonta...- Le encantaba que estuviera de tan buen humor.

Mientras salían de la ciudad ambos estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato.

-Me gusta que estés viviendo conmigo en vez de con Senna. Estaba muy celoso.-

-Perdón, pero necesitaba arreglar las cosas antes de poder venir para acá. No quiero que un psicópata ande cerca de nosotros.- Dijo sin pensar.

-No le tengo miedo a ese imbécil, que trate de entrar en mi propiedad.-Respondió enojado.

-No es cuestión de que se anime, él es capaz de hacer lo que se le ocurra. Pero cuando yo hablo escucha y a donde voy va.- Miró por la ventana. -Edward.- Sus miradas se encontraron. –Estoy rota, creo que rota es poco. Nunca pensé que Sam podía estar tan enfermo. Durante toda mi vida confié en poca gente. Senna, Jake y nadie más. Luego llegó Sam, y él vio en mí todo lo que nadie veía. Yo no era una chica normal, él me ayudó a cultivarme. Estaba pendiente de mi con si fuera Pigmalión, creo que por eso se siente con tanto derecho sobre mí...-

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que se había enamorado de tí?- Su voz no demostraba ninguna emoción.

-Siempre lo supe, aunque nunca le di ninguna señal de que le correspondía. Jake adoraba a su primo y no se daba cuenta de que el interés de Sam era más que de un primo a una prima.-

-¿Sam?-

-Con todos era muy serio, para nada pegado a sus primos. En parte le tenían miedo, o no sé, pero conmigo siempre estaba riendo y jugando. No me gustaba que lo llamaran "Black" lo hacían de manera despectiva. A Senna no le gustaba nada que estuviera a mi lado, pero Zafrina la había convencido de que confiara en mí.- Le confesó.

-Senna dice que él estafó a la empresa y ahora temen que vuelva a hacerlo.-

-Sam es muy inteligente, jamás se mancharía a él mismo. Deja pista, sólo para que yo las encuentre. Le gusta jugar. Esta vez es el Sr. Aro Tompkins quién cayó en su juego, el muy tonto va a perder todo, pero no se da cuenta.- Parecía angustiada por el futuro del viejo amigo de sus padres.

-¿Y para que quiere robarles Black?-

-Es su forma de "venganza" contra Jacob y los Black, ellos me quitaron de su lado. Ahora él les quita lo que puede.-

-¿Cuánto les robó la primera vez?-

-144.000.000 dólares, un vuelto. Eso no fue nada comparado con la imagen que le regaló a Senna...- Calló.

-¿Que imagen?- Edward no le gustó la forma en la que Bella se tensó al recordar.

-Nosotros dos, desnudos, en la cama... la misma tarde que enterraban a Jake.-

-Hijo de puta.- Edward se aferró al volante al recordar lo que había pasado hacía una semana.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

-Edward, puedes venir un segundo.- Carmen entró muy preocupada a su consultorio.

-Que pasó, me asusta esa cara.-Dijo Edward.

-Mira Bella está en mi consultorio, está un poco alterada.- Edward ya estaba afuera. -Necesitaba verte, pero cuando yo la vi la obligué a quedarse conmigo un ratito.-

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Preguntó mientras salía corriendo al piso de ginecología seguido de la Doctora.

-Al perecer tuvo algún altercado con un conocido, tiene un a pequeña contusión cerebral y está un poco nerviosa. Pero quédate tranquilo, y por sobre todo escúchala, lo necesita.-

Entró al consultorio y la vio sentada en la camilla, con los brazos alrededor de piernas. Parecía tan frágil, tan chiquitita, su vista estaba perdida en la ventana. Sabía que algo grave había sucedido, pero temía saber qué.

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

-Está enfermo, pero no me violó ya te lo dije.-

-No sé si puedo creer una cosa así. Bella, me dijiste que estuviste casi inconsciente durante 6 meses y me puedes asegurar que no te tocó.- Se exaltó.

-Si lo conocieras como lo hago yo, verías que no es capaz de tocarme un pelo de esa forma.- Calló un instante. -Él quiere que yo me entregue a él de la misma forma que lo hice con Jake, o como lo hago contigo.-

-Bella.- Edward se angustió al ver el rostro mortificado de su amada.

-Edward ¿realmente quieres tener un hijo conmigo, tener una familia? ¿Cómo puedes querer tenerme cerca?-

-Te amo, es por eso. Y si estás rota... yo voy a ser pegamento. Me encantan los rompecabezas, y tú eres mi favorito.-

Llegaron a la casa sin hablar. Los dos se quedaron dentro del auto.

-Carmen dijo que encontró folículos maduros, por eso llegué tarde hoy.- Salió del auto dejando a Edward solo.

Escuchó el ruido de motor al encenderse, Edward la dejó sola en la inmensa mansión.

Se quedó esperándolo en la puerta, pero sabía que no iba a volver. Edward estaba soportando todo, con el mínimo de información y nunca se quejaba, pero no creía en sus palabras. Como creer a una victima de violación, Sam la había violado, pero no de la forma que todos pensaban. Y eso no podían entenderlo, y menos ella, explicarlo.

Fue hasta la habitación que compartía con Edward, la casa parecía un mausoleo. Sólo podía escuchar su respiración, nada más. Pero la casa parecía tan viva, cada lugar tenía un recuerdo especial de Edward y ella.

Sonrió al pensar que la mayoría de esos recuerdos, eran de ellos haciendo el amor. La última vez que habían estado juntos en la casa, Edward no había esperado llegar a la habitación. No, la había tomado en las escaleras, algo difícil, pero la experiencia terminó siendo tan divertida que despertó todas sus pasiones.

Se desvistió y buscó la ropa deportiva de Edward, dormir sin él en esa cama tan grande iba a ser difícil. Tanto que querer decir, y tanto miedo de hacerlo. Iba a ser una noche larga, sola y fría.

Salió de la habitación rumbo al living. Tomó valor, después de una semana de escaparle.

-Isabella.- Respondió la primer timbre el hombre.

-Sam.- Se largó a llorar.

-No, no llores mi vida, donde estás. Dime así te voy a buscar y hablamos y estamos juntos.-

-No, no quiero. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?- Su voz era entrecortada, un grito ahogado, lleno de angustia.

-Tú sabes que yo no...-Se vio interrumpido.

-Lo hiciste igual, Sam fue una violación...-

-No, nada de lo que yo te haga es una violación. Te amo chiquita mía. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?- El amor que sentía por ella era palpable en la dulzura de su voz. Y a ella le destruía escucharlo.

-Déjame en paz. Dame una tregua al menos, quiero ser feliz. ¡Estar con el hombre que amo!-

-No, no te voy a dejar.- La interrumpió furioso.

-Déjame ser feliz, por favor...- Bella seguía llorando anidada en el gran sillón de comedor.

Sin más cortó, más tiempo y podría haber rastreado el origen de su llamada. Por eso lo había llamado del celular. Ya la había encontrado la primera vez que se habían vuelto a ver en Francia mediante ese sistema. Que podía impedirle usarlo ahora.

Estaba rodeada por todas las pertenencias de Edward, abrigada en su ropa. Pero lo quería a él, lo necesitaba y él no iba a pasar la noche con ella. El sueño la alcanzó sin lágrimas y con la garganta roja de tanto llorar a los gritos...

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-¿A que hora te tengo que soportar?-Dijo mientras se pateaba a sí misma por haberle contestado el teléfono.

-No te quejes, está un juego mi vida.-Respondió Edward a la rubia.

-Exagerado.-

-Soy un hombre enamorado y si no me acompañas, voy a molestarte toda la tarde. Me pedí el día libre.- La amenaza sirvió, ella se calló...

-No, no tengo que trabajar y no voy a permitirte joderme toda el día.-Le respondió ella.

-Bueno voy a casa de mamá y de ahí te paso a buscar. Tienes una hora, besos.- Se despidió él.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono, otra vez la había estaba haciendo lo que él quería. Dios se notaba como quería a su primita.

-Toda la tarde perdida con el Lobito, mierda.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó Edward.

-¿Si bebé?- Mientras la levantaba llenándola de besos.

-Necesito que me prestes tu anillo.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó desesperada.

-Necesito un poquito de buena suerte, así que si tomo como base tu anillo de bodas, espero que eso me ayude.- Cruzó los dedos, buscando augurios favorables.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- Preguntó mientras se sacaba el anillo y se lo daba.

-Más seguro que nada en mi vida.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-Empieza la operación Fastidiemos a Edward.- Emmett estaba reunido con sus amigos y sus parejas.

-Primero explícanos por qué tenemos que hacerle esto.- Dijo Tyler intrigado.

-Muy fácil, es divertido molestarlo. Además es mi deber de hermano menor.- Sentenció.

-Nos va a romper el culo cuando se de cuenta.- Dijo Mike asustado de la reprimenda de Edward, habían aprendido que nadie jodía a el mayor de los Cullen, sin recibir castigo.

-No lloren, ahora 99 páseme el informe.-Emmett sacó su Nextel y una voz femenina apareció. Su peor es nada.

-A las 10.30 el sujeto conocido desde ahora como "Vampiro" dejó la casa de los Cullen, a.k.a. El cuartel de Control. Rumbo desconocido...-

-¿Esta ahora que hay de extraño?...- Preguntó Ángela a Ben como si el pudiera darle la solución.

-A las 11.00 se encontró con la su joven novia Senna ahora conocida como "Vampiresa". Y fue en búsqueda de la joya. Aquí comienzan las sospechas.- Dijo la voz en el teléfono.

-¿Por?-Preguntó Alice tratando de mantenerse fuera del peligro y nos comprometerse.

-Yo ya estoy perdida.- Dijo la rubia que se dedicaba a besar a Tyler.

-Lauren, es fácil. Edward le dijo a mi mamá que era una sorpresa y ella no sabía. Vampiro le va a proponer matrimonio a su novia y la Vampiresa que conocimos no es la mujer con al que se va a casar. Se la pasaron toda la tarde buscando el anillo perfecto, si iban caminando y tomándose de las manos o de vez en cuando se abrazaban. Pero Vampiro está ahora yendo a retirar el anillo de compromiso y no es para la Vampiresa que iba con él. Los dueños de la joyería nos lo confirmaron.-

-Maxwell Vampiro ya está saliendo.- La voz de Rosalie volvió a sonar.

-Gracias 99 estamos yendo a buscarte. Ahora sí hermanito, vas a ver lo que es jugar conmigo. Me vas a pagar lo de la cena.- Rió divertido Emmett.

-Emmett, cuanto más sigas perdiendo tiempo más pronto se nos va a escapar.- Gritó Tyler emocionado.

-Yo mejor me quedo acá. Tengo que salir con Jasper. Suerte chicos y después me cuentan en que quedó.- Alice salió corriendo para tratar de advertirlos, pero como siempre que uno está urgido, los celulares no funcionaban.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Mejor que no lo arruines.-Le dijo mientras lo acompañaba hasta su camioneta.

-Espero que no. Deséame suerte.- Le guiñó el ojo pícaramente.

-Sabes que lo hago Lobito Carilindo. Mañana a la mañana les llevamos el desayuno. Hace que sea un momento perfecto Edward, se merece y te mereces una oportunidad.-

-Gracias preciosa.-La besó fugazmente y subió al auto, tenía alrededor de una hora para pensar la mejor manera de proponerle matrimonio.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

Se había ido a bañar, Edward no aparecía desde la madrugada anterior. Había estado esperándolo todo el día, pero él no había vuelto. Lo extrañaba horrores, pero a pesar de todo se sentía protegida dentro esa casa. Nadie sabía que estaba allí, ni siquiera sus padres, no quería que nadie la siguiera o que se metiera en su vida. Demasiado con Sam, él seguro que ya tenía contratado un grupo de profesionales siguiéndola. Lo mejor era quedarse encerrada.

Salió de la ducha, cuando se sintió relajada, dormir en el sillón la había dejado dura. No tenía ganas de vestirse, pero algo tenía que usar. Fue hasta el closet de Edward, jugó con sus camisas de seda colgadas. Eligió una negra y la deslizó sobre su cuerpo, luego se puso una pequeña tanguita negra de encaje y unas medias blancas de algodón, para poder estar descalza por la casa.

Fue hasta la cocina a preparar algo de chocolate caliente, era un día frío para ser verano. Pero necesitaba una dosis fuerte de calorías y de calor. Mientras calentaba la leche y las barras de chocolate. Sintió el ruido de un automóvil, era Edward, había vuelto.

El corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma arrolladora. Le iba a contar a Edward todo lo que quisiera saber, le iba a decir cuanto lo amaba y lo necesitaba. Salió corriendo de la cocina, resbalaba por las medias y el piso de porcelana. Lo único que le interesaba era trepar por su cuerpo hasta su boca y unirse a él por siempre. Pero abrió la puerta y se quedó helada.

-¿Qué haces acá y así?- Bella se quedó estática ante las palabras de Emmett. Más al ver que detrás estaban Rosalie, Lauren, Tyler, Ángela, Ben, Jessica y Mike.

-Yo... Bueno nada, pasé por acá y bueno.- Bella no sabía que decir.

-Eres la novia de Edward, cómo no me di cuenta antes. Al auto de él te subiste esa noche.-Dijo Mike rememorando la noche que la encontró caminando cerca del puente.

-¿Qué noche Mike?-

-La noche que yo te llevé a tu casa Jessica.- Respondió el joven.

Bella seguía siendo acribillada por 16 ojos hasta que la voz de Alice se oyó detrás.

-No pude avisarte, disculpa.- Bella encogió los hombros sin saber que decir.

-Tú lo sabías Alice, somos amigas y no confiaron en nosotras.- Dijo ofendida Rosalie.

-Yo... Yo...-Ahora Alice tartamudeaba, mientras pensaba una excusa.

-Que pasa en mi casa...- Edward contempló la invasión que había en su hogar. -¡Mierda! ¿Emmett que carajo haces acá?- Le preguntó fuera de sí.

-Le vas a pedir matrimonio, al menos tenía que saber a quién.- Lo enfrentó su hermano.

-Me ibas a pedir matrimonio.- Dijo Bella saliendo de su trance.

-Estás embaraza, claro que lo iba a hacer.- Le respondió con una sonrisa pícara y ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás embarazada?- Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Si.- Contestó ella corriendo a los brazos de Edward. –Acepto, quiero, si, yes, Oui, o como quieras. No puedo seguir viviendo sin tí.- Se besaron apasionadamente.

Edward se separó lo justo como para decirle a Jasper que estaba a cargo.

-¿A dónde te la llevas?- Le preguntó el rubio.

Edward miró a Bella ignorando a los jóvenes que estaban escandalizados. –Mañana bajamos. Ahora me voy a hacerle el amor a mi prometida. Toda la noche y sin interrupciones, ¿comprende? - Tocó la panza de Bella y le dijo algo al oído a su amigo.

-Te van a querer matar cuando se enteren.- Respondió divertido.

-Sí, pero ahora me divierto, la cara de mi hermano lo valió.- Tomó en brazos a Bella y subió las escaleras corriendo, para llegar a su habitación. Todavía tenía que proponerle matrimonio como Dios mandaba, pero el anillo podía esperar guardado un poco más...

.

.

.

_Hola._

_A que esto ni se lo esperaban. Muchas cosas en este cap._

_1. Ya intuyen quien es Boss, ya hoy la pista fue directa._

_2. Sam no violó a Bella, no lo haría, a pesar de estar loco quiere que Bella se entrege a él por voluntad popia, tal como dijo Bella. Ya verán que pasa luego con esto._

_3. Bella tiene folículos maduros. Eh!!! Próximamente Eddies y Bellitas corriendo por la casa. Por lo menos con práctica no se quedan._

_4. Le pidió matrimonio, esa si que no la esperaban, jejeje. Y Emmett, es el peor hermano de la historia, con el próximo cap lo van a querer matar…_

_Y eso creo que es todo…_

_Weno, paso rápido que mis amados bichos me esperan…_

_Sus reviews siempre son bien recibidos, y hay adelanto para aquellos que lo dejen._

_No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, se me viene lo peor de la U pero de que termino el fic antes de diciembre, lo termino, ya queda poquito._

_OK, besos._

_Blueskys_


	22. Capítulo 21

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**¿Blanca y Radiante?**_

.

La puerta separó los mundos, afuera el revuelo y los gritos de 10 jóvenes de seguían en estado de shock reclamando explicaciones. Tras la puerta, el sonido de sus labios uniéndose, de su pieles rozándose. Suaves gemidos, era el único que deseaba escuchar.

Tenía que considerarse la mujer con las propuestas matrimoniales más raras del mundo. La primera había sido desnuda, gracias a Dios, al menos ahora llevaba puesta la camisa de Edward ¡si no, que momento terrible hubiese pasado! La segunda vez había sido en medio del caos creado por la confesión de Edward.

Pero había necesidad de decirse tantas cosas, y se necesitaban. Necesitaban consumar su unión, demostrarse que estaban juntos y que habían sido creados para ese único motivo. Edward la apoyó en el suelo, y separó sus bocas, para mirarla sonriendo.

-Puede que apeste para pedir matrimonio, ya que es mi primera vez. Pero algunas cosas las aprendo rápido.- Deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas de Bella, atrapó las tiras de encaje de su tanguita y las deslizó hasta llegar a los pies de ella. Se las sacó y las tiró cerca de la cama, para luego volver a sus labios. –No pienso volver a romper una de esas, no más 200 dólares de multa.-

Bella rió, ese hombre era todo para ella. Le encantaba verlo desvestirse, era él único motivo por el cuál le gustaba que llevara ropa puesta, para después verlo sacársela. La llevó hasta la cama tirándose primero para dejarla encima de él.

La extrañaba tanto, sentirla tan lejos durante toda la semana había sido terrible. Pero no quería que malos recuerdos la atormentara. Ella tenía que guiar todo el proceso, por eso debía estar ella sobre él.

Bella se frotaba contra todo su cuerpo, despacio, pero sin pausa, besaba su pecho, su cuello y mandíbula. Recorría cada pulgada de piel. Le fascinaba la cara de placer que él tenía, y como dejaba que ella buscara su propio placer. Edward seguía pensado en Sam, y él no podía esta en la cama con ellos. Ese espacio era sólo de Edward y de ella, lo besó profundamente y luego se sentó en su cintura.

-Necesito que los sepas todo…

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-Como pudiste.- Gritaba Lauren a Alice.

-No podía decir nada, Bella me lo pidió. Creo que sabemos que ella preserva su intimidad de una forma muy especial. Y tiene sus motivos, yo no iba a traicionarlas.- Respondió Alice indignada. –No se dan cuenta que este en parte es el motivo por el cual ella no decía nada. Desde que la conocimos estamos detrás de ella tratando de conseguirle novio, jamás le preguntamos si quería eso, pero lo hicimos. Escuchó las millones de tonterías que nosotras decíamos y siempre estaba para nosotras ¿eso no cuenta?- Estaba furiosa.

-Alice no nos trates así, es justo que nos enojemos con ella. Nos mintió, nos hizo creer que era lesbiana.- Se defendió Rosalie.

-No, le hicieron un chiste a Emmett, porque él hace este tipo de cosas. Por favor, los movilizó a todos hasta acá sólo para arruinarle la propuesta de matrimonio a Edward. Si ellos no nos quieren hablar después de esto, tienen razón.-

-No fue para tanto Alice.- Interfirió Tyler.

-Eres estúpido Tyler o ¿qué?- El afectado se quedó frío mirando a Jasper. –Le acaban de arruinar la propuesta de matrimonio, cuando tengan que recodar este día, no va a haber una sonrisa en sus rostros, son inmaduros y egoístas. Ni siquiera pueden admitir que se mandaron una cagada. Son todos responsables, el principal es Emmett, pero todos los demás también, porque lo siguieron.-

-No seas ridículo Jazz, mi hermano sabía que no tenía que jugar conmigo, él se la buscó.-

-Emmett déjate de romper las bolas, ya eres grande. No puedes seguir haciendo lo mismo que cuando eras chico. Crece, como todos, ya tienes a cargo una esposa, pero sigues siendo un chico.- El ambiente estaba caldeado, y la tensión seguía en aumento.

-Estábamos cenando.- Dijo Rosalie pensativa. –Me habías llevado a cenar a Le Solei, Edward consiguió los lugares, o al menos eso me dijiste.- Emmett y todos la miraron. –Llevaba un vestido negro, con un broche que Bella me había prestado. Para mí parecía de mucho valor, pero ella insistió que lo llevara. En sí todas las joyas que llevé eran de ella. Nos dieron una mesa frente al jardín, llevabas un traje azul y tu mano temblaba cuando propusiste un brindis.- La voz de Rosalie era emocionada, los dos se encontraron con la mirada. -Me lo pediste...

-Arrodillado, estabas hermosa Rosalie, sabía que tenía que esperar que terminara la cena, pero quería que supieras todo lo que te amaba...- Suspiró llevándose la manos a los ojos. –Soy un idiota completo, le acabo de arruinar el momento más importante de su vida.- Reconoció lleno de remordimiento.

-Al menos lo reconoces, ese es el primer paso.- Dijo Ben riendo.

-¿Crees que bajen para cenar?- Preguntó Ángela a Jasper.

-Si conozco a Edward como lo conozco y como, poco, conozco a Bella… Tenemos suerte si salen mañana al mediodía.- Dijo pensativo.

-¿Qué?- Gritaron al unísono.

-Sep, esos si parecen ellos.- Concluyó Alice divertida.

-¡Infiel!- Gritó Lauren señalándola. –También sabías eso, Dios todas esperando por el momento que la desfloraran y tú ya lo sabías.- Alice abrazó a Lauren para quitarle su pena.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, lo único que sé es que hace 2 semanas se fueron a Seattle y ahí fui donde me enteré. No sé los detalles, pensé que lo íbamos a saber cuando estuviéramos todas juntas.-Dijo jocosa, provocando risa entre las chicas.

-Lo peor de todo fue perder la fantasía que me había hecho con Bella y su novia.-

-¡Emmett!- Gritó Rosalie molesta.

-Te estoy molestando mi vida, me gusta ver ese brillito en los ojos cuando te enojas-

-Entonces tenemos que esperar hasta mañana para que ellos bajen.- Habló por primera vez Mike desde una esquina, parecía bastante conmovido. –Está embarazada.-

Todo se quedaron callados. Si Bella estaba embarazada, podía significar que tal vez el no se casara con ella porque la amaba. Además Alice había dicho 2 semanas…

Iba ser una noche movidita en la antigua casona de los Cullen.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-Esa parte, la verdad que me dejó un tanto frío. Pero no es nada comparado a lo de Sam.- Dijo Edward riendo.

-La primera vez no sabía que había pasado. Pero todavía recuerdo a Sam acariciando mi cara, mi cabello, mi espalda desnuda. Yo estaba segura de que no lo había hecho, era algo con lo que no podía enfrentarme. Demasiado con la muerte de Jake.-

-Es algo con lo que todavía no puedes lidiar.- No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-No, la muerte de Jake es algo con lo que ya luché además...Edward, Jacob murió por la noche.-Era difícil compartir ese recuerdo, pero quería que supiera todo de ella. –La semana anterior a su muerte Jacob tuvo una mejoría maravillosa, ganó peso. Su rostro no estaba marcado por el cansancio y estaba muy feliz. Todas las noches me hacía el amor, en realidad me pedía que le hiciera el amor. Hacía más de dos meses que ni siquiera dormía en su cama, no quería molestarlo. Cuando él me dijo de hacerlo y vi que podíamos, fue como sentir que se había recuperado. Era un milagro, y hacer el amor con él era único, saber que estábamos juntos de nuevo. La noche que murió... me hizo el amor con tanta dulzura, cuatro veces me hizo suya. Lo sentía en cada poro de mi piel. Me dormí desnuda a su lado, sintiendo como me acariciaba y su voz colmaba mi cabeza. Era como una letanía, una y otra vez me decía que me amaba y cuanto me iba a extrañar...-Cortó su relato, tratando de contener fallidamente sus lágrimas.–Murió por la madrugada, el medico dijo que había sido un milagro que sobreviviera tanto tiempo, en general el alivio de la muerte dura como máximo uno o dos días. Jake había vivido de prestado casi una semana.-

-Lo siento tanto mi amor.- Enjuagó sus lágrimas lentamente.

-Todavía siento sus latidos pegados contra mi pecho, él no murió Edward, sólo cambió de lugar. Antes vivía en su cuerpo y eran sus latidos que lo mantenían vivo. Desde esa noche mi corazón late por los dos. Mi palpitar se fusionó con el de él, nunca se fue... Se quedó acá...- Dijo tocando su pecho. –Conmigo, haciendo que mí corazón siguiera latiendo. Hasta que pudiera encontrarte.- Lo miró con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Te amo, no sólo por lo que eres. Sino también por lo que fuiste, ya sé sueno como tarjeta de Hallmark. Pero es verdad.- Edward le sonrió.

-La semana pasada tuve tanto miedo. Cuando Sam apareció en la puerta de casa, casi muero de miedo, no pude evitar desmayarme. Se parecen tanto y son tan distintos. Cuando me desperté pensé que me había violado, sentí humedad entre mis piernas, y en lo primero que pensé fue en que ya no tomaba más las píldoras. No podía ni pensar en estar embarazada de su bebé.- Tembló por los nervios y Edward la abrazó fuertemente.–Cuando pude controlarlo, fue de nuevo el hombre tierno y cariñoso que era siempre conmigo. Me confesó que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era hacerme el amor toda la noche, como lo hacía contigo, que no podía esperar para sentir mi cuerpo dándole la bienvenida al suyo...-

-Entonces realmente no te violó.- Edward sintió como el peso del mundo se desprendía de sus hombros.

-Te lo había dicho antes, igual cuando puede hacerle entender que ya era hora que fuera al trabajo y que yo tenía turno con el médico. Salí corriendo para ver a Carmen y que tomara muestras de que es lo que había en mis muslos y si había algún peligro por todo el tema del tratamiento. Resultó ser una mezcla de yema de huevo, azúcar en polvo y no se cuanta basura más. Si no lo hubiera analizado cualquiera pensaría que era semen.-

Edward la acercó más a su pecho, él hombre estaba loco. Pero era ingenioso, cualquiera que hubiera llegado en ese momento hubiese pensado en que él la había violado. Un gran escenario para una gran mentira. Ese tipo estaba realmente enfermo, y era un peligro para Bella.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-Preguntó Bella trayéndolo de nuevo a ella y lejos de los malos pensamientos.

-Cuando me dijiste lo de los folículos, salí corriendo a lo del profesor Eleazar. Los hice levantarse de la cama. Carmen me trajo la copia de los informes, tenía que verlo por mi mismo y ella lo sabía, por eso tenía copias en la casa.- Edward rió. –Me quedé hasta tarde mirando las ecografías. Me dijo que las pastillas anticonceptivas en su momento ayudaron a la maduración de los ovarios. Cuando te casaste con Jake tu sistema reproductor no alcanzaba su "adultez" por eso no pudiste quedar embarazada. Así que con la interrupción de la toma y las píldoras de fertilidad que te dio, revirtió el proceso. Lo que no sabe es como no subiste de peso con tanto cambio de hormonas.- Rió feliz, saber que tenían esa posibilidad de concretar sus sueños, era maravilloso.

-No puedo creer que ya podamos quedar embarazados... ¿Dónde dormiste?- Tenía una sobredosis de sensaciones y se sentía abrumada por todo.

-Dormí en el sofá cama de Eleazar, desde que era un estudiante que no me quedaba.-Carcajeó pensando en la cara de su maestro al verlo llegar a las 4 de la madrugada a su casa.

-Y después qué hiciste, me dejaste todo el día sola. ¡Que malo Edward Cullen!- Le dijo riendo mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Creo que es momento que haga esto, y que lo haga bien ¿no?- Edward se incorporó riendo, la observó tan bella. No había nada que la vistiera mejor que su propia piel.

.

_No me preguntes porque  
Porque te miro así  
Si tiembla mi voz  
O de nervios empiezo a reír_

.

-¿Amor?- Edward dijo mirándola tiernamente.

Ella suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Si.-

-Estamos demasiado locos los dos para hacer esto, pero en 2 días cumplimos 5 meses de novios y nos pasaron más cosas en estos meses de lo que nos va a pasar en el resto de nuestras vidas. Y no quiero que cambie, en el instante que te vi en la boda de Emmett supe que ibas a destrozar mi vida. Y lo hiciste...-

-Que hermosas palabras...- Bella lo interrumpió entre risas y sollozos.

.

_Si te preguntas porque  
Se agua mi mirar  
Es que mi amor se desborda  
Y cae como un manantial_

.

-Cállate y déjame seguir. Mi vida era plana, no había nada que le diera emoción, no había nada que quisiera más. Y llegaste tú, y sólo con un beso me di cuenta que eras toda la emoción que necesitaba. Bella constantemente me desafías intelectual y física y espiritualmente. No hay momento que no quiera saber que harías tú en tal o cual situación...- La volvió a mirar. –Volví a la vida el día en que te conocí, casi me muero cuando pensé que ibas a quedarte con tu marido y después me elegiste. Todavía tiemblo cuando me acuerdo de como hicimos el amor esa noche.- Rió y estiró su mano para alcanzarla, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla contra su piel.

.

_Solo por ti, amor de mi alma  
La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma  
Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños  
La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos  
Solo por ti_

.

-Me pregunto que hice de bueno en la vida para tenerte, para poder sentirte como te siento y para amarte de esta manera.- Su mano lentamente comenzó a recorrer su piel, la vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar de placer. –Cásate conmigo, hoy, ahora, mañana o cuando quieras pero, acéptame. Déjame hacerte feliz, porque te juro que sé como hacerlo.-

Bella lo miró tiernamente, se acercó a él lentamente, hasta poder sentarse en sus piernas. Pegando su torso al de él, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y le asintió con la cabeza. –No hay nada en este mundo que me pueda impedir de decirte que sí, sí, quiero ser tú esposa y quiero vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado.-

.

_No me preguntes porque  
Porque te toco la mano  
Si repito que te quiero  
Te juro que no es en vano_

.

Finalmente Edward sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.–Lo elegimos con Senna, tomé en base el de mi mamá. Pero cuando lo vi, no hubo necesidad de hacerle ningún cambio. Hasta el tamaño era perfecto.-

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Bella, era el anillo perfecto. Un gran óvalo atravesado con líneas oblicuas de piedrecitas brillantes, unido a una fina banda de oro que se extendía por entre los diamantes en una compleja red. –Es perfecto, Te Amo.-

.

_Si te preguntas porque  
No dejo de acariciarte  
Es que mi amor se desborda y  
Sobre tu cuerpo se convierte en arte_

.

Edward tomó el anillo y lo colocó suavemente en su dedo, lo besó. Y luego la besó a ella, lentamente la fue recostando en la cama para quedar sobre ella.

Y que importaba si su casa estaba apestada de adolescentes y que le hubieran arriunado su propuesta de matrimonio. Todo valía si volvía a besarla una y otra vez, diciéndole cuanto la amaba, sí se perdía en la sensación maravillosa de sentirla bajo él. Sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus caricias, saber que era él, el que podía provocarla así.

.

_Solo por ti, amor de mi alma  
La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma  
Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños  
La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos  
Solo por ti_

.

Bella respiraba profundamente, aferrándose fuertemente a él, recorriendo su cuerpo. Deseando que ese acto de entrega diera por resultado lo que ambos tanto deseaban. Un acto de entero y completo amor.

Edward sabía como besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, leía por completo su mente y sabía que hacerle. Esa noche, parecía querer tener el control y ella no iba a privarse de ser sometida a tan embriagante tortura.

.

_No me preguntes porque  
Escribo tu nombre mil veces  
Como puedo contar el tiempo juntos  
Días, horas, semanas y meses_

.

No habían sido necesarios los juegos previos, la deseaba y no quería esperar para estar dentro de ella. Lentamente se introdujo dentro de ella, pero la estrechez de Bella lo volvió loco y se enterró en ella profundamente, provocando gemidos extasiados en ambos.

La noche recién comenzaba y con ella, su vida juntos. Ahora, ahora era el momento de disfrutar uno del otro…

.

_Solo por ti, amor de mi alma  
La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma  
Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños  
La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos  
Solo por ti_

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-La verdad que ésta cocina es espectacular, Jazz compremos una como igual, si, si, dale, no seas malo.- Alice estaba feliz dando vueltas por la cocina, disfrutando de la tecnología y del surtido de materiales para preparar cualquier comida. Se notaba que esa alacena estaba llena por una mujer, una glotona, había de todo.

El clima era completamente diferente al del día anterior. El sol brillaba fuertemente, la temperatura era maravillosa y apropiada por llevar casi nada de ropa encima. Les había costado bastante detener a las fieras, pero ahora todos se encontraban durmiendo, bien lejos del cuarto de Bella y Edward.

-No puedo más, es un crimen levantarse a esta hora.-Gritó una joven desde la puerta, todavía desperezándose.

-Buenos días Jasper, buenos días Alice. Espero que hayan descansado. Ah! Si Lauren, gracias por preguntar, descansamos muy bien. ¿Tú?- Respondió sarcástico Jasper.

-Mira, mejor no empecemos. Dime que ya se despertaron. No lo soporto más, es un chisme demasiado jugoso para contenerlo. No dormí en todo la noche, cada vez que escuchaba un ruido pensaba que eran ellos y salía corriendo de la cama.- Las ojeras eran la muestra de la verdad de sus palabras.

-Buen día a todos.- Ben y Ángela entraron a la cocina riendo de las excentricidades de Lauren que no paraba de revisar la cocina en busca de "material de evidencia".

Las parejas fueron llegando de a poco y preparándose sus respectivos desayunos, todo supervisado bajo la vista de Jasper. Que se sentía el dueño de casa.

-Ya son las 10 ¿cuándo van a bajar?- Preguntó ansioso Emmett.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de entrada, los 8 salieron corriendo a ver quién era. Jasper fue el primero a acercarse a saludar.

-Jefas, ya el día no podía ser mejor. ¿Qué hacen acá y con la llave?-

Senna y Zafrina le sonrieron antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, al igual que a Alice.

-Hola a las chicas y a los que no conozco. Jazz todavía no nos presentaste.- Regañó la rubia.

-Senna, serás mi jefe en el trabajo. Pero acá soy el segundo al mando, soy Chief así que respeta la jerarquía.- Zafrina rió antes de taparle la boca a Senna, no era justo rebajar a Jasper delante de los demás.

-Zafrina, Senna. Ellos son nuestros amigos. Ben el novio de Ángela, Mike y su novia Jessica, Tyler, el novio de Lauren. Y a Emmett ya lo conoces.- Dijo Alice divertida.

-Un placer conocerlos, ahora ya le podemos poner cara a las poses que nos contaron.- Zafrina no pudo evitar molestar un poco, las chicas se habían soltado bastante en la despedida de Tanya y algunas cosas que habían dicho no eran apta para menores.

-Bueno ya que hicimos las presentaciones, me voy a desvestir. Ya no soporto más la ropa, Alice ven conmigo.- Senna estiró la mano hasta que la pudo arrastrar hasta sus brazos, mientras Alice reía. –Tú, yo, el sol sobre nuestras pieles, el agua cristalina de la piscina. Casi dos docenas de ojos mirándonos y por supuesto toda nuestra pasión. Va a ser una experiencia increíblemente erótica.- Alice seguía riendo, y todos la miraban con los ojos como platos. Senna le mordió el cuello haciendo que la joven se retorciera más entre sus brazos. Ya aprovechó para empezar a sacarse la ropa.

-No sé quién de los dos se tiene que sentir más ofendido. Tú o yo.- Jasper se dirigió a Zafrina y toda la atención se concentró en ella.

Zafrina suspiró y empezó a desabotonarse el solero que llevaba puesto. –Cuenta, si en 3 segundos no la suelta y me sigue... Cagamos y tenemos que buscar a nuevas novias. Si me sigue... Se me va a querer tirar encima y toda el agua de la pileta no va a alcanzar para bajarle a la calentura.- Jasper la miró preocupado y divertido. Los demás seguían conmocionados y los seres masculinos incrédulos ante tal imagen mental.

Zafrina se sacó finalmente el vestido, revelando un traje de baño de una pieza. O al menos eso insinuaba ser, ya que sólo cubría las partes necesarias. El resto de la tela había sido eliminado y lo que quedaba seguía las curvas de la fémina a la perfección. Se soltó el cabello y lo dejó caer por su espalda descubierta. Le dejó la ropa a Jasper y se dirigió hasta donde estaban Senna y Alice riendo.

Zafrina pasó sin mirar a la rubia y dirigiéndose directo hacia la puerta de salida al jardín. Sintió como una mano la atrapaba por la cintura. Vio como Senna miraba a Alice y le decía. –Alice, hubiese sido de antología nuestro encuentro. Pero mi Sirena me pierde y yo vivo por mi Ella.- Le plantó un beso rápido en los labios a la morocha y se lanzó a por Zafrina. Comiéndole la boca delante de todo el mundo.

-Eso, es algo que no se tiene la suerte de ver en vivo todos los días... ¡Auch!- Calló al sentir que alguien le propinaba un golpe.

-Tyler mejor cállate o te doy otro codazo. Al menos ten la decencia de decir esas cosas cuando estás solo.- Lauren lo miró con odio.

Todos siguieron observando el espectáculo, realmente tenía razón Zafrina. El agua de la pileta no iba a alcanzar para calmar a Senna.

Las siguieron al jardín, pero fue otra pareja la que llamó la atención. Sentados al sol, disfrutando de la mañana, era raro verlos así.

Los dos sentados en la misma reposera, Edward jugaba con las piernas de Bella sobre su pecho. Mientras ella trataba de mantenerse sobre la misma aferrándose a las piernas de Edward y tratando de morderle los pies.

Edward levantó la vista de Bella, a regañadientes y vio a su hermano. –Pensé que después de lo de anoche se iban a ir, pero estuvieron jodiendo hasta tarde.- Dijo seriamente.

Las chicas miraron a Bella y ella les mostró la mano donde se encontraba el anillo. Lauren no pudo evitar gritar de emoción y tirarse sobre Bella y por ende caer sobre Edward.

-Mierda Edward, estás todo duro.- Lauren no terminó de hablar que ya estaba colorada de los pies hasta la cabeza.

-Lo mismo dijo tu amiga ayer a la noche, pero esas cosas sólo se dicen cuando estamos solos.- Tiró de la avergonzada Lauren para sentarla a su lado. –Y para que se queden tranquilos en especial Tyler.- Miro de nuevo a la rubia y a Bella que se encontraba aguantando la risa abrazada a Lauren. –Lauren cayó sobre mi estómago, lo duro son los abdominales.-

-Brindo por esos abdominales, que Dios los mantenga en alto.- Gritó Zafrina y Senna la siguió. –Y duros.-

-Mientras sigas usando esa bikini Senna, duro voy a estar, seguro.- Respondió Edward.

Siguieron riéndose por un rato, no pudieron meterse a la piscina, pero Senna y Zafrina le dieron un buen uso.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-Te mueves como si esta fuera tu casa.- Reconoció sorprendida Rosalie.

-Es su casa, prácticamente vive acá, los días que no estamos en su casa.- Confesó Edward antes de besar a Bella y encerrarla en sus brazos. –Los chicos quieren comer porquerías en vez de cena, ¿tenemos algo grasiento y lo suficientemente asqueroso para darles a estas ratas?.-

Las chicas miraron felices a Bella mientras ella se daba vuelta entre los brazos de Edward y se dirigían a una de las alacenas. –Acá hay de todo, lo único que tienes que hacer es alcanzarlo, yo no llego.-

Edward rió y la apretó más fuerte. –¿Entonces como las guardaste?-

-Te usé de escalera, ¿no te acuerdas?.- Sonrió la castaña.

-Uuhhh... Ahora sí ¡Dios!, si que me acuerdo! ¡Como me gusta guardar así la comida!-

-¿Y esa forma de guardar es…?- Preguntó curiosa Ángela.

-Ella desnuda y yo también.- Dijo Edward sonriendo pícaramente.

Todas se sonrojaron ante las palabras y la mirada de él. Bella rompió el silencio. –Ahora se sonrojan, después de las cosas que me contaron.-

-¿Muchas chanchadas?-

-Ni la mitad de lo que hicimos anoche, pero te aseguro que tienen muy buena imaginación.- Continuó molestando la chica a sus amigas.

-Entonces dices que los ruidos que sentimos anoche... Bella me estás diciendo que estos.- Señalando a las avergonzadas jóvenes. -No sólo arruinaron mi propuesta de matrimonio. Sino que además violaron la santidad de mi hogar haciendo cosas chanchas y de gente grande.-

Bella no pudo evitar reír al ver como las chicas se ponía todavía más rojas, si era eso posible.

-Bueno, yo no voy a defender a las demás. Pero Tyler y yo, no hicimos nada.- Lauren se cruzó de brazos indignada.

Las risas estallaron en la cocina, a medida que más tiempo pasaba la relación de Bella y Edward se iba haciendo una realidad para sus amigas. Edward era encantador y molesto con ellas como si de un viejo amigo se tratara. Bella se veía cada vez más suelta y más radiante. Feliz de estar con él y de compartir eso con sus amigas.

La comida fue hecha por todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la casa, menos Senna y Zafrina que decidieron disfrutar un rato de "nadar" en la piscina. Previa autorización de la futura Señora Cullen.

Todos comieron y rieron sin parar, en especial recordando la cena de Senna con Emmett, quién todavía recordaba los sucesos con poca gracia, a pesar de las carcajadas que se escuchaban.

Después de una muy interesante cena, pasaron a living. Para dar, al fin, paso al confesionario. El primero en hablar fue el que se había mantenido distante toda la tarde.

-¿Vas a decirnos si estás embarazada o no?.- Dijo cortante, irrumpiendo la diversión.

-No Mike, no estoy embarazada. ¿Es sólo por eso que no me hablaste en todo el día?.- Le preguntó dolida.

-Te parece poco, estamos hablando de una criatura. Bella recién terminamos el secundario, no pensaste en eso.- Mike estaba indignado.

-¿Mike, acaso no me conoces?- Estaba sorprendida de la dureza en el tono de su amigo.

-No, no lo hago. Sales con él y me lo escondes. Pensé que podíamos hablar de todo, pero parece que no.- Su tono era bastante elevado.

-No, no me hagas una escena, cuando tú jamás me contaste que estabas saliendo con Jessica. Yo confié muchas cosas en tí, quise guardarme esto. ¿Acaso está mal?-

-Es la falta de confianza lo que me molesta.- Respondió el joven.

-Mike, no es la falta de confianza. Te molesta que esté en pareja, te molesta que esté feliz y no lo haya compartido contigo. Lo mismo le pasa a las chicas ¿pero ustedes no hicieron lo mismo? Quieres que de más ejemplos, con Alice y Jasper recién nos enteramos que salían cuando cumplieron 8 meses juntos. Ángela y Ben no dijeron nada hasta casi un año y medio después. No me vengas con estupideces- Le recriminó la morena.

-Cada cual tiene derecho a reservarse cosas, eso no quiere que no tenga cariño por sus amigos, o no confíe. El ser humano es un ser egoísta, y muchas veces no entiende de razones. Pero guardarse un amor, no hay nada más hermoso que eso. Poder mantenerlo con uno hasta que el mundo lo descubre, cada encuentro clandestino, cada beso robado. Yo celebro el amor de Bella y Edward, creo que todos lo hacemos. Mike deja de ser tan tonto y sal de ese personaje patético que no te pega.- Lo retó Lauren.

Todos callaron ante las palabras de la siempre atolondrada Lauren, sabias palabras por cierto.

-Lo importante acá es saber todo desde el principio. Y ya que ya sabemos que están juntos, porqué no empezar con la tortura. Mike cambia la cara de idiota y martiricémoslos a preguntas.- Mike sonrió a pedido de Rosalie, era tonto, lo sabía. Pero estaba enojado y al menos se había podido desahogar.

-No tenemos más que acomodarnos cariño, la corte entra en sesión y nosotros somos los sospechosos. ¿Va a contar sus más bajos secretos?.- Edward le buscó la vuelta para devolverle la alegría a su amada y al mismo tiempo crear expectativa.

-Zafrina, yo me voy. Ese degenerado va a contar los detalles tórridos de su romance, no voy a escuchar como mancilló su niñez. No puedo, no me obligues Zafrina, no me detengas, no me detengas.- Senna fingía estar ofendida, pero no había hecho un solo ademán de irse y todos rieron.

-Bueno basta de dilatar esto. ¿Cuándo se conocieron, la verdad? No esa historia del matrimonio y del viaje. ¿O fue de verdad?- Preguntó Ángela.

-La verdad es que sí nos conocimos en la boda de Rose y Emmett. Pero Edward no me llevó a casa, sólo me siguió al parque cuando me iba y me besó.- Confesó sonrojada Bella.

-Cuando la vi por primera vez, me quedé prendido a sus ojos. Eran la trampa más hermosa que podía existir, caí como el mejor. Pero no podía dejar que se fuera, así que la seguí y la besé. Después le dije mi nombre...-

-¿Lo besaste sin saber quién era?- Lauren interrumpió a Edward. –Voy a llorar, después de tres años de escucharnos la pervertimos. No podría ser un día mejor.- Gritó fingiendo llanto.

-Hizo más que eso, la obligué a cenar conmigo al día siguiente y desde ahí no nos separamos. Aunque tuvimos que hacerlo con disimulo.- Edward se sentía orgulloso de cada detalle que revelaba.

-O sea que en la reunión del viernes cuando la besaste y Bells te cacheteó. ¿Eso fue actuación?- Preguntó Ben

-Dolorosa actuación, diría yo.- Edward miró a su novia con odio.

-Fue muy buena la forma en la que te pedí disculpas.- Se rió coqueta.

-Sólo le pido a Dios que siga cuidando de esa creatividad tuya.- Edward la besó.

-Bueno, ustedes obligaron. Quiero que todos noten que ellos me obligan a hacer la pregunta.- Se escudó Lauren. Bella sonrió separándose de Edward, sabiendo que pregunta vendría a continuación. –Bella como fue tu primera vez.-

-Fue maravillosa, muy especial. Gracias por preguntar Lauren.- Diciendo eso Bella se calló.

-Detalles.- Pidió curiosa Alice.

-Okey, pero no empiecen a los gritos. Fue en mi casa, encerrada dentro de mi propio mundo. Él se me acercó, nos besamos y de pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban desnudos y me hizo su mujer.- Dijo Bella feliz.

-¿Después de eso te pidió que te casaras con él?- Esta vez habló Zafrina. –No sabía como había sido, Senna no quiso contarme. Pero parece algo típico de él.- Sonrió al recordar a Jake.

-Se después de decirme que era muy chica para que lo hubiésemos hecho. Te imaginas mi cara. Habíamos hecho el amor y me decía eso, no podía haberlo pensado antes.- Algunas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, mientras reía recordando esa tarde. –Jake fue siempre muy perspicaz para esas cosas.- Zafrina, Senna y ella rieron.

-¿Jake? Bella estás diciendo que antes que Edward hubo otro.- Preguntó Ángela.

-Si, mi marido. En ese momento no era mi esposo, pero bueno. A las pocas semanas lo era.- Sonrió la castaña.

-¡Estuviste casada!- Las mandíbulas de todos cayeron.

-Si estuve casada.- Bella tomó aire y sintió como Edward la abrazaba para darle fuerzas. Tenía que contar todo y todo era más fácil si sentía la piel de él contra su piel. –Tenía 14 años, no llegamos a tener un año de casados cuando murió. Esa fue en especial la causa de que nos casáramos, lo amaba desde que había nacido y a él le quedaba sólo un año de vida. Jacob Black era el nombre de mi marido, cuando murió caí en depresión y salí como a los seis meses. Me vine a Chicago y los conocí. Esa es toda la historia.-

-Después de tres años de sequía llegué yo y en una noche de pasión la maté. ¡Que noche!- La atención se volvió sobre Edward y Bella no pudo ser más feliz.

Edward se desvivió contando las supuestas cosas que había hecho con Bella. Los ojos de todos brillaban por la excitación de los relatos. Así los tuvo casi una hora, hasta que Bella no pudo más y se echó a reír.

-Edward, tendrías que escribir novelas eróticas, o al menos hacerme la mitad de las cosas que contaste.-

-Pero mira como se quedaron todos, calentitos como para ir a la cama. ¿No? Lo cual me parece perfecto, ya que mañana tenemos que pasar por el registro civil a pedir fecha. Además del pequeñísimo detalle de que hace casi 18 horas que no hago el amor con Bella y los odio a todos en este momento. Así que es fácil, o me la llevo ya a la cama y la cortan con las preguntas. O los echo de mi casa.- Sentenció el joven.

Ninguno tuvo que pensar, salieron todos corriendo hacia las escaleras, como criaturas. Edward se estiró para levantar a Senna y a Zafrina.

-Les preparé un cuarto frente al nuestro, los niños así no las van a molestar.-

-Eres mi Lobito Carilindo perfecto.- Le dijo Senna estampándole un beso. –Siempre pensando en nosotras. Pero aunque lo trates, no vamos a hacer una fiestita los cuatro juntos.-

-Tonta.- Edward besó a Zafrina y se marchó adelante con Bella en sus brazos.

No llegaron muy lejos ya que todos los esperaban en escalera. Mike fue el que habló.

-El día que nos encontramos en el puente. ¿Fue Edward quién te llamó al celular verdad? Cambiaste completamente cuando hablabas con él. Pasaste de Bella a mujer de una manera tan maravillosa, desde ese momento me pregunté como sería el hombre que pudiera lograr eso. Te felicito Edward, te estás llevando una joya.- Mike sonrió.

-Lo sé, gracias.- Respondió orgulloso de su mujer.

-Otra cosa que me intriga...- Esta vez habló Emmett. –Pasaste la noche con Tanya esa semana...- Al instante que salió esa frase de su boca, se quiso morir.

Edward no habló, ni siquiera lo insultó. Sólo siguió caminando con Bella a su lado, sonriendo.

-Em.- Bella se dio vuelta para mirarlo. –Tu hermano hace casi 3 meses y medio que duerme sólo conmigo, sólo pasó una noche con Tanya. Y fue porque yo estaba durmiendo con Senna.- Senna vio en los ojos de Edward que él también recordaba esa primera noche juntos, y su primer despertar juntos.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación, se despertó y la vio entre sus brazos, era hermosa, dormía abrazada a él y no quería despertarla.

Cuando se iba a repetir esa noche, la quería con él todas las noches. Nuevamente se sorprendió al imaginar el futuro a su lado. Despertar y sentir el aroma de su piel impregnada en él. Miró como su pecho se chocaba contra el suyo y como las sábanas contorneaban su figura. Le gustaba toda, de la cabeza a los pies.

Se quedó embrujado por el lento movimiento de su respiración en su pecho, la observaba estaba cautivo de esa magia que desprendía su piel iluminada por el sol y la sensación de tener sus piernas entrelazadas.

-Te atrapé espiando.- sonrió y para él el sol brilló más.

-Hola amor, buenos días. Tenía que mirarte un poco más, quien sabe cuando esto se vuelve a repetir.-

-Espero que pronto.- lo besó tiernamente. –Pero que tanto mirabas, estabas tan concentrado que no te diste cuenta que me había despertado.-

-Admiraba tu cuerpo, pero para ser sincero, en especial tus senos, son hermosos.-

-Jajaja, ayer hiciste más que admirarlos.-

-¡Si!.- escondió su cabeza en su pecho. –No sólo son hermoso, sino que además son suaves, tiernos, cada vez que me acerco se estremecen de anticipación. Me encanta sentir como tu cuerpo se prepara para mi, y tus pechos son los primeros en darme el visto bueno, jajaja.-

-Bueno, que quieres de mi cuerpito, si te la pasaste sobre mi toda la noche. Encima cuando me despierto me encuentro con un lobo feroz que me quiere devorar, más que con un príncipe de ensueño.-

-Es que te voy a extrañar.- Comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de la joven dándole suaves besos en los lugares que mencionaba. –Voy a extrañar tu boca, tu cuello, tus senos, tu abdomen, tu vientre, tus muslos, tus rodillas, tus tobillos, tus pies. ¡Ah! Y sin olvidar de…- La tomó por los tobillos, a esta altura estaba fuera de la cama sólo vestido por su ropa interior, y la tumbó mirando el colchón. Volvió a su cuello mientras con una mano marcaba su camino. –Tu nuca es sexy.- ella rió. -Tu espalada, tu cinturita y por último, pero no menos importante tu colita.-

-Jajaja, eres un tontito ¿qué hora es?- Se dio vuelta para quedar bajo el cuerpo de él nuevamente.

-Son 6.30, la panadería no abre hasta dentro de media hora, así que pon piquito de patito así te como a besos.-

-Sus deseos son órdenes.-

-No quiero que te vayas, Tanya te está esperando y te va a besar y a hacer todas esas cosas para molestar a Emmett.- Dijo Bella acurrucándose en el calor de Edward, era maravilloso tenerlo así, sobre ella.

-¿Y no piensas que lo único que quiero yo es quedarme contigo? Pero tenemos que montar el circo así no nos molestan. Dios te ves hermosa por las mañanas.- Edward la volvió a besar y comenzó a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de la joven.

-Si sigues así, ni un grupo de rescate te va a sacar de esta cama.-

Juntado fuerzas, Edward se levantó de la cama regalándole una vista espectacular de su cuerpo solo cubierto por la tela de los boxer y se comenzó a vestir.

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

-Sé que no lo sabías, pero tienes que ser un poco más hermano de tu hermano. Él te adora, pero no creo que en este momento pueda decir las cosas más bonitas de tí. Se merece una disculpas, pero cuando estén solos ¿si? Ahora quiero ir a la cama con mí futuro marido, pero mañana puede ser un gran día para arreglar las cosas.- Bella le sonrió a su cuñado y siguió caminando.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, uno lleno de nuevas alegrías. Un día menos para ser su esposa, una cuenta regresiva que ya quería terminar. Que importaban los malos momentos del pasado cuando el futuro junto a Edward parecía maravilloso…

.

.

.

_Hola chicas (os)._

_Primero disculpas por no enviar de vuelta los adelantos pero apenas tengo tiempo para dormir. Hoy pasé como diez horas en la U y las dos próximas semanas van a ser un horror._

_C-Andrea. Sip esa persona es Boss. Muy atenta._

_lady blue vampire__. Sip, también le acertaste y Bella no esta embarazada._

_Y mis enormes cariños para Isis Janet por dejarme su review de siempre._

_Respecto al capítulo, que les puedo decir, le pidió matrimonio como Dios manda, Sam realmente no violó a Bella, y Bella contó por fin como murió Jacob, recuerden eso, ya lo verá. Si quieren saber de cómo irá el final denle una miradita al prólogo y al sumnary, ahí está la clave._

_Ok, no seguiré enviando adelantos, de verdad, no tengo tiempo, y además creo que es mejor formar expectativa para e final, pero de todas formas amó sus reviews así que si quieren alegrar mi día denle al botón verde al final._

_Bueno, eso. _

_Cariños, Blueskys._


	23. Capítulo 22

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**Para amarte y respetarte…**_

_._

El revuelo parecía mayor a medida que la fecha se acercaba. Bella y Edward, al fin habían aceptado hacer una gran boda, haciendo que las sonrisas de sus respectivas madres no desaparecieran de sus caras.

Por su parte Edward no había permitido que Bella volviera a su casa, la tenía cautiva con él, disfrutando de noches calidas y húmedas en ella. Pero la realidad era que tampoco quería perderla de vista desde la última aparición de Black.

¡El muy descarado había ido a buscarlo a su consultorio! Realmente era un hombre con muy poca paciencia y no le gustaba que nadie lo contradijera. No había tenido el menor reparo de decirle que Bella era de él, y que sabía que ella iba a volver a su lado. No había hombre en el mundo que la entendiera mejor que él.

Inmediatamente salió del consultorio de Edward, con la misma ligereza con la que había entrado. Llevándose consigo un recuerdo del doctor. Un labio roto, unas costillas partidas y muchos insultos por parte de Edward.

Así fue como lo encontró Bella cuando se lo cruzó en Black Agency, todo magullado e insultando a su estúpido prometido.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

Black Agency sufría de una locura temporal, o al menos eso parecía. Gente que iba y venía corriendo, agentes del Ministerio de Hacienda embargando bienes, más lo periodistas en las puertas. Gracias a los esfuerzos mancomunados de Boss, Senna y D'Or, habían acorralado a Aro Tompkins y estaban a punto de atrapar a Sam Black.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Chief, no esperaba que Senna estuviera en su despacho. Como era su prima seguro estaba dirigiendo todo. Sonrió al pensar que esta vez le había costado mucho burlar la seguridad del sistema contable de Black Agency. Bella tenía razón, Senna era increíblemente capaz y segura para ese puesto. Al fin y al cabo, el siempre se había sentido pegado a su primita, ella nunca se quedaba atrás por nada. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, ella era más testadura que él.

Pero no era esa chica quién estaba sentada mirando la ciudad desde el último piso. Sonrió y al hacerlo volvieron a abrirse sus heridas. El muy hijo de puta de Cullen le había dado duro.

-Isabella, soy yo.- Dijo suavemente mientras veía que ella se daba vuelta en al silla y se levantaba.

-Sam ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?- Preguntó conteniendo el aliento al verlo lastimado.

Su voz era para el más perfecto sonido, a pesar de todo ella estaba preocupada por él. Sonriendo le respondió.

-Quería despedirme. No sé como hicieron, pero esta vez, estuvieron muy cerca de atraparme. Pero siempre soy más rápido, estoy limpio, y no me pueden detener por nada.-

-¿Quién te hizo eso?.- Señalando su cara.

-Ah, unos mimos del imbécil con el que te vas a casar. Pero él quedó peor.- Esta vez ella lo miró con enojo.

Eso lo sacó de sus casillas, era realmente volátil pensó Bella. Pero sobre todo era increíblemente transparente con ella. Nadie notaba nunca nada de Sam, pero ella podía reconocer cada reacción de él, sin importar cuán pétrea fuera su expresión.

-Te extraño tanto mi vida.- Le confesó dejándola muda. –Me cuesta tanto dejar de nuevo Chicago, es tan difícil… Sólo prométeme que no te vas casar.- Suspiró cansadamente.

-Sabes que no voy a prometerte eso. Sam, escúchame, amar a ese hombre es lo único que me mantiene viva. No me hagas sentir que eso está mal, yo no te pido que dejes de quererme. ¿O acaso alguna vez lo hice?- Le recriminó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué nunca me elegiste a mí?-

-Porque nunca voy a poder amarte de esa manera…- Dijo secando sus lágrimas.

Se acercó a ella para sentirla tensa entre sus brazos, al menos todavía le dejaba que la abrazara.

-Es hora de que me vaya, mi vuelo sale en poco tiempo. Voy a volver… por tí.- Lo último lo susurró a su oído.

-Lo sé.- Le dijo clavándole la mirada. -Pero no voy a permitir que sigas con estas estafas. Si vuelves, y te acercas a la empresa, no vas a poder hacer nada más que caer preso. Porque la próxima voy a ser yo la que se encargue de todo.-

-Jajaja. Si, eso espero, porque no pienso dejar de hacerlo. Ahora tengo más deseos de volver.- Se separó de ella y fue hasta la puerta.

-Los agentes están por todo el edificio, se te va a complicar la salida.- ¡Qué estúpida volvía a prevenirlo!

-Lo sé amor, eso lo hace más divertido.-

Y se fue…

.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

.

Miraba por la ventana que daba a la piscina, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Edward seguro que estaba por llegar. Allí en su mundo privado, ellos eran reyes y lo demás no importaba.

Se estremeció al recordar la partida de Sam. Seguía preguntándose como hacía para prever que sucedía. Pero la respuesta era tan sencilla, Sam siempre se adelantaba a todos. Menos a ella, según sus propias palabras. Ella seguía siendo su esfinge, un enigma la envolvía y eso lo obsesionaba. Él decía que era amor, pero ella era su enfermedad. Y una carta más con la cual fastidiar a los Black.

-Se puede saber que piensa la mujer más hermosa del mundo.- Edward la sobresaltó al rodearla con sus brazos. Pera nada se sentía mejor que estar junto a él

-Pienso en mi novio hermoso, en cuanto lo amo.- Respondió girando en sus brazos.

-¿Y se puede saber quién ese hombre tan afortunado?- Dijo antes de besarla a conciencia.

-Uno que si sigue besándome así, va a ser más afortunado todavía.- Bella se acurrucó más sobre él, hasta pegarse por completo a él.

Edward sonrió –Primero hablemos de los términos de ese "acuerdo" tengo que estar seguro de lo que voy a recibir.- La volvió a besar.

-Mmm… Si, pero dejemos eso para después de una rica duchita.- Antes de terminar de hablar, Edward la tenía en sus brazos y se dirigía a su cuarto.

No se podía negar que la pasión entre ellos era cada vez más fuerte, rápidamente ambos se quedaron sin ropa antes de llegar al baño. A ese paso, iban a caer rendidos antes de dar el sí quiero…

Estaban relajados, los dos recostados en la cama todavía húmedos por su ducha. Habían acabado el agua caliente y nada les pareció mejor que recuperar el calor dentro de la cama. Edward jugaba con el cabello húmedo de Bella, sintiéndose feliz de poder estrecharla fuertemente a su lado.

-¿En qué piensas, cariño? Hoy estuviste todo el día preocupada.-

-Hoy llamó Sam.-Dijo con la voz apagada.

-¡Otra vez ese tipo! Acaso no le bastó con como le dejé la cara. ¿Ahora qué quería?- El tipo no podía sacarlo más de quicio.

-Nada, sólo no habló. Podía escuchar su respiración por la línea, pero sabía que era él. No quiero que vuelva, el último tiempo fue de tanta tranquilidad. Además no quiero que se te vuelva a acercar. Si te pasa algo me muero, si llegas a encontrarte con él, júrame que te vas a ir por otro lado.- Le rogó.

-Amor a ese tipo hay que cagarlo a patadas en el culo, además necesita una camisa de fuerza bien apretada.- Bella lo miró angustiada. –Pero si para tí es tan importante que te lo jure, te lo juro.- Levantó la mano como si de un juicio se tratara, Bella rió.

-Gracias cielo.- Lo besó y volvió a reír.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Estoy pensando que si tu mamá sigue atormentando al chef de nuestra boda, vamos a necesitar otra camisa de fuerza. ¡El pobre hombre está por perder el juicio!- Bella no paraba de reír recordando a su futura suegra.

-¡Es verdad yo estoy seguro que en cualquier momento se suicida!- Edward no podía creer como estaba su madre de cargosa con el pobre hombre. –Al menos tu mamá ya no tiene problema con la florista, esa mujer también estaba al borde del colapso.-

Los dos no podían parar de reír recordando los delirios de sus padres, la verdad que ellos no habían podido elegir nada de la boda. Pero realmente no les importaba, si bien sus padres estaban esclavizando a todos sus contratados, sabían que ellos iban a tomar las decisiones correctas.

Edward colocó a Bella sobre él. –Sólo falta una semana amor, sólo eso.-

–No puedo esperar para ser tu esposa.- Suspiró feliz Bella al sentirse completamente pegada a él.

-No puedo esperar más para hacer el amor de manera decente. Estoy cansado de pensar que me voy a ir al infierno por vivir en pecado contigo. Digamos que no soy un hombre muy apegado al celibato.- Refunfuño.

-Tonto.- Bella lo besó y no hubo vuelta atrás. Tuvieron que volver a pecar…

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

_Con la paz de las montañas te amaré  
con locura y equilibrio te amaré  
con la rabia de mis años  
como me enseñaste a hacer  
con un grito en carne viva te amaré._

.

Los arreglos de la iglesia parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas, el lugar elegido era muy antiguo. Habían decidido que la iluminación fuera solo de velas, dando un ambiente propicio para el amor.

Los invitados fueron llegando y ocupando los lugares correspondientes. Todos los amigos de la pareja estaban presentes, incluidos varios miembros del cuerpo ejecutivo de Black Agency.

Los primero lugares fueron ocupados por los padres de los novios, seguidos de los Señores Black y por la pareja formada por Eleazar y Carmen. Atrás de ellos se escuchaban los ruidos de la riña que continuaban manteniendo las jóvenes parejas, para ocupar los mejores lugares. Los chistes comenzaron a escucharse cuando al fin decidieron sus ubicaciones, apostando cuanto iban a tardar en agrandar la familia y cosas por el estilo.

Las que seguían impactadas eran las chicas, no podía creer que realmente todo esto estuviera pasando. Durante los últimos días habían conocido a una Bella distinta, ella era completamente desinhibida a la hora de hablar y muy provocadora. En especial con Edward, con el cual había estado compartiendo mucho tiempo.

Pero estas salidas no fueron muy bien recibidas por parte de los novios de las respectivas jóvenes, ya que constantemente les reclamaban no ser tan considerado como el doctor. Los chicos, en realidad mucho no se quejaban, ya que Bella era un sin fin de conocimientos –muy interesantes y picantes- y ella adoraba compartirlo con sus amigas. Por ende los beneficiados al final, eran ellos.

.

_En secreto y en silencio te amaré  
arriesgando en lo prohibido te amaré  
en lo falso y en lo cierto  
con el corazón abierto  
por ser algo no perfecto te amaré_

.

Edward llegó al altar acompañado por Jasper y Senna, quienes iban a oficiar como testigos y padrinos de la unión.

El gran órgano de la iglesia inició una suave y emotiva melodía y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, haciendo que una brisa se colara dentro del recinto, las velas dieron inicio a un romántico baile, colmando las paredes de juegos de luces y sombras. Pero lo único que él podía ver era la imagen de ella.

Hermosa a la distancia, envuelta en sedas y tules. Ningún vestido le era digno, al menos no para él, su cuerpo era una obra de arte viviente. Pero al verla de blanco, dirigiéndose a él, supo que era así como siempre había soñado a su mujer. Tal cual como era ella, tal cual vestía.

No podía creer que fuera tan afortunado de haberla encontrado, ella no era una mujer común. Tenía un bagaje emocional que hubiese dejado a cualquier otra persona completamente cerrada a un nuevo amor. Pero su futura esposa había superado esos obstáculos y ahora era un libro abierto para él, sólo para él.

Estaba tan hermoso parado en medio del altar con la sonrisa más bella que antes le hubiera dado. Sólo verlo hacía que su respiración se detuviera. Tenía que reconocer que la idea de iluminar con velas, era una de las mejores ideas que Edward había tenido.

Eso era algo que amaba del hombre que la esperaba en el altar. Su constante forma de sorprenderla, su belleza interna, definitivamente no había hombre más perfecto, su capacidad de dar amor era inmensa y ella adoraba rodearse de ese amor.

Edward parecía esculpido dentro de su traje de novio, finalmente había optado por el traje que a ella le había gustado. El levitón y los pantalones era color negro azabache, de cuello alto sin solapas. El pañuelo satinado se trababa de un topacio azul, regalo de sus padres, a juego con el pequeño colgante que Bella llevaba, eso era su algo azul.

Como decía la tradición, algo nuevo. Su vestido de seda y muselina, una corsé bordado con cristales y canutillos, con una amplia falda revestida en tules. Se sentía caminando entre nueves.

Algo viejo, el velo bordado de su madre, que coronaba su cabello. Algo prestado una delicada pulsera de su madrina.

.

_Te amaré, te amaré  
como no está permitido  
te amaré, te amaré  
como nunca se ha sabido  
porque así lo he decidido  
te amaré._

.

No lloraba, notó Edward, aunque sus ojos brillaban llenos de lágrimas. Él se debería ver igual, peor no podía hacer más que sonreírle a su princesa. Bella tardó sólo 2 minutos en llegar a su lado del brazo de su padre. Pero la realidad era que ella había tardado 26 años para llegar a él. Y ahora, nunca más se volverían a separar, sin importar cuanto durara sus vidas, siempre serían uno.

La besó antes de dar inicio a la ceremonia, y todos rieron al ver la necesidad de ambos. De forma suave, pero firme, el cura les pidió que cortaran sus arrumacos y así dar inicio a la boda.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron cuando al fin el cura le dio permiso a Edward para besar a la novia. Bella cortó el beso y haciendo un guiño a sus padres sacó a su marido corriendo de la iglesia.

Ya dentro del coche que los iba a trasladar, los dos no podían parar de reírse y besarse.

-¡Estamos casados!- Le dijo Edward antes de volver a atacar nuevamente los labios de su esposa.

-¡Eres mi esposo, al fin!- Bella pudo separarse de él un segundo.

-Isabella, tenemos un problema.- Le dijo serio. –Tengo dos opciones, una te llevo a nuestra fiesta de matrimonio o, y la que más me gusta, te llevo a casa y te hago el amor toda la noche.-

-Tendría que decir la opción dos, pero si no aparecemos en esa fiesta, tus padres y los míos nos matan.- Ambos rieron.

-Ves, ya te portas como toda una mujer casada, no dejando que tu marido sea feliz.-

.

_Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré  
que aunque tengas manos frías te amaré,  
con tu mala ortografía  
y tu no saber perder  
con defectos y manías te amaré._

.

La música sonaba alta, todos bailaban en el centro de la pista, riendo y gozando de la fiesta. Edward no permitía que su esposa se alejara mucho tiempo de su lado, a lo que todos había respondido con chistes y bromas.

Pero Bella había logrado escaparse de las constrictoras garras de su flamante esposo, y ahora se encontraba hablando con Carmen. El semblante de las dos era muy serio, Edward notó como Bella se tensaba pero enseguida la doctora la confortó con un abrazo y ella volvió a sonreír.

-Tienen cara de culpables, ¿que planeaban?.- Preguntó Edward sin rodeos.

-Nada mocoso, yo puedo hablar lo que quiera con tu esposa. Pero no te vengas a hacer el malo conmigo, porque conozco todos tus feos secretitos. Y soy partidaria de la extorsión.- Carmen le sonrió con todos los dientes y Bella estalló en risa.

-Voy a tener que tomar unos cursos con Carmen, así se como tenerte cortito esposo.-

-Esposa, yo voy a tener que domarte, y juro que voy a necesitar mucha ayuda para eso.- Ambos rieron antes de que Edward calmara las risas de su esposa con besos.

La fiesta no concluyó hasta pasadas las 7 de la mañana, ya nadie estaba presentable. Con excepción del trío de la malignidad Bella, Senna y Zafrina estaban impolutas, como si recién hubiera empezado la fiesta. Y Edward sabía que entre baile y baile había tratado a arrugar o despeinar al trío, pero nada había servido.

Hasta en el momento de repartir las ligas, Edward no había sido nada gentil con las amigas de su esposa. Había aprovechado la situación, les había desacomodo las faldas de sus vestidos, y había subido la liga de Senna con los dientes. Pero nada, se veían como maniquíes de alta costura.

La miró como se despedía feliz de sus amigas y de sus padres. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer redonda de cansancio, y todavía faltaba media hora de viaje hasta su hogar. Gracias al cielo, un chofer los iba a trasladar hasta el caserón, él no estaba en condiciones de manejar. Sólo un pensamiento lo mantenía despierto, hacer el amor con su esposa por primera vez.

.

_Te amaré, te amaré  
porque fuiste algo importante,  
te amaré, te amaré  
cuando ya no estés presente,  
seguirás siendo costumbre y te amaré._

.

El viaje pareció más corto gracias a la pequeña siesta que ambos habían dormido. Ninguno de los dos había podido resistirse a descansar y sucumbieron ante el sueño rápidamente. El chofer los condujo hasta la puerta de la casa y ellos descendieron. Bella estaba recostada sobre Edward, él no perdió tiempo en tomarla en brazos, y como decía la tradición, atravesaron el umbral de su hogar, por primera vez, como marido y mujer.

-Esto vamos a repetirlo por la tarde, cuando esté despierta. No quiero preguntarme más tarde si lo hicimos.- Le dijo la morena.

-Me parece perfecto, ahora vamos a la cama.- La siesta en el camino le había sentado bien, esperaba que a ella le pasara lo mismo.

La llevó hasta la habitación sin parar de besarla, Bella reaccionó a cada beso cada vez más despierta, cada vez con más ansia.

Edward al fin se dio el placer de recorrer el cuello desnudo de su esposa, dejando besos húmedos a medida que descendía hasta su clavícula. Dio el mismo tratamiento a los hombros, mientras Bella suspiraba y se aferraba a él.

La dio vuelta en sus brazos y comenzó a soltar los botones del vestido. Gozando, como si fuera la primera vez, del contacto de la piel desnuda de Bella entre sus manos. Y estás temblaban, era tal la magnitud de saber que ella era absolutamente suya, que no podía sentirse más nervioso o excitado.

Bella gemía suavemente, disfrutando del placer que Edward siempre le proporcionaba. Pero quería sentirlo desnudo contra ella, piel contra piel. Su primera noche como marido y mujer, no importaba cuatas veces había dormido con él, o cuantas veces habían hecho el amor. Esa vez era especial, única.

Se dio vuelta, y cesó el gruñido de Edward con sus labios. Por más que fuera delicioso que el le quitara la ropa, ella también quería tener es placer. Había querido asaltarlo en medio de la iglesia, estaba tan hermoso. Sabía que no iba existir jamás un hombre más guapo que él. Y ningún otro iba a hacerle sentir tantas cosas.

Y quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero el silencio era delicioso. Sólo escuchar su respiración entrecortada, el suave sonido de sus labios uniéndose y de la ropa deslizándose, eso era el paraíso, no hacían falta palabras.

Sin darse cuenta como, los dos estaban desnudos, observándose uno al otro. Edward comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Bella, mientras volvía a besarla. Ella se inclinó hacia él ofreciéndose y él no dudó en saborearla. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, nada fuera de ellos dos, era lo suficiente importante como para hacerlos distraerse.

Esa mañana el acto de hacer el amor estaba desbordado de sentimientos, de promesas, de sueños de años por venir, juntos, los dos, y por siempre.

.

_Al caer de cada noche esperaré  
a que seas luna llena y te amaré  
y aunque queden pocos restos  
en señal de lo que fue  
seguirás cerca y muy dentro, te amaré._

.

Edward se recostó en la cama llevando a Bella de la mano a su lado, la acurrucó contra él. Amando la sensación de tenerla a su lado, rozando su piel cremosa, besándola intensamente. Sabía muy bien que ella, al igual que él, no iba a soportar estar mucho más tiempo separada de él. Había electricidad en el aire, un solo movimiento y los dos terminarían antes de comenzar. Y él necesitaba sentir el placer de Bella, que ese placer lo llevara a su propio orgasmo.

Lentamente la envolvió en sus brazos hasta colocarla debajo de él, la miró a los ojos y se introdujo completamente dentro de ella. Los dos contuvieron el grito de placer que amenazaba con escapar de sus gargantas. Era demasiado íntimo ese momento, como para dejarse llevar por la lujuria. Ellos estaban haciendo el amor de la forma más dulce y tierna, era un momento perfecto.

Y el suave, pero profundo balanceo de sus cuerpos los llevó más y más cerca del placer. Hasta que no hubo otra opción más que acelerar sus movimientos, y los delicados susurros y gemidos, se convirtieron en jadeos sensuales y eróticos. Hasta que ninguno de los dos lo soportó más, y ambos cayeron presos de sus orgasmos, juntos haciendo que perdieran la conciencia más allá del placer que uno creó en el otro.

-Te amo Bella.- Le dijo Edward cuando recuperó el aliento.

-Te amo Edward.- Le respondió antes de recostarse entre sus brazos.

El amor los inundó, la habitación quedó en silencio y ellos se quedaron dormidos entrelazados. Juntos, por primera vez, como marido y mujer.

.

_Te amaré, te amaré  
a golpe de recuerdo,  
hasta el último momento,  
a pesar de todo siempre te amaré._

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-¿Así que no tengo permitido interrumpir a Boss?- Preguntó el joven desde la puerta, haciendo que levantara la vista de los contratos que leía.

-Tú puedes interrumpir todo lo que quieras.- Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa. -Pero Senna lleva dos meses fuera de la empresa y parece que ahora todo el mundo se acordó que tenía que consultar con ella asuntos "muy" urgentes. O sea, ella estuvo acá un mes antes de irse y nadie dijo nada. Ahora que ya está por volver, les volvió a agarrar la codependencia.- dijo gruñendo.

-No te enojes, sabes que están acostumbrados a trabajar con ella.- El joven se acercó hasta el escritorio para sentarse en el borde.

-Por eso les prohíbo molestarme o interrumpirme, al menos por hoy. Si me hago la mala me respetan más.- Rió mientras se desperezaba en su confortable sillón.

-Si, que divertido.- La reprendió sin humor. –Bella, tuve que decir más de diez veces que eras mi esposa. No me dejaban pasar, la próxima vengo con la libreta de matrimonio.- Se quejó, enojado.

-Mejor, eso quiere decir que saben lo que les conviene. Además dime si ahora no tienes más ganas de besarme y hacerme cositas. Negarte la entrada hace que te suban las ansias.- Bella se volvió a reír de su marido, hasta que él la levantó de su asiento para aplastarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Así que cuando estás en personaje de Boss eres mala?- Le pegó un chirlo en la cola.

-Imagínate que me tuve que hacer respetar desde los 14 años Edward. Nadie creía que podía hacer algo bien, cuanto más cara de perro les ponía, menos me cuestionaban.- Sentenció como si eso la justificara por todo.

-Eras universitaria a los 14 mi vida, lo que pasa es que disfrutas de ser una hermosa tirana.-

-Sip, pero no todos confían en una adolescente para manejar tanto dinero, por eso preferí esconderme detrás de Senna. A ella la escuchaban, o les caiga como el mismo Lucifer en pleno fin del mundo, quisieran o no.- Bella ya no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, prefería disfrutar de las habilidosas manos de su marido, que ahora recorrían sus muslos.

-Hablando de Roma, ¿cuándo vuelve mi peor es nada?- Le preguntó mientras dejaba en su cuello pequeñas mordidas.

-Hoy, nos vemos en la cena de navidad. Bueno, varios festejos, navidad, nuestros primeros tres meses de casados y la vuelta de Senna y Zafrina.- Bella aprovechó para sacarle el saco a Edward.

-¿Hasta que hora piensas quedarte en la oficina?.- Viendo el rumbo que estaban tomando sus caricias, ya quería llevarla a casa para poder disfrutar de ella. –Todos tus empleados ya se están yendo. Casi me dan las llaves para que cierre yo.-

-¿Qué hora es?- Le preguntó al oído, antes de comenzar a mordisquear su lóbulo.

-Son las 12 del mediodía.- Edward dijo tratando de suprimir su gemido. –¿No terminaste todo el trabajo?- Casi suplicó Edward.

-Mmm… a la 1 nos vamos, todavía no estrenamos nuestra oficina.-Antes de terminar la frase estaba acostada sobre el escritorio de roble y Edward encima de ella. Y realmente nada podía ser mejor que ese momento.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

_Cena de Navidad_

.

-Edward, puedes hacerme un favor.- Le preguntó su cuñada apenas llegó a la casa de sus padres.

-¿Qué necesitas Etna?- Rosalie lo miró mal.

-Mira, me hice estos análisis y quiero que leas los resultados. Tú eres el único que puede entenderlos.-

-A ver, dicen: Sra. Cullen, anales de sub unidad beta en sangre, valores mayores…- Edward levantó la mirada para ver a su cuñada. –En una palabra Rose, felicitaciones, estás embarazada, tienes entre 15 y 20 semanas.- Rosalie no podía verse más hermosa, sus ojos brillaban por la noticia.

-Y estos.- Preguntó la joven mientras salía del abrazo de su cuñado.

-Rosalie Hale, sub unidad beta… acá dice que tienes de 9 a 12 semanas y tiene la misma fecha que el anterior. Yo te recomendaría reposo y que repitas los estudios. Pero quédate tranquila.-

Rosalie asintió con una sonrisa. –Gracias hermanito.- Le besó la mejilla y se dirigió donde estaban las mujeres.

La cena siguió tranquila, aunque todos lo observaban demasiado fijo. Lo ignoró seguro estaban tratando de molestarlo. Él sólo tenía ojos para su esposa, ya 3 meses de casados. Los primeros habían sido una locura, con la toma del cargo de Boss por parte de Bella y la partida de Senna, eso había movilizado sus horarios.

Pero siempre se encontraban para almorzar, y las noches les pertenecían al amor. Durante esas noches sus cuerpos se encontraban una y otra vez, siendo el deseo y los suspiros los protagonistas. Al final, siempre se dormía con Bella en sus brazos y acariciando su vientre, no sabía por qué, pero desde la noche posterior a su boda, siempre dormía y se despertaba así. Tal vez fuera parte de sus rezos, que una y otra vez pedía el milagro de una pequeña vida dentro de su mujer. Un milagro producido del amor de los dos.

Pero 3 meses habían pasado, y por más que Carmen aseguraba que no había problemas, aún Bella no llegaba con la noticia de su embarazo. Y encima ahora Rosalie estaba embarazada, y él no sabía si eso iba a deprimir a su esposa.

-¡Hermano!- Gritó Emmett sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Sabes cómo me enteré lo del bebé. Rose dejó una cajita de madera, muy linda por cierto, sobre la cama. Y cuando la abrí adentro había dos chupetes uno rosa y otro azul. Te confieso que me quedé helado, pero fue la noticia más maravillosa del mundo, y eso que no estábamos buscándolo.-

-Me imagino, te felicito hermano.- Edward lo abrazó, hasta que Senna los interrumpió.

-Todo muy lindo, todo muy tierno, pero todavía no me dijiste cuanto me extrañaste.- Senna comenzó a reír al notar que Edward ya estaba levantándola. Sin perder tiempo la rubia le rodeo la cintura con las piernas.

-Sabes que no puedo vivir sin un poco de esto por las mañanas.- Edward la besó y estallaron de risa.

-Deja de estar acosando a mi prima, esposo. Sepárense antes de que traiga agua fría, parecen perros en celos. Además los estamos esperando para abrir los regalos.-

Edward siguió a su esposa, estaba algo molesta y no sabía por qué, no creía que fuera por haber besado a su prima, ya que lo hacía siempre. Esa tarde y posteriormente en la noche ella estaba rara, tal vez ya estaba sintiendo los mismos celos que sentía él por su hermano y Rosalie.

Todos estaban reunidos entregando los regalos, todos parecían tener la misma coreografía. Tomar el paquete, abrirlo exclamar un ¡Gracias! Y tomar otro paquete para repetir la misma acción.

De pronto las palabras de su hermano golpearon la mente de Edward, Bella le estaba dando su regalo de navidad. Era una cajita, igual a la que Rosalie le había regalado a Emmett, le latía fuertemente el corazón al pensar que tal vez… Si, tal vez, ese era el más importante regalo de navidad que jamás iba a recibir.

De golpe notó que todos, menos su esposa, estaban mirando atentamente la caja que Edward mantenía aferrada a sus manos. Todos estaban pensando lo mismo que él, los ojos de su hermano se habían aguado, seguro que los de él también. No pudo esperar más y abrió le caja.

Había un documento, el de Bella, para ser preciso. Edward la miró.

-Es tu documento.- Le dijo a la castaña.

-¡Si! ¿Acaso no te gustó mi regalo?- Edward se sintió mal al ver la cara de Bella, parecía como triste. –Ahora soy legalmente Cullen, tu nombre ahora es el mío. No hay forma de que nadie sepa que soy tuya.-

Edward se acercó a ella, y la abrazó. Era tan importante para ella ese simple gesto, durante su anterior matrimonio, Bella había seguido aferrada a su apellido. Pero ahora ella deseaba ser una Cullen sin importar perder o dejar de usar su nombre paterno. Ella era la cosita más perfecta del mundo y él no podía amarla más.

De pronto Emmett comenzó a gritar y todos voltearon para verlo.

-¡Rose! ¿Por qué tú sigues siendo Hale? Acaso no me amas lo suficiente para llevar mi apellido.-

Rosalie lo miró enojada a los ojos. –Llevo a tu hijo en mi vientre, esa no es suficiente prueba de amor.- Todos quedaron callados ante las últimas palabras de Rosalie, tal vez era necesario calmarse un poco, el tema era lo bastante delicado para seguir hablando de él.

-Bueno Em.- Irrumpió Bella el silencio. –Tal vez para el próximo aniversario, hay cosas que se deben ganar.-

Todos se relajaron al ver como Bella reaccionaba riendo. Rosalie se acercó a ella y la abrazó antes de hablarle al oído. Las dos se rieron cómplices, y siguieron abriendo regalos.

La noche terminó para Bella y Edward, se despidieron de la familia. La mirada de Edward cayó en su hermano, se veía tan feliz acariciando el vientre de Rosalie. Tal vez tuvieran un carácter explosivo, pero sin duda se amaban completamente. El retoño de esos dos iba a ser una polvorita, pero toda la familia lo iba a adorar.

Nuevamente sintió celos, al parecer iba a sentir celos de cualquier pareja que estuviera esperando un bebé. Al menos lo reconocía, decía que ese era el primer paso para la recuperación, pero no lo hacía sentir menos triste.

Senna corrió antes de que alcanzara su camioneta. Lo abrazó y le susurró al oído.

-A veces es necesario esperar. Porque siempre los mejores regalos, se reciben en la oscuridad de una habitación, cuando ojos curiosos no vigilan. Donde no existe nada más, que el latido unísono de dos corazones.-

Edward la miró. –Odio cuando hablas como un oráculo. Pero igual, feliz navidad.- Le plantó un beso en la nariz.

-Ya falta menos Edward, aguanta un poquito más.- Él respondió con un suspiro cansado.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

El viaje hasta la casa fue en total silencio, ninguno de los dos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenían nada que decirle al otro. Cada uno estaba envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. Y no era un silencio incomodo, por el contrario, ambos disfrutaban de sus tiempos a solas, pero acompañados por el otro.

Recién cuando entraron a la casa Bella se dirigió a él.

-Por qué no tomas algo, mientras yo preparo la cama, al final no cambié las sábanas antes de irme.- Bella le sonrió, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Deja que te ayudo, no tengo muchas ganas de tomar nada.- Dijo secamente.

-Edward, déjate de joder, me molesta cuando estás de mal humor. Te espero en la cama en 15 minutos, mejor que tengas buen ánimo cuando subas.-

Dicho esto se fue, tenía que reconocer que ella lo había llevado a esto. Pero él hombre la podía sacar de las casillas cuando quisiera. Y además ella tenía que preparar su último regalo de navidad. No había esperado tanto para que él le arruinara todo. Llegó a la habitación y comenzó a prepara el regalo.

Cuando pasaron 10 minutos Bella ya tenía todo listo, bajó y se encontró con su perfecto marido, tomando una copita de licor frente a la chimenea. Estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que ni había notado que ella estaba a su lado, la verdad que era tan hermoso. No pudo resistir y lo acarició. Él se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

-Veo que estás de humor de licor de chocolate.- Edward asintió y la besó. –Toma, me olvidé de llevar este con los demás regalos. No es mucho, pero espero que te guste. Feliz navidad amor, te espero en la cama.-

Bella le dio un sobre y se fue. Edward siguió tomando lo que le restaba de licor, y empezó a jugar con el sobre. Preguntándose que podría tener dentro. Tal vez un regalo extravagante, un viaje. Todavía no era Houdini, así que no iba a adivinar que había dentro sin leerlo.

Abrió el sobre y se le resbaló de las manos, cuando lo recogió una imagen cayó nuevamente al piso. Dejó de respirar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lograba levantar la pequeña foto del piso. No había dudas, él no tenía ni la mínima duda de lo que era. Era la imagen con la soñaba desde hacía meses. Una pequeña ecografía, marcada con un corazón y en el medio del mismo una formita más clara.

Se limpió nuevamente el rostro, sollozando tomó la carta que había dentro del sobre. Estaba escrita por un niño.

"_Siempre los mejores regalos, se reciben en la oscuridad, cuando los ojos curiosos no vigilan… Donde no existe nada más, que el latido unísono de dos corazones"_

_¡Feliz Navidad Papá!_

Salió corriendo por el living hasta llegar a su habitación, la televisión estaba prendida y mostrando un video de su esposa y sus amigas. Todas reunidas contándole paso a paso como Bella estaba haciéndose un test de embarazo. Las risas y el llanto emocionado de Bella se escuchaban por los parlantes.

-Ya subí cuatro kilos, no sé que es, pero Carmen dice que es un bebé fuerte y sano. Tampoco vi la ecografía, no era justo para los dos. Así que el técnico la hizo con auriculares y sin mostrarme la pantalla. Lo único que sé es que tengo 3 meses de embarazo, y que no podía aguantar más para decírtelo.-

Bella comenzó a llorar y Edward corrió a abrazarla y besarla. ¡Dios! amaba a esa mujer más que nada, había estado escondiendo el embarazo para que él no sufriera los primeros meses, ese era su miedo más grande. Y ella lo había protegido.

Llevaba a su hijo o hija. Edward la tomó con cuidado y la acostó en medio de la cama. La desnudó lentamente, su cuerpo realmente estaba distinto. Como no lo había notado, su vientre ahora estaba más curvo, sus pechos más cargados y sus pezones más oscuros.

Su hijo le había estado hablando, le había dicho que estaba ahí y él no había notado esos cambios, ya iba a tener tiempo de retarse por no descubrirlo. Pero ahora no podía más que reír y besar a su esposa.

Lentamente se desnudó el y la colocó encima de su cuerpo, hicieron el amor con tremenda dulzura. Edward no separó su mano de la pancita de su esposa ni un segundo. Y cuando los dos estuvieron completamente saciados, Bella se recostó sobre el pecho de marido para sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

Esa noche ya no eran sólo dos los corazones que latían, desde esa noche serían tres…

.

.

.

_Oh!!! Que tiernos que son…._

_El final se acerca, en el próximo capítulo pasaran una buena cantidad de años. Al final se dejará enganchado para el gran capitulo final._

_Edward en este cap se pasó de hermoso._

_Y Bella es Boss, jejeje, ya en el cap pasado se vio algo, solo una chica lo advirtió…_

_Al parecer Sam a dejado en paz a Bella, ¿pero será sí por mucho tiempo? Bueno lo averiguaran pronto._

_Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review y a aquello que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas._

_Ok hoy pude actualizar porque me liberaron de una prueba, espero poder continuar así._

_Para los que quieran regalarme una sonrisa denle al lindo botón verde de allí abajo y escriban sus comentarios._

_Cariños, Blueskys._


	24. Capítulo 23

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 23**_

_**Nuestra Vida**_

.

Un embarazo de novela, sin la más mínima preocupación. Edward adoraba cada centímetro que crecía en el vientre de Bella. Y ella adoraba la pasión que él hacía surgir en ella, a pesar de subir 20 kilos hasta días antes del nacimiento.

Bella y Edward disfrutaron de cada segundo de su embarazo, estaban como tontos, y Edward se había convertido en un déspota en cuanto a sus órdenes con el bebé. El mismo 25 de diciembre, fecha en la que había recibido a noticia de su inminente paternidad, él había movilizado a todo los médicos de la clínica donde trabajaba, para poder ver a su bebé. A pesar de ligarse más de un insulto y tener que deber más favores de los que eran convenientes. Pero la satisfacción de ver y oír a su bebé le hizo olvidar todo, más cuando descubrió que era una pequeña niña, la que venía en camino.

La casa se llenó de color rosa, talco y pañales. Todos los miembros de la familia festejaban la llegada de la pequeña y posteriormente la llegada del pequeño volcano que Rosalie llevaba en su vientre.

La magia acabó a fines del tercer mes, o al menos la magia del cuarto. Bella prohibió a Edward cualquier tipo de contacto íntimo. Como toda primera madre primeriza, Bella tenía inseguridades y además el cambio hormonal destruyó por completo su líbido. Hasta el punto de pedirle, algunas noches a su esposo, que no durmiera con ella en la misma cama. Edward era un hombre puramente sensual y peligrosamente sexual, verlo acostado a su lado la perturbaba, ya que a pesar de ser un sueño mojado, ella no sentía nada. Por ende también pasaba horas llorando por la falta de los mimos de su esposo.

El séptimo mes llegó y arrasó con todo como un huracán.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

Edward estaba tomando unas copas en, desde hacía unos meses, su habitación. Ubicado a dos habitaciones de su verdadero cuarto, Bella lo había llamado por teléfono varias veces ese día, y cuando llegó a la casa, su esposa no paraba de requerir su atención. Encontrándola la mayoría de las veces, con muy poca ropa, haciendo que se encontrara con una muy dolorosa erección.

En los últimos casi tres meses había tenido que recurrir a si mismo para "relajarse" un poco. Pero la verdad no le alcanzaba, necesitaba el calido y suave refugio del cuerpo de su mujer. Además Bella estaba cada día más radiante, su cuerpo era cada vez más voluptuoso y exquisitamente erótico.

De nuevo sintió el llamando de su esposa, salió corriendo, no sabía que necesitaba. Y la encontró en la cama, tapada apenas, con las sábanas de satén durazno. Esas que a él tanto le gustaban.

-Edward, al fin lo encontré.- Dijo sonriendo como si hubiera hallado el Dorado.

-¿Qué cariño, que encontraste?- No pudo evitar deslizar la vista sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, estaba desnuda debajo de las sábanas.

-Mi lujuria, cariño, ven a la cama ¡ya!-

Edward no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó sobre ella. Después de varias horas, Edward comprendió que ella realmente había vuelto, y con la pasión restaurada completamente.

.

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

La noche en que la pequeña quiso llegar al mundo, no fue la excepción. Edward había amado a Bella sabiendo que tal vez esa sería su última noche juntos, hasta después de la cuarentena. Las contracciones comenzaron a llegar 20 minutos después, durante la sesión de mimos. Edward comenzó a reír al escuchar las palabras de Bella –Esta beba tiene un gran sentido de la oportunidad y de la puntualidad.-

Después de un parto bastante complicado, Renesmee Cullen Swan llegó al mundo pesando 3.322 kilos y midiendo 54 centímetros.

Por la mañana los nuevos tíos fueron a conocer a la nueva princesa de la familia. Fue la nueva tía Tany quién sentenció autoritariamente el nuevo nombre de la niña, Nessie, y así quedó.

Los días posteriores fueron de visitas interminables y sorpresas por parte del flamante padre que no paraba de llevar regalos a su esposa e hija. Sólo recién el día que finalmente les dieron el alta, Carmen decidió hablar con Bella y Edward.

La doctora, con mucha claridad, le explicó al matrimonio, que si bien Bella podía quedar embarazada de nuevo, lo conveniente era esperar al menos un año. Ya que la joven mostraba síntomas de útero maduro, lo que no comprometería un futuro embarazo. Pero sí limitaría el número de hijos que podrían tener.

Al principio Bella sintió pesar por este nuevo impedimento, pero Edward tranquilamente le explicó, que, si bien era una cagada que no pudieran tener un millón de hijos, Al menos ya tenían uno y que lo importante era que ella y su futuro bebé estuvieran bien. "_No pienso parar hasta que tengamos la pareja, después no es necesario tener más._ _En todo caso amor, podemos pensar otra forma de llenar la casa con bebitos, pero me importa mucho más tu salud que cualquier otra cosa. Ya tuvimos el primero, que te parece esperar un año y probamos una vez más"_ Edward fue el primero en ver el lado bueno de las cosas, como siempre, y fueron sus palabras las que levantaron el animo de Bella, eso y los ruiditos perfectos de su Nessie.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Después de una licencia por maternidad de casi 12 meses, Bella volvió a Black Agency como un huracán.

Al mes de reestablecida, el Head Chief de la empresa, investigó, planeó y llevó a cabo dos de los más importantes contratos de medios gráficos de Chicago. Llegando así, finalmente, al mercado Asíatico y posicionándose como una de las empresas más fuertes del mundo.

Ese día volvió temprano a casa, y pasó toda la tarde jugando con su pequeña, que ya a los 13 meses de edad, caminaba y tenía su propio lenguaje de bebé. Que nadie entendía.

Pero lo que sí todos sabían era que Nessie amaba los piratas, y cada noche el baño era una lucha, hasta que llegaba el Pirata Edward "Green Eyes" Cullen, el terror de los cuartos de baño.

Nessie corría gritando por toda la casa, hasta que el Pirata Green –quien usaba su corbata a modo de parche en el ojo- la atrapaba y la hacía caminar por la tabla. Siendo finalmente mamá, el maligno tiburón de la limpieza.

El baño terminó temprano, ya que Nessie se quedó dormida segundos después de limpiarla completa. Edward tomó a su pequeña de los brazos de Bella y la llevó a su cunita, obligándola a Bella a quedarse en la bañera, bajo cargo de traición, si se movía de ese lugar.

Cuando volvió el pirata Green exigió su tesoro, y ella no le negó nada. Edward se metió en la bañera con ropa y todo, la cual finalmente fue arrancada por la joven –ahora sirena- el agua desbordó cuando los cuerpos de los dos amantes se unieron. Amándose con una necesidad surgida de la misma lujuria, esa noche se desató la pasión, se entregaron febrilmente el uno al otro. Cada movimiento era acompañado por un gemido, cada sonido que emitían era arrancado a la fuerza.

Hasta que todo quedó en silencio. Sólo es escuchaba la agitada respiración de ambos y el resonar frenético de sus corazones.

-Te amo.- sonó la voz de Bella mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de su marido.

-Yo te amo más, y por eso vamos a salir del agua. Acabo de embarazarte y no quiero que te enfermes.-

Bella rió al escuchar la seguridad de su esposo.

-¿Y que te hace estar tan seguro de que me embarazaste?-

Edward la besó y soltó una carcajada. –Sólo lo sé, pero si quieres te apuesto algo.-

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Y el segundo embarazo llegó de la mano de un pirata… Edward no estaba equivocado.

Al mes Bella, de la mano de su esposo, vio como el test casero de embarazo mostraba las dos rayitas.

Tal cual predijo Carmen, el segundo embarazo no corrió peligro, pero sí significó una serie de malestares en Bella. Teniendo que realizar reposo durante los tres últimos meses.

Por consejo de Carmen, y luego de una profunda charla entre Bella y Edward, Bella decidió ligarse las trompas. Su útero, a pesar de sólo haber anidado dos pequeños, parecía el de una mujer en su sexto embarazo. Y un futuro embarazo, sí pondría en peligro a Bella.

La decisión fue fácil de tomar, ya que los dos tenía más de lo que alguna vez habían soñado. Y no necesitaban de nada más.

A diferencia del primer parto, el segundo vástago Cullen llegó al mundo por cesárea, pero sin el menor malestar, un parto totalmente asintomático.

El pequeño Edward Cullen llegó al mundo, un año y 11 meses exactos después que su hermana mayor.

Fue su padrino, quién permaneció toda la noche en el hospital, hasta que por pedido especial de Edward, pudo ingresar a verlo. Y usando sus derechos, esta vez, apodó al pequeño como Eddie.

Desde el momento que despertó de la anestesia, el mundo cambió para Bella. Si bien Nessie había movilizado todo a su alrededor, el pequeño Eddie era un tirano y demandaba constantemente de su madre. Lo mismo con el padre, él con sus días de edad, ya lo tenía totalmente controlado.

Para los padres sus pequeños se convirtieron en su mundo. Nada importaba más que ellos.

La vida no podía ser mejor para el matrimonio, si bien Bella muchas noches se despertaba angustiada pensando en la vuelta de Sam, Edward siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla volver a la cama. Ser padres no había podido robarles la pasión que despertaban el uno en el otro, si no que la habían potenciado.

.

.

_**-.-**_

.

.

_4 años después_

.

Nessie y Eddie eran los malcriados de los abuelos, la pequeña castaña hacía que hasta los Sres. Black no quisieran volver a Seattle, y ellos odiaban estar en la ciudad de Chicago! En cambio Eddie vivía para volver locos a todos, el pequeño era un genio y a los cuatro años ya actuaba como un niño de 6 o 7 años. Él era el malcriado de Senna.

A los 7 meses ya caminaba y a los 10 ya hablaba, su idioma bebé. Era un prodigio, mucho más que su madre, ya que ella había acelerado su crecimiento casi en la pubertad. Pero Eddie era un genio desde bebé.

Nessie no se quedaba atrás, pero no sobresalía como su hermano. Era el espíritu de competencia que hacía que ella equiparara en todo a su hermano pequeño. Si él caminaba, ella lo hacía y si él leía ella también, con un poco más de dificultad, lo conseguía siempre.

Bella dedicaba horas a la instrucción y juego de sus hijos, había preparado una oficina en el último piso de Black Agency. Senna no estuvo muy feliz de "donar" su oficina, pero Bella la convenció tirando a bajo 3 oficinas medianas y haciendo un gigante para ella y Zafrina.

James D'Or y Tanya no habían tardado en seguir los pasos de Bella y Edward y ya contaban con los gemelos y uno más por llegar.

Lauren y Tyler habían decidido separarse, sólo por un año, los dos necesitaban un tiempo a solas, según palabras de Tyler… La separación duró sólo tres meses. Hasta el día que Tyler vio como Lauren "accidentalmente" recibía un beso de un compañero de clases. Desde entonces, ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a separar. Ya a Tyler, no se le ocurrían más ideas como esas.

Los demás se mantenían felices y en parejas juntos. Algunos con planes de bodas, otros solamente disfrutando de crecer juntos, y de amarse.

Tal vez la vida no era fácil y perfecta, pero era lo ideal para ellos…

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

-No llores.- dijo con la voz ahogada.

-No llores tú.- Respondió tratando de abrazarla. –Mi bebita entra a primer grado. Si quiero llorar voy a hacerlo, yo la hice y ahora no me necesita más.- Edward trató de retener las lágrimas.

-Exagerado, sólo empezó el colegio, te va a seguir necesitando. Además, yo también la hice, no sé si te acuerdas.- Respondió entre risas mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Puedes creer que nuestros bebés ya vayan al colegio? Edward ni bola nos dio, entró directamente a conocer a su nueva profesora. Anoche me dijo que si no era, al menos, la mitad de inteligente que tú, no iba a volver a pisar la escuela.-Edward imitó la voz de su hijo, con tan sólo 4 años ya alcanzaba un nivel intelectual de un chico de 6. Su primer día de clases era en primer grado, pero a mediados de año seguro que iban a trasladarlo a segundo.

En cambio Nessie prefería la gloria de ser la única hija mujer de Edward Cullen, o al menos eso declaraba ella. Prefería pasar horas jugando y hablando que perder tiempo con los libros.

-Nessie va a volver loca a las maestras, ¡imagínate que hoy quería venir maquillada a la escuela!- Bella seguía espantada por la desfachatez e su hija.

-Culpa de mamá, Tanya, Zafrina y obviamente de Senna. Nunca Senna puede estar fuera de algún problema.- Edward riendo abrazó fuertemente a su esposa. –Gracias Bella.- Le susurró emocionado. –Gracias por nuestros hijos, por la familia que formamos, y por el amor que me hiciste conocer. Te amo.-

Bella no podía más que abrazarlo y tratar de en ese abrazo hacerle sentir todo lo que ella lo amaba también. Ella no tenía palabras para agradecerle a él lo feliz que la hacía. –¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, mi amor!-

-Vamos a casa Bella, necesito hacerte el amor, necesito sentirte.- Edward la tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a su hogar.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Salir de la casa fue una tortura, a quien se le ocurría tener que salir a trabajar después de hacer el amor. A la mierda con todo, era rica. Tenía más dinero del que iba a poder gastar en su vida.

Quedarse en casa con Edward toda la tarde haciendo el amor era siempre el mejor plan de todos. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo hacia el teléfono, dos minutos después había conseguido cancelar todos los turnos de Edward y ahora enfilaba para enfrentarse a la furia de su marido en la ducha. Suspiró de placer, su esposo era, definitivamente, un hombre con grandes talentos. Y hacer el amor en cualquier lugar, era el que más le gustaba.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde Edward tuvo que abandonar su cómoda cama y salir a la clínica. Uno de sus pacientes estaba en estado crítico y el debía ir a asistirlo. Bella lo ayudó a vestirse y él insistió en vestirla a ella. En una hora debía pasar a buscar a sus hijos por la casa de los padres de su esposo.

Lo besó antes de que subiera al auto. Lo besó con toda su pasión, con todo su amor. Era lo más perfecto del mundo, él y sus hijos, Edward la palmeó en la cola antes de subirse al auto e irse riendo.

Pero algo definitivamente no estaba bien, lo supo desde el momento en que Edward desapareció de su vista.

Tres segundos más tarde él la abrazaba. Lo sabía, él no iba a dejar que las cosas estuvieran fuera de sus manos. Sam escondió la cara en el cuello de la joven. Aspirando nuevamente el olor de su amada.

-Casi 5 años Isabella desde que no te tengo en mis brazos. Dime que me extrañaste también.- Pidió rozando sus labios por el cuello de Bella.

-Estuve ocupada viviendo mi vida Sam, tuve dos hijos a los que amo y tengo un marido que es perfecto. ¿Por qué tendría que haberte extrañado?- Contestó con furia.

-Esa no es manera de darme la bienvenida. Sé que recién cuando estemos los dos unidos, cuerpo a cuerpo, ahí vas a notar cuanto me extrañaste. Llevo casi toda una vida pensando en este momento, en hacerte el amor. Ahora podemos ser dueños de todo lo que siempre soñamos. Ahora es momento para los dos de poder tener nuestra propia familia. No creas que voy a aceptar como míos a los hijos de _ese_. No Isabella, juntos vamos a traer a este mundo a nuestro maravilloso y perfectos hijos. Sólo tuyos y míos, al fin las cosas son como tienen que ser.- Suspiró feliz, se sentía en la gloria.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Bella, sólo quiso hacerlo sentir miserable. Ya estaba cansada de ser siempre ella la que lo entendiera, ahora no podía jugar el juego que él quería. Tenía a sus hijos y tenía la vida con la que siempre había soñado. Y él no estaba incluido en ella.

Lo miró con desprecio, separándose de él y le dijo con toda arrogancia. –Imposible, primero porque jamás tendría a tus hijos, y segundo porque no puedo tenerlos. Gracias al cielo tengo cosidas las trompas, porque la única manera de que estuvieras dentro de mí, sería si me violaras. Y aunque lo hicieras, agradezco el momento en que tomé la determinación de esterilizarme, ya que traer en mi seno a tus hijos, sería lo último que quisiera en la vida.-

Ante su respuesta Sam se transformó.

Estaba descolocado, no paraba de gritarle que había matado a sus hijos, su futuro y todos los planes que tenía para el futuro de ellos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Bella temió que el descontrol de Sam los pusiera en peligro, de pronto se vio arrastrada por él al interior de su automóvil. No sabía como reaccionar, tratar con él en estas circunstancias era imposible, encima ella había contribuido a que estuviera así, sabía que él no iba a volver a ser el joven tierno que era con ella. No al menos hasta que se calmara. Ahora Sam estaba más allá de la razón, sólo escuchaba a sus propios demonios.

-Estás temblando... es porque te diste cuenta que hiciste algo malo. Es la culpa, nos arruinaste la vida.- Dijo a los gritos, afirmando cada palabra con un golpe al volante. –La vida maravillosa que íbamos a tener. _Nuestra_ familia, _nuestros_ hijos. El futuro perfecto que íbamos a tener _juntos_.- La rabia era palpable en cada palabra. Sin decir más arrancó el auto y salio.

-Sam.- Lo llamó suavemente, tratando de volverlo a sí. –No tenemos un futuro juntos, yo estoy casada. Tengo una familia, una vida, y no estás incluida en ella. Y no porque no te quisiera, porque a pesar de todo, yo te quiero. Pero es por tu culpa, por la forma en que te comportaste, por lo que le hiciste a nuestra familia.- A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de decirle la verdad. Y eso la entristeció.

-¡Qué Familia! ¿Una que permitió que una criatura de 14 años se casara con un moribundo? O la que dejó que una empresa multinacional en manos de una niña y sus súbditos.- Nuevamente comenzó a gritar, el sin darse cuenta como, llegaron a la ciudad en minutos. Cada vez tomaban más velocidad, cosa que inquietaba a Bella. –Yo fui el _único_ que se dio cuenta, que hasta tú contribuiste para destruir tu niñez. Yo estaré loco, pero al menos no soy ni la mitad de basura que fueron ellos, o lo que fuiste tú.-

Si, tenía razón, al menos en algunas partes, no todo. Ella era responsable de su propia vida y de las decisiones que había tomado, pero jamás se había arrepentido de ellas, nunca.

-Sam, por favor, cálmate, tranquilicémonos. Estamos diciendo cosas que no sentimos. Nos estamos hiriendo, y yo te quiero Sam, por favor.- Se quebró, el pasado que los unía era tan triste y a la vez tan bello. A veces la vida era una mierda, y más, cuando los sentimientos estaban tan a flor de piel y parecía que hasta una caricia podía dañarlos.

-No digo nada que no sienta Isabella. Ahora cállate, necesito un momento para pensar.- Un momento para tratar de entender que hacía tiempo él la había perdido, que realmente ella nunca había sido de él. Apretó fuertemente el volante y aceleró un poco más el automóvil.

-Sam, te pido que bajes la velocidad, no estamos en un camino abierto y podemos terminar teniendo un accidente.-

Eso lo enfureció, ella no confiaba para nada en su buen juicio. Lo creía un desquiciado y eso lo volvió a desbordar.

-A tí te gusta la velocidad, así que no te quejes.- Le gritó sin prestarle atención y volviendo a subir la velocidad, pasando un semáforo en rojo.

-Sí, me gusta la velocidad, pero cuando yo estoy al mando. Para Sam.- Dijo seriamente.

-Cállate y déjame tranquilo, si pierdo la concentración nos podemos matar.-

Bella comenzó a temblar, realmente tenía miedo, Sam era un peligro.

-Ya sé.- Comenzó a reír sin sentido. –Vamos a visitar a tu marido, tal vez el quiera verte por última vez. Porque no pienso dejarte ir, eres mía, quieras o no.-

Y antes de darse cuenta Sam llegó a la esquina, dio una vuelta en u causando un caos en las dos vías. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Bella gritando…

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Las únicas dos veces que se creyó morir las dos mismas personas estaban involucradas. Pero solamente le importaba Bella, su primo era una mierda y no merecía que nadie se preocupara por él.

Corría por el pasillo de urgencias tratando de calmarse, pero las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Cuando llegó al cuarto privado y la vio, cayó al piso y lloró.

Bella se levantó de la cama al escucharlo. Se tiró a su lado abrazándolo, él la envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla.

Les tomó un largo tiempo calmarse, al final Edward la llevó en brazos hasta su cama.

-Dios, Bella. Tuve tanto miedo, cuando lo vi…- Edward respiró nunca pensó ver a ese hombre tan orgulloso en ese estado. –Si sobrevive, va a estar postrado en una silla de ruedas, incapaz de moverse, de comunicarse. Se que suena terrible, pero lo mejor es que no pasara de esta noche.- Sabía que sus palabras eran duras, pero su esposa necesitaba la verdad.

-Tuve mucho miedo, no quería que nadie me atendiera, Edward te necesitaba a ti. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte…- Bella comenzó a llorar.

-No tienes que decirme nada. Ya estás acá conmigo y…- Ahora ella lo interrumpió, él la dejó después de una experiencia traumática era necesario desahogarse.

-Te amo, nunca, nunca olvides eso. Nuestros hijos son maravillosos, no puedo pedirle a la vida nada más porque los tuve a ustedes tres. Renesmee es demasiado parecida a tí, en cuanto a su rebeldía y su libertad. No le cortes las alas, pero no dejes que crezca antes de tiempo. Eres su papá y no la consientas de más. Edward es tu vivo retrato, pero tiene mi mismo problema, él va a crecer frente a tus ojos a pasos adelantados. Pero nunca olvides su verdadera edad, y la necesidad que siempre va a tener de ser un niño. Y eres mi vida, vuelve a amar, yo quisiera que lo hicieras…- La calló besándola.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, tú vas a volver conmigo. Tú eres mí esposa, no importa cuanto tiempo estemos juntos, yo me casé no sólo para toda la vida. Mi alma va con la tuya y te sigue a donde vas.- Los dos lloraban y se abrazaban, ese momento era un milagro.

Que ella estuviera ilesa era un milagro, los gritos de dos pequeños interrumpieron el silencio, de pronto Nessie y Eddie llegaron al cuarto, los cuatro se quedaron juntos hasta tarde. Juntos y felices…

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

Seguía enojado, Bella lo había obligado a volver con los pequeños a su casa. Él se había negado, había llamando a Senna y Zafrina para que pasaran a recoger a los pequeños. Pero la insistencia de Bella fue mayor, los niños necesitaban de la tranquilidad de tener a papá en casa.

Escuchaba las voces de sus hijos negándose a dormir sin que Zafrina les contara un cuento. Él ya no tenía fuerza, pero los besó y arropó antes de dejarlos con su tía favorita. Arrastrándose llegó hasta el sofá y se tiró sobre Senna. Ella lo meció, tratando de tranquilizarlo, lo abrazó, lloró junto a él. El miedo de perderla era tan grande, y él muy bien sabía que el peligro no había pasado todavía, pero tenía que esperar y rezar para que todo saliera bien. Tenía que salir bien.

Ya eran las doce de la noche, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada. Hasta que el teléfono sonó, no podía contestarlo, Senna tampoco, ambos se aferraron el uno al otro como si de esa forma, como por arte de magia todo se fuera a arreglar.

Zafrina tomó valor por los tres y contestó…

Él lo sabía, no necesitó ver como Zafrina perdía la fuerza, o como Senna salía corriendo para abrazarse a su mujer, para entender, que ese llamado era lo que más temía.

Levantó el teléfono del piso, y aunque ya lo sabía, escuchó lo que le tenía que decir.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, tener fuerza por él y por sus hijos…

.

.

.

_Hola:_

_Me perdí por un tiempo pero no fue por mucho ¿cierto? Por lo menos me fue bien en la U._

_Ahora a la historia…_

_Este es el penúltimo capítulo y ya para el próximo nos encontraremos con el punto de partida. ¿Recuerdan el primer capítulo ese cortito? Bueno ahora sabremos cual es aquella decesión tan importante que se debe tomar, la que se nombra allí y en el summary._

_Para aquellos que quieran disfrutar el último cap descarguen de por ahí The Promise de Tracy Chapman y denle a ella durante todo el cap. Ya verán lo disfrutarán al máximo así._

_Ahora ¿alguien desea matarme? Todo lo que pasó en este cap no es mi culpa, solo hago esta adaptación… Sam apareció pidiendo amor incondicional ¿Quién se cree que es?..._

_Sus comentarios son bien recibidos vía review, así que denle al botón verde!!! Me pueden desear un feliz cumple!!! El miércoles seré un año más vieja…Esto suena muy Bella (poniéndose a tono con New Moon, jejeje)_

_Espero actualizar el próximo vienes, si no es así, ya para el martes. Estoy en lo último, pero prometí terminar e fic antes diciembre. _


	25. Capítulo 24

_Hola_

_Les traigo el último capítulo de Sus Ojos. _

_Recuerdan que les dije que buscaran una canción y la pusieran mientras leían?? Pues ahora es le momento_

_Al final nos leemos._

_._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Suyay Brunelli alias Usako_Suyi_

.

.

.

_**Epílogo**_

.

_**Tiempo Presente**_

.

_If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart_

.

-¿Estás acá?- Miró sobre su pecho y ella dormía ahí, bella y hermosa. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, lo miró, le sonrió y le contestó.

-Sí, como siempre.-

-No, no estás. Por más que te busque, por más que estire las manos en la cama no te encuentro.-

-Pero nunca sentiste frío por las noches. Eso es porque estuve y estoy acá.-

-Si, pero no despiertas. ¿Por qué no despiertas?, te necesito tanto amor.-

-Lo sé, y yo te amo tanto Edward, pero no puedo, sólo acá soy libre.-

-Pero es mi sueño Bella, esto no es real. Es mi estúpido cerebro que desea que estés durmiendo a mi lado. Ya pasaron… 15 años.-

-No, no importa si es un sueño. Para mí esta es la realidad, nuestra realidad. Siempre fue un sueño Edward, desde el principio. Hermoso y perfecto, hasta el fin.-

.

_If you think of me If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart_

.

-No puedo, Bells, no puedo y no quiero que llegue la mañana. No puedo decidir. Te amo tanto.- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

-¡Shuu!... Te amo, y te prometo que voy a seguir acá.- su mano de posó lentamente sobre su pecho, donde se sentían los latidos de su corazón. –Y este calor en nuestra cama, va a seguir.-

-¡Te amo!, Te amo tanto, después de 20 años te sigo amando como la primera vez que te vi.-

La besó con toda su alma y lentamente abrió lo sus ojos, ella no estaba sobre su pecho, ya no.

.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you_

.

.

.

**-.-**

.

.

El Doctor Cullen se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Renesmee y Edward, me voy. Si no están en el coche en 3 minutos se van caminando.- Azotó la puerta.

2 minutos 54 segundos después… dentro del coche.

-Papi, te amamos- Su chiquita habló. Era hermosa, cabello y ojos castaños. Un calco de su madre a los 21 años, en todo sentido. Bueno, tenía en realidad la inteligencia de su padre, en eso sí se le parecía.

-Yo también los amo. ¿Qué me van a pedir?- En tono de voz se notaba un dejo de tristeza, aunque sonreía.

-Soñamos con mamá. Estaba hermosa viejo, feliz, su risa es lo más perfecto que voy a oír en mí vida. Ya había empezado a olvidar su risa, pero hoy la volví a escuchar.- Su Eddie era un jovencito de 19 años, igual a él, pero con el carisma de su madre. Apasionado y entregado a la vida, nunca dejaba de sonreír. Bella era así.

No pudo evitar sentir el calor de unas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Yo soñé con mami también.- Miró de reojo a sus hijos, Nesie sentada a su lado y Eddie en el asiento trasero.

-¡Pá!... Nosotros…- Nesie se detuvo, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Miró a sus hijos tiernamente y suspiró. – Ustedes son mi vida, así que pueden decir lo que piensan sin ningún miedo. Sólo díganme lo que quieran decir.-

Su hija mayor tomó coraje, estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la de su hermano y continuó. –Nosotros… te apoyamos, tomes la decisión que tomes. No podemos decirte que hacer, pero nunca te vamos a cuestionar. Papi, eres todo lo que tenemos y no podemos seguir viéndote así. No pienses en nosotros o en los abuelos. Solo piensa en ti y en mami.-

Edward dio gracias a Dios por sus hijos, un semáforo los detuvo. Se movió de su asiento, miró de frente a sus hijos y les dedicó su más calida sonrisa. Suavemente tocó el rostro de su hija y estiró su otro brazo hasta alcanzar las manos de su hijo.

.

_If you'll be waiting  
If you dream of me like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

.

-Son tan parecidos a ella, todo lo bueno que tiene lo puso en ustedes. Nacieron de tanto amor, son sus milagros y son míos. Renesmee, Edward, los amo.- Rápidamente les sonrió y siguió su camino.

Edward limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y comenzó a reír. –Si es tan parecida a mamá, que se casó a la misma edad.-

-Si, pero fui tan tonta. En cambio mamá te pescó y no te largó más. Lo único bueno que me dio mi ahora ex marido es este bebé.- Miró su panza de 6 meses, su bebé si era grande, sus manos se posaron en su vientre, y luego una mano más, su hermano mimaba a su sobrinito y a ella.

-¡Ah! Bueno, si es así, espera hasta los 26. Yo me enamoré a esa edad de tu madre. Mientras tanto, el abuelo y el Tío Eddie van a ser las figuras paternas del gordo.

-Pobre bebé, papi y yo figuras paternas. Ese gordo no va a tener una vida feliz.- Eddie reía a carcajadas.

-¡Ey! Que tu padre te crió solito 15 años, de abnegado cuidado, para que me saltes con esto. Ahora me entero que soy mal padre. ¡Aahh! Las cosas que podría haber hecho, y las dejé por ustedes.- Edward reía -Cuando Nessie me dijo que me iba a hacer abuelo a los 46, ¿yo que hice? La abracé y lloramos juntos, a los dos días fuimos a comprar la cuna los 3 juntos. Y después vine el "otro" y me dice que se va de "Putas", y yo que hago. Le compro un cargamento de preservativos para él y sus amigotes, sólo para que la pasen bien. Soy realmente mal padre… Pero por malcriarlos.- Después de reír quedó serio, sus hijos se miraron.

Eddie le guiñó el ojo a su hermana y ella comprendió**. **Esperaron a llegar al siguiente semáforo, cuando se puso rojo Eddie gritó.

-Ahora Nessie, ataque de besos a papito!!.- Los tres se reían en el auto, a pesar de todo eran una familia feliz. Edward tocó el vientre de su hija y luego la rodilla de su hijo. Los tres estaban juntos, eso era lo único que importaba.

.

_Remem__bering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting_

.

Llegaron al hospital, entraron abrazados. Pero dentro de ese lugar su alegría se consumía. Ella dormía ahí, ya hacía 15 años. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Bella, en el camino se encontraron son los señores Swan.

-Hijos pasen a saludar a mami.- Sus pequeños ingresaron a la habitación, como todos los días.

-Hola hijo ¿cómo estás?- Preguntó gentilmente Reneé.

-Destrozado, pero ya llevo 15 años igual. Así que supongo que ese es mi estado de ánimo.-

-Perdona que te pregunte, ¿pero ya decidiste?.-

-No Charlie, pero…- Edward se pasó las manos por la cara y suspiró, estaba tan cansado.

-Ya lo hicimos, quédate tranquilo. Sabemos que te echamos la responsabilidad a ti. Pero ella te confiaba su vida, el día que te conoció volvió a vivir, a sonreír, a amar. Gracias hijo, por todo lo que le diste.- Los ojos de Reneé y Charlie se llenaron de lágrimas.

.

_I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are_

.

Los saludó e ingresó a la habitación. Ahí estaban sus hijos, revoloteando alrededor de su madre, contándole las últimas aventuras de sus vidas de adolescentes. Nessie estaba sentada junto a su madre, le había tomado su mano y colocado sobre su vientre, mientras que Edward acomodaba el cabello sobre la almohada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comprendió que siempre iba a estar ella en su vida. Si pudiera sentir lo amada que era, ¿despertaría? La respuesta era siempre la misma. No. Sus hijos voltearon y lo comprendieron.

Papá ya había decidido...

.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are_

.

Ambos besaron a su madre, se recostaron sobre su pecho y aspiraron su olor, grabaron el sonido de su corazón. Como no conocerlo y habían sido uno durante 9 meses. La volvieron a besar. Eddie lleno su mano de besos, mientras Nessie medía el tamaño de sus manos y las comparaba, al fin eran iguales. Lentamente se desprendieron de ella, sólo la observaron y le dijeron adiós.

Su padre los tomó entre sus brazos y ambos comenzaron a llorar. Edward se mantuvo firme, protegiendo a sus hijos y abrazándolos, como queriendo quitarles el dolor, los besó y los acompañó hasta la puerta. Ahí los dejó con sus abuelos, los cuales comenzaron a llorar también.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a mirarla, a recordar cada segundo que habían pasado juntos y sonrió. Se sentó le tomó la mano, jugó con sus dedos, besó cada uno de ellos. De repente la puerta se abrió.

.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting_

.

-Disculpa, no quería interrumpirlos.- dijo el hombre consternado.

-Hola Jazz, esta bien, pasa.-

El se acercó hasta él y lo saludó con un apretón en los hombros.

-No quisiera estar en tu lugar. Me duele tanto verte y verla así. No es justo, no, no lo es.- Jasper se largó a llorar, durante años había permanecido como una sombra para su amigo, un soporte. Pero no podía ayudarlo en todo, ni menos quitarle el dolor, sólo le restaba estar con él incondicionalmente, como siempre.

- No, no lo es. Pero es nuestra vida, y los 5 años que estuvimos juntos, fuero más intensos que 30 años de matrimonio.- Edward se paró y lo abrazó fuertemente. –Lo único que me da mucho dolor es que no pudo ver crecer a sus hijos, no va a ver a su nieto. Y yo me perdí de verla envejecer.- El silencio reinó por unos minutos, los dos amigos siguieron abrazados buscando fuerzas para seguir adelante. –Quédate con Nessie y Edward que necesitan a su tío favorito y yo necesito, realmente, estar a solas con mi esposa.-

Jasper asintió, antes de retirarse volteó a ver a Edward y una duda lo asaltó. –Senna… ella ya…- Edward lo interrumpió.

-Si ayer, pasó la noche con ella. Ya se despidieron, cuando me decidí la llamé y le dejé un permiso para que se pudiera quedar en la habitación. Ahora debe estar afuera con mis hijos.-

Jasper se acercó a Bella, depositó un gentil beso en su mano. –Si pudiera cambiar las cosas, te juro que lo haría, cuídanos.- Le susurró al oído.

Edward se quedó solo de nuevo en esa habitación.

La miró, con la mirada más dulce que él tenia para ella y recordó todo, recordó como la amó, y como la amaría hasta el día que su corazón dejara de latir.

Sonrió y pensó en todas la veces que ambos juraban que se amaban más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Ellos habían nacido el uno para el otro, eran un sólo ser y lo podían sentir cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, y cada vez que hacían el amor.

Y decidió…

Lentamente se levantó de su silla y se sentó a su lado.

.

_Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me..._

.

-Hola amor- Se reclinó sobre su cuerpo al perder el habla por culpa de las lágrimas. –Amor, amor.- Besó sus manos, su pecho, estiró su mano hasta la vía del suero y lo sacó. –Te vamos a cambiar esa bata de hospital que no va con tu personalidad, ¿sí? ¿Bella que voy a decirle a Nessie?, ¿dime que puedo decirle el día que tenga a su bebé, y a Eddie cuando encuentre a la mujer de su vida? ¿Qué hago Bella, como me levanto mañana, como vivo sin ti?. Mi amor, por favor, te suplico que despiertes, despiértate, no me oyes. No me dejes, no lo hagas- Por el rostro de Edward caían las lagrimas que encerraba desde hacía ya 15 años.

Se levantó de la cama y se paró en la cabecera, tomó el tubo que hacía que Bella respirara y lo sacó. Tomó su camisón favorito de seda y se lo puso. Estaba igual que tiempo atrás, la abrazó, su cuerpo seguía con vida. La besó en los labios después no poder hacerlo por 15 años y se acostó en la cama con ella.

La acomodó sobre su pecho, donde sus latidos de corazón podían fundirse. La abrazó y la besó y comenzó a sentir como la vida se le iba entre sus brazos, como su respiración se pausaba y como sus latidos del corazón cesaban.

La había esperado 26 años, la reconoció cuando vio sus ojos y ahora su vida se apagaba en sus manos. Pero quién sabía, tal vez en otra vida si podrían ser felices…

Entonces la miró y lo comprendió. Ya habían sido felices...

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a silenciarse, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Entonces recordó las palabras de Bella, ahora su corazón latía por los dos, ella no se iba, sólo volvía al lugar que pertenecía. Su corazón.

Con ese último pensamiento ella pasó a la eternidad, en los brazos del hombre que le había enseñado amar, que la había hecho mujer… El hombre que siempre iba a amar…

.

_And say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart..._

_A place for me in your heart..._

_A place for me in your heart..._

_A place for me in your heart..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hola:_

_._

_Subí antes de tiempo, me di un tiempito y no pude resistirme a subir el último capítulo de Sus Ojos._

_._

_Alguien por ahí me pidió un final feliz…de verdad lo siento mucho, no soy la autora de esta historia, solo se la traje a ustedes._

_Ahora, la historia a vuelta al primer capítulo. Edward decidió, decidió dejarla ir._

_Por fin no lloro cuando leo el final, no sé estaba preocupada por que quedara lindo y todo eso._

_._

_Quisiera dar unos agradecimientos antes de despedirme. En primer lugar a Suyay, por acceder a mi petición de adaptar su historia desde Sailor Moon. Ojala pueda entregarnos ese final alternativo del cual me habló hace un tiempo. Muchos cariños para ti, de verdad fue agradable conocer a otra persona que compartiera esa loca fascinación por Sailor Moon (y no soy hotaku, jajaja(o como se escriba))_

_También a mis lectoras de siempre, alas que dejaron su review y agregaron la historia a sus fav, alerts, ect, en especial a Isis Janet, que siempre dejaba su review, capítulo a capítulo. Un beso a todas._

_._

_Aquí les dejo la traducción de la canción:_

_The Promise – Tracy Chapman_

_Si tú me esperas  
Entonces vendré para ti  
Aunque he viajado lejos  
Siempre tengo un espacio para ti en mi corazón_

Si tú piensas en mí  
Si me extrañas de vez en cuando  
Entonces volveré a ti  
Volveré y llenaré ese espacio en tu corazón

Recordando  
Tu tacto  
Tu beso  
Tu cálido abrazo  
Encontraré mi camino de vuelta a ti  
Si tú estas esperando

Si tú sueñas conmigo  
Como yo sueño contigo  
En un lugar que es cálido y oscuro  
En un lugar donde puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón

Recordando  
Tu tacto  
Tu beso  
Tu cálido abrazo  
Encontraré mi camino de vuelta a ti  
Si tú estas esperando

He deseado para ti  
Y he deseado  
Ver tu cara tu sonrisa  
Estar contigo dondequiera que estés

Recordando  
Tu tacto  
Tu beso  
Tu cálido abrazo  
Encontraré mi camino de vuelta a ti  
Por favor di que estarás esperando

Juntos otra vez  
Se sentiría tan bien de estar  
En tus brazos  
Donde todos mis viajes acaban  
Si tu puedes hacer una promesa  
Si es algo que puedes mantener  
Me comprometo a venir para ti  
Si tu esperas para mi

Y di que tendrás  
Un espacio para mi  
En tu corazón 

_._

_Bueno algo que aclaró Suyi cuando escribió el fic. El nombre proviene del tango "Sus Ojos se Cerraron"_

_Ha sido un placer contarles de esta historia._

_He pensado en escribir, pero no tengo tiempo y todo queda a la mitad. Espero esforzarme._

_Besos, cariños a todos._

_Se despide, Blueskys._


End file.
